


In the Woods of the Hart

by Ladygr0wls



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fawnlock, Fawnlock fluff, Fawnlock/John - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Moosecroft & Fawnlock, moosecroft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 100,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygr0wls/pseuds/Ladygr0wls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson moves out into the cottage of his great aunt after being invalided home. Soon after he meets the ancient wood's guardian, one mysterious and adorable Fawnlock. What ensues after change the doctor's life forever more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The doctor, the Warg and the Guardian

There was always something different in the forest. It didn't settle; it was always changing. The plants, the creatures, and especially the creeks and ponds. They all moved with some otherworldly elegance, a world that didn't care about how the Earth was growing and populated beyond it's borders. It operated with its own set of rules, an ancient order that had been carved within the very core of it in stone and wood. While it seemed to let outsiders come and go as they pleased, there was always something that was left behind, some small bit of its visitors that it would keep in tribute. There was always that ache it left in the visitors heart that in left in return, making them yearn for leaf covered floors and sun spotted canopies.  
John had somehow maintained a hold on the fine balance between man and nature when he moved into the old stone and wood cottage nestled in a clearing a few acres into the forest. Invalided home from the war, the flaring pain in his shoulder had given him an echoed limp in the opposite leg which hadn't suited him in the bustling London life. The nightmares only increased when he laid in the tight concrete walls of his tiny government provided flat as well. An attempt at relief had been offered by his great aunt in the form of the old house built in the forest outside of the wilds of Scotland, passed through his family for decades. Though he'd been skeptical at first, he'd instantly fallen in love with the cottage's charm when he stepped foot into the cozy home, an echo of simpler times without the annoyance of things like tellies or central air and heating. No, instead the old building had old iron wrought wood burning stoves and ancient iceboxes. Thankfully, it did have a few modern amenities like electricity and working plumbing, but they were sparsely incorporated into the cottage so as not to rob it from its allure.   
Once John had settled in, moving his meager belongings into the old home, it had become more of a home to him then any other structure he'd inhabited. That rustic charm had drawn him in almost immediately, and he rarely left the sanctuary it had created for him, except to stock supplies by way of the old Ford Angelina that sat rusting in the car park, also an inheritance from that dear old aunt. He told himself that it was just for a few months, a year at most, enough time for him to heal and re-acclimate to the world that didn't revolve around the war. But the more days that separated him from and the general population, the longer he realized that he wouldn't survive in that world any longer. He had become a different creature.  
And so, he had found himself spending more time wandering through the woods that surrounded the cottage, taking a new path every day and exploring the world that had swallowed him up in its arms. He was making a mental map of the paths that took him to groves with bushes of edible berries, or which creeks had the best yield of fish. What he foraged supplemented his stock from town quite nicely, and soon he had even purchased seeds and began to cultivate a garden of vegetables and fruits to lessen the amount of trips he had to take into town. There was a good deal of books in the cottage that taught him about the plant and animal life in the forest as well, and with the basic knowledge, he felt confident to branch his wanderings out further and further, always returning before the sun sank over the trees.   
Today, It was still early, only a few hours past noon when he headed out into the woods. With a few jam sandwiches wrapped in his pack to nibble at when he got hungry, and a jug of water to drink, he felt more than confident that he could head further than ever, and map out a corner of the forest that he hadn't set foot in yet. The trees were very dense there, large gnarled oaks covered in moss and lichens. The forest felt very old there, and John wondered if it was untouched by human hands. Garbed in a thick flannel and jumper to combat the slight chill in the air as late fall fell around him, John stalked through the grass, his boots leaving a path of crumpled flora that he could follow back home later in the evening. When he'd been walking for an hour or so, he stopped by a river at the edge of the untouched thicket, perching on a half buried boulder and unwrapping his first butty, licking strawberry jam from his fingertips as he stared at the sparkling water glisten and lap at the riverbank. It was peaceful, and almost enough for him to forget the burning sands of the desert.  
It was Fawnlock's "duty" as guardian of the ancient wood to protect all the creatures, supernatural, ordinary, big, small, dull, weak, dangerous, or moderately interesting, it didn't matter, he was in charge of their protection, and was to make sure there was balance. Despite his tendencies in being a more chaotic guard.   
The ancient wood had once been an excluded piece of his father's territory, Moosecroft, his most irritating and oldest brother, had inherited it when their father had passed, and Moosecroft had decided Fawnlock was an unruly and wild Prince of the Fae, and needed some responsibility to calm him, like watching over boring idiotic creatures could entertain him. But yet he was fair and had a more detached fondness towards some of his charges, he wasn't an unbearably horrible Prince, he wasn't cruel, he just kept the wood in check (mostly) to ward of Moosecroft's surprise visits. Besides a quiet wood was great for his thinking.   
So when the strange new creature, a human, they came and went but rarely was it that one took residence in the wood, appeared one day in the small cottage at the heart of his wood, Fawnlock was intrigued yet wary. He kept watch over the human and was surprised when it left and yet still came back with what appeared to be food. He watched it explore, plant and fish, and become slightly-familiar with his wood. It wasn't long before Fawnlock accepted it as one of his charges, and kept a more careful watch over it than the other creatures of the wood, as it seemed to be more clumsy and in need of protection.   
Fawnlock watched the human as usual and when it had settled down to eat, he settled into the thicken on the other riverbank, easily concealed and falling into deep thought. His ears twitched as he heard a familiar growl and the snapping of twigs, he broke through his thoughts to peer through the brush, easily spotting the warg ((from the hobbit, it's like a wolf pretty much, I just like the name :3)) crouched low in the shadows on the other riverbank, the Fawn's ears flattened, the riverdeer had been sparse this season, the wargs were crueler with hunger, and still not cooperating with him as he would have liked.   
The human was oblivious, the growl and snapping twigs blending in with the babbling of the river, the Fawn lifted its head slightly hoping the human wouldn't see his imposing crown of antlers but the warg would, this creature's under my guard, do not touch! The warg growled louder, ignoring the threat.   
John's gaze had been focused on the water, wondering if fishing was a better idea than exploring the thicket. The water was so full of flashing scales, and a nice trout would be absolutely lovely. The first crack of twigs and snarl may have failed to alert him, but the second, louder growl certainly caught his attention. John snapped alert , rubbing a smear of jam from the corner of his mouth and climbing to his boots. His thoughts instantly went to the Browning he'd foolishly left in the cottage, having never encountered anything more menacing than a bear cub and seeing no reason to bring it with him. Now he was regretting that decision as the large wolfish creature appeared in the brush on the opposite bank, snarling and baring fangs that gleamed like knives.   
The river was several feet wide, but not overly deep, creating a poor barrier between them that wouldn't take long to cross. Quickly, his options ran through his head; he had nothing to attack it with or scare it off, and running would only prompt the beast to run. So his best bet was to slowly back up, taking sure steps to guarantee he wouldn't stumble. Gaze steady on the creature across the river, John knew at least not to meet its eyes, least that be viewed as a challenge. His heart thudded in his chest. This wasn't the way he wanted to go at all. As an almost after thought, he noticed his tremor was gone, as well as his limp. How ironic. Maybe he could get to a tree and climb it before the animal caught up to him. John swallowed thickly, readying himself to run towards one of the oaks.  
Fawnlock saw no other option, it was his duty to protect, and this human was obviously in need. The smell of the human's fear seeped through the air, swirling to Fawnlock causing him to bare his teeth in a feral fashion. The Fawn sprang up from the thicket. He skidded in front of the human, lowering his head slightly a the warg, the sharp tips of his antlers slicing the air as her bared his teeth, the warg growled and took a step back as the fawn looked as if ready to charge. His warning still rang clear, run now and be punished later, or face possible naming if not death.   
Fawnlock let out threatening snort and flashed his antlers once more, bing maimed by a Fea was bad enough by magics, but by their physical assets, was terrifying, the warg's ears flattened slightly as it took another step back into the other bank's brush.   
John nearly had a heart attack when the bushes parted and a tall, antlered creature leapt in front of him. He stared, no really, he gaped at the lightly furred creature from the angle in which he stood, which really only gave his a view of the lean back and poof of white tail. Somewhere between a man and a deer, the creature towered over him by nearly half a foot, but was leaner, though not without muscle tone. John felt shock take over his body, stealing the ability to move beyond stumbling backwards and falling onto his backside.  
Wide eyes couldn't have been wrenched away from the magnificent creature if he wanted, even though fear coiled in his very core. Chest tightening, John realized he hadn't breathed in nearly a minute, and finally gasped, cheeks flushed as oxygen rushed to his head and his heart felt as if it was going to burst. He was a soldier, hardly a coward. But bravery was the last thing on his mind. He was simply too stunned to remember the threat looming on the distant bank. "What are you...?" He said in a breathy, deep voice, wondee and amazement dripping from every syllable.  
The Fawn's gaze flashed to the human momentarily as it spoke, but soon his attention was recaptured as the warg growled once more. Fawnlock's ears twitched and his tail flicked before he sprang across the river, landing on the soppy bank and stepping closer to the warg, charge intended, the warg yelped in surprise and turned tail into the brush, the Fawn stormed after. The warg was easily caught, not before it bit him, but that could wait, and disposed of the beastly warg. Fawnlock made his way back to the human, easily crossing the river and padding up the bank. He stopped a few feet before the human, a hand clamped over the bite, eyes scrutinizing over him with keen pale eyes. His work was done, the human saved, yet for some reason he couldn't bare to leave it yet.   
His heart thundered in his chest when those pale eyes landed on him, and then as quick as it appeared, it was bounding across the river after the overgrown wolf. John pushed up on to his knees to watch, getting his jeans muddy in the process. He didn't seem to notice the damp, scrambling closer to get a better view. It managed to chase the beast off, and John felt his stomach drop at the thought that the deer creature had run away for good. Silence dropped back down over the thicket, and John stared at the opposite bank catching his breath. Suddenly, the antlered creature returned, stalking over toward the blond and standing over him. John's eyes darted down to the bloody arm it held, then back up to its face trapped beneath that intense gaze that bore right through him. His tongue darted nervously between his lips. "You're hurt." He whispered, not wanting to speak loudly and scare the creature off.  
The Fawn watched the creature's tongue dart out between his lips with intrigue, his gaze settled back on the human, learning so many things, yet so little. It was frustrating.  
Fawnlock's ears twitched as he followed the human's gaze, and recognized the language it spoke, Moosecroft and other Fae taught him well what he didn't learn himself. The Fawn snorted, "Obviously," he stated, picking up the language easily. He lifted his hand from the wound to examine it. He sniffed his hand and frowned slightly, he hadn't gathered many healing herbs lately. His gaze flickered back to the human.   
It should have been impossible for John's eyes to grow any wider, but when the deer man answered him, they did, a small noise of surprise hitching in the back of his throat. He hadn't really been expecting it to speak, let alone speak English. Let alone be sassy. A hint of a smile twitched the corner of his mouth, and he slowly, carefully moved to pull off his haversack, opening it and pushing through it to find his first aid kit. Though he no longer was a practicing doctor, it was hard to break the habit of bringing a kit with him on these little travels. He set the case down before him and watched the strange man, most importantly, gauging the bite he'd earned on John's behalf. "Let me patch it up for you..I have some gauze and antiseptic." He paused, realizing the creature might not understand what those were. "Umm..bandages...healing ointment."  
The Fawn's eyes narrowed as the human reached into its bag and pulled out a plastic white case, Fawnlock recognized the red cross on it's front from humans before. He straightened, eyes rolling at the human's words, he wasn't an idiot, he understood. "I may not be familiar but I understand." He muttered softly. His gaze flickered about, looking for any threats, he huffed softly before dropping down and kneeling, holding out his injured arm to the human. Though he'd heard of and seen from far away, he'd never seen the human's medical studies and knowledge put to use so up close before, he wasn't going to waste an opportunity. Though he was still wary eyeing the human, now that he was close, he could tell several things about the human; male, obviously a healer/doctor, not young but not old either, strong instincts, perhaps a warrior, or as humans called the soldier.   
John nodded silently, as if he understood, as if he wasn't completely shocked that there was an obviously amazing and definitely magical creature kneeling before him. John tried his best not to stare outright, even though the other didn't bother the same courtesy, outright staring at John. It didn't unnerve him however, not when he had wounds to take care of. His doctor's instincts took over completely, and scooting closer to the offered arm, he wet a square of gauze in antiseptic and took up the delicate furred wrist. "It will sting a bit." He said softly, focusing on the bite mark as he lowered the cloth and began cleaning out the wound. It was important to sanitize it, since mouths were generally full of bacteria, and it'd be horrible to have it get infected. Once it was cleaned, he took up some antibiotic cream and gently rubbed it into the arm, glancing up at the creature's face. "Thank you...for helping me."   
The Fawn's ears flicked as he carefully tipped his head away from the human, his antlers were sharp and dangerous. He nodded as the human spoke, his gaze falling to what he was doing, going completely focused on the human's hand, yet still aware of what was going on around them. He hissed softly at the stinging liquid and bit his lip, he watched as the human rubbed some ointment into his skin. He nodded as the human spoke, "I'm supposed to do that," he muttered, bowing his head slightly, "Protect the creatures of the Wood, keep balance." He mimicked his elder brother.   
John's gaze flicked upwards, following the curve and point of the antlers in awe, then back down to the large ears the flanked the sides of his face, buried under thick curls. He was so tempted to touch them, but that was out of the question between two strangers. Instead, he just cleared his throat and reached into the kit for some more gauze to wrap the wound. The fur beneath his fingers was short, yet velvety soft. "I'm a creature of the wood then?" He asked curiously, not missing the implication. He gave a soft hum of amusement, though he felt a warmth bloom in his heart at the thought that these wonderful, beautiful woods had accepted him as one of their own. Tying off the bandage, he reluctantly let go of the arm, but there was no honest reason for him to keep hold of it any longer. "I'm John...John Watson."  
The Fawn's head tilted to the side slightly, watching the material as the human bound his arm. He nodded, staring at the human's fingers as he spoke, "The guardian of the Wood's deemed you so, I've saved you, and will continue to do so as long as you reside in this Wood. It's my territory." He settled his bandaged arm on his knee after examining the wrap. Fawnlock's gaze flickered up to meet with the human's, "John Watson." He said it once, getting used to the sound and feel, the human's language and names differed greatly from the Fae's, "I am the guardian of this ancient Wood." He stated with a flick of his ears.   
John smiled and dropped his gaze to set the items back into the case, sealing it up into his backpack and then dropping his hands to rub sheepishly at his knees. "Well...still...thanks. Even if it's your job." His tanned cheeks had grown slightly ruddy every time their eyes met, slightly embarrassed with his desperate urge to stare. He didn't want the creature to leave; he was the most fascinating thing John had ever seen in his life, in all his travels. "Is there something I can call you? Or...maybe you don't have a name like me."  
Fawnlock's lips curved slightly, and his ears twitched as he watched the human, John, put away the first aid case. He began to stand, stretching out his back and looking around the riverbank for danger. He snorted at the last of John's words, "Of course I have a name, what's a proper guardian without a name to be called?" The Fawn's tail flicked as he tipped his head up to examine the sky, "My language is delicate and complex, I doubt your human tongue could conquer the feat of pronouncing my Fae name," his pale eyes lighted on the human once more, "In your language I suppose the best translation would be Fawnlock."   
John watched as the other stood, his eyes drifting up to drink in the sight of the whole body, a mass of spots and swirls that formed such lovely patterns across the tufted fur. He guiltily dropped his gaze, realizing that this wasn't an animal, but a sort of man, and gawking at him was more than a bit rude. "Mm....Fawnlock, eh?" He tried out, licking his lips as if he could taste the name there. Brow furrowed, he chuckled softly and then climbed to his feet as well. John brushed the dirt from his knees, then his fingers off on the front of his jumper, pretty much foolishly defeating the whole purpose of the action. Still, he held his hand out to the other, wriggling his fingers in anticipation. "Well then...it's good to meet you, Fawnlock."  
The Fawn's head tilted once more, slightly puzzled, ears dropping slightly as he stared at the human's hand before something Moosecroft once said came to mind, "Right, humans... Shake hands?" He took the other's hand, head still tilted, Moosecroft had said something else as well, "The pleasure is all mine, John," He said a tad hesitantly, shaking John's hand. After letting go of the human's hand his gaze went back to scanning the forest while also sparring the human some attention. He looked to the darkening sky, "The sun is setting, the moon will rise soon."   
John closed his hand around Fawnlock's fingers, shaking it gently and feeling the soft pad of the guardian's hand against his palm. He smiled and rubbed his thumb over the back of Fawnlock's hand, tracing over the knuckles curiously before the other took his limb back, glancing up to the sky. John, preoccupied with staring at his fingers and the ghost of the hand still in their grasp, took a moment to register what was said. Suddenly, his eyes snapped up to the sky and he groaned. "Christ, it's that late already? I better head back, or I'll get lost." He frowned, hesitating. He really didn't want to go, unsure if he'd ever see this creature again.  
The Fawn's gaze went back to the human, noting the dark Wood surrounding them. His ears twitched as he thought then motioned towards where the human had come from earlier, "I can escort you of you'd like, it's getting colder out, the moon rises early on cold days." He didn't want to leave the huma- John, yet, and he could sense the human's hesitancy as well. John was by far the most interesting, not-dull thing to be found in the wood, other than himself, for many years. He exhales softly and gazes over to John, ears perked slightly.   
John didn't bother to hide how pleased he was with the suggestion, grinning from ear to ear as he slung the pack over his shoulder. "I'd like that very much." He turned and began walking back the way he'd come, glancing over every now and then to make sure Fawnlock was still beside him. He vaguely noticed his limp was all but gone now, and he walked perfectly normal beside the other. "How long have you been the forest's guardian, Fawnlock? How exactly does that work?" He asked, because even though he was lightly furred, he still looked like a young man, younger than John for sure. His antlers were magnificent, but it was his understanding that bucks shed their antlers every season and grew them anew, so he doubted that it had taken years to grow them into the elegant curves and points.  
The Fawn shrugged as the man spoke, lips curving slightly in amusement. He followed beside the human, ears twitching as the went, watching for danger. At John's words Fawnlock tilted his head slightly, "I've been protected of this Wood since I was a few hundred years before I reached full 'adulthood' it's been almost a millennia, I suppose, maybe a few years give or take. The Fae are ancient beings." He murmured, tail flicking once, then twice, "My eldest brother was our father's heir, and thus gained his territory when he passed," his head bowed slightly as he spoke, the wood going a bittersweet silent to listen, "My brother gave me this wood, to give me some responsibility, hoping it'd tame me, and to get me away from the others, I never did play well, in his eyes, at least." The Fawn stared back up at the sky then, watching the moon slowly rise, "It's my duty to protect the Wood and keep it save, I watch over it's creatures, I make sure the predators don't over hunt, make sure there's things to eat, and keep balance in the ecosystem here, try to keep populations at average, keep the soil fertile, tend to the ancient trees and other lesser Fae.."   
John was mesmerized as the fawn spoke, barely managing to keep his footing and not embarrassingly stumble over stray roots and rocks as they walked through the forest. He drank in all the information as it was presented, trying to make sense of it as best he could for a man who'd just had his whole world turned upside down and then dropped on its head. When Fawnlock spoke, it was an elegant feat, the entire wood seeming to pay attention, hanging on every word just like John did. Outlined in the inky twilight and pale shine from the moon, he looked absolutely magnificent, every bit the amazing lord of the forest he claimed to be. John found himself nearly breathless. "You're amazing." He blurted out suddenly, wincing afterwards when he realized he'd sounded like an absolute berk.  
The Fawn froze, ears perking slightly as he turned to face John, not only was this creature intriguing and new, it also thought nightly if him, Fawnlock seemed to preen at the compliment. His gaze locked with the human's, "Really, you think so?" He asked, eyes slightly wide. Most of the creatures of the forest saw him as being odd, his tendencies, his appearance, his behavior and interests were all bizarre to them. They still held a high respect for him though, he did protect them and the wood, but tended they to avoid him. And humans, well, they were rare, and the few he'd encountered hadn't been very friendly, "That's not what humans usually say." He muttered, ears dropping slightly.   
John stopped as the fawn did, feeling a flush creep up the nape of his neck and darken his ears. He nodded quickly in agreement, unable to force himself to talk again for fear of embarrassing himself further. He frowned a bit as Fawnlock mentioned the opinions of other humans, and John stepped closer, gently reaching out to place a hand on the other's shoulder. "Well, they're all obviously idiots. I've never seen anything as brilliant as you my entire life." Unsure, he patted the shoulder softly before removing his hand and moving to continue walking, willing the blush away with every brisk step.  
Fawnlock felt a jolt as the human touched his shoulder and followed John when he walked away. His head tilted as he watched the human once more, "I believe they were scared," he huffed softly, staring up at the stars beginning to peek out into the evening sky, "They had guns, it's the survival instinct," he muttered softly, peering through the trees warily, now that the darkness was seeping into the Wood, the Fawn thought it better to keep a better watch over this human.   
"Humans are even stupider agreed when they are scared." John sighed, hopping over a creek that he recognized. They were close to the cottage, and he picked up the pace. However, at the same thought, he stumbled and slowed, realizing that it meant Fawnlock would be done with his task, and leave. John frowned and looked back at the other, chewing on his lip. "Umm...can I make you dinner or something? To thank you for taking me home?" He looked up at the fawn hopefully.  
The Fawn had froze when the human spoke, and his ears dropped as he thought. His flicked as his pale gazed scrutinized the human once more, after a moment or so he nodded to himself. "That would be acceptable, I wouldn't be able to stay long though." He answered, walking over so he was beside John, "I must go before the witching hour," he said softly.  
John smiled warmly, pleased that the fawn had agreed to stay a little bit longer. He had such a feeling of dread that he'd never get to see the amazing creature again, and was greedy for as much time as he could monopolize. Chuffed, he picked up the pace again, eager to get home and...well...what would impress the other man? John's cottage had minimal creature comforts, but it was warm and cozy. He may not have things like a telly or a radio, but he did have shelves of books. Maybe the fawn would be interested in those while John cooked. Soon, the clearing at the edge of the forest come into view. He'd left a lamp on to shine through the window so he could find the way home at the end of the day. It glowed warmly like a beacon, and he foolishly gestured towards the house with a smile. "Here we are! Is there anything you don't eat? I don't want to offend." He moved up to the door and pushed it open, wiping his boots on the mat before heading inside and dropping his pack beside the door.  
The fawn stopped for a moment at the opening of the clearing before huffing slightly, and following John. A thrill ran through Fawnlock, he was going to see inside of John's den, a real human den, his lips curled as his ears perked with intrigue. He followed the human to the door and watched as a warm glow was revealed within, he stepped inside, the considerably warmer air causing his to shiver slightly, and followed the human's actions, seeing as his feet were muddy like John's had been. He stepped off the thick piece of cloth, and looked around, eyes taking in everything and their possible uses... Oh the experiments he could do in here, if John would allow it. His tail flicked happily and he looked around, less wary than before, now extremely curious. The human's word finally broke through his daze and he turned to John, "I eat most anything, though I don't really like..." He paused, looking for the right human word, "Hmmm, made with chemicals, I believe." He frowned slightly at the language barrier that'd suddenly popped up.  
John nodded with understanding, mindful enough not to draw attention to the fawn's strange use of words. "Alright then...feel free to have a look around, make your at home." He gave another flushed smile and moved into the kitchen to wash his hands and start up a kettle of water for tea. He pulled off his jumpers and set it over the back of a chair, rolling up the sleeves to his flannel button up as he examined the ice box for something to wrestle up for dinner. He decided a pasta with fresh veg would be easy enough even for him, and he set to work chopping the veg and boiling water for the noodles. Once he'd finished the prep, the kettle was whistling, and he poured two mugs of tea, adding a splash of milk and dallop of honey to each. He returned to the sitting room and found the fawn, holding out one of the mugs. "Have some tea? Nothing beats a cup after a long day."  
The Fawn had circled the room several times, a few times in he'd started touching things gently, then he began to pick them up, weighting them in his hand, bright curiosity shinning through his pale eyes. He'd scented the air, the room and its things, brows furrowed slightly. He'd especially liked the books, he'd seen them before, Moosecroft had taught him things from them, he had some in his den as well, though they were old, books were rare in the Fae world. Fawnlock had flipped through one's pages and read what he could understand before putting it back and looking through another. When the smell of fresh cut vegetables hit his nose, he'd smiled and turned his head to examine the human, John as he cooked, a small smile gracing his lips. When John had come over he'd closed the book and turned to him, brows raised, head tilted slightly, he examined the mug, then sniffed it carefully before deeming it safe and taking it from John. He lifted it to his lips and took a small sip, the liquid was pleasantly warm and sweet, which Fawnlock absolutely loved. He made a pleased bleat, ears twitching as he took another gulp. Suddenly he remembered Moosecroft's words about being polite and he frowned slightly before speaking, "Thank you, John." Though he did appreciate the cup of delicious liquid, he just wasn't used to it.   
John had taken note of the fawn's interest in the books. Being alive that long and knowing about the existence of humans, surely Fawnlock had learned how to read. He wondered if the man would like to take some of the books home with him; if anything it would give John a good excuse for him to return to the cottage. He nodded with the thanks, flashing the fawn a warm smile as he took his own sip. "You're welcome, of course." He was pleased to see that the fawn seemed to enjoy the tea, only further cementing the fact that he was a wonderful creature. He hummed around the edge of his mug, taking another deep swallow and sighing happily as the liquid warmed him from the inside out. "You're welcome to borrow some if you like." John said softly, pointing to the books Fawnlock has been rifling through. He slid the cup into one hand and reached past the fawn, pulling down a thick, leather bound book from the shelf. He stroked his fingers down the cover lovingly, then held it out to Fawnlock. "You can...umm...come and borrow more. Whenever you like. You're welcome here." He flushed quickly, dipping his head down to hide it. "It's part of your woods after all."  
Fawnlock had taken another sip, his ears dropped slightly as he listened, but a happy smile broke over his face, brightening his pale eyes. His tail flicked happily and his ears perked up, he took the book from John's hands and gave a happy bleat, "Thank you, John." He repeated, "I would like to come back, your den is interesting, I haven't been in a human den before," he tilted his head slightly, "At least one that's being lived in." He corrected. His eyes dropped to the flush across the human's cheeks, "You do that a lot," his head tilted more, puzzled slightly. "Why?" He asked, not really understanding, Moosecroft'd never taught him much about humans.   
John gave a soft chuckle at his home being called a den, but he found the term endearing and didn't bother to correct it. He supposed it was a den, and the title certainly made the cottage feel even more cozy. When Fawnlock pointed out John's flush, the blond tried his best not to add too it, bringing his free hand up to cup his cheek. He blinked slowly, tongue darting between his lips several times as he considered the answer. "Oh...I...guess it's just my reaction to meeting someone so fascinating. I'm...not used to getting much attention." He hummed softly and tapped his fingers against his cheek, then drew the hand away and tilted his head back up to look at the fawn properly. He gave the other a sheepish grin. I'll...uhh...just get back to making dinner." He scooted back off into the kitchen and set down his tea, busying himself with setting the pasta to boil and sauteing the veg up in some butter. The were fresh from his own garden, and though he was sure the fawn had probably never eaten pasta before, at least he may appreciate the big chunks of vegetables.  
Fawnlock watched John's tongue peek out from his lips several times, his tail flicking, the human had quirks, ones that made the fawn want to nuzzle close to him in appreciation, though he knew better, John was a human after all, he wasn't very familiar with human customs. The fawn's ears perked slightly, a smile gracing his lips, John had called him fascinating, no one'd ever called him that. He nodded after the human, watching him for several moments, the human seem particularly ordinary, yet, even with being a human, he was very much a mystery to the fawn and thus was intriguing. A puzzle or riddle to be solved perhaps. Fawnlock carefully sat down on a small carpet on the floor, folding his legs beneath himself, then looked down to the book John'd handed him. He set his tea next to him, careful not to spill it, then flipped open the tome, settling it in his lap, his eyes flicked over the page as his ears twitched with his concentration. His tongue poked out as he tried to read a particularly hard sentence, with a large word he didn't understand. Moosecroft hadn't taught him all human words, just common and interesting ones, so he tried to understand the best he could.  
John wasn't an amazing cook by far, but he was decent enough to get by. He had learned plenty of tricks in the army to make even the most horrendous of foods edible, so with fresh ingredients, he more than managed. Draining out the pasta, he scooped it into the sauce he'd made then spooned out two portions onto plates. After spending a few good seconds considering if the fawn knew how to use a fork, he brought the dishes into the living room. Setting each plate down on the coffee table, he decided that it was probably more comfortable for the other to stay curled on the rug rather than sit on on of the hard kitchen chairs. Setting out a fork beside Fawnlock's plate (coming to the decision that it was near impossible to properly eat pasta without one ), John then settled beside him. He watched the fawn skim over the words in the book, amazed at his progress and knowledge for living without human interaction for so long. He hardly seemed scared of anything, eager and curious. He picked up his own fork and gestured to the plate, then twirled the utensil in the pasta, picking up a forkful and popping it into his mouth. Chewing for a moment, he considered, then swallowed, nodding towards the book before spearing some veggies. "Who taught you how to read?"  
Fawnlock's eyes lifted to John as he moved around the room, settling what he assumed were plates of food down. He went back to reading the book, until he felt John's eyes on him, he met the human's gaze with his own pale one. He watched as John began to eat, using a metal utensil, setting aside his book, Fawnlock took up the metal utensil that was by the other plate, his eye skimmed over it until the human spoke. His ears twitched slightly as he considered his answer. Finally he spoke, "At first I taught myself, then my brother realized I wanted to read human words and he began teaching me. Reluctantly, I might add. I'm almost fluent in the human language French, I speak and read several others, though they're choppy like human English." His head tilted as he twirled the metal utensil in his fingers, "Other Fae my brother had found taught me the other languages, but he taught me first French, then English when I was young." He nodded, content with his answer as he began to consider the plate of food before him, he recognized the vegetables, he'd seen John growing them outside, but he had no clue what the long stringy things were, his tail flicked and his ears perked in interest.   
John prodded at the food on his plate absentmindedly as he watched the fawn speak. It was somewhat mesmerizing to watch him to do anything, and the meal was promptly forgotten in favor of observing how animated the other got as he talked, the twitches of his ears, the wriggles of his nose. They were all hopelessly endearing. He brightened when Fawnlock mentioned French; He'd learned it in primary, and he was not at all fluent in the language, but he knew enough to get by. "Oh...I know a bit of French. Nothing too impressive, but I understand it. Maybe if you have trouble with a word in English, I can help you with it if you know it in French. Un petit peu." He chuckled and then twirled his fork in the noodles. Catching Fawnlock staring curiously at the food, he realized it was probably a horrible choice for their first meal. Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah...right. It's pasta. Made from flour and egg and water. Cut into noodles. And then heated in water till it becomes soft. Made from wheat...sort of like bread I suppose? No, maybe more like rice." He considered thoughtfully before lifting another forkful to his mouth and popping it in.  
The Fawn's ears perked as John revealed he spoke French, even if it was only a little bit, "Oui, merci." His tail flicked, and he scooted closer to the table. He touched the prongs of the metal utensil to his lips, and considered the plate of so called pasta and delicious looking vegetables. his gaze flickered to the human to watch him eat for a moment, the food seemed fine. He shrugged slightly before lowering his utensil and twirling it in the noodles as John had done. He lifted it to his lips and ate the noodles, chewing slowly. His eyes brightened and his ears perked, after he'd swallowed he gave a pleased bleat. He speared a chunk of vegetable and ate it as well, he then began to munch happily, enjoying the meal John'd prepared.   
John grinned as the fawn spoke French; it really was a lovely language, all grace and finesse compared to the guttural, harsh syllables of the English language. Maybe Fawnlock could teach him more French, and vice versa, he could help out with more English. Really he just wanted any excuse to spend more time with the beautiful, antlered creature. Of course, it would be selfish to expect him to give up precious time just to appease a retired old army doctor's wishes; he had an important job as guardian of the wood. But still, John would appreciate whatever time he did get to spend in the fawn's company. His eating had slowed to a crawl as he watched the other, who obviously was quite pleased with the meal from the adorable noises he was making. John eventually set an elbow on the table and settled his chin in his hand, just watching Fawnlock with such amazement and adoration on his face.  
Fawnlock ate another vegetable, thinking while he ate, the food the human had made was delicious, and the human seemed kind enough. The Fawn knew he wanted to spent more time with John, investigating,learning more about humans. The Fawn's ears dropped as he realized that if he neglected the wood Moosecroft would come or if he caught wind of him spending time with a human. He'd have to be sneaky, the fawn smirked a little. In his deep thought he hadn't noticed that John had been watching, but at that moment he did. His pale gaze met John's, his head tilted slightly as he examined the human for a moment or two, "John, I may be mistaken, but isn't staring considered rude?" The Fawn asked, though his smirk still remained, though it'd turned a bit soft.   
Caught, John bolted upright, his fork clattering loudly on the plate. A new streak of scarlet crept over his cheeks and his eyes dipped downwards as he began to apologize profusely. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to." Well not exactly. He sort of had meant to stare. He was beyond smitten with this fantastic creature, and it apparently was written plainly over his face. Even a fae of the forest could pick up on his social faux pas. "I just...I've never known anything or seen anyone like you." He smiled bashfully and picked up his fork again and speared a few more bites, using them as a distraction as he gathered his wits back around him. When he'd prepared himself, he glanced at Fawnlock from the corners of his eyes and offer up a brief chuckle. "Ahh, I must sound like an idiot. I'm not like this usually, I swear. Sort of awestruck I guess."  
The Fawn's ears twitched slightly as his lips curved in amusement, he watched the human's cheeks turn even redder, "It's alright, John, I was just wondering about human customs, mostly." His head tilted slightly, "And you did mean to stare, which is perfectly fine, I've stared at you on purpose, and you can do the same." He twirled the metal utensil in his fingers, thinking as John ate for distraction. As the human spoke Fawnlock frowned slightly, "John, I've never met anyone as intriguing as you, you look ordinary, but, you're not ordinary at all." His ears dropped slightly, looking down to his plate briefly to hide a blush, "Even if it's easy to read somethings, it's not so easy for others, its surprising, and it's frustrating, but I like it." His gaze met John's briefly, "So you're not an idiot, because you could say I'm a bit awestruck myself." The fawn's eyes dropped once more to his plate as he began to eat again.   
The fawn was eternally observant, deducing John's thoughts from a few bits of dialogue and a glint in his eyes or color on his cheeks. How he was able to do that was another bit of proof that he was something amazing. John had instincts yes, good ones, from his time in the army. But he couldn't always tell what someone else was feeling or thinking. Not like the fawn could. When Fawnlock started to speak of how he felt about John, the retired doctor just sort of stared (realizing how rude it was, of course) How anyone could be fascinated by a broken old vet was beyond him, yet here was this amazing creature telling him just that. Well wasn't this already shaping up to be the most interesting friendship he'd ever had. Reaching over with his empty right hand, he gingerly pushed back a stray curl, skimming his fingertip over the ridge of the fawn's speckled cheek. The flush just barely showed through the velvety fur, but it was still there. Satisfied, John pulled his hand back and went back to eating, a broad smile on his lips.  
The fawn froze as the human reached out to brush away one of his unruly curls, his fingers brushing over Fawnlock's cheek. His pale gaze followed John's hand before turning back to his plate, twirling the noodles around the prongs of the metal utensil, munching. He was very aware of the flush visible through his sparse fur, he sipped at his tea, trying to hide behind the mug. His ears perked slightly at the sweetness of the warm liquid and his tail flicked as he finished his meal, and he drew into deep thought. Fawnlock's brows furrowed slightly, he wasn't very aware of Fae social customs, even less of human ones, he didn't want to scare John off with doing something wrong. He had been awfully lonely in the wood only the dull creatures his rare company, but he'd felt perfectly content in the wood all his life, maybe he was a tad lonely at times. Yet he'd never been so aware of the loneliness deep inside him until he took the first steps into the John's warm den. For the first time in forever, the fawn desired companionship, someone he could turn to for little comforts and understanding. For the first time in his long lonely life, the fawn desired a friend. His ears dropped slightly and his tail sank, his sipped at his mug to fill the cold spot in his stomach he now felt with the lukewarm tea. He'd never felt this desire before, it was strange and foreign to Fawnlock.  
With their meal finished, John collected the plates and brought them into the kitchen for washing. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with warm water and then brought some clean flannels and new bandages back into the living room. Setting them on the table, he knelt back down beside Fawnlock, being mindful of his leg, though he noticed it didn't feel nearly as painful as it normally did. The fawn was sufficiently distracting him from the ache. The fawn was actually distracting him from everything. John hadn't felt the lonely pang of depression, or the smothering dread that usually crept in at night. None of that was here now, it was just him and Fawnlock. "Let me clean and redress your wound before you leave...I don't want it to get infected." He gently reached for the fawn's injured arm, taking it gently by the hand and bringing it to rest in his lap. He stroked the wrist with a brief, soothing motion, then began unwrapping the bandages until the wound was bared. It had stopped bleeding of course, and the ointment had already started helping him heal nicely. "Does it still hurt?" He asked softly, reaching for the damp flannel and carefully cleaning up the bite mark. It was there because of him, because Fawnlock had protected him. That made him both angry at himself, and immensely grateful to the fawn. Indebted.  
Fawnlock watched John as he moved about, gathering their dishes, bringing them into the cooking area, then coming back with several other things, intent on helping the fawn once more. The fawn turned towards the human and nodded, "If you wish." he muttered, letting John take his injured arm into his lap. His pale gaze flitted across the human's features, reading things and relaxing at the human's touch. He closed his eyes as John stroked his wrist briefly and reopened them to watch the doctor's ministrations with careful, hyperaware eyes. He gave a soft bleat of pain as his arm was jostled and the human began tending it, "It hurts still, yes, though not nearly as much." He explained softly, settling his free hand on his thigh in a loose fist. The warm flannel soothed the wound slightly, bit still the fawn gave a few soft bleats when the doctor tended a sore spot. The wound hadn't hurt so much before due to his adrenaline rush of the fight, a spar more really, and now his arm felt achy, tender, and sore. He squeezed his eyes shut summoning his inner guardian to tough it out as he sat straight once more. Fawnlock chewed his lip as he reopened his eyes to see what John was doing.   
John felt his mouth twitch into a soft frown every time the fawn made a noise of pain. That pain was because of John, this ruined skin was because of John. He'd never forgive himself if this beautiful creature was permanently scarred because of him. He controlled his ministrations, making sure to pay the utmost care so he wouldn't cause any more pain than necessary. John found himself staring again, watching as the Fawn's teeth worried at his bottom lip. John swallowed and looked back to his work. Fawnlock as a fae, was much older than John. Yet he somehow looked so young and vulnerable, sitting on his living room rug. John used his free hand and dug through his kit to find an antibiotic cream that had a topical analgesic in it, to numb the pain. He gently rubbed it into the teeth marks, cradling the soft arm in his lap. "I hope this doesn't scare you away from me, Fawnlock." He murmured, inspecting every mark in case they required stitches. None of them seemed that bad however, and he smiled weakly before wrapping it up with fresh bandages. "I promise our time together won't always be that dangerous." And how he wanted there to be so much more time shared between them. Even in this fantastical situation, John had felt more like his old self than ever before. Felt more alive, more human. He had no doubt that was because of the fawn.  
The Fawn watched John work on his arm, it didn't really surprise him at how gentle the human was being, even putting something on the wound to numb the pain, which it did perfectly. The fawn's head tilted as the human spoke and a small smile curved his lips, "Nothing could scare me away, I'm guardian of the Wood, John." He gave a little huff, but a half-hearted one. Fawnlock watched silently as the human rewrapped his arm, head tilted curiously. "I thrive on danger." His gaze flickered and he stared down at his loose fist on his thigh, tightening it slightly, "Well most of the time that is." He ears dropped slightly as the tiniest flush tinted his cheeks. "I heal quickly, anyway John. You've no real need to worry." His ears flicked slightly and he watched the human for several moments, pale gaze flitting about. The fawn sighed softly as his ears dropped once more, "Usually wargs know better to leave other creatures be if I say so, but the packs have been restless this season. Not many other creatures in the wood would attack a human, they know better." He sighed softly, he would have to go find the warg in the morning, punishing it sufficiently. He didn't like punishing his charges, but the warg could've hurt or killed this wonderful, not so ordinary man, who Fawnlock found he was becoming fond of quickly.   
John's tongue darted between his lips quickly before he broke into a smile at the fawn's assurance. Danger had been John's life constantly for years, dodging bullets and braving enemy territory to rescue his fellow soldiers. The loss of it was certainly something that had attributed to his depression, which ultimately lead him out here to the forest in the first place. "I know a little something about that... I used to be a soldier." John listened to him as his moved his hands down to the fawn's wrist and hand, touching and testing different points to make sure there wasn't any lingering nerve damage. John listened, not just to the words from the fawn, but to his undertones. While he didn't like rending punishment, it was a necessary evil to maintain the balance of the wood. John himself was disrupting that perfect balance, an outsider pushing himself into the delicate ecosystem. He finally let go of the fawn's hand and nodded with a sigh. "Just the same, I'll stay out of the deep woods. It's late in the year...animals are getting ready for winter. They'll be hungry and on guard. It was a mistake I'll learn from. Was just a bit too eager to explore."  
The fawn's eyes fluttered closed as John's hand moved over his arm, his eyes opened and he looked over the human, "I could tell you were a warrior, or, um, a 'soldier'" Fawnlock listened as John spoke once more and his ears dropped when the human's tone hinted at disappointment, the fawn frowned slightly, "If you want I could take you out into the woods to explore." He offered, pale eyes intent on John. Fawnlock's tail flicked slightly, head tilted, "I won't let anything from my Wood bring you harm." He said softly, tilting his head up to stare at the ceiling, "besides, I don't usually have company when I walk through the woods, it can be lonely sometimes a suppose, company would never hurt." He murmured.   
John brightened at the prospect. Exploring with Fawnlock not only meant that he'd have a wonderful , no, the ultimate guide to the forest. But then he'd get to spend more time with the fawn himself. "I'd like that a lot." He said quickly, taking both of the fawn's hands up in his and squeezing gently. As Fawnlock promised to never let anything hurt John, he felt a sad tug in his chest. He couldn't promise the same thing, he had broken that promise on their first meeting. At least he could spend everyday making it up to the fawn. "You'll never be lonely again." He promised, tugging on Fawnlock's hands till his pale gaze dropped back down and he could see the determination in John's eyes.  
The fawn smiled and squeezed John's hands back. He gave a happy bleat, he loved the idea of spending more time with the human. A warm feeling settled in his chest at John's promise that he'd never be lonely again, his pale gaze settled on John's and he smiled at the human. Fawnlock gave another content bleat and leaned towards John slightly, resisting the urge to nuzzled his neck in appreciation.   
John's gaze slid over the fawn, watching his reaction. He seemed very pleased, from the noises he made, to the way his body swayed closer. John loosened his grip on the Fawn's hands, and reached up to his shoulders instead, leaning forwards the rest of the way to bring them close into an embrace. His arms slid around Fawnlock's back, squeezing lightly in a friendly hug. John just felt over whelmed with emotion; it may be completely fantastical, and maybe he'd wake up and this whole day would have been a dream. But for now, he was happy. "Thank you..." He said softly, just below the curve of that soft, velvety ear. For the first time in a long time, he didn't feel the shake in his hands or the ache in his leg. He was so very grateful for all of it.  
John's hands were warm on his shoulders as he embraced the fawn, entirely different from the frigid winter winds that were normally his only embrace. Fawnlock pressed his nose into the human's sandy hair, nuzzling the human like he would any other Fae. His eyes fluttered closed, arms winding around John's back and squeezing him back, hands settling on the human's shoulders. After a few moments he felt a zing through his veins, the fawn's eyes snapped open. He lifted his head and looked out the window, eyes narrowing. It was the call of the witching hour, singing in his blood. The fawn heard a familiar screech of an owl, and he let go of the human, but not without hesitation. "The hour is close." He turned to John, "I apologize. But I must leave."   
John felt the fawn nuzzle at the side of his head and closed his eyes, sighing into the press of cheek and nose skimming over his hair. It'd been a long while since anyone had been this close with him, since he'd allowed anyone to get this close to him. Not even his sister Harry , who wasn't much of the hugging or caring type. The fawn's hands on his shoulders surprisingly didn't even hurt. All too soon, Fawnlock was pulling back though, starring off through the window. John looked at him curiously, but when he explained himself, he nodded with a faint smile. "I understand. I'll see you tomorrow?" He released Fawnlock and stood, then held out his hand to help his new friend up off the floor. "I'll look forwards to spending more time with you."  
The fawn nodded, taking the human's hand, "Not too far from here, there's another cottage, tomorrow, follow the owls, they'll show you the way, an older Fae, she'll prefer Mrs. Hudson, resides there, you can wait for me there, around noontime," Fawnlock stood with John's help, he moved towards the door, pale gaze never leaving the human's, "she's been wanting to meet the human I've allowed to live in the wood for awhile, she just doesn't leave her cottage until it's dark. She's rather fond of humans, she used to live in the city." The fawn flashed a shy smile as he settled his hand on the doorknob.   
John blinked at the explanation, but smiled and nodded. Another fae, and one who lived close to him? Just what sort of woods were these? He wondered if she was anything like Fawnlock. But then again, he didn't think anyone ever could be. He was quite sure this magnificent creature was one of a kind. And now was his friend. He followed the fawn to the door and held it open for him, reaching up and ruffling the curls of his hair as a parting gesture. "I'll meet you there at noon then. I look forward to it." John hesitated, feeling a wash of dread that they were parting. But it was just for the night. They'd see each other in the morning. And maybe the day had been fantastic enough that he wouldn't have nightmares. "Goodnight Fawnlock...have a safe trip home."  
The fawn nodded and gave a soft happy bleat, leaning forward slightly to nuzzle the human's jaw as a departing gesture. "Goodnight John, stay safe." He bowed his head slightly before reluctantly exiting the house. He padded into the woods, and once under the cover of the woods, he stopped, turning back to watch John close the door. After he was sure the human was secure inside, he stepped out and carefully wove a protection spell to lay on John's cottage. The fawn huffed in satisfaction as a soft glow enveloped the cottage before fading, the spell was intricate and would take a lot to break. Fawnlock watched as a ring of toadstools popped up around the cottage, including John's garden, a sign of his protection. He nodded and started to make his way home.   
John felt his face heat up again as the fawn nuzzled at him, but he firmly told himself it was surely just a fae custom and not to let himself get worked up over the intimate contact. Just think of it as a hug Watson, he told himself, smiling all the while as he watched Fawnlock hurry off into the forest until he could no longer see the twitching tail. Then he shut the door and returned inside, heading to the kitchen to wash up the dishes before bed. He felt an odd sort of shimmery warmth settle down around the cottage and had the sudden urge to sneeze, doing so into the sleeve of his jumper, nose itching wildly at the odd sensation. Perhaps it was just allergies? He shrugged it away and set the dishes and pans in the drying rack, wiping his hands on a tea towel before he retired up stairs into the cozy bedroom. As he striped down and dressed in his night clothes, he wandered how the fawn slept, out there in the woods. Was he warm? As John climbed into his own soft bed and nestled under the thick quilts, he lay awake and thought about it all, picturing the fawn curled in a bed of leaves and moss , ears twitching idly in his sleep. Maybe one day he'd see Fawnlock's home. He smiled to himself and fall asleep finally, eager for tomorrow to come.


	2. The Owl's Cottage

Fawnlock barely slept, he didn't need to, but when he did, he curled up in his hollowed oak which was rather large and a vet cozy den. After he attended to his rounds and other guardian business, the fawn curled up in his bed of old quilts, soft grass, and leaves. (And maybe a few old tomes were buried in the beds as well) he stared up to the high ceiling, thinking about his day and the human, John, who he was rather fond of already. Fawnlock really liked John, he was kind, and had warm hands, and a smile that warmed the fawn inside out.   
The next morning the fawn woke, washed in the stream and ate a small breakfast of berries, mint leaves, and fresh water. He read for an hour or so before padding off into the wood to do his morning rounds. He huffed slightly at the though of having to wait all morning to see his human again.  
John for once, didn't have nightmares, and slept throughout the night. When he finally woke, it was well into the morning, and he stared up at his ceiling with a dreamy smile, remembering last night with fondness. He was quite sure it hadn't been an hallucination, and if it had been, then he was glad to finally be going crazy Finally, he dragged himself out of bed and off to the loo to take a shower and then dress for the day. He pulled on another flannel and jumper, finding them the best for fighting off the chill of the forest. Once downstairs, he changed the supplies in his pack for fresh ones, then made a light breakfast of porridge with an egg, and toast with jam. As he made tea to drink with his meal, he remembered how much Fawnlock had liked the drink, and made some more to put in his thermos and bring along for the fawn. Once he'd finished and washed the dishes, it was half past 11, and he grabbed his pack and headed outside in search of the owls. Pausing, he noticed the circle of toadstools and knelt down to poke them, which of course made him sneeze again. He rubbed his nose with his sleeve and stepped over them carefully, spotting a white barn owl sitting high in the branches and following it as it flew off, making sure to take note of the direction so he'd remember it in the future.  
The Fawn spent the rest of the morning gathering berries, fruits, and catching fish, gathering it all in a basket, for Mrs, Hudson, the older Fae always asked him to do so every once in awhile, since she didn't go outside during the day. He huffed softly before noticing the position of the sun in the sky, thinking he should start back, the fawn padded back into the woods from the small wild orchard he'd cultivated long ago. The Fawn obviously knew the way by heart, but still the owls still escorted him, one even flew down to land on his arm when he'd held it out. He caressed a finger over its downy feathers, the owls had always been the most accepting of him, most likely because of Mrs. Hudson, but honestly the fawn didn't mind. He let the owl flutter off, and continued, eager to see John. Fawnlock could already smell the pie and sweets that the older Fae baked frequently, giving a happy bleat, the fawn moved faster through the forest, though he doubted he'd get there before John, who'd probably have left earlier than he.   
The owl was kind enough to keep a slow pace, allowing John to navigate through the brush after it, cautious of where he stepped as he all the wound his way to the cottage. Remembering Fawnlock's words about her being a kind older Fae who had lived among humans before, John took the time to gather wildflowers for her in a bouquet. When he finally arrived, he glanced up, noticing all the owls gathered around the cottage, in the trees and huddled on the roof. John stared at them, eyes darting back and forth at the various species until finally he thought he'd counted them all. Finally, working up the nerve, he reached out and knocked on the door to the cabin, putting on a polite smile. He really had no idea what to expect, other than if she was a friend of Fawnlock's, she'd be wonderful.   
The older Fae opened the door after a few seconds. A smile graced her lips and a twinkle shined in her eye, "You must be Fawnlock's human, come in, come in." She gestured the human inside. The Fae looked like any other elderly woman would, save the downy feathers that blended into her short greying hair and dotted around her eyes, down her arms, neck, and hands. Though she did seem to posses eyes that looked a bit owlish. She wore an old fashioned long sleeved, high necked violet dress. She patted her hair as the human entered and shut the door behind him, "Let me light a few candles, I snuffed them when my dear fawn left this morning. Make yourself at home dear, I'll be back in a tic." She scurried off and began to light several candles scattered about, lighting the dim cottage a tad more brightly. She came back in front of the human and smiled, "There we go, now, I'm Mrs. Hudson. It's lovely to finally meet you, sorry about the lightning but I prefer the dark, you see." She chuckled softly.   
John held his breath as the door opened, but he let it out with a happy sigh as he saw the woman within. The feathers in her hair and along her form were lovely really, and he happily stepped in, watching her bustle about the cottage like any other grandmother. As the cabin lit with the soft candle light, he gazed about, fascinated by the home and its owner. "Oh..Hello Mrs. Hudson. It's good to meet you too. Here...these are for you." He gave a sheepish smile as he held out the bouquet of flowers he'd picked. He blinked, her first words finally sinking in. Fawnlock's human? Well, he supposed he wasn't going to argue it. "Ah..I'm uh..John. John Watson." He shifted awkwardly, feeling just slightly out of place in this world of fantastic creatures.  
The elder Fae took the flowers happily, giving the human a soft smile, "Why thank you, aren't you a dear." She chuckled, "I think I can see why our prince is so fond of you." She settled a feathered hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, before turning and starting to pad deeper into her home, "Now come, the sitting room's much more cozy." She lead him inside of the room and gestured to a rather weathered looking sofa. "I'm going to get something to put these in, they're very beautiful." She spared him another gently smile before she scurried off once more, before coming back a few moments later with a small vase with the flowers carefully arranged inside. She set them down carefully by a window, "Would you like some tea, then? A couple biscuits too? I just whipped some up."   
"Prince?" John's voice cracked just a bit as he called after her. His brows furrowed in confusion and shock. Was Fawnlock a Prince? Oh god, did he just abduct royalty into his house and then spend the evening poking and prodding at him and serving him pasta for dinner? John felt the world spin around him, and was more than grateful when Mrs. Hudson lead him to the sofa so he could sit. John nervously ran his hands through his hair, smoothing it down straight and neat. Suddenly, he sat up straight, hands curled on his knees. "I, yes please, thank you Mrs. Hudson. That would be wonderful." He flashed her another smile and tapped his fingers along the seams of his jeans.  
Mrs. Hudson smiles softly, "Then I'll go get them, enough for Fawnlock too, he's got such a sweet tooth, that fawn, goodness, he'd eat suger out of the dish if I'd let him." The Fae tittered with a hand over he mouth before smiling and going to collect the tea and biscuits. She came back a few minutes later with a tray piled high, she settled the tray on her small coffee table, pouring the human a cup, "Milk, sugar, honey." She pointed out the dish, jar and cup before handing him a small spoon, "Enjoy, Fawnlock would be here any minute, I just sent him out to gather some things for me." She smiled softly before making her own cuppa, and scurried off to her small chair to sip quietly, "Now, John, how do you like the wood?" She asked softly.   
A sweet tooth, eh? John grinned wider at that, making a mental note to stock his kitchen with more baked goods for when he came round. John did have a fondness for Jam, maybe he'd be able to share some of his jars with the fawn. He leaned forwards and poured a splash of milk and judge a smidge of honey into his tea, John didn't really take to sweet things, but having fresh honey had changed his tastes up somewhat. Once he'd settled with his cup and a biscuit in his hand, he took a sip, smiling appreciative at Mrs. Hudson. "Ah, Thank you. I love it here. It feels...beautiful. The trees and the creatures...they all seem to have their own songs. If that makes sense. But now I can understand why. There's ....magic here."  
The Fae nodded, sipping her tea, "Ah, yes, the woods are very magical here, ancient too, the other Fae are mostly kind too, they say this is one of most magical woods. Fawnlock's a great guardian.. Mostly." She tilted her head, "Though when he goes into a good sulk, oh the whole wood suffers..." She sighed softly. There's the sound of the door opening and closing, a bleat and then the padding of feet up the hall. "That'll be him, the dear." She smiles and stands as the fawn enters, going to hug him, "Hello, dear, there's tea and biscuits, I'll take this." She chuckled as the fawn handed her the basket of fruits, berries, nuts and fish. "Oh, you did good, Fawnlock thank you, you take such good care of me." She pecked his cheek and scurried off into the kitchen. The fawn's ears dropped as a light blush tinted his cheeks. He bowed his head slightly, moved to the floor by John, "Hello, John."   
John chuckled softly at the thought of the Fawnlock sulking and the flowers and trees drooping along with him. However, when he remembered their conversation last night, he realized that Fawnlock must have sulked because he felt so lonely. John felt a tug at his heart for the fawn, a wonderful Prince of the wood, and yet he had no one to share himself with. When the door opened and the sounds of the fawn padding inside were heard, John stood quickly, a grin spreading over his face. He watched the interaction between the two Fae, though his eyes focused more on Fawnlock, eyes roaming up and down as if confirming that he was really there and just the same. When they finally broke away and he came over beside John, the man's smile grew wider, tongue darting out between his lips anxiously before he spoke. "Hello Fawnlock. It's good to see you again." He reached up to chuck his fist under the fawn's chin, then remembered Mrs. Hudson's comment about him being a Prince, and dropped his hands, palms slapped against his thighs as he bowed, movements sharp and precise like only a military man's would be.  
Fawnlock watched John, pale eyes examining for any new facts to learn, watching his tongue as it darted out of his lips, John did that a lot. The fawn's nose scrunched slightly as he watched John, "John, are... Are you bowing?" He asked softly, very confused. He carefully settled his hands on John's arms and brought him back to stand. "You don't need to bow, John, Why would you bow to me?" He didn't think humans bowed to each other anymore... The fawn's ears twitched as he scrutinized the human. They only bowed to their royalty no a days, didn't they? The fawn gaze a snort and his tail flicked as he quickly dawned on the reason, "Mrs. Hudson told you I was Prince of the Fae." His hands lowered from John's arms.   
John felt the touch to his arms, tugging his back up straight. He complied, standing to look up at the fawn with a slight flush, nodding to confirm his statement. "I...didn't realize you were royalty. I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I've been a complete berk. I should have...treated you...better." He frowned slightly and dropped his gaze to their feet, staring at the fawn's specifically. They were covered in mud and dry leaves, and right then, he realized he was an idiot. None of that mattered. Where Fawnlock came from, where John came from. He drew his gaze back up and suddenly moved forwards, wrapping his arms about the fawn and drawing him in for a hug. "I'm stupid...I..you...none of it matters. We're friends." He spoke with his nose buried in the fawn's hair, just below the swoop of his ear.   
The fawn froze momentarily, before wrapping his arms around the human. "It's okay, John." He murmured, nuzzling slightly into The top of John's head. His pale gaze was lowered as he pulled away, "Friends," he smiled softly before taking John's hand and leading him back to the sofa. He began to make himself a cup of tea, "Mrs. Hudson was surprised when I asked her to make me tea this morning, usually she makes me honey milk, she didn't think I'd like tea, but I do, especially the way you made it." He added a large dollop of honey and a spoonful of sugar to his tea, stirring it carefully. He took a sip and smiled once more, ears twitching before he snatched up a biscuit, munching on it happily with a pleased bleat.   
John closed his eyes as the fawn leaned into the hug and nuzzled him again. It was such a soothing, simple gesture, and yet, and comforting as it was, it was also thrilling. The buzz of new friendship and companionship shifted through him, right down to a tingle in his fingertips and toes. Finally they broke apart. and John let himself be lead to the sofa, slipping onto the cushions. Watching Fawnlock prepare his tea, he couldn't help but smile as the fae explained his new found love for tea thanks to John. He was glad to impart anything to such an exotic creature, even some as simple as they way he took his cuppa. John took his own biscuit and nibbled at it, watching the Fawn with a smile. "She said you have a sweet tooth. I had figured out as much. I'll have to hide my jam and sugar cubes the next time you come around."  
The fawn's ears dropped a bit sheepishly, as he took another bite if his biscuit. His tail flicked and he leaned back on the sofa, "Well, I've always liked sweet stuff, since I was little." He sighs softly and Mrs. Hudson, who came into the room during his explantation, gave a gentle smile. "When he was little he was always trying to get honey from beehives, always getting stuck up in trees or stung." The fawn's ears dropped as the Fea teased him lightly, "I didn't know better," he mumbled, she chuckled and moved to ruffle his curls, careful of his antlers, "Oh, you didn't, then you continued just to torture your brother." Fawnlock smirked softly, turning to John with a slight shrug. "I'm still in the business of being the bane of my brother's existence." Mrs. Hudson shook her head before moving back to the kitchen, "I can make you boys some sandwiches, it's been a long morning, so if you're hungry?"   
John hid his laughter behind his fist at the image of Fawnlock dangling from a tree branch in search of honey. He wondered what the fawn would have looked like when he was young, tiny and curious. Smiling around the biscuit, he watched Mrs. Hudson affectionately pat Fawnlock on the head, glad that she was so fond of him. She was like a grandmotherly presence, and John instantly felt comfortable in her cottage. "That would be wonderful, Mrs. Hudson, thank you." As she bustled away, he turned back to the fawn, lingering on his words from before. "Your brother...does he live in the woods too? Is he like you?" He didn't think anyone could be as amazing as the fawn, and even if he had a sibling, he was a downright got for letting his brother be so lonely for all this time. John decided he would take Fawnlock's stance on the whole matter. Whoever his brother was, John didn't feel like he'd be too fond of him.  
Fawnlock's ears twitched slightly as his nose scrunched, "Moosecroft lives in his own wood, it's much larger than mine," he bows his head slightly and sips at his tea, "He does look like me, but his antlers are bigger, much like a moose's. He has dark ginger hair, not raven black like me, and his patterning isn't as complex as mine, he has freckles, a lot of then. He often uses his glamour to make himself look human, so he has more connections than I do in the human world." The fawn huffed slightly as he took another biscuit, "I can do the same I just don't bend in with humans as well as he does. He's rather dull, in my opinion..." He shruged slightly with sigh and nibbled on his biscuit. His ears flicked, "The birds are his spies, so careful, but there are very few in the wood." The fawn sipped more tea.   
John listened in fascination as the fawn described his brother. He tried to picture what he would look like, the curve of his antlers, and the fairer coloring. He ended up scrunching up his nose in dislike at the attempts he conjured up. The fawn occupied a good deal of his brain, and trying to distort his features into something different didn't settle well with him. Selfishly, he was glad Fawnlock didn't blend in well with the humans. He felt as if it gave him a small advantage, being the only human in his life. Advantage in what, he had no idea. He finished his biscuit and licked the crumbs from the corner of his mouth. "I'll keep my eye out." He promised, watching the fawn drink his tea with a happy hum. "Tell me how your morning was. What did you do when you woke up?"  
The fawn watched John as his nose scrunched and the corner of his lips twitched slightly into a small smile. His ears twitched as he grabbed another biscuit, "I started the book you have me, then I did my rounds of the wood, came here, Mrs. Hudson made me tea and then asked me to go out and gather some things for her." He nibbled on the biscuit quietly, "I was out in the wood most of the morning doing that." His head tilted slightly as he examined the human, "You slept longer than you usually do, what did you do this morning?" He asked, taking another sip of his tea, which was almost gone.   
John was very guilty of having a lay in, that much was true. He was usually an early riser, learned from his military days, but a good night's sleep had made him reluctant to climb out of his bed. He would have loved to go roaming through the woods with the smell of fresh morning dew in the air. He smiled sheepishly with a roll of his shoulders. How did the fawn know he'd slept in? The fae was so very observant, it was probably evident in the tussle of John's hair. "I did sleep in, yes. I just felt too happy and relaxed to get out of bed. That's rare for me. I pretty much just straightened up and packed for an afternoon hike." He picked up his tea again and swallowed a mouthful, watched the flicks of the fawn's ears. He had such a strong urge to touch them, as well as those curving antlers. But that wasn't something you really did with a friend, ask them to hold still while you groped at their head.  
Fawnlock nodded content, nibbling on a biscuit. He finished his tea and noticed the human eyeing his antlers and his ears a bit longingly. The fawn's ears twitched in thought before he bowed his head slightly before the human, he gave a slight huff, "You can touch them, if you'd like, I understand they're unique and interesting to you. My antlers aren't as hard as they would be yet, but the cold is coming and my ears are a tad sensitive." His ears flicked once more, he didn't let anyone touch his head, save Mrs. Hudson, but he was fond of John.  
John's eyes brightened a bit, (he was steadily getting used to the fawn being able to practically read his mind, so that alone didn't surprise him.) But he was still skeptical, not wanting to over step the boundaries of what was considered polite. Fawnlock had given him permission though, so John leaned closer, prodding his tongue out over his lower lip in a nervous flick before he reached up with one hand and just barely traced an index finger up along the sloping curve of one of Fawnlock's ears. When he wasn't slapped or hollered at, he grew bolder, rubbing the silky fur towards the inside of the ear, then back towards the tip where the fur was shorter and velvety. "Oh...that's lovely. So soft." John stroked around to the back of the ear now, scratching it gently with his blunt nails.  
The fawn's ear twitched slightly, and Fawnlock's eyes fluttered closed as a soft rumble sounded through his chest. When he was young, he'd let his maman rub his ears, it was always so nice, and comforting. John's fingers on his ears felt just as good as he remembered, maybe even better. The fawn leaned forward slightly, and into John's hand, the scratching was heavenly. Fawnlock gave a content bleat and he felt the strong urge to nuzzle his human friend.   
John watched the fawn's reaction to the petting, because honestly that's really what it was, and couldn't help but smile with how much the Fae seemed to like the touch. It was almost catlike how he leaned into the touch and butted against John's hand. But there was nothing feline about those ears, and John didn't think for one second that Fawnlock was like a pet. He grinned and scritched for a few moments longer before moving the hand up further through Fawnlock's inky curls, feathering through them until he came to the base of the antlers. There was a very thin layer of velvet over the bone, and he traced his fingers over it, smoothing up towards the arching prongs. It was dense, but almost spongy, not yet hardened for the winter. He felt that if he pushed his nail into it, it could have left a bit of a mark. Not that he would of course, John was just mentally calculating the density. Finger curled around the antler and stroked back down to the base. The tips were very sharp and dangerous looking, but also had a hint of fragility to them. It was very awe inspiring, and John had never felt so privileged in his life, to be able to touch such a magnificent creature like this.  
The fawn bleated softly at the feel of fingers on his antlers. He bowed his head a bit more towards John, the rumble in his chest growing a tad louder. He'd never let anyone touch his antlers, save Moosecroft, once, and that was to aide their healing. A pleased, content smile curved his lips, as his ears twitched and his tail swished. The Fae murmured softly in his language as the human's fingers reached the tips of his antlers. His own fingers moved to the human's knees, the make leaning closer easier for him, though he was careful not to lean too much.   
John paused for a brief moment as the fawn murmured something softly that he couldn't understand, following the touch of the dark fingers onto his knees. He didn't seem to be touching John to get him to stop, but rather leaning into the exploration and steadying himself. The smile he wore was evident enough of that. This close, John let his gaze flick down to the fae's face, observing every freckle and darker patch of skin. Fawnlock was adorable like this, basking in the attention John was bestowing on him. He couldn't understand why the fawn had no friends. John couldn't find a single thing wrong with him. He was amazing and endearing, smart as a whip and caring. He decided it was just their loss and his gain. Down his hand slid, back along the antler and into the thick curls, brushing them back from the fawn's forehead, watching how they just fell right back into place.  
Fawnlock bleated softly as the human's fingers slid through his curls, warmth tingling where John's fingers touched. The fawn moved his head to nuzzle his nose against John's palm, the rumbling deepening slightly. Suddenly, he jerked his head back, careful of his antlers near John's face, ears flattening against his skull. Mrs. Hudson came bustling back into the room with a tray and a new kettle. "Hullo boys, sorry it took a bit, I had to put those fish into the smoke house." The fawn's ears stayed down as a blush stained his high cheekbones, tail flicking slightly in annoyance.   
John held his breath as the fawn turned to nuzzle his hand. The slightly wet nose pressed to his palm, and that purr resonated right to his fingertips. It was surely just an innocent gesture, but it pierced right through John, stirring something deep within him. Before he had time to properly address it or even understand just what that feeling was, Fawnlock was jerking away and looking almost timid as Mrs. Hudson reappeared. John blinked and stared for a fraction of a second before smiling and turning back to the grandmotherly Fae, drawing her attention from the fawn so he wouldn't feel so embarrassed. Which, if he was, was a good indication that it hadn't been all that innocent on his end. "Oh, no problem at all Mrs. Hudson. Thank you so much for the hospitality. It's nice to know I have such a lovely neighbor. If there is anything I can help you with, don't be afraid to ask. I am more than happy to help."  
Mrs. Hudson smiled softly, "Oh, it's quite alright John. You're our guest and I'm more than capable, but I'll keep it in mind, dear, though our Prince helps quite a bit when I ask." She set the tray down, patting the fawn's curls fondly before pouring herself a new cuppa and adding sugar and a dash of milk. "Well, I have much more to do, Fawnlock, could you be a dear and take down those dried herbs and replace them with the ones in the basket before you leave?" The fawn's ears twitched with a huff and the elder Fae chuckled softly, "You're taller, dear." The fawn finally nodded and the elder gave a short chuckle as she left the room. Fawnlock refilled his cup and prepared it, taking a long sip after, ears flicked down.   
John smiled and thanked Mrs. Hudson again before she left, then leaned over to inspect the sandwiches before plucking one up and biting into it happily. They may have just been butties, but the food had that wonderful homey grandmother taste to them, and John found he was absolutely in love with the older fae. She was a sweetheart, and made John feel at peace in a way he'd never known, his grandmother having died when he was very young. He looked about her cottage as he chewed, but his gaze was eventually drawn back to the most interesting thing in the room, Fawnlock. John reached out with his free hand and gently patted the other's knee. "What else do you have planned for today?"  
The fawn's ears twitched when John's fingers touched his knee, his gaze went back to the human, though he'd been watching him from the corner of his eye. "Nothing, really, I started out early today to finish Mrs. Hudson's errands before noon. I just have my rounds before the witching hour." The fawn's tail flicked, taking another long sip from his tea before settling it down, and examining the sandwiches. He picked up one and started to munch contently. "And you, John?" He asked after he'd swallowed, ears twitching.   
John took another bite of his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully, tapping his fingers against the fawn's knee before withdrawing his hand and licking a bit of breadcrumb from the corner of his mouth. "Well, I just planned on spending the day with you...if that's okay, of course." He gave Fawnlock a nervous smile, taking another quick bite and chewing , looking the fawn up and down before swallowing and speaking. "I don't want to wear out my welcome early, I'm just excited to know more about you."  
The Fae's ears twitched as he took another bite of his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully. "It's perfectly fine, I'm excited to know you more too. Humans are fascinating. My brother never taught me much about humans.." He took another bite, tail flicking as he finished the sandwich. He gave a content bleat after he was done, dusting his fingers. "Things only wear out their welcome when they become boring, and I doubt you'd ever get boring, John." The fawn bowed his head slightly.   
John finished his own sandwich as the fawn talked, eyes widening a bit as he made the claim that John would never be boring. He coughed around his mouthful, swallowing the last bite and bringing his hand up over his mouth as he regained his composure. John only ever though of himself as average, ordinary. But here was the most magnificent creature he'd ever met telling him he wasn't boring. "I'll do my best to live up to your expectations." He said with a cheeky smile, brushing his fingers off on the knee of his jeans.  
The corner of the fawn's lips curves as the he gave a small smile, "It shouldn't be much trouble, John." His ears twitched, he moved to curl up slightly on the couch, feet tucked under his bum and his tail flicked. He hummed softly as he took up his tea once more, bringing it close to his face, nose twitching slightly. "It's starting to get colder out, the dark's coming earlier," He said wistfully, he'd always admired the spring more than the other seasons. He turned his head to look at the human, head tilted slightly, "Winter's coming... Your first winter here."   
John watched the fawn shift and wriggle into a comfortable spot on the sofa, wondering how it was possible to look so adorable just adjusting oneself on the couch. It probably helped that John was so absolutely smitten and awed. "Yes...I should collect more wood for the fireplace. I've been picking up fallen branches and dead trees for tinder. Perhaps you can show me what trees are alright for chopping for firewood? I don't want to do something horrible by destroying someone's home." He hummed and refilled his own cup, adding just a splash of milk and taking a sip. "What do you do for the winter? Do you hibernate?" He had a thought just then and reached for his pack on the floor, digging through it on the search for something he'd stuffed in there in the morning.  
The fawn's ears flicked as he stared down into his cup, "Yes, it would be best for me to help, seeing as the winters coming." He looked back up and out into the window that sat across from the couch, watching the last of the leaves slowly drift to the semi-frozen earth. He looked at the human from the corner of his eye, "No, I don't hibernate, like many of the other creatures of my wood. I still need to protect them, even as they sleep, it's when they're at their most vulnerable." He muttered softly, ears twitching as he took another sip of his tea, toes wiggling slightly under his bum.   
John found what he'd been looking for, and dragged it free of his pack, turning back towards Fawnlock and holding out a thick, blue scarf. He unraveled it and reached over to wrap it around the fae's neck. He smiled and tied it in a loose knot, settling it around the thicker fluff of fur on Fawnlock's neck. "Here...this will keep you warm while you make your rounds. And you are more than welcome to come warm yourself by my fire when you're finished. I just hope your den is nice and warm. I'd invite you to spend winter with me, but I understand you have to leave by midnight." He patted the scarf, made of soft cashmere yarn in barely noticeable alternating stripes of royal blue. "I found this in a closet of winter coats. My great aunt must have knit it. I thought it'd look nice with your eyes."  
The fawn hadn't been nearly as alarmed as he would've normally been when the human wrapped something around his neck. He smiled softly, his head tilting as he regarded John, settling he tea down. He brought his hands to the soft fabric, fingers stroking gently. He lifted the end of the scarf in his hands to nuzzle it, sniffing softly, it smelled of John's cottage. The fawn gave a happy bleat, tail flicking, "Thank you John, though my winter ruff'll be coming in soon, this'll help allot for now." He smiled softly, gaze flicking to John, "The witching hour is the time of the Fae, when they are most active and Fae from all around can come and go as they please but only during the summer and spring months. During winter this wood's gate that allows them to go and come is frozen closed." The fawn explained softly.   
John watched the fawn with a happy smile. Obviously Fawnlock didn't wear clothing, having the layer of fur. But still John couldn't bear the thought of the fawn wandering about the cold winter night with a single scrap of cloth to keep him warm. The blond stared over the edge of his teacup as Fawnlock explained about the portal to the faeworld and the wood, and how they were connected. "So fae like you...and Mrs. Hudson, I suppose, are stuck in the wood all winter? Are there other fae here as well? There must be...it's such a big forest." John finished the cup and set it back down beside the tray of biscuits. "What do you do during the witching hour...if it's alright to ask that."  
The Fae's ears twitch slightly as he picks up his tea and lifts it to his lips once more, his gaze locked with John's as he nodded to both the human's questions. "Yes, those who don't leave this wood before the last hour before winter are to dwell in this wood till the first day of spring. Unless they'd rather leave my wood by foot and not magic, though that can be dangerous for any Fae. Usually it's just Mrs. Hudson, some lesser Fae and I, though some years other Fae decide to stay, it's peaceful here during the cold. Still, and quiet, save the owls." His eyes drift back to the window, gaze tracking a falling leaf. At John's last question, the fawn's ears drop slightly and his eyes darken slightly, "As guardian of this wood, it is my duty to gaurd the gate during the witching hour, as at all times and make sure no," his gaze flicks back to John, "...Unsavory things get through the veil. The gate and I are connected, that's how I know when the hour is near, it calls to me and sings in my veins, calling me back.I can tell when things are coming through the gate as well, the gate's most vulnerable at the witching hour due to the amount of glamour flowing through, so it requires extra strength from me. " He puts his cup down in favor of running his fingers over the scarf.  
As Fawnlock turned to stare out the window, John took the opportunity to stare at the fae's profile while he was occupied, the majestic arch of his antlers and the slope of his lightly freckled nose. He had lived so long as the sole guardian of the wood, caring for all it's creatures and protecting them. He'd seen the way he treated Mrs. Hudson, and even John himself, jumping to his rescue when he'd only been a complete stranger. That made John remember the wound he'd suffered, and his gaze dropped to the fawn's forearm. However, John felt the fawn's gaze shift back to him and he looked up, meeting those pale silvery eyes. "What is it like? To be so connected to the woods. They are like a living thing...It must be lovely to be so connected to something completely. It must be a bit like love, I would think." He looked wistful for a moment, then blinked and returned back to the present. "A lonely sort of love though. Tress can't exactly hold you close or kiss your cheek."  
"I guess you could say it's like love... Though I've never really loved anything. To me it's always been an extension of myself. I feel it's pain, it feels mine, I doubt Mrs. Hudson hasn't told you of my moods, they affect the woods as they do me." The fawn sighs softly, nuzzling into the scarf once more, "At first, I saw my guardianship as an obligation, the wood a burden... My being was like the winter itself, cold, aloof, cruel, biting like the icy winds. But as it's magic and life seeped into my bones, I found myself unable to see it like that anymore... Just the thought of that icy cold I had become, made me feel sick to my stomach." The fawn huffed softly, ears twitching. "'Twas a lonely existence, as I've said. Mrs. Hudson and her owls revealed themselves soon after. She said the wood had always been her true home, despite her time with humans... I wasn't so lonely after that." His gaze moved to lock with John's, "And now, I'm even less so." He gave the human a slight smile.   
It was sad to hear that the fawn had never loved anything. Someone with so much magic in his life should have felt the magic that came with being in love. Even John had felt the pull of that grand emotion, though it had never really seemed to work in his favor, for there was no one waiting for him when he got back from that hateful war. Still, even love that eventually fizzled and broke was still an amazing thing while it lasted. John was a sentimental romantic. However if the woods were more of a part of the fawn, they had suffered because the fae had not loved himself. That speech was bittersweet, as was the soft smile tipped up at the end of it. Perhaps John was too physical of a person, but every bit of him screamed to reach out to the fawn. So he did just that, arms encircling Fawnlock's shoulders to draw him into an embrace. His cheek pressed to the soft downy fur of Fawnlock's, and John hugged him tight for a brief moment. "Both you and this wood are so special...absolutely priceless treasures. This forest would not be so beautiful if it was not for you." He leaned back and ran his hand across the soft scarf as well, then stood up off the couch and retrieved his pack, tossing it up over his shoulders. "Come Fawnlock...show me some of your favorite places in the wood. I want to see more of your world."   
The fawn had froze momentarily at the hug but quickly recovered, but not in time to return it. Still John'd left a warmth within him. Fawnlock nodded and stood, "Mrs. Hudson, we're going out," he called to the older Fae as he pulled his scarf slightly. He moved to lead John out the cottage door, but not before stopping and taking Mrs. Hudson's hand from where she stood by the kitchen, kissing her knuckles lightly, promising to do his "chores" later. He turned once more, leading John out into the chill. He looked up into the sky and began padding into the woods, "There are many places, there's the gate's site, my den, the berry patches, the stream..." He trailed off as he looked into the distance, ears twitching at the sounds around them. He pulled the scarf up more to frame his neck, "The gate first then..." He quirked a small smile, moving to lead John deeper into the wood.   
John smiled at Mrs. Hudson and bowed his head politely at her, tanking her again for the hospitality and kindness she had shown him. He hurried after the fawn out into the cold, tugging the collar of his coat up around his chin. Shoving his hands into his pockets to keep them warm, he followed through the woods, listening to Fawnlock consider where to visit first, a warm smile tugging at his lips.


	3. At the Gate, In the Oak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there something more between these two lonely forest dwellers?

It was exciting to think he'd get to visit places that were special to the fae. "The gate is an actual ...gate? A place? I thought it'd be more of a metaphorical thing." John asked the fawn quietly.   
Fawnlock nodded slightly, "The gate is a place, but there is a site, where the veil is thin, when we get to it you'll know." The fawn padded through the brush, slow enough for the human to easily keep up. "At the site we must be quiet, whisper only, and be respectful."   
The Fae explained softly, ears twitching and tail flicking. He easily and gracefully moved over a fallen log, turning to offer John a hand after he was fully over. "Not many Fae stay near the gate during the daytime." He gave the human a soft smile, barely a quirk of the lips.   
It was obvious the fawn was much more fleet of foot than John himself, but carrying 100 pound packs on his back through the desert hadn't made him slow by any means. Still, it was sweet of him to wait for John, and even more so to extend his hand in help. "I'll be on my best behavior." He promised with a smile, taking hold of Fawnlock's hand as he climbed over the log and hopped down onto the leaf strewn forest floor. He didn't immediately let go of the fae's hand, squeezing it gently and raising his gaze to Fawnlock's eyes. "When I was over seas, there were many sacred, deeply religious places in which it was important to remain respectful. This gate is like one of those places...full of meaning, importance. Any place that's important to you, is important to me." The fawn bowed his head in thanks before gently dropping John's hand. His ears twitched as turned back to the trail, leading the human to the edge of a small clearing.   
The fawn parted the brush, brambles and branches with his dark palms and speckled fingers. He moved through and held back the branches for John. After the human moved he released then and turned to look to the willow trees that's branches twined together in an elegant arch, small white blossoms dotted their delicate appendages and fluttered with the chilly breeze. The gate, the thinning of the veil concealed inside rose and blackberry bushes, guarded in the center of the arch, only to retract fully at the witching hour or the passing of Fae. John followed after the fawn, stepping cautiously to make sure he didn't disturb anything overtly. His eyes were darting here and there, taking in every curving branch and dusting of wildflowers. Everything about the wood was beautiful to him, but John highly suspected that was because the forest was a reflection of the fawn. When he was lead towards the gate finally, John paused to watch a white blossom drift down and dance on the breeze to land on his shoulder. It felt wrong to flick it away, so he left it upon his coat and wandered closer, so quiet he was nearly holding his breath  
The Fae's tail flicked, his ears dropping slightly as he moved close. Fawnlock moved and brushed the bushes with his fingers, thorns simply moving away from his specked digits. He carefully plucked a few berries from their branches and cupped them in his palm. He turned to John, out stretching his hand to him, "Here," As Fawnlock spoke and held out his hand, the blond dropped his gaze to the offered berries and blinked owlishly, then smiled and took the fruit, scooping them into his war worn hands and pressing one between his lips. The juices squirted over his tongue, sweet with just a slight tang. Wonderful. John looked wistful for a moment. The berries would make the most wonderful jam. John licked the juice staining his lips and carefully slid down to sit upon the soft littering of fallen leaves, staring at the arch and the wild roses. The whole thing was so beautiful, and John was fairly sure this wasn't something humans ever were allowed to glimpse often. How he had earned that privilege was beyond him. But he was so very grateful for it.  
A smile graced the fawn's lips as he slid down to sit beside the human, curling his legs up to his chest. He leaned forward to pick a few berries for himself, popping one into his mouth. He gave a soft content bleat. "It's said that all that grows on the sites of gates and thinnings of the veil is blessed." The fawn sighed softly. He stared at the gate with dark eyes, speckled fingers gently rolling a berry between his fingertips. After a moment his shoulders relaxed more, and he tilted his head up to bask in the sparse sunshine and let the whispering breeze ruffle his curls and fur. A few blossoms and flower petals lighted on his antlers and body.   
As his eyes fluttered open once more they moved to the human, watching him obviously enjoy the berries, the Fae's smile grew. "If you like the berries, John, there's bigger patches deeper into the woods, Mrs. Hudson says they make wonderful jams, I can take you later." he explains softly, eyes roving the clearing, following the blossoms and petals flutter in the breeze. John licked his fingers and glanced over at the fawn, watching how the sunlight dappled in golden spots over his fur. With a happy sigh, he wrenched his gaze away and leaned back, further and further till he was laying on the ground and watching the light blink through the tree canopy. It brought little spots of warmth through the chill wind. It was such a perfect, peaceful spot for a nap, but John was sure that would be some sort of sacrilege.   
He did close his eyes, if only for a moment, to bask in the feeling that radiated from the gate, and the closeness of the fawn at his side. "Mmm...I'd like that. Make a big batch to get me through the winter." John whispered, a lazy, sleepy sort of lull to his voice. He curled on his side a bit so he could look up at Fawnlock, head propped on his arm. "Tell me more about these woods. That animal that attacked before...I've never seen anything like it. Are there other animals in this wood that don't live anywhere else in the world?"   
The fawn's ears dropped slightly, "That was a warg, but there are other creatures you wouldn't see in most forests... Some dangerous as wargs some not or some even more dangerous.... You could probably find several mystical creatures in any wood, they're just hard to find." He murmured softly, "They usually avoid humans, but you've got a kind, brave heart, John, they'd trust you quicker then to other humans." The fawn carefully lays down, stretching out his long legs. John rolled onto his stomach and felt the crackle of dry leaves against his cheeks. He opened one eye and stared up at the fawn as he spoke of John being brave and kind. It made the blond feel warm all over, and he grinned, wriggling closer to the fae, letting the heat radiate off of both of them to keep warm.  
"If a wood is magical like mine, they draw those creatures near... Most woods without a steady flow of magic are the home if creatures that'd rather stay hidden." Fawnlock popped another berry past his lips. His ears twitched as a chilly breeze nipped at them, he gave a soft sigh. "It's true that it's harder to keep most mystical creatures in line, they don't like listening, especially to someone they'd consider younger than them." He huffed softly. Though Fawnlock was older than John, he still was young in terms of the wood, and it was an understandable hassle to get others to listen. John opened both eyes and properly gazed up at the fawn. He did look very young to John, even if he was taller. He was much slimmer though, and his face was more innocent. John's own was well worn from sand and wind and worry. Nothing like the peaceful breezes of the wood.  
"They'll learn to respect you. It is earned after all. A title doesn't really get you much, Prince." he teased with a smile, feeling happy and relaxed in this sacred place.  
The fawn frowned at his title, ears flicking with irritation. "I rather dislike that title, Prince, I'd much rather be referred to as the guardian of this wood." He huffed softly, speckled digits tapping on his stomach lightly, "It's not like haven't done anything to earn their respect, it's been little under a millennia that I've protected this wood. I do resent my brother for sticking me here, not as much as before, obviously. But I wouldnt let the wood suffer, no, that'd be cruel. They just don't like me very much. I am hard to get along with." The fawn sighs before sitting back up, moving to stand, "My oak next, then." He held out a dark hand for the human.   
A millennia? Okay yeah, that definitely should have been enough time. John realized how many of his life times had blinked by for the fawn. And how many more would zip past. It was immensely sobering. He stared up at Fawnlock and frowned slightly. "Well, there is no accounting for taste." He took hold of the offered hand and pulled himself up, though had rather liked laying in the grass under the arch. Dropping his hands to dust leaves from his jeans, he then readjusted his pack and gave one last lingering look to the gate. "Alright. Let's go see your tree."  
Fawnlock huffed in acknowledgement, "Not just my tree John..." He starts to pad off into the wood, following paths and deer trails so familiar to the him. "My den." He murmured, holding back some branches for John. "It's a large hollowed oak... At least part of it is... It's rather small, but I'm rather fond of it." The fawn peered up at the sky, watching leaves fluttering the icy breeze, pulling his scarf tighter, he muttered something about winter ruffs before giving a slight huff, scenting the air, he could sense them, the birds.... Mycroft's sudden extra surveillance couldn't be a coincidence. John blinked and followed after Fawnlock, paying attention to his feet so he didn't stumble over half buried boulders and tree roots. Of course, that almost earned him a face full of branches, were it not for the fae holding them back. He flashed an appreciative smile up at the fawn and hurried past, bringing his gaze back up to pay better attention.   
"So..your home?" John wondered out loud, slightly awestruck. Of course, Fawnlock had been to his home, so was it really that surprising? Still, just the thought that John was allowed to see the fawn's den made the blond excited. Learning anything more about the fae thrilled him to the core.   
The fawn nodded slowly and ducked under a fallen tree, turning to watch the human. His ears twitched slightly, a small smile tugging his lips, "Yes my home. It may be a tad messy though." He murmured, ears flicking, he pushed some more branches away to reveal the massive oak. Hollowed out and a large flap of soft leather acting as an entrance. The fawn swept the flap aside and ducked inside, then held it for John. He let the leather go, moving to sit on the small nest of leaves, grasses, quilts, and old books that served as his bed. His fingers moved to stroke his scarf, eyes going to the small baubles, tomes, and such he kept about, most in baskets he'd weaved from reeds. "Would you like me to start a fire?" The fawn asked softly, gesturing to the small fire pit by the wall. Ducking under the flap, John stepped into the hollowed tree and straightened up, looking around the inside of the den. He glanced back at the fawn before wandering around to look at the woven baskets and the bundle of leaves that made up the nest. He hesitated though, surely it was a faux pas to go poking around what was essentially another person's bed. At the mention of a fire, he smiled and nodded, pulling off his pack and setting it down against the smooth wooden wall.  
After wandering for a bit longer, John finally gave up on being the polite Englishman and crawled into the invitingly soft mound of leaves, making himself comfortable as he curled up and watched the fawn stoke up a fire. "Your den is so cozy...I can see how you stay warm through the winter." Fawnlock nodded as he opened the smoke hole over the fire pit in the 'ceiling'.  
"It's very warm, yes, though I loath when I get buried inside, when it snows quite a bit, it's irritating, and I have to dig myself out. I spent almost a whole winter in here, another in Mrs. Hudson's cottage after I dug it out... But it's warm, cozy as well, I suppose." the fawn added some more twigs to the fire and dusts his hands when the small fire's large enough to sufficiently heat the oak. The fawn padded back to his nest and gave John a soft smile, moving to sit beside him. His dark hands went to one of the old quilts, "Mrs. Hudson's always been worried I'd be too cold in here, I'd never freeze though, it's warm enough. Yet she insists on making me these quilts." He huffed softly, speckled fingers tracing the stitching. He bows his head, eyes roving over his nest fondly.   
As Fawnlock told his tale of being buried in the snow dredge, John blinked in surprise. "It snows that much in the wood? I'll have to collect much more tinder than I thought. Probably have to make a run into town a stock up on a few things as well in case I get snowed in." He really didn't have any idea how harsh the winter was this far north. He turned towards the fawn with a smile and nodded. "It's very sweet of her. She's lovely to care for you like that." He sat up a bit beside Fawnlock, tilting his head back to watch the smoke from the fire coil up towards the vent in the tree. He turned his attention back to the fawn, watching him stroke the quilt and snuffle into the scarf. "Its nice to have someone that cares about you." John said softly, reaching over and patting the fae's dark hand.  
"Some years, yes, it can snow quite a bit... I can show you trees to cut down like I said, and if you ever need anything during the winter months, I can try to find it for you. There's stocks of food Mrs. Hudson and I have gathered all around the wood." The fawn smiles slightly, flipping his hand palm up under John's. "Mrs. Hudson's always been the one to care for me I suppose. She's almost like my Maman, a part of my herd, one would say. " the Fae mused lightly. His tail thumped lightly against the soft grasses and quilts of his nest, he turned to gaze at John, "Do you have anyone John? A herd?" He asked softly. He pulled at his scarf once more, fingers stroking over the yarn.  
John glanced down at their hands pressed palm to palm, then wriggled his fingers up in between the fawn's, linking their hands together. His gaze flicked back up to Fawnlock's, staring into the pale eyes. "I have an older sibling, like you. We aren't very close. My mum died when I was very young. Da tried to step up and raise us, but her death broke his heart and he lost himself in the bottle. Our aunt took us in and raised us while Da drank himself to death. I'm not angry at him for it...I understand he had his reasons. Harry though... she's following the way of our Da. It's driving a wedge between us, but she's old enough that I can't make her decisions for her. She wasn't around at all when I came back. Didn't even come to our Aunt's funeral. So...I do have a herd I suppose. Its just very small and broken." He gave a small smile up at Fawnlock, shrugged his shoulders gently.  
The fawn looked at their linked hands as his ears twitched. His toes wriggled into the quilts as he tilted his head up, staring at the ceiling, "My father died when I was young, leaving Moosecroft to continue in his place at an extremely fresh age. My maman took her life soon after my father passed, it's not uncommon among the Fae to do so when concerning the deaths of their mates, they form strong emotional bonds," the Fae said this with a hint of distaste, "Moosecroft sent me away soon after that, claiming that I was irresponsible. I believe he resented me, I had always been maman's favorite, it was obvious, and he adored her much more than father. I remind him of her...." The Fae gave a huff, that ended in a soft sigh, his gaze moving back to John slowly, eyes dark with untold sorrows. "Mrs. Hudson and this wood are all I have..." The fawn wanted to add to this, say that it wasn't true anymore, he had John, didn't he? The fawn's ears twitched and his nose scrunched in his uncertainty. He huffed softly, tail thumbing once more. John ran his thumb up and down the edge of Fawnlock's hand, keeping their fingers threaded together as the fae spoke of his own disjointed family. While he may not have gotten along with his sister, it wasn't like the fawn's relationship with his sibling, where he was a total burden. John had his aunt who at least cared for him though she hadn't needed to. It was sad to hear that the fawn was so alone, thrust into the woods. And though he loved the forest and it's creatures, they still hadn't accepted him, even though his entire life was caring for them. John's heart ached for Fawnlock.  
"No. That's not all. You have me." He leaned up and touched their foreheads together with a soft smile.   
Fawnlock smiled and nuzzled into John, careful of his antlers, "Thank you John." He pulled back slightly, ears twitching. His tail thumbed the nest once more as his smile lessened slightly, just a curve of his lips. "And you have me." The fawn gave a nod, nose twitching. He looked back down at their intertwined hands and squeezed the human's fingers gently. It was nice to know he had someone too be there, other than Mrs. Hudson. Truth be told, he could never always be certain of how Moosecroft felt towards him at the time, it irritated the fawn.  
John gave a happy hum as Fawnlock nuzzled against him, closing his eyes with a smile as the velvety soft cheek rubbed against his own. When the fae pulled back, he opened his eyes again with a blink and watched the dark nose twitch cutely. The pressure on his hand and the fawn's words made him feel warmer than any fire. He knew now this was the reason he'd needed to come to the cottage that was tucked away in the woods. He had needed to be here for Fawnlock just as much as he had needed someone for himself. Fawnlock's ears flicked back and he tilted his head, listening to the sudden sound of flapping wings outside. He huffed softly, only owls. As Fawnlock looked away, distracted by something outside, John reached up with his free hand and pulled some stray leaves from the fae's dark curls.   
Once he'd flicked them away, his fingers lingered, running through the thick strands and tucking them back behind the forever twitching ears. "The birds...do they make you nervous?" The fawn's ears flicked as the human's digits lingered in his hair, leaning into John's hand slightly.   
He huffed at John's question, "No... Not the owls, those are Mrs. Hudson's. My brother's birds don't make me nervous, just weary. There've been more around as of the past few days. It means my brother may be thinking of visiting my wood." He gave an irritated snort at the end of the sentence, as if that were the worst thing that could happen. He leant into the human's hand more, as if urging John to continue running his fingers through the fawn's hair, maybe even stroke his ears if he wanted.   
John tried his best to stifle his laugh at the snort, but an amused giggle managed to slip out, which he flashed an apologetic smile for. His fingers ran through Fawnlock's hair as the fae insisted, coiling curls around his digits and skimming over the edge of the softly furred ear. Though he could have asked more questions about the fawn's brother, he could sense it was an uncomfortable subject and settled instead on calming Fawnlock with his touch. The fae arched into his hand like he enjoyed it, and it was equally relaxing to John. Fingers wove a path up around the base of his antler, then back down across his scalp to the long ear, pausing to rub at the tip before gliding upward again. The rhythmic path lulled him to a comfortable state, snuggled beside the fawn in the soft bed of leaves and quilts.  
Fawnlock shivered as John's fingers circled his antlers, his speckled fingers moving to lay on John's thigh. The fawn gave a content bleat, nuzzling the human's wrist. He shook his fingers free of John's other hand and moved to hold his elbow instead. John paused just a fraction as the fawn touched his leg, waiting patiently as Fawnlock adjusted himself before he continuing the petting. Fawnlock's ear twitched under the human's fingers and a loud rumbling sounded in his chest. He never would have thought having someone stroke his ears and play with his hair would feel as good as it did, he absolutely loved it. The fawn leaned into John even more, tilting his head, careful of his antlers.   
The noises the fawn made sounded something like a purr, though he was nothing like an overgrown cat. No, even with him rubbing against John's hand, he was nothing like an animal. For once, he talked, and for two, those eyes held so much intelligence behind them. With both hands free now, he brought the other one up into Fawnlock's hair as well, stroking up the length of the velvety antlers now and coming back down the rub at the soft ears. The fawn shivered slightly at the sensation of gentle fingers gliding up his fragile antlers. His antlers had always been sensitive, that's why he'd almost never let anyone touch them, it made him feel undeniably vulnerable, even more so when Moosecroft had touched them when he was younger. Even Mrs. Hudson avoided touching them most days, it required the fawn to have extreme trust in someone for the fawn to let them touch him in general, let alone his sensitive antlers. yet, undeniably, Fawnlock knew he could trust John, and he did, completely. Usually the pace of this development would alarm him, but the brave human had swept his alarm away the moment he invited the fawn into his den.   
John leaned into the faewn, nuzzling at the fae's soft cheek. It may have been odd interaction for two humans, but Fawnlock seemed to take to nuzzling when he was happy, so John decided to reciprocate. They were part of the same herd now, weren't they? They had each other, and while he was with the fawn he never thought of explosions or gunshots once. Fawnlock gave another softer bleat, he nuzzled the human back, slightly damp nose sliding against John's cheek. It was how normal members of a herd would comfort each other, yet to the fawn it felt significantly different with John. His ears twitched under the human's fingers and his tail thumbed at the oak floor as the fawn leaned closer, the sound rumbling through the fawn's chest deepened.   
John closed his eyes for just a moment as the fawn nuzzled back, bleating beside his ear with a warm huff of breath. This whole thing felt wonderful, the closeness, the absolute trust he'd managed to earn from this wonderful creature. It was the sort of bond that was so rare; he'd been searching for it for all his life, and just about given up. It was what every person craved to find in the world. Perhaps with the ancient system of honor the fae upheld, it was easier for them. Yet Fawnlock had lived for centuries and hadn't discovered it. Reopening his eyes to find the freckled face right before him, John was utterly mesmerized. His heart thudded heavy in his chest, pounding a furious tattoo against the skin. He was worried that somehow he'd ruin all this, take more than he was allowed, sacrifice this comfortable closeness. Was this enough, just being content with petting and nosing at cheeks? Indecision creased his brow for a mere moment before his fingers traveled down through tangles of curls to cup Fawnlock's soft cheeks. John leaned in the last few inches and brought their mouths together in a slow an gentle kiss. He was sure he'd have to explain it afterwards, but right then, it had just felt right.


	4. Explaining Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fawnlock has no idea what a kiss is! John must educate him

The fawn's ears dropped slightly as he saw the human's brows furrow slightly, and he cocked his head when John's hands left his hair. But when he felt the odd sensation of the human's warm lips against his, his ears perked once more. The gesture was odd, Fawnlock deduced that it was a human custom of some sort. The feeling of John's lips moving gently against his was rather unusual, but it felt good, right in away, spreading a warmth through his furred body. The Fae pulled away after a moment, ears twitching with interest as he regarded the human. His tail thumped the floor as he leaned forward more to cup John's face with his speckled fingers, "John?" He said in a soft murmur, the human's gesture made the fawn want to nuzzle John once more, but he was curious what the gesture meant. As the kiss broke and Fawnlock stared curiously at John, calling out his name and mimicking the touch of hands to his face, the blond smiled gently, though a bit sadly. As he'd thought, the kiss was nothing the fawn would understand, or truly reciprocate. It struck him then, just how lonely he'd been, and he'd overstepped what was proper between them.   
John rubbed at Fawnlock's cheek for a moment, knowing he'd want an explanation, "It's a kiss. A press of lips that shows affection between two people. Friends, family, lovers. I suppose it's what humans do instead of nuzzle. It can be done on cheeks as well, any part of the body really." John slid his fingers back up into Fawnlock's hair, stroking it in a soothing drag. "It can have different meanings...there are different sorts of kisses. It's just a way to show someone that you care about them." The fawn's ears flicked as he pursed his lips in thought. His eyes fluttered closed slightly as he bowed his head, momentarily sucked into the depths of his mind. When his gaze moved back up to John's, his tail thumped the nest and he leaned forward once more to press his lips to John's cheek. The little kiss pressed to his cheek made John's smile grow wider. Obviously the fawn was trying out the gesture for himself, which was endearing and sweet.   
"Well, you're part of my herd." He murmured softly, pulling back with a slight smile, ears twitching. His ears twitched and he pursed his lips once more before asking, "When you say lovers, do you mean like mates?" The Fae's eyes were bright with interest and curiosity. He very much wanted to learn more about humans, but more specifically John. He swept his thumbs over the human's cheeks as he waited for an answer. John leant into the touch of Fawnlock's hands, savoring the soft rub against his face before he answered, carefully.   
"Yes...lovers are something like mates. Though I think mates are much more than mere lovers. Humans sometimes have many lovers in their life time. Having a mate would be more like a a marriage, a family. Lovers can become mates, though it isn't always about procreation. But it is about love." John smoothed his fingers back down over Fawnlock's ears, petting the soft fur with a soothing flick of his fingers.  
The Fae bleated softly, eyes fluttering closed at the feel of John's fingers on his ears. He opened his eyes after a moment, gaze moving to John's, he cocked his head slightly. His ears twitched as he smoothed his dark palms down John's neck and over his shoulders, "With my kind mating is barely about procreation, we live so long, that it isn't needed. Mates are about not being alone, having someone to spend a lifetime with. Mates love each other, and that's why a lot of Fae spend whole centuries looking for their mate, for a lover and a friend." Explained the fawn softly, that was what his maman had told him when he was young, when he'd asked. Though Fawnlock himself never really saw the point, he'd preferred solitude over his kind's or anyone else's company, though he supposed it wasn't all that true anymore.   
The caress of Fawnlock's hands down his neck and shoulders had the same effect on John as a touch to the ears and antler did the fae. He closed his eyes and shivered, listening to the fawn speak. Just as he thought...they was much more meaning to being mates than what humans considered a lover to be. It was what a lover /should/ be, but humans had perverted it over the years. That wasn't who John was, and there was no reason to bring sad facts like that to the forefront. "There are people who spend their whole lives looking for a mate as well. It's not always easy...but it's well worth it. Love is the most precious thing you can have in this world. Everyone deserves to find it."  
The fawn's ears twitched slightly, "Everyone?" He murmured almost silently, tail thumbing once more. His head tilted and his ears flicked down slightly in thought, "Nothing's ever really easy anyway, that's why I never really tried looking for friends or a mate.. There was no point." Fawnlock gave a slight shrug, hands gently squeezing the human's shoulders lightly. He leaned forward slightly, moving so his nose just barely brushed John's. "But it seems I didn't even need to look very hard either way and I was wrong.. There is a point." The corner of the fawn's lips lifted slightly in a smile.   
John closed the rest of the distance, bringing their noses pressing together. He rubbed his nose against Fawnlock's in a sort of nuzzle, echoing the smile with one of his own. "You found me. You leapt to protect me and you didn't even know my name." John slid his hands down and tugged lightly at Fawnlock's ears, rubbing the soft tufts between his fingers. "I think you deserve someone more than anyone. You are brave and selfless, and have given yourself to the well being of this wood. You're brilliant and wonderful."  
The fawn gave a soft bleat and bowed his head slightly, blushing at John's genuine praise. His ears twitched slightly under the human's fingers, he rubbed his nose against John's in recuperation. "Thank you John, not.. Not many have ever told me such things..." Fawnlock's eyes fluttered closed as he placed a soft kiss to the human's cheek. "John, you yourself genuinely care for and appreciate my wood, anyone who can do so must have a brave and kind heart. I've said it before but, this time I mean it even more so."   
John reveled in the press of both nose and lips, wriggling closer to the fawn till not an inch space was between them, and had it not been for the fur and fabric, it would have been difficult to tell where one began and the other ended. John had never felt as close to another living being as he did Fawnlock, not even family. Though the fawn was his family now, wasn't he? John slid his arms down to encircle around Fawnlock's back and rolled them in the nest of leaves till they were covered in the brittle foliage, clinging to both John and Fawnlock's hair. "You and this wood are my heart. As long as I am here, I will protect both, just like you protected me."  
A smile twitched across the fawn's lips as his ears perked, "Thank you John." He murmured softly, burying his nose into the fabric around human's neck. He snuggled into John, reveling in the other's warmth and company. Something he'd never done before. He huffed softly, wrapping his arms around the human, snuffling softly. "You're always welcome in this wood John, even if you have to leave, whatever reason... You can always come back... This is your home too, you are my herd." He spoke quietly though loud enough for John to hear through the fabric his face was buried into.   
John hummed and closed his eyes, nuzzling into the ruff of fur just under Fawnlock's ear. He was so soft and warm in John's arms, he never wanted to let the fawn go. This close, John could smell the tea and berries from earlier, as well as the fresh, earthy scent that was all Fawnlock. He grinned against the soft fur, rubbing his cheek slowly over the velvety texture. "I could never leave you for long. This is where I belong now. Where I've always belonged. I am yours and you are mine...I'm sorry I made you wait so long . But I was waiting for you too." He sighed against the fae's neck and held him tighter, fingers dragging slowly up along the fawn's spine.  
The Fae gave a soft bleat, nosing against John's neck once more. Fawnlock felt tremendously comforted by John's words, and the human's fingers running over his back spread warmth throughout his furred body. "T-thank you, John." The fawn murmured softly, tail flicking as he nosed across John's jaw and up to his cheek. Speckled digits moved up to cup John's face, nuzzling against the human's cheek. The fawn huffed and pressed his lips to John's cheek. He gently brushed his fingers across John's cheeks, a deep rumbling sounding in his chest.  
Everything Fawnlock was doing, every nuzzle and pet and soft little kiss was making John glow from the inside out with such happiness and utter adoration. Having this gorgeous creature rubbing and cuddling against him was starting to make John flush with a new heat though. John hummed low and cleared his throat, leaning back a bit so he could look the fawn in the eyes. He wasn't sure if this was just friendly cuddling, or if the fae would even know if it was considering he hadn't had much in the way of friends before. "Fawnlock...," he said softly smoothing his fingers downwards until they slid up along the furled curl of his tail, stroking the soft tuft before moving back up towards his spine. He arched up and smoothly kissed his lips again, then leaned back just a bit, their lips still just barely touching. "Just friends aren't this close...this is the sort of things that lovers and mates do. Is that what you want?"  
The fawn leaned into John's kiss on instinct, eyes fluttering closed momentarily. But as the human pulled away, the Fae's ears dropped and his eyes blinked open. He tilted his head at the human's words, a soft "Oh," left his lips, he'd thought John had understood.   
The fawn gave a nod, "Yes, John, I though you understood.. Fae, when we find who we want to be our mate, they start a courtship... And.." Fawnlock blushed, only slightly visible through his fur, "Courtship starts with the giving of a special gift... you gave me this scarf.." The fawn's fingers stroked the knitted yarn, "if the perspective mate recuperates the feelings, they can do many things to show that they do... I chose to let you into my den.... Then the pair shares nuzzles, and touches...." The fawn explained softly, "I thought that courtship was the same with humans... I thought, because you recuperated the nuzzles and gave me a kiss, which as you defined as a gesture shared between human lovers, which is somewhat like mates, that you did want to start courtship." Fawnlock glanced down at the floor, ears dropping slightly.   
"Oh.../Oh/." John breathed, eyes widening just slightly as the fawn explained the courtship unfolding between them. No, perhaps he hadn't understood completely, though he'd been hoping things had been taking that sort of turn. But with it spelled out so plainly, now he felt something like an idiot. Of course, Fawnlock had essentially let him into the fae's bedroom and they'd been rolling around together on his bed. Of course that's what was happening. John smiled and pulled Fawnlock close again, touching their noses together. "Yes, yes! I do, you wonderful creature! I'd want nothing more than to court you. I just wanted to make sure that was what you wanted as well." He reached up and rubbed Fawnlock's cheeks, then leaned in and gave him another kiss, humming happily against his lips. The fawn's ears perked once more, and he leaned into John. Dark palms and speckled fingers cupped the human's jaw lightly, brushing against the skin gently. Fawnlock gave a soft bleat and huff against John's lips.   
The Fae was quite unexperienced in the mate/courtship area, though he knew basics, and he was even more unexperienced in the human's ways of courtship. Fawnlock pulled back slightly, ears dropping slightly, he nuzzled against John's cheek. "John," he murmured softly, tail flicking, nosing across John's jaw.   
John grinned happily as the fawn murmured his name and nuzzled against him. He wasn't clear either on what a courtship entailed for a fae, but it really didn't sound like it was that much far off from what he knew. With that worry shoved behind him now, he shifted onto his back and drew the fawn on top of him, covering his face in lazy kisses. His hands ran back down to knead against Fawnlock's back, feeling the soft fur beneath his fingertips. "Fawnlock, my Fawnlock," he sighed happily, holding him close while being mindful of his antlers. "You've made me a very happy man." The fawn quirked a soft smile, bracing a dark hand on each of John's shoulders gently. He nuzzled into the human's neck, snuffling slightly as he basked in John's scent and his kisses. He huffed softly, placing a soft kiss on John's neck. His back arched into John's hands, the rumbling in his chest starting up once more and growing louder than before. That rumbling purr was the most wonderful sound he'd ever heard, and he stared up at Fawnlock, his dark hair and antlers haloed in a golden light from the fire. He stroked up and down the length of the fawn's back to coax more of those rumbles out, tilting his head back to give Fawnlock more room to nuzzle as he saw fit.   
"John," the Fae's nose slid up John's neck and across his jaw, "It will be dark soon." He murmured. John trusted the fae's sense of time, since he was essentially part of the forest, he'd know was happening outside of the tree. John hummed and licked his lips.   
"I want to stay here with you tonight. I know you have to go to the gate at midnight...but I'll be here when you get back and we can sleep together."  
The Fae hummed softly, his lips twitching up into a smile. He nuzzled at John's neck, "Alright, but just tonight, it might get cold. I have fur, you don't... The nest might not be warm enough... Tomorrow, I'll stay with you in your cottage." He huffed softly against John's skin, damp nose brushing softly. "The hour's close," the fawn peered up at the darkening sky up through the smoke hole. "I wasn't paying attention, I've been distracted.." His gaze moved to meet the human's, he smiled softly and leaned down to kiss across John's jaw.   
John was the one to huff now, dragging his hands up to bury in the fawn's hair. "I'll have you to keep me warm." He liked the idea of having Fawnlock staying with him in the cottage however. The feather bed was soft and had lots of pillows, and he was sure the fae would enjoy it. In fact, with all the bookshelves in the bedroom, he was sure the fawn would /love/ it, or maybe they'd make a nest. They could spend the winter together, and Fawnlock wouldn't have to worry about getting snowed in. As the fae leaned in and kissed his jaw, John hummed, carding his fingers lazily through the dark curls. "Distracted? How could that be? What could possibly distract you?" He teased, turning his head just enough to catch Fawnlock's mouth in a proper kiss.  
The fawn gave a soft huff at John's teasing, ears dropping slightly. A pout formed on the fawn's lips, but as John's lips met his, Fawnlock's ears perked back up. The Fae decided to try and take John's lead in the kiss, nuzzling softly against John's cheek with his slightly damp nose, leaning close to his human. His tail flicked slightly as he tried to lean up into John's finger buried into his curls.   
John shifted beneath the fawn, smiling against his lips as he tried to greedily lean towards all the touches at once. The expressive ears wriggled against his hands, flicking up and down. As much as he loved nuzzling and holding the fawn, he didn't want him to get too distracted again. The gate would call to him soon, and he didn't want to work both of them up just t o have to part. He flicked his tongue out over the fae's bottom lip and then pulled back from the kiss, giving once last tussle to the curls before he pulled his hands out of the fae's hair and grasped his shoulders instead, sitting the both of them up. With a smile, he drew his thumb over the fawn's bottom lip. "It's close, yeah? I don't want you to be late, love."  
The fawn pouted, giving a sharp huff. Still he gave John a nod and leaned down to nuzzle his cheek chastely. "I'll be off then, stay warm, John." He kissed his John's cheek before rolling off of him and onto the floor. He sprung up and added more wood to the small fire with a soft huff. John laughed softly at the fawn's rebellious pout, but leaned into the nuzzle and kiss before he scampered off to throw some more tinder into the fire. After Fawnlock dusted off his hands he turned to the human with a slight smile gracing his lips. John pushed up onto his feet and tugged a few leaves out of his hair before walking over to give Fawnlock another kiss and straighten his scarf, tucking it snugly up over his chin.   
"I'll be fine. I'll be here when you get back." He pressed their noses together for one last nuzzle and then turned Fawnlock around and gave his pert bottom a little pat, urging him towards the leather flap that covered the entrance to the den.  
The fawn gave John and soft smile, leaning into the nuzzle, as he pulled away, he gave a surprised bleat at the pat to his bum, turning to give John a look. Just then he felt the call singing through him, he gave a soft huff, he bowed slightly to the human, "Good night, John." The Fae turned and ducked under the leather flap. He padded through the light dusting of snow on the ground, sparkling in the slanted moonlight, soft flakes drifted slowly to the ground. Fawnlock was sure it'd all melt in the morning, he didn't have to worry. So he continued on to the gate, humming softly as he went.


	5. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty much some short fluffy filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to rewrite the end of this chapter as I lost the emails for this chapter after writing most of it, so i apologize if the writing style is a bit off.

John peeled back the leather flap and watched the fawn walk off towards the gate until all he could see was the darkness of the night. It felt like a part of him was missing now that Fawnlock was gone, but it really was only a short while. He could bare it. Heading back into the den, he glanced up at the smoke hole in the ceiling, where the first flakes of snow where drifting down, only to melt before they reached the floor of the den. He hoped it wouldn't be too cold for Fawnlock. With a hum, he went to his pack and dug out the metal thermos of tea, bringing it over to the fire and tucking it beside the flames so it would heat up the liquid within. Reaching in further, he found one of the jam sandwiches he'd packed as well, unwrapping it and munching on it as he flipped through some of the pages of books inside Fawnlock's nest. There was a faint chill, but nothing uncomfortable. If he had been burrowed under the quilts it would be quite cozy. But he had no plans on falling asleep until the fae was back and in his arms.

****

Fawnlock made it to the gate and moved to the willows, glancing his dark palms up the turn is lightly. He watched as the bushes around the center parted and the veil thinned. He plunked plunked down in the grass and watched as Fae leave and enter as they please. He huffs softly, another long and boring night at the gate it would seem.   
As the bushes close once more the fawn brushes his fingers over the willow trunks, humming softly as if in tune with the wood. He begins to pad back into the wood, snow crunching under his dark feet. 

****

Licking the jam from his fingertips, John then scooted back towards the fire and took off his coat, using the material as a barrier and he picked up the heated thermos and unscrewed the top, pouring the amber colored liquid into the cup. Waiting for it to cool, he lifted it up and drained a longer swallow, warming him from the inside out. It was a little sweeter than he liked it, but he had made it for Fawnlock after all. The rest of the tea was saved for the fae's return to warm him up from the cold outside, and John toed off his boots and returned to the nest, smoothing out the quilts into a lovely makeshift bed for the both of them.

*****

The Fae tugged his scarf up over his chin, huffing quietly as he padded back to his oak. He cleared some snow from the leather flap with dark palms before ducking under. As he entered he shook his head to dispatch any flakes, leaves or burs that had tangled into his curls. He gave a soft bleat as he saw John, a small smile curving his lips. "Evening." He moved to the fire to warm his hands. "Have you been warm enough?" He asked softly.   
John perked up as Fawnlock returned, moving over to stand next to him beside the fire. "I've been just fine. Your den is very comfortable." He leaned down and poured a bit of tea from the thermos into the cup. He set the cup in Fawnlock's hands and leaned up to kiss his cheek, willing away the cold under his lips. "How was you time at the gate?" He pulled back and smiled at the fawn, setting a hand on his back and rubbing it gently to warm him up.  
The fawn's eyes fluttered closed slightly at the kiss to his cheek, and he bleated softly as John began to rub his back. "Boring, it almost always is, though tonight it was almost unbearable." He sniffed the tea, measuring its sweetness before sipping from the cup, completely trusting the human. He gave a soft hum, the tea was sweet, just the way he liked. Fawnlock's ears and tail twitched, "I'm glad." He leaned over slightly to nuzzle at the human's jaw. 

John chuckled with the fawn's comments. Only he could find some great magical wood boring, yet be enthralled with plain, ordinary John. As Fawnlock leaned into nuzzle, the blond tilted his chin up a bit, trying not to flinch as the extra cold nose slid over his skin. He leaned back after a moment and reached up to rub the fae's nose with his other hand, warming it up. Fawnlock chuckled softly, a soft rumbling started in the Fae's chest as John rubbed his nose. He nuzzled into the human's palm. With a soft bleat he moved his head slightly and pressed a kiss to John's palm. John guided the fawn down to sit closer to the fire to get toasty, never stopping the soothing rub between his shoulder blades. "Well I'm glad it was boring, that means nothing held you up and you come home to me quicker." After a few moments Fawnlock deemed himself warm enough, he finished his tea and stood, pulling John with him. He padded over to his nest and sat, pulling John with him. He slipped his scarf from his neck and hung it on a hook in the wall. Fawnlock pulled John to him and nuzzled his neck, the rumbling growing louder. The pair stayed snuggled close for a few moments before the fawn gave a soft huff and pulled john down to snuggle with his human, "You need to rest John, let's sleep.." he spoke softly as he tucked his face against John's neck. John huffed a soft chuckle but nevertheless settled down with the adorable fawn, keeping him close. Soon the human was dozing off and surprisingly, so was the fawn cuddled close beside him, with sleepy smiles quirking their lips as they slept peacefully. 

****

When the morning light leaked through the smoke hole and splayed over the fawn's eyes, he woke with a soft snort, blinking himself awake. Once fully awake, he gazed down at the slumbering man tucked beside him, a soft smile enveloping the fawn's furry features, Fawnlock lifted a gentle palm up to carefully caress John's cheek, not wanting to wake him but wanting to appreciate the raw beauty and loveliness he saw in the human before him. After a few moments the fawn settled back down into the human's arms, giving a soft huff of contentment.   
After a while John too began to wake, and the fawn felt a wave of happiness surge through him as John's eyelids began to flutter, he leant up to press a series of sweet kisses to his human's face, the soft rumble sounding deep in his chest. "Good morning John, are you hungry?"


	6. A lovely morning in a lovely wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((I am SOOOO sorry it's taken sooo long. I started college last year, and boy is that an experience, so I've been busy.  
> Anyway i'm going to try super hard to update more frequently until I have no more of the rp to go off of. Also anything contained in // these, is in fae speech, I may or may not go back to the earlier chapters and fix this, but i'm not too sure.))
> 
> A lovely morning in the wood together.

It was so very good to wake up with the fawn in his arms and realize the whole thing hadn't been a dream. If anyone had told him months ago that he'd find himself courting a gorgeous, magical creature of the forest in the near future, he'd think they were absolutely daft. Yet here he was, doing just that. Fawnlock was so very affectionate, and John relished every bit of it. Every kiss was sweeter than the last. As the fae suddenly pulled back and asked if John was hungry, he considered for a fraction longer than was needed. It was lovely being snuggled up to the fawn, but he supposed they had to get out of bed sometime.

"A bit, yeah. You too, love?" He turned his head to catch the tail end of the kiss on his lips, kissing back as he pushed up to sit and tug his jumper back into place.

Fawnlock nodded sitting up with the human. He reached up with his hands, stretching out his back and arms. He bleated softly at the blissful feeling of his back popping in several places. 

The Fae turned to look up at the human, "I also need to do my morning rounds, we can stop at the stream and the berry patches on our way, if you want." The fawn's ears twitched as he stood, grabbing his scarf off its hook and wrapping it around his neck. He moved to go put the little fire's remaining embers out completely. 

"Then I can show you those trees for your wood stove?" He gave John a small smile.

John watched Fawnlock stretch, because really, it was a nice thing to watch, then did the same as he climbed to his feet, rubbing the ache out of his bad shoulder. He went and collected his jacket and boots, kneeling down again to tie on the shoes. 

"That sounds lovely. A nice morning walk with you." He stood up and pulled on his jacket, then walked over to the fawn, sliding his hand into the fawn's and squeezing it gently. 

"I have a supply of logs out by the tool shed, but I'll need more for the winter. Once you show me where the trees are, I can come back with an axe and cut down a haul. I'll remember each one, and plant seeds in the spring to replace what I took to keep warm."

The fawn gave John a smile as he promised to replace the trees he cut down. 

He bleated softly and nuzzled John's cheek, "See kind heart." Fawnlock moved to the leather flap and shook it gently, dislodging any chunks of snow or ice that'd settled on it in the night.

John smiled happily at the nuzzle and compliment, kissing the fawn's cheek before he turned to go pick up his pack and pull it onto his back.

"There's one part of the wood go for Mrs. Hudson's wood, though she uses glamour to make the logs last longer, so she uses less; in there the trees aren't very suitable as homes. Well go there after." He waited for the human to shoulder his pack before he ducked out of his den, holding out a hand for the human that followed.

"How does that work? Do you think she can do the same for the wood I use? I don't want to waste more then I need to." John walked over and ducked under the flap after Fawnlock, then reached for his hand, linking his fingers with the fae's and squeezing it gently. He liked being able to hold his hand, to walk at his side.

The fawn smiled softly as John twined their fingers, his ears twitched as he spoke, "I can do so if you'd like, it's a simple spell, easy to perform." He padded down one of the deer trails, keeping an eye out, while still paying attention to the human. 

"Though cutting down the unsuitable trees can leave room for more trees that may be suitable homes." He hummed softly, tail flicking slightly, ears twitching.

John nodded as he walked beside the fawn, idly rubbing across his soft knuckles with every step. 

"Yes...that'd be best. I want to keep both of us warm through the winter. And I want to take care of the forest as well. It's our home. It's important." 

He flashed a smile at Fawnlock, then turned back to pay attention to the trails, wanting to learn the woods as thoroughly as he could. It was his home now, he had no plans on leaving Fawnlock's side. He was family, he was of the same herd.

The Fae smiled softly, John was truly amazing, his dedication to the wood... And after such a short time..

Fawnlock squeezed the human's fingers gently, "Thank you John, for caring so much about this wood... And me.." He added at the end, head bowed slightly. He lifted his head once more to scan the trees and forest floor. 

"It's good to know I'm not the only one who cares anymore."

"Both are beautiful, and well worthy of being cared for." He glanced over at Fawnlock, watching as he looked out over his precious wood. It was something akin to an adoring parent watching their child. Every tree and creature in this forest was Fawnlock's child, and by extension, would be John's. 

He pulled the fae's hand up and kissed the back of it, then stepped ahead and tugged the fawn after him. 

"Come on then...I can hear the creek bubbling in the distance."

The fawn's lips twitched up into a smile, happily following John, who was still trying to know the wood better. The traveled a bit longer till the creek crossed their path. The Fae kneeled by the water's edge, pulling John down with him. Fawnlock cupped his hands into the water, bringing it up to dump on his head and ruffle his wild raven curls with speckled fingers, a way to clean them a bit. He wiped his hands off in the grass and turned to smile at the human.

John was quickly coming to understand that Fawnlock was a tad pushy and liked to lead John around, which was well and good with the blond. He was happy to be tugged and pulled, and shown the proper way to do things according to the fae. 

Kneeling down on the bank, he watched the fawn bathe, John chuckled and brushed back the damp curls, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the center of his forehead, to which the Fawn gave a soft bleat at, leaning forward slightly. 

Afterwards John leaned back and pulled off his pack, then off came the coat and his jumper, set in the grass at his side. Bare chested to keep his clothes from getting soaked, John leaned in and swept up the cool water into his palms, pouring it over his head and rubbing it across his short hair and sun tanned face.

Fawnlock head tilted as he watched John shed his layers of fabric. His eyes roved over the newly exposed skin of John's chest. He quirked a small smile before looking away. 

A little blush crept over the fawn's cheeks under his fur, "John, do you have something to put water in? I can wade to where the water's cleaner for you." He offered softly. John shook the water droplets from his hair and smoothed it back with a smile. 

"Yeah sure...probably in my pack." He turned and reached for the bag, opening it up and rooting through it for his canteen. It was fairly empty from his hike yesterday morning, and he handed it over. He hesitated for a moment however, still holding the flask.

"I can wade too you know. A full body dip might be nice. The cold will surely wake me up really quick."

Fawnlock shrugged slightly, "You can if you'd like, but this creek has sharp rocks in its bed, and the water's cleanest in the middle. I don't think you'd be very comfortable with soggy boots." The fawn explained quietly, placing a hand on John's thigh. 

"There is a small pond with a softer bed further into the wood, if you'd like to take a dip later after we get breakfast and I show you the trees."

John chuckled and handed over the canteen, tongue darting over his bottom lip as he felt the weight of Fawnlock's hand on his thigh. He sighed softly and reached up to cup the the fae's cheek, rubbing it slowly.

"You're a sweet heart. And I'd love a good swim. We can lay in the sun and get warm afterwards." He smiled and leaned in for another kiss before he picked up his jumper and tugged it on once again.

The fawn gave John a small smile and nuzzled against his cheek before holding the canteen tighter and standing. He stepped into the water and wadded to the middle of the creek, where he carefully knelt. He dipped the canteen beneath the surface and watched as bubbles surfaced. His tail flicked, splashing the water a bit as he started to hum softly.

John leaned back on the grass and watched Fawnlock wade through the creek, the water clinging to his fur and making it glisten. He looked like a fertility god, kneeling in the stream and collecting water, bowing his antlered head beneath the sunlight.

John sighed with a dreamy look on his face. He adored that fawn, brave and beautiful and strong. He was everything that was good with the world, and he was John's.

Once the canteen was full, Fawnlock stood and screwed the lid on, figuring it out quickly. He waded back and knelt beside John holding out the canteen.

"There," the fawn kissed the human's cheek before he stood back up to shake himself, water droplets flinging off his fur. "We best get going." He murmured, ears twitching as he scanned the forest.

John took the canteen with a thank you and opened it up to take a long swallow of water. It was crystal clear, and refreshing, and he licked his lips and screwed the cap back on. He tucked the canteen back into his pack and pulled the whole thing onto his back, standing beside the fawn and brushing grass from his knees. 

"Alright then, lead the way love." The fawn took John's hand, leading him back into the trail. 

"The berry bushes aren’t far." He said, padding down the trail, eyes always on the forest. John walked beside the fawn, hand in hand, back to watching the woods along with his companion, taking note of the deer paths and the trees and rocks that littered the path. 

There was a fluttering among the branches, and the fawn looked around, recognizing the sound. John thought maybe he'd start bring a journal to catalog the types of trees and plants, when suddenly Fawnlock stopped and squeezed his human's fingers gently before he let go, murmuring a few words in his language. 

An owl swooped down from the branches and landed on the Fae's outstretched arm, hooting softly. A smile curved the fawn's lips and he raised a hand to brush speckled fingers over the white crest of the owl's chest. John turned and watched as the owl fluttered down to perch upon the fae's arm. 

"Mrs. Hudson's owls?" He asked, looking back and forth from the fawn to the bird, than carefully reaching out the run a hand down the bird's downy wing.

The fawn nodded slightly, the owl cooed softly and Fawnlock tilted his head. He huffed softly before letting the owl flap its wings and fly off. He peered up into the canopy with a grimace. 

"/Moosecroft,/" he murmured, turning to John, "I've got something I need to check out, come." He took the human's hand once more. 

"Your brother?" He asked as the fawn's hand closed around his and they began walking at a brisker pace than before. 

John set his jaw stubbornly; Fawnlock had already given him a bitter taste in his mouth at the thought of the fae's brother. To abandon him like he had, made the fawn so lonely for so long. It was a horrible thing to have done. He may not understand fae custom, but he was sure you never left family behind like that. Fawnlock had someone to stand up for him now though, and John squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Yes," The fawn practically hissed, "He's overstepping boundaries, he promised to not send any raptors to watch over me. Yet Mrs. Hudson's owls have been having problems with falcons for the past few weeks. I allowed a few, sometimes extra eyes helps keep watch but this is too much, they're starting to take owls' nests." he huffed, his ears twitching with irritation. John couldn't help but wonder if the reason Moosecroft was sending more spies was because a human was now living in the wood. Because of John. He wondered if they had already told the older fae that that very human was who his brother had been spending his time with. Not that he worried, he would defend their relationship no matter what.

After a bit the fawn led John slightly off the trail to a cluster of trees. He let go of John's hand and moved closer, growling in his native tongue. A few hooked beaks poked from the branches and the fawn lifted an arm. A large raptor like bird flapped down, landing on the Fae's arm, talons digging into his fur.

John knew well enough not to try and pet this bird, staying a few steps away and gazing at the sharp beak and talons. He listened to the language the fawn was speaking, trying to make sense of it. Maybe one day he would understand it.

The Fae hissed at the bird as it made several soft sounds, the bird lowered its head and the fawn gave a firm nod. The bird lifted its head and screeched, causing several other large raptors to reveal themselves on bare branches around. 

The fawn spoke harshly in his native tongue, the other birds bowing their heads as well. Suddenly the Fae became quiet, flashing his teeth at the birds, "/If Moosecroft has any wish to get more information, have him come to me. And not send his birds to spy on me./" He growled, and in a flash most of the birds took flight, leaving several others who bowed their heads and flapped back into the cluster of trees.

The fawn turned back to John, rubbing at his arm where the one falcon's talons had dug into it. John watched the bird flap away in a flurry of dark wings, then walked up to Fawnlock's side, reaching out and taking his arm delicately, inspecting the indentations and punctures that the raptor had left in it's wake. Nothing too deep, just a surface scratch. Still, he glared up at the birds, then reached up and cupped Fawnlock's cheeks, rubbing them gently with his thumbs to calm the fae down.

"Don't let him bother you. He's just being an obnoxious brother."

"I know, but I can't help it... He gives me this wood then doesn't trust me with it after so long." Fawnlock huffed softly, nuzzling into John's palm, before placing a kiss there. He hummed softly, ears twitching.

"Moosecroft is just an idiot." He huffed loudly, settling his hands on John's waist.

"You are amazing and you are wonderful for this wood. It is flourishing and gorgeous and it's because you care so much for it." John leant in closer and wrapped his arms around the fawn's long neck, nuzzling against the soft ruff of fur around his neck. 

"He is an idiot." John agreed with a chuckle, pulling the fawn into an embrace to help him relax further.

The fawn carefully rested his chin on John's shoulder, tilting his head as not to hurt John with his antlers. He nuzzled into John's neck slightly, wrapping his arms around John's waist.

"Thank you, John." He murmured softly. He pressed a gentle kiss to John's neck, murmuring softly in his own language. John smiled and ran his fingers up the back of Fawnlock's neck, up into his hair like the fae liked. 

"Don't you worry about a thing. I'm right here with you." He leaned up and kissed Fawnlock's ear, feeling it twitch against his cheek.

"Let him come. I've got a swift kick in the rear waiting for him." He laughed and squeezed the fawn in his arms, then moved back after a moment. "Let's go get breakfast. No sense letting him spoil our day together."

The fawn gave a slight nod, "You're right." he moved to take John's hand once more, "The bushes aren’t far." He murmured padding back to the path, and leading John until they came to a cluster of bushes at the path's side. The Fae stopped and knelt by the bushes. He plucked a berry and placed it in his mouth, giving a soft bleat at the sweet tanginess.

John knelt down beside Fawnlock, reaching into the bush and plucked a few berries, setting them into his palm until he'd collected a handful. He looked over the the fawn and laughed, thumbing away a bit of juice from the corner of his lips. He sucked the taste of his thumb, then reached down and took the fawn's hand, pouring the berries he'd collected into the fae's hands before going back to collect his own. The fawn smiled and cupped his hands around the berries, then put another in his mouth. He watched John, ears twitching slightly as he ate another berry. 

The first berry John popped onto his tongue made him murmur happily. They weren't as sweet as the ones by the gate, but still delicious, and would be wonderful for jam. He'd have to come back with a bucket and collect more.

The fawn cupped his hands for John to put more berries in, "Mrs. Hudson says these berries make excellent the jam she uses in some of her biscuits." He murmured. He popped another berry into his mouth and gave a soft bleat.

John hunted another handful, turning and pouring them into Fawnlock's hands. Both their fingers were getting stained from the juice. 

"We should come back and collect some for Mrs. Hudson then. She'll surely appreciate it. And maybe give us some biscuits to take home." Which he knew would make the fawn happy. Leaning forwards, he kissed Fawnlock, tasting the berries there and licking his lips a bit before sitting back.

The Fae leaned forward slightly to follow John, and gave a small pout. He huffed softly and popped another berry into his mouth.

"Oh, she'd adore us.. Give you biscuits galore." His ears twitched as he looked at the berries in his cupped hands. After a few moments he spoke, "If you gather a few fern leaves I can weave us a pouch to put these in." He offered quietly, tail flicking. 

John chuckled softly with the pout, but nodded. It was a good idea, and he so loved to watch the fawn do clever things with his fingers.

"I'll gather then for you while you finish those up so you have free hands. But first..." He took one of the berries and put it between his lips, then leaned in again and kissed Fawnlock so the berry squished between their lips, coating them in juice. With a soft laugh, he licked up the mess he'd made on the fawn's mouth.

The fawn's ears twitched as he chuckled softly. He leaned forward to kiss John back to the best of his ability, before he pulled away and licked his lips with a soft smirk. He began popping the berries into his mouth. He chewed happily, tail flicking as he made soft sounds of contentment.

He finished off the berries with a smile, and his gaze wandered to look over the wood with bright eyes. His gaze settled on the human and he gave a soft bleat moving to nuzzle his cheek before pulling away to let him finish with collecting fern leaves. 

Even though Fawnlock was older than John by many centuries, there were times when he looked so young, so innocent. Perhaps it was his bright, curious eyes, or the way his lips turned up in a mischievous smile.

Whatever it was, it made John feel very protective of the fawn. He was John's to care about now. With one last peck to Fawnlock's cheek, he climbed to his feet and went to work collect broad, flat fern leaves, taking them from the old growth at the bases. 

Once he had a decent handful, he brought them back to the fawn, setting them out before him. "Work your magic, love." Fawnlock tilted his head slightly, his ears flicking as he frowned slightly. 

"I don't use magic or glamour to weave John." He explained, brows furrowed in puzzlement, before he took the leaves and began a base weave. His tongue poked out between his lips as his brows now furrowed in concentration.

With that explanation, John laughed, shaking his head with a smile. "Its just a turn of phrase...it just means perform your taken. In this case, your basket weaving." John watched those quick fingers knit the leaves together, glancing up and seeing the adorable look of concentration on the fawn's face. He nearly reached forwards and squished Fawnlock's cheeks, but managed to keep still until he'd finished

He worked quickly and finished in no time. He held out the pouch, delicately weaved, yet could sturdily hold anything small enough to put inside. The fawn gave a lopsided smile, eyes glittering in pride, Mrs. Hudson had only recently taught him how to weave, and now almost everything he wove, served its purpose wonderfully. 

"There, it should hold a good few handfuls of berries." The pouch sized similarly to one of the fawn's large hands.

"It's lovely. You're brilliant." John took the pouch and a kiss as well before standing and beginning to pick berries to fill it, humming happily.

The Fae's ears twitched as he watched the human collect more berries. He gave a bright smile, standing to help John collect. He dropped a few berries into the pouch, leaning over to press a chaste kiss to John's cheek. He turned away with a chuckle to scan the forest once more, mapping out the quickest route to the trees he wanted to show John in his head. His tail flicked as he turned back to pluck a berry and pop it into his mouth.

John was always happy to receive Fawnlock's kisses with a smile as he filled up the pouch and sealed it shut, attaching it the side of his pack so it wouldn't get squished within. As he popped a few more berries into his mouth, he watched Fawnlock stare out over the forest, wondering if all fae were this affectionate with their potential mates, or if it was just something between he and the fawn.

Was the fawn acting on instinct or tradition? And would he even know, abandoned so young? Maybe he could take Mrs. Hudson aside and ask her about it. He didn't want to commit some faux pas and end up ruining the whole thing. He was quite fond of Fawnlock's kisses and nuzzles. 

"Shall we go then?" He asked, reaching out for Fawnlock's hand and rubbing at his stained fingers with a smile. The fawn smiled softly and took John's hand, nodding. He padded back into the trail and followed them until they had to go off the trail.

"Careful, John. Don’t let go of my hand, I don't want you the get lost." The Fae explained as he tugged John after himself.

John rose an eyebrow, he wasn't going to go off running like some unruly child. But these were magical woods, so who was he to assume it was anything so petty. So he nodded, clutching at Fawnlock's hand as they made their way into the forest.

The fawn’s padded bare feet were nearly silent on the fallen leaves and twigs of the forest floor. His ears twitched at the crunch, crunch of the human behind him's boots snapping twigs and crushing leaves. Fawnlock's ears flicked and a small smile grew on his lips. He began to hum softly as they went, squeezing John's fingers gently. 

Though the fawn seemed rather amused by John, the blond didn't seem as excited about making such an awful racket compared to the fae. The hiking boots were large and clunky, made more for protecting feet than slipping quietly through the woods. He wasn't as svelte and fleet footed as the fawn clinging to his hand. As Fawnlock started humming, John made an effort to be quieter, so he could hear the tune.

The Fae chuckled softly, squeezing John's finger reassuringly, "Don't worry John, after a while moving around the woods quietly will come to you easily. When you learn the forest well enough, allot will come to you naturally." He resumed his quiet humming.

After a few minutes, they entered a darker part of the wood, the fawn's demeanor changed and his ears dropped slightly. He padded up to a tree and placed a palm on the rough bark of the tree. He sighed softly dropping the human's hand to place his other hand in the tree's trunk. His tail flicked and he bowed his head. John watched Fawnlock as he gingerly touched the old, gnarled tree before them. He moved forwards and did the same, reaching up to touch the bark, feeling hoe brittle it was. The tree had died, and was rotting away. Definitely suitable for firewood.

"When you come here to get wood, you'll be able to tell which trees are fine, but be careful... This part of the wood is like hallowed ground, Fae come here when their time is up... This is one of the other places I'm meant to protect." The fawn snorted softly, "My brother at least trusts me with this, there are few hollowed cites for Fae anymore, but these trees are also the only ones safe to use for fire. This wood is blessed by the Fae, most of the fires made from the other trees were used only in ceremonies and such in old times when humans still believed in fae." 

John looked over at Fawnlock and nodded, "I think I have a good idea of which trees are suitable. Clearing them out will make more room for the ones that are still alive." When Fawnlock spoke of his brother again, John shifted his hand over so it lay over the fawn's, soothing him with slow strokes. 

"Perhaps tomorrow I can come back with an axe and wheelbarrow. And a shovel to dig out most of the stump. It'll be a lot of work, but it'll be worth to for enough wood to keep us warm through the winter." John turned and looked at the fae, eyebrows furrowing just a tad with worry. "You will stay the winter with me, won't you?"

The fawn's ears flicked as he turned his hand so his palm was flush with John's. He intertwined their fingers, both sets still sainted with berry juice. 

His gaze met John's, "I'd like to, if you'll have me." The Fae tilted his head up to stare at the tree's few and bare branches, then bowed his head once more to scan the particular part of the forest and it's dying trees.

"If you want me to stay, we'll have to wait till winter comes and the veil freezes over, though." He murmured softly, "But still, I'd like to." Fawnlock turned to face the human and took his other hand as well, interlacing their fingers and rubbing his thumb over John's knuckles. 

"More than anything, I want you with me." John smiled up at the fawn, then followed his gaze out over the forest. 

"I know we have to wait till proper winter. But it shouldn't be too far away with all this early snow fall." He looked back at the fawn as he took John's other hand, then took a step to close the distance between them. 

"There isn't a moment I want to be away from you. You're my life now. Without you, it's not complete." He leaned up and kissed the fawn's cheek, still holding his hands tightly. "You'll have to tell me what I can do to make it more comfortable for you."

The fawn's ears twitched as he bowed his head, chin tilted slightly, nuzzling John. 

"Maybe we could move my books into your cottage for the winter," he huffed softly, snuffling slightly, "I like having a nest, and my violin..." He sighed softly. He pulled away slightly to lock gazes with John, "The veil should ice over in a week or two," he murmured softly, he lifted their intertwined hands to his mouth and brushed his lips over John's knuckles.

John was considering, he could use the same wheelbarrow to pile up Fawnlock's books and bring them back to the cabin. He could bring the quilts as well...those paired with the pillows and blankets in the linen closet and he could make a nest in front of the fireplace in the sitting room. 

His bed may have been nice, but he much preferred the thought of cuddling up beside the fawn on the floor. John hummed happily as the fawn nosed at him, and looked at him with absolute adoration when he pulled back.

"I can build you a nest...anything to make you happy." He smiled at the soft kisses to his knuckles, moving his thumb to rub against the corner of Fawnlock's mouth. 

The Fae's lips curled in a smile, nipping the human's thumb gently before drawing their hands away from his mouth. After giving a small smirk, Fawnlock brought their hands back toward his mouth. He brushed John's knuckles across his lips one last time before letting their hands fall. John chuckled with the playful little nibble, but the sly smile and sweet little kisses stole away his breath.

"That'd be wonderful." He huffed softly and leaned forward once more to brush his lips across the human's jaw, scenting him as he went, he rather enjoyed John's scent. It was like soap, tea, leather, just John. The fawn hummed softly, ears twitching as he regarded the human. 

As the fawn moved closer, John closed his eyes, feeling the tickle of soft fur and wet nose slid against his jaw. He heard Fawnlock inhale, and his hand moved to slide around the fae's waist. 

"It will be wonderful...holed up with you through the winter...keeping each other warm and in good company." His fingers trailed around the brush across the fawn's stomach, stroking over the taunt muscle just below his navel. "I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be."

A rumbling started up low in the fawn's chest, as he leant into John more. His lips trailed up to the human's cheek, damp nose sliding over John's skin. He pressed a soft kiss to John's lips, his eyes fluttering closed and his ears twitching. He trailed a hand up John's side to cup the side of his neck, the other resting at the human's hip.

"Neither can I." Murmured Fawnlock, fingers rubbing soft little circles into the human's skin.

John's eyes widened just slightly with the rumbling. Call him slow, but he was starting to notice it kicked up when they got rather intimate. Fawnlock always seemed happy when he was, for lack of a better word for it, purring. So obviously John was doing something good. 

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the touch of the fawn's speckled fingers. There entire morning was full of these little affection filled breaks. John was certain it'd take them forever to get home at this rate, but he could hardly complain. Every kiss made him ecstatic. With a soft hum, he leaned in and gave Fawnlock a proper kiss, slow and deep, nearly lasting long enough to steal both of their breaths away.

A shiver ran up the fawn's spine and he gave a soft muffled bleat. Fawnlock pulled away, a soft smile curling his lips. The rumbling continued as his fingers stroked John's cheek, his breathing was a bit short and he leaned forward to nuzzle the human once more. The fawn murmured softly in his native tongue, pressing his lips to John's neck. 

His tail flicked as he pulled away once more, "You must be getting cold, we can go back to the cottage now, if you'd like." He murmured softly, tugging his scarf up a bit to try and cover the blush that was surely showing through his fur.

John's own breathing was short, his lungs burning as he tried to gulp down mouthfuls of air rather inelegantly. A flush burned on his own cheeks, and he could only dumbly nod in response. Yes, home would be good. No more stalling or stealing berry stained kisses. No more pretense for pets and nuzzles when he had no reason for them. Truth was, he was feeling very warm and he knew exactly what the cause of it was. 

"Yes...let's go home." He croaked, reaching up and taking hold of the fawn's hand firmly, leading him back to the small deer trail. He was practically marching as the svelte fawn skipped behind him, no doubt smirking at John's hurried pace.

Indeed the fawn was smirking, his lips curled slightly as the human hurried him along. He squeezed John's fingers as he skipped ahead of him to lead him back home, not minding much anymore if he made any noise. Fawnlock happily lead John back to his cottage. He stopped as they entered the clearing, wearily eyeing the ring of toadstools surrounding it.

The Fae pushed the human ahead of him, "You go inside, I’ve got to check something." John let go of Fawnlock's hand, nodding with a smile as he moved back towards the shed at the side of the house first, gathering an armful of wood to put in the fireplace and start up a fire to keep them warm. Ducking inside the cottage, John carried them over to the hearth and piled the logs on the grate. 

The fawn smiled softly before moving around the edges of the toadstools, hands waving in the air, checking the protection veil he'd put up. He sighed, just as he thought, Mycroft's falcons had been checking the cottage out. He gave a loud huff, summoning his glamour and strengthening the protection spell. The fawn watched as the new wave of magic settled, a hazy glow lighting up the clearing before it dimmed. Fawnlock huffed softly before making his way to the cottage's door.

Inside the cottage, John nose started to itch, and soon he was sneezing again. Rubbing his nose, he glanced out the window at the soft glow of magic, wondering if that was the reason for his fits. With a chuckle, he pulled of his pack and set it aside, then went and got some matches for the kitchen to start up the logs into a fire. As the door opened, he glanced back with a smile just as the wood sparked and starting smoking. Opening the floe to the chimney so the smoke coiled up the chute, he dusted off his hands on his jeans and walked over to Fawnlock in the front entrance, reaching up and cradling his cheeks. 

"Welcome home, love."


	7. John teaches Fawnlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been building up to this, they've know each other for a short time, but it's now time for John to teach Fawnlock something new. 
> 
> ((btw, if you haven't guessed, SMUT. If you don't like smut skip to the last few paragraphs so next chapter won't catch you off guard.))

Fawnlock's ears twitched as he gave John a smile, "Thank you for letting me into your home, John." 

He gave a soft huff before leaning forward to nuzzle into John's neck. He pulled away to kneel by the fire, pulling his scarf out and spreading it out on his thighs. The dark knit scarf was damp from the light snow outside, as were his dark curls. The fawn shook his head, smirking softly as droplets of water sprinkled John. The Fae gave a huff of laughter as he raised his dark hands to warm his cold hands. He hummed softly, his tail twitching as it thumped the floor quietly.

John watched the fawn make himself comfortable by the fire, laughing as the water drops hit his cheek. Realizing how cold the fawn was, John pulled off his coat and draped it over his shoulders, which the fawn pulled tighter around him, giving a soft bleat as John gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek before he stood to go make some tea for them both. Nothing warmed someone up quicker.

He hummed happily as he set the kettle on to boil, then sat in a chair at the kitchen table and pulled off his boots and socks. Curling his toes in the soft woven rug, he watched Fawnlock with a dreamy expression on his face till the kettle whistled, rousing him back up onto his feet to pour them both cups. Adding sugar and honey like the fawn liked, he then bought the cups back to him, sitting down beside him next to the crackle fire and setting the mug into the speckled fingers to warm them up.

The fawn looked up as John came close, smiling as he happily took the cuppa. 

He took a sip and his ears flicked and his tail thumbed the floor, "Thank you." The Fae made a pleased sound, before humming softly.

"Of course," John smiled and drained a sip of the tea himself, looking out into the flickering flames of the fire.

Fawnlock watched the fire dance before him, a small smile quirking his lips. Fawnlock laid the hand that wasn't warming on his mug, on John's thigh, looking at him from the corner of his eye. His toes curled slightly as they warmed and he flexed he fingers around his mug. He took another sip of his tea, ears flicking, giving the human beside him a soft smile.

When he felt the soft touch of Fawnlock's hand on his leg, John drew his gaze back to the fawn, particularly his lovely smile. John took one warm hand off of his mug and reached up, cupping the fae's soft cheek and stroking his ear with the barest brush of his fingertips.

"I can start building you a nest so you can be more comfortable. You can pick out which bedding you like best." John set his tea down and then placed the newly empty hand over Fawnlock's on his thigh, stroking the back of it. The fawn gave a soft huff, turning to face John with a small smile. He leant into the human's hand and nuzzled into John's palm with his damp nose. 

Fawnlock set his tea on the floor, "Thank you, John. I'd like that, any bedding's fine, as long as it's soft and warm."

He murmured with a soft smile, still nosing against John's palm, lifting his own hand to cup the human's cheek, thump gently sliding over a trail of soft blush. The fawn's ears flicked as a deep rumpling started up, the Fae brushing his lips over John's wrist. John's coat slid of his shoulders as he scooted closer, his hand slipping up to John's hip.  
The more the fawn turned to him, dragging hands and nose across his skin, John drew a blank of exactly what it was he was going to do. All he could focus on was Fawnlock moving closer and that low rumble stirring. John hummed and reached for the fae's waist, dragging him closer still, until he was sitting in John's lap. The nest could wait a bit, couldn't it? Winding an arm around Fawnlock's lower back, he steadied the fawn and leaned up to kiss under his chin, just above where the thicker ruff began to grow.

The fawn settled himself in John's lap, resting his dark palms on his shoulders. Speckled fingers squeezed gently as Fawnlock bleated softly at John's lips under his chin. A shiver ran up the Fae's spine, the rumbling in his chest growing louder as he leaned into the human. Fawnlock murmured something low in his native language, a hand moving into John's sandy hair. The fawn's eyes fluttered closed as he bleated once more, his tail swishing and his ears twitching.

John loved the feel of the fawn seated in his lap, close enough so John could rove his hands up along the sleek body, feel every flexing muscle ripple beneath his fingertips. Fawnlock's voice was deep to begin with, but the rumble made it even lower, making John shudder and sigh against the fawn's throat. He hated to ask him to repeat himself, but he didn't want to miss a single word between them. 

"What was that, love?" He asked softly, pressing his lips against the long stretch of neck as he spoke, kissing the steady beat of the fawn's pulse.

The fawn's ears twitched with slight irritation, he hated repeating himself, but that was overrun by his embarrassment, his ears dropping as his face flushed beneath his soft fur. 

The Fae cleared his throat quietly, "I-I said, my kind warrior..." He stuttered slightly as he repeated the words in his native tongue more clearly for the human to hear, his ears still lowered as his tail swished. John could feel the fawn twitch, but the flushed heat of his skin beneath John's fingertips proved he was caught between irritation and embarrassment.

He bit his lip gently, John's lips brushing his pulse point causing him to bleat softly, muffled slightly. The fawn squirmed slightly, only to settle once more, John's lips tickled slightly, but Fawnlock liked it.

As he repeated himself, John felt his heart swell, and slid his hands up the fawn's back, rubbing his shoulders and kissing a line up the fawn's neck, over his chin to his lips. 

"All yours, my brilliant guardian." He caught Fawnlock's mouth against his, the kiss slow and deep with an added swipe of his tongue. The Fae's ears perked at the kiss, and the fawn's speckled fingers tightened in John's hair.

John promised himself he would learn the language, so Fawnlock would never have to repeat himself again. If he was to be with the fae, it was only right for him to do. When the kiss broke, he shifted his legs apart a bit so Fawnlock slid down between them, so he wasn't so high and John could properly reach his face to cover it in nuzzles and kisses.

The fawn wriggled slightly, making himself more comfortable before peppering kisses across John's face, over cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Fawnlock recuperated John's nuzzles, bleating softly, damp nose sliding over the human's skin, snuffling slightly. The rumble in the fawn's chest grew to be the loudest it'd ever been, Fawnlock's back arched into John's hands, giving a soft bleat. John's hands roamed over the fawn's back, feeling the velvety fur beneath his fingertips as the fae arched backwards.

The fawn's damp nose slid across to the tender spot under John's ear, nuzzling earnestly, scenting the human with a small smile.

When the fawn nosed under John's ear, the man closed his eyes and sighed, tilting his head to give Fawnlock more of his neck to nuzzle at. After a while, he became too hot as his skin flushed, desiring more contact as well. Shifting back just a bit, he drew his hands down to the hem of his jumper and tugged it up over head, mussing up his short blond hair in the process. Dropping the clothing to the floor behind them, he moved forwards and drew the fawn against him once more.

The fawn drew closer, ears twitching with curiosity, letting his dark palms and speckled fingers skim down John's bare back. The Fae gave a soft bleat as he bowed his head once more to nuzzle under John's ear and down his neck with his damp nose. A soft smile curled Fawnlock's lips as the rumbling continued and the fawn lifted a hand to slip back into John's hair. He bleated softly, nipping at the human's neck softly. 

The removal of the jumper had been a brilliant idea, because having the fawn's fingers drag down his bare back was a marvelous feeling. He let Fawnlock explore the newly revealed skin as he pleased, as John could only benefit from the affectionate gestures and curious touches. As the far leaned closer, John brought a hand up to the back of his head, dipping into the dense curls and encouraging Fawnlock's admiration. The mouth on his neck had him shuddering and swallowing quickly so as not to gasp, his throat bobbing with movement beneath attentive presses of lips.

Fawnlock’s tail swished as he leaned into John, minding his antlers. His ears flicked as he moved to carefully pepper kisses across John's shoulder, just then noticing the wound there. His eyes widened slightly, ears flicking, he had known John had been wounded in his people's war, but this, other than the man's not so frequent anymore nightmares, was the first sign the fawn had of his human's past. 

As the fawn reached his shoulder, John felt the moment of hesitation, and knew the reason for it, leaning back and staring up at Fawnlock. The wound was healed over, but still was angry and red, marring the skin just below the curve of his shoulder. The back was scarred as well, a starburst pattern where the bullet had exploded as it exited his body, leaving hot shrapnel to burn the skin. John's opposite hand stroked the fae's back, trying to take his attention from the ugly scar. 

"Gunshot wound. Spoil of war. But it brought me to you, so it was worth it. I'd suffer a hundred more to be with you." 

The fawn's ears flicked, regarded the wound before bowing his head to press a gentle kiss to the red skin. He murmured softly in his native tongue, then when his gaze flickered up to John's, he blushed softly and translated, "Gentle protector be blessed." 

John bit his lip as Fawnlock kissed his scar, but the words that followed were what really touched him. The fae never ceased to amaze John, so sweet and kind. And the way he so utterly adored John, the man had no doubt this was his soul mate, everything he'd been looking for his entire life. He'd never have thought he's find someone so beautiful and smart however, whose very touch made John feel like a fire had been stoked throughout his insides.

The fawn’s ears dropped slightly as he raised his head. He pressed his lips to each of John's cheeks, then his nose, and finally his lips. The Fae's dark palms slid up the human's back once more, his speckled fingers tapping John's vertebrae gently as they went. He bleated softly, nuzzling the human's neck once more, damp nose rubbing against the human's skin. He snuffled softly, taking in John's intoxicating scent with a soft smile. 

He started to hum, the sound mixing harmoniously with the rumble sounding through the fawn's chest. Fawnlock pressed his lips to the human's neck, at his pulse point, counting John's heartbeats with a soft look in his silvery eyes. 

As the fawn went back to nuzzling at John's neck, breathing in his scent, John couldn't think of anything that's ever felt so completely intimate. John's fingers slid through the fawn's hair, circling the base of his antlers, stroking the velvet covered bone that curved up out of the curls.

He sighed happily, nosing against Fawnlock's ear and whispering softly to him. "I know it’s only been a few days, but I've never been happier in my entire life, then the time I've spent with you." He leaned back enough to stare into those pale, beautiful eyes and smiled softly. "I love you Fawnlock. With every bit of my heart."

A shiver ran up the Fae's back at John's fingers circling his antlers. Fawnlock's eyes widened slightly, ears dropping with surprise at John's words. A smile started to form on his lips, the fawn leaning forward to nuzzle John's neck and pepper kisses on the human's face. His ears perked up as he nosed John's jaw, his tail swishing.

The fawn murmured softly in his language happily, then he translated, "I love you too, John." The fawn nosed under John's ear with a smile. "It may have been only a few days, but with my kind that's all it can take for mates to bond fully, if their connection is strong." He murmured, ears flicking. A hand moved up to cup the back of John's head, the other resting at the small of the human's back. The rumbling in his chest, which had dwindled slightly as he had spoken, started up again just as strong.

John smiled warmly, his heart swelling till it felt as if it would burst from his chest. It was only the barrage of kisses across his face that kept him from simply exploding. He leaned into the touch of Fawnlock's hand, humming softly. 

"I'm your mate. And you are mine. Forever." He stared into the fawn's silvery eyes, shifting one hand down to lay over Fawnlock's heart. He felt it beat beneath his fingertips, then dragged downwards till his hand curled over the fawn's hip. Dipping his head, he kissed the same spot on Fawnlock's chest that his hand had covered, stilling so he could feel the pulse against his lips. After a moment, he pulled himself back completely, stroking the fawn's hip.

"I'm going to build you a nest now. So I can lay in it with you, and show you how much I love you. I want you to be comfortable." He leaned up and kissed the fawn on his dappled cheek, then stood up, flashing a smile before hurrying upstairs to gather blankets and pillows from his bed, as well as the linen closet.

The fawn had carefully moved from John's lap before he stood. As the human left, Fawnlock arched his neck to watch him as he scurried off into the depths of the cottage. The fawn looked around as he waited for John to return. 

He stretched his long legs out intron of him, arching his back, stretching. The Fae gathered his knees against his chest, arms locked around his legs. The fawn's ears twitched as he listened to the nearby rustling and thuds of the human gathering materials for a nest. The fawn of course decided to somehow bring his quilts and books to John's cottage, he wanted his scent in John's home as well, and so John could remember.

Fawnlock huffed impatiently, before beginning to hum softly. He stared into the flickering flames of the fire, toes wriggling as he grew more impatient every second he waited. His ears twitched and flicked as he listened to John, estimating his impending arrival, tail swishing.

John came hurrying back into the sitting room with such urgency that he stumbled into the coffee table, nearly sending his armful of blankets scattering. 

Biting back a curse, he set down the linens and rubbed at his shin, then shoved the table back to make more room on the floor. Dropping down beside Fawnlock, he began to spread out the selection of soft quilts and pillows, cushions from the sofa and even a few of his well-worn jumpers. Fawnlock's ears flicked with concern as John nearly fell into the table, but at the adorable, frustrated look the human had on his face, he gave the clumsy human a smile. Deciding better to watch the fawn regarded the human with curious eyes, ears twitching. As John finished, the Fae eyed one of the human's jumpers, a fond smile playing across his lips

John pushed at a few pillows, and smoothed out the blankets and duvets, then looked over at Fawnlock, biting his lip for a moment and then standing, holding his hand out to help the fae climb into the nest he'd made. 

"Is it good? For now? I can get more to add...the whole forest if it makes you happy."

Fawnlock eagerly took John's hand in his as it was offered, tail swishing with mirth as he regarded the human's quite poor nest making skills along with his words to do better, if the fawn wanted so. Yet Fawnlock was perfectly happy with this nest, it would most defiantly keep the two warm, (he would teach John better later on, though) and above all else, his mate had constructed it, for him. The fawn pulled John closer by his hand, pressing a soft, appreciative kiss to John's lips with a muffled bleat before nosing at his jaw. 

John was watching Fawnlock's face nervously as his mate inspected the nest he'd built. He hadn't had much to go on besides making it comfortable, and hurrying, because anytime spent away from the fae was like ripping off a limb. As horrid as a job as it’d been, the fawn seemed happy with it, if his kiss was to be any indication.

He murmured in his native tongue before translating for the human, "Perfect." He pressed a kiss under John's jaw before pulling him to lay in the nest.

John grinned wide at the claim of perfection, knowing it wasn't the mound of blankets itself the other was referring to. He let himself be tugged down, stretching out onto the piled blankets beside the fawn. While interior decoration may have not been his forte, he was hoping pleasing Fawnlock would become his best skill, since every smile and kiss was an amazing reward. John rolled over to hold himself above the fae, staring down at him with complete adoration before he sank down and kissed him, the hand not supporting his weight slinking down Fawnlock's side, tracing over every curve of muscle till it came to rest on his hip.

The fawn arched up into the kiss, a dark hand skimming over John's bare back to cup the back of his neck, speckled fingers brushing the human's sandy locks. The Fae's other hand moved to the human's hip, gripping gently. He bleated against the human's lips, nipping softly at John's bottom lip, ears flicking. 

Fawnlock's chest practically vibrated with the loud rumble deep within, his damp nose brushing John's cheek. A dark blush settled under the fawn's soft fur as he found wasn't alarmed at all by the human's body covering his, almost draped over him. As in fact the Fae's nerves almost lit up with the pressure of John atop him, finding ferocious warmth spreading through his furred body. He made a soft sound in the back of his throat as he tried to get closer to John, ears flicking as he pulled away, practically panting, but wanting nothing more than to meet lips with John once more.

John dipped down lower, pressing their bodies together, soft fur brushing over John's bare skin. The blond sighed with the pleasing sensation of the velvety caress, catching Fawnlock's mouth in another kiss. As the fae gasped and arched up into the kiss, John took that moment to slip his tongue into the fawn's open mouth, flicking over the soft, wet lips and tongue.

The fawn arched up into John, gaze locked with the human's. He bleated softly as he pressed his lips to the human's once more, eyes fluttering partly closed. He nipped at John's lips and swiped his tongue into the other's mouth, he barely experienced in kissing, yet he did what he felt was right, exploring the other's mouth.

John could feel the timid press of Fawnlock's tongue against his and knew it was a new experience for the fawn, who'd only just learned what kissing was days before. But if anything, he was a quick learner, and the kiss was better than he could have ever imagined.

John hummed into the kiss, closing his eyes and drawing circles down Fawnlock's hip and thigh. When the need for oxygen burned in his chest, he finally pulled back, staring down at the fawn with a hazy, half lidded gaze. The soft little noises the fawn made turned John on far more than they should have, but the fact he was making them because of what John himself was doing was enough to make the blond shudder and sigh himself. A deep heat started to grow in his belly, coiling down through every limb, to his toes and fingertips. His love and desire for the fawn was spreading through him like wildfire, and there was no way to put it out besides the pair of them just burning together.

Fawnlock's hand slid from John's neck into his hair, gripping lightly, as the other hand slipped to the waistband of John's trousers. He made a soft sound, tugging slightly at the trousers, wanting to feel more of John's bare skin, intense heat welling up inside him. He broke the kiss for air, ears flicking, and panting slighty as he buried his damp nose into John's neck nuzzling and nipping slightly at his heated skin. 

The fawn had never felt the intense need to be close to someone, to share such space and intimacy with anyone, ever. It was all so new to him, yet he seemed to know what he wanted, instinct telling him so, yet still.. Fawnlock barely knew how.

John felt the persistent tug on the waistband of his jeans and drew back, breaking the kiss. The fawn instantly surged forwards and clung to John, burying his face against John's neck. It was then more than ever did he realize just how alone Fawnlock had been. So ancient and yet he'd never had someone to love him, hold him, want him like this. It made John's heart ache at the pure innocence of it all. Softly petting the fawn's dark curls, John leaned back, disentangling his arms from the fawn for only a moment so he could unfasten his trousers and push them down his hips.

After a moment's hesitation, he pushed down his pants as well, tugging both articles of clothes off and tossing them to the side. Fawnlock was bare, so it was only fair for John to be the same. Laying back down beside the fawn, he reached out and pulled the fae against him, holding him close without anything between them as a barrier any longer.

Fawnlock bleated softly at the bare contact, his chest rumbling as he began to nose John's jaw once more, lips trailing sensitive skin. The fawn's dark hands tentatively roved his mate's now bare skin, a hand skimming the warm swell of the human's bum, fingers trailing light circles into his thighs and hips. 

One of the Fae's hands gently brushed over John's stomach, the other sliding up his back, fingers tapping his vertebrae lightly. 

The wonderful slow drag of fingers across John’s body wasn't a hardship at all, and he wanted Fawnlock to be comfortable with him. He gave a soft sigh as the touch slid up his spine, arching into the touch and pressing soft kisses to the fawn's dark curls

Fawnlock gently nosed under John's ear, before nipping at the skin softly. The fawn's gaze met with John's and his lips curled slightly in an almost there smile for John, he let his hands be a little less light, a bit less gentle, now more bold. The Fae made a small soft noise in his throat, moving to kiss a line down John's throat. He was insistent with these kisses, nipping lightly at John's heated flesh as his ears flicked. The fawn's exploring hands moved over his mate's body, trying to learn it, memorize what made John gasp, writhe, grip the Fae tighter. Fawnlock's tail swished behind his in pleasure, the fawn pressing as close as he could. He began to kiss across John's collarbones, nipping at the warm flesh, warms bubbling inside as another smile stole across Fawnlock's lips. 

John rested his hands on the fawn's hips, stroking slowly and encouraging his exploring hands. Really,. For a split second they pulled apart, gazes meeting, and John could see that ghost of a smile before the fae grew braver in his approach, earning a quick intake of breath from the man. 

He gave up on being passive and let his hands roam as well, curving over the fawn's backside and grasping his bum, kneading into the muscle. As Fawnlock's mouth slid over his collar bone, John shuddered and pulled the fawn closer against him. Humming low in his throat, he rubbed his cheek against the velvety ear flicking beside his face, reveling in every touch of lips to his bare skin. He had no problem letting the fawn learn his body, and he wanted to do the same himself, to touch every inch of skin and catalog what made Fawnlock blush the most, what made him desperate for more and kick into that rumbling purr that drove John crazy with need. 

Fawnlock arched into John's touches, smiling as his mate did the same. He nipped a bit harder at his mate's flesh, ears flicking as he trailed his lips up the human's throat once more. He kissed under John's jaw, then let his lips trail back down, damp nose nuzzling the hollow at the base of John's throat.

There wasn't a touch that the fawn could give that John didn't like. But still John tensed under the harder nips of blunted teeth, gasping and tilting his head back against the mounds of pillows and blankets in their nest. Fawnlock seemed fairly obsessed with his neck, which John could only encourage because it certainly was one of his most erogenous zones. John rolled onto his back and pulled Fawnlock with him, pressing a thigh up between the fawn's legs so they slotted closer together. 

The fawn bleated softly as the human's thigh slotted between his legs, one of the fawn's hand when to John's unwounded shoulder, gripping lightly. His other hand moved to grip John's hip, the Fae felt as him he'd been set aflame, inside and out, but it was a good burn. A very good burn. The hand on John's shoulder moved into his hair, tugging lightly. 

There was no point on keeping himself contained and proper anymore; apparently the fawn had no hang-ups on pursuing their relationship in more physical terms, so John shouldn't either. Which was more than fine for the blond. 

Fawnlock made a soft whimpering sound, the fire inside seeming to coil in his belly. He surprised himself when suddenly his hips bucked against John's, his ears dropped slightly as the blush under his soft fur darkened. He looked to John with an embarrassed but questioning gaze, bleating again, but quieter, softer than before.

John’s thoughts were suddenly fractured apart when Fawnlock rocked forwards, drawing a low, bitten off moan from John as their groins brushed together. He closed his eyes for a moment, grip tightening on Fawnlock's backside before he reopened his eyes and found his mate staring down at him. 

Drawing in a shaky breath, he smiled up at the fawn and moved his hand to rub soothingly at the fawn's hip. He glanced down at the dense patch of hair above Fawnlock’s crotch, moving his fingers over towards it and stroking through the dark curls and then cupping the heated flesh beneath.

The fawn smiled back at his love, his purring loudening once more as John rubbed his hip. Fawnlock had ignored it up till now, but now that his mate's hand was there, he became aware of his aroused prick. John was cupping him, the fawn whimpered softly, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

He nosed at John's shoulder, his damp nose bumping John's collarbone. He bleated softly, hands moving to John's bum, hand gently gripping one cheek, the other hand still gently tugging John's hair. His ears flicked against John's chin and cheek, his tail swishing behind him. The fawn gently nipped at John's shoulder, his hips bucking once more into John.

John's other arm wrapped around Fawnlock's waist, holding him steady and letting him buck forwards against John's hand, rutting against his palm. Turning his head slightly, he pressed kisses to the fae's temple, assuring him. 

He was putting so much trust in John, and the blond wasn't going to take it for granted. All of his focus was on making sure Fawnlock was comfortable, save for the rush of adrenaline and arousal that was dominating every single one of his movements. John shifted his wrist and curled his hand around the hard length of flesh, stroking slowly up towards the tip. He watched the fawn's face as it pressed against his shoulder, making sure he wasn't overwhelmed at any point. His own need was secondary, easy to ignore in favor of making Fawnlock feel good first.

The fawn let out another whimper as he rutted into his mate's palm. Fawnlock murmured softly in his native tongue, giving a moan as John hand curled around him and stroked, the fawn panted softly, "John, d-do that again, please." 

He grunted softly, hips thrusting into John's hand once more, a soft bleat caught in his throat. The Fae nosed John's shoulder, snuffling softly as his eyes squeezed shut. The fire welling inside him seemed to burn on stronger and threaten to go out all at once. He felt his fur dampen with sweat, the hand in John'd hair lost some of its grip, moving instead to stroke through the sandy locks. 

The soft plea made John shiver, and of course he gave into it, stroking the the fawn's pulsing prick with long, shallow pulls of his hand. The fawn whimpered again as he nipped John's shoulder lightly, his chest vibrated with the rumble that signaled all the pleasure his mate was giving him. The Fae's hand tightened on John's hip before letting go to let his speckled fingers brush over John's stomach, desperate for the feel of John bare, almost molded against his body. 

John rolled both of them over onto their sides, so Fawnlock wouldn't have to hold himself up at all, and John could focus easier on his face. Their legs were still tangled together, and John pressed himself to the fae's hip, rubbing his own aching arousal against the silky fur. It relieved some of the pressure and he moaned, pulling Fawnlock closer against him with one arm while the other stroked the fawn, thumbing over the head and gathering beads of precome there to smear over his palm and make it easier for his hand to slide over the hard flesh. 

The fawn muffled a loud moan in John's shoulder, fingers tightening in his hair. He cried out softly as John's thumb swiped over the tip of his prick, bucking up sharply. Small tears gathered at the corners of Fawnlock's eyes, the pleasure was wonderful, the fawn couldn't help but rut into his mate's hand.

Seeing the tears glisten in the corner of the fawn's eyes, John leaned down and kissed them away. Obviously Fawnlock was far from upset, all the little moans and gasps and jerks of his hips was evidence of that. The Fae whimpered softly as John kissed away the drops spilling from his eyes, the fawn nuzzling closer to his mate.

John kissed Fawnlock’s forehead over and over again, murmuring his name softly between kisses. "I've got you Fawnlock...Always." The Fae was soothed by his mate's mumbling of his name, of his soft words making Fawnlock feel safe, and at home, like he'd been waiting for John through all the millennia of his ancient life.

He felt John's own arousal rub against his hip, and he moaned, pressing closer. He didn't really know how, but in his pleasure buzzed mind, he wanted John to feel as much as the fawn did. He nipped softly at John's shoulder, turning his head so his nose was pressed to John's pulse point, where the fawn could smell even more of his mate with every beat of his heart.

As the nose pressed against his throat, John swallowed and exhaled deeply, loving the feeling of having the fawn pressed as close as possible, writhing in the pleasure that John was causing.

"John, ah, that f-feels a-amazing." Sputtered the fawn into John's neck, lips brushing his heated skin. The fire in his belly coiled tighter and tighter, burning the Fae with pleasure that made him feel like he would fly to pieces.

John adjusted his pace to match the thrusts of the fae's narrow hips, speeding up his strokes to match the urgency of every sharp buck. It was nearly too much for John to bear, the trembling of his mate pushed up against him, and the soft stutter that he could barely speak. 

Finally, he shifted his own hips and brought his own throbbing prick to press against Fawnlock's, wrapping his hand about both of them and thrusting up against the tight, slick space he'd created. He let out a long moan that shuddered through his chest, and flushed head to toe, warmth overwhelming him as if he would burn to ash with the fire burning through him. His kisses to the side of the fawn's face became more persistent and needy, his other hand splaying out over the small of the fawn's back and pushing him forwards so they could rut together, against one another.

Even though everything was so new to him, Fawnlock knew John would guide him, with gentle, loving, kind hands. And he wasn't afraid, of what John could do to him, how vulnerable his mate could make him feel, or of the scorching burn of pleasure that coursed throughout his furred body, threatening to torch the fawn. The human's gentle hand felt positively glorious around his prick, each stroke and thrust tightening the coil of pleasure in the Fae's belly. 

The fawn moaned softly, peering down at John's hand around him. He relished in the new sensation of the press of John's cock against his, John's hand now around them both. Now they certainly could share this intense pleasure between them properly. The fawn's ears dropped slightly as he hesitantly slid a hand down their intertwined bodies, he gently wrapped his hand around John's, and thus around both their pulsing pricks. 

As the fawn moved his hand to join John's, the man slid his fingers up around the speckled digits, intertwined their hands together as they stroked together. He was more than happy to be patient, to teach Fawnlock how to be intimate with another person, because it was only beneficial to them both in the end. It was the most delicate, wonderful thing you could trust someone for, and John was the one Fawnlock had put his trust in.

The fawn moaned softly, tail swishing furiously behind him as he rutted into their hands and against John's prick. He grunted as he quickened his pace, looking back up to his mate, ears twitching slightly. He tilted his head up to catch one of John's kisses on his lips, immediately nipping at John's lips, leaning into him. The Fae snuffled softly, eyes fluttering half-closed as he canted his hips to bring the pair closer. The hand in John's hair moving to cup the back of his mate's neck, bringing his John closer and deepening their kiss a bit. 

John was nearly breathless with the passion burning through him, and the growing swell of impending release that filled him with an immense, needy pressure. But he couldn't wrench his gaze away from their sliding pricks and fumbling hands, the fae's desperate eagerness spilling over into him as well as if it were contagious. However when he felt the press of the fawn's lips against his, he tilted his gaze back up to catch sight of those silvery eyes and their fluttering lashes, kissing back with enthusiasm and desire. 

He didn't resist the gentle push of his head towards Fawnlock, letting the fae be the one to guide the kiss as he wanted, as he needed. Any bit of them getting as close as possible until they over lapped, whether it be tongues, lips or hands. Or legs. Oh yes, legs. John tangled his legs through the fawn's long, lean legs, slotting them even closer together. His hips moved of their own accord, matching Fawnlock's rutting with his own as he moaned into the kiss. Perspiration wet his brow and slid down his back, every muscle in his body tensing as he worked in tandem with the fawn to push them both over the edge into pure bliss.

The Fae tightened their intertwined hold on their pricks slightly, whimpering as the human slotted their legs together, bringing the pair even closer. After a few moments, Fawnlock pulled away from the kiss, panting, touching his forehead to John's. The fawn gave a loud sharp bleat, his release fast approaching, his damp nose rubbed against John's cheek. He completely trusted John in this moment of vulnerability and intense ecstasy, muttering his mate's name like a soft breathless mantra.

As the kiss broke and once again air filled his lungs, John's tongue darted out over his lips, tasting the remnants of saliva left from their kiss. Fawnlock may have no real experienced, but John could have never known that from the passion he poured into the embrace. He pushed against the fawn's forehead, nuzzling him back as his gaze dropped once more to the wild thrusts of their hips, and wet slid of their pricks between the circles made from their hands.

The fawn’s rutting quickened, soft moans escaping his lips along with his huffed, broken breathing and whispers of John's name. His body felt as if it would combust, his damp fur brushing and pressing against John's damp skin, it feeling as if sparks flew with every movement the mates made, the Fae whimpered softly once more. Rounds of broken speech in English and his native tongue, along with sharp gasps, soft bleats, whimpers and breathless moans passed Fawnlock's lips before he captured his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying the already abused flesh.

John was chewing furiously on his bottom lip as well, trying to bite back moans and cries to hear more of the desperate whimpering and pants of his mate, every disjointed word and call of John's name like music only meant for the blond, a symphony that made his heart and body sing with such love he was sure he would burst. Finally he realized holding anything back was selfish, and he whispered the fawn's name with such revelation, nuzzling any bit of fur or skin he could touch. 

The fawn's ears flicked and dropped, twitching with the waves of pleasure he was riding as John gave them to him. His tail swished furiously behind him before his body tensed, his whole being stilled.   
John could feel as the fae began to tense up, and reached down to grip his firm backside, rubbing the sleek curve of muscle and encouraging him to buck forwards all he wanted to, to bring forth his release and the euphoria that followed.

The coil in Fawnlock’s belly finally released in a spasm of the Fae's delicate body, "John!" he cried. His eyes fluttered shut as he came, coating his and his mate's intertwined hands and bellies. He buried his face into John's neck, snuffling softly, panting. The fawn rutted into their hands as he rode his release, gasping and moaning softly as he huffed for breath.

With the final cry of his name, John felt the spread of liquid warmth fill his hand and spill over his stomach, and it was enough that he followed soon over, moaning and shuddering and calling out to the fawn. The thrusts of his hips became lazy as he milked every tendril of pleasure from their orgasms, the hand on Fawnlock's bum sliding up his back and across his neck to bury into his hair, stroking it gently. Soft moans escaped the Fae's lips as John milked their orgasms together, the Fae arching back into John's hands.

John sighed and kissed the top of the fawn's head, drawing both hands up and away from their spent pricks, not caring if their hands or bodies were messy as he pulled the fae into a tight embrace, cooing his name softly. 

"Fawnlock...or Fawnlock, I love you. Love you so much."

After they were both satisfied, and Fawnlock was warmed to the very core by his mate's words, the fawn bleated softly, burrowing into his mates embrace, careful of his antlers. He panted softly against at the warm skin of John's neck, his tail swishing lazily, ears dropping in exhaustion.

"I love you too, John, with all my heart, you-" he whimpered softly, "you are my mate, and I want to stay with you, only you, John." Fawnlock nuzzled against John, damp nose pressing to the human's heated skin. 

John hummed softly and rolled back onto his back, pulling the fawn on top of him as they pressed together, nuzzling and basking in the blissful afterglow.

The fawn stayed silent for a few moments, tucked up against John, breathing softly, calming himself. After a while he raised a hand to John's shoulder, accidentally smearing their releases into the human's skin. His other hand tightened in John's hair, the fawn pressing closer as his ears twitched faintly. Fawnlock's eyes flickered open to meet his mate's, and he raised his head to pepper kisses and nuzzles across the human's face.

Fawnlock's promises made John so utterly happy it felt like he'd swallowed a miniature sun. His non messy hand still slid through the fawn's hair, stroking the tangle of curls soothingly as his mate's breathing calmed and his heartbeat slowed back to normal. He didn't mind as Fawnlock smeared their combined release across his chest and shoulder, they were already plenty messy and the fae was probably more than pleased to have John smell more like him anyways.

"Thank you John, you are my mate. I've been waiting so long, and I didn't even know I was doing so. But now that I have you, I know I was, and I'm not letting go any time soon." The fawn pressed a kiss to John's lips, pulling away, he bleated softly.

There was no doubt they were mates now, they had each other's scents all over their skin. Eyes raising to those captivating silver orbs, John's own dark blue gaze reflected all the live and adoration he felt, completely swept away with the fawn in a romance he'd never thought he'd ever be able to experience. His opposite hand slipped down to Fawnlock's hip, tracing lazy circles in the sticky, matted fur. Every kiss made him happier than the last, no matter how small or fleeting.

"I'll never let you go either. You don't have to wait anymore. I'm here for you and I'm not ever going to leave your side." He tilted up and nosed against the underside of the fawn's chin, exhausted but more than happy to be that way. It had been for a very good cause after all.

Fawnlock smiled softly at John's words, ears twitching, he completely believed the human when he promised such things. He knew deep down that John wouldn't let anything part the pair if he could, things may happen in the future, but John would always try and do his best for the fawn.

The Fae hummed softly, snuffling softly against John's skin, scenting him. A small smile curled the fawn's lips as he settled atop John a bit more comfortably, nuzzling the human's hairline. His speckled fingers played through John's short sandy locks, and a small yawn parted his lips. He moved and buried his face into John's neck, minding his antlers. His ears flicked lazily, eyes fluttering closed, Fawnlock's body calmed as he pressed his nose to John's pulse point, the steady sound of his mate's heartbeat lulling him, as well as the constant of John's scent. 

John could feel that the fawn was settling on top of him, his muscles relaxing and his nose snuffling about to find the most comfortably spot to lay his head. He realized the fae was readying for sleep, which made sense, as they were both exhausted. They were sticky and dirty, but it didn't seem to bother Fawnlock in the least little bit. And really, John was too happy to care much himself. He supposed they could take a shower or bath in the early morning, which he'd have to introduce the fawn to, but the warm water would surely thrill Fawnlock.

The Fae's fingers in John's hair slackened slightly, his other hand sliding down his mate's body to settle on his chest, over his heart. His breathing slowed as his tail swished lazily, the fawn's chest vibrating with the too familiar purr-like rumble. Fawnlock snuggled closer to John, bleating softly as he started to drift to sleep.

There were so many things he was eager to show Fawnlock and teach him, but they had so many days to follow in which he could introduce his mate to everything under the sun that John Watson knew. He wrapped both hands around the fae, settling them both down on his lower back above the fluffy tuft of his tail. John tucked his cheek on top of Fawnlock's head, avoiding the antlers and nuzzling down into the curls with a sigh. 

There was no better way to fall asleep than beneath the person he loved, the warm fire crackling beside them and keeping them warmth enough that they didn't even need blankets. Now there was no doubt the nest thoroughly smelled like the both of them, or that they belonged to one another.

The fawn slept peacefully, tail flicking lazily. Until he felt the song of the gate, then his silver eyes snapped open and he groggily rolled off of John. The fawn bleated softly, rubbing his eyes. The Fae looked to his sleeping mate, he didn't know if he should wake John. He looked very deep into his third sleep ream, so peacefully and calm. The fawn didn't have the heart to disturb him, so he quietly slid from the nest. 

John's brow furrowed as the fawn pulled away from him, but he didn't wake, too deeply relaxed. With the absence of his mate's weight upon his chest and stomach, John rolled onto his side and snuggled into the mound of blankets that now smelled like Fawnlock, the scent satisfying enough to keep him asleep.

Fawnlock didn't think John'd wake, and he wouldn't be gone long. He moved to the kitchen, having experience in Mrs. Hudson's, he turned on the faucet and wet a washcloth, Fae customs wouldn't look well upon such blatant evidence of a coupling in public. He flicked the tap off and rubbed at the patches of stickiness in his fur, after he was clean he rung out the cloth and hung it on the edge of the sink.

The soft shush of water from the kitchen tap didn't wake him either, as exhausted as he was. He was deep in his dreams, where the fawn's sweet face played part in all his thoughts. Fawnlock spared John one last fond look before he left the cottage, padding towards the gate's clearing. He quickly checked the protection spells on John's cottage, then went on his way into the evening wood.

Eventually, the warmth that his love had provided was gone, dissipating into the chilly air. That was what woke John, making him groggily sit up and look around for Fawnlock. Before he panicked, he caught sight of the clock on the mantel piece and realized his mate had returned to the veil for his nightly duties. 

John yawned and rubbed his face, climbing to his feet, a bit wobbly before heading to the kitchen. He saw the damp rag and could figure out what it was used for, and decided he might and well clean himself up as well. Rubbing off the dried patched on his stomach and shoulder, he then wrung out the rag and tossed it into a basket of dirty laundry by the back door to be washed later. He wondered briefly about getting dressed into some pajamas, but had the odd feeling Fawnlock would huff in protest had that been the case. He settled for wrapping a blanket from their nest around him and padding over to the burning embers of the fire, prodding at it with a poker till it stoked up once more, filling the room with warmth.

Knowing he'd be cold when he returned, John went and made Fawnlock a cup of tea, stealing a few swigs of it before sweetening it up with sugar and honey as he liked. Then John waited patiently for his lovely mate to return.


	8. Blood shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((I'm sorry ;_;))

The fawn stumbled back through the forest, a little later than usual. He bleated softly in pain, blood was smudged down the side of his face, there was blood splattered on his fur, and there was blood running down his torso from three gashes in across his chest. He finally made it back to John's cottage, as if on instinct he checked if the protection spells were intact before he padded clumsily into the clearing, lacking his usual grace.  
He tripped over something and fell with a thud, he whimpered softly, ears dropping. He pushed to his hands and knees, bleating softly, he could tell he was bleeding heavily and the gate was too far from his den, John was closer, John could help. He pushed back to his feet with a soft bleat of pain.  
John had been curled up in their nest, thumbing through a book while he waited for Fawnlock to return from the gate. The hour came and went, and he was steadily growing more nervous. Eventually he heard the noise of stumbling feet outside in the garden, and then after that, the bleat that was most definitely his mate, and definitely one of pain. 

John pushed up onto his feet and without even pausing to drag on pants, was running outside, flinging the door open. Spotting the crumpled form of the fawn in the grass, John ran over and knelt down, reaching for his mate and gently checking the dark patches of blood on his fur. The fawn gave a soft smile as he saw John crossing to him in the garden. Cursing, John slid his arms under the fae and lifted him up, cradling him gently and holding him against John's chest. Carrying him into the cottage, John moved into the kitchen, setting the fawn on the edge and sweeping everything on the table onto the floor so he could lay his mate back on the tablecloth. Fawnlock cuddled into John chest as he carried him and stayed still for his mate as he checked him over

 

In the light, he better see the wounds, and checking Fawnlock's pulse and pupils, he then went and grabbed his first aid kit, setting it beside the fawn and began cleaning the deep cuts, holding the gauze to them to stop his bleeding. As he held the sterile bandages to Fawnlock's chest, the fawn barely flinched as John put pressure on the wounds to his chest, he dug through the kit and found a hypodermic needle filled with a pain killer. Taking it out of the sterile package, he flicked the tip and gave the fae the shot, holding him still and pushing the curls from his face to check his head for wounds, since there was more blood there.

"Fawnlock, love...what happened," he asked softly, checking the gashes on his torso to see if they would be needing stitches. 

The Fae gave a soft bleat, ears dropping, "Remember those unsavory things I protect the wood from? Something tried to get through the veil, I got it though," the Fae gave a soft huff of laughter before he winced, "Don't worry it turned out looking worse, won't be coming back for a few thousand years, if it's knows what's good for it." He smirked softly, "The gashes are kinda deep, and the knock to the head isn't too bad, right?" The fawn gave a soft bleat, reaching up to cup John's cheek, thumb rubbing over his mate's flesh, a soft smile on his lips.   
John listened to the fawn with a solemn, serious face, his heart thudding in his chest. He was fearful more so than he'd ever been in his life, more than any night in Afghanistan, even when he laid bleeding in the sand.   
"Oh Love...you are such a brave guardian. I am just glad you came back to me." John smiled sadly as the fawn cupped his cheek, and reached up to hold it for a moment, drawing in a deep breath to steady himself.   
Fawnlock smiled softly up at his love, "Who else would I come to?" He asked softly, raising a brow up at his mate.  
"Head wounds always look worse than they really are. If it was serious...you wouldn't be this coherent." John gave a twitch of a smiled and moved the gauze away and inspected the gashes on Fawnlock's chest, they were deep, but he had a few bottles of liquid stitch that would work better then sewn stitched and leave less of a scar.   
"I'll take care of you love...It will sting a bit, but I know you can take it." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the fawn's mouth, reassuring him, and then pulled out the antiseptic wash and the stitch bonding agent.  
Rinsing away the blood and patting him dry with sterile bandages, he then began squeezing the cuts closed and pouring the glue like liquid over the gashes, keeping an eye on the fawn's face to make sure he wasn't passing out.  
The fawn seethed softly as John began working on his wounds, hands clenched in loose fists at his sides. The Fae's breath huffed out, his ears flicking forwards. Once the human was finished tending the wounds in his chest, he reached up for one of John's hands taking it in his and scrubbing his thumb over John's knuckles, then lifted his hand to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles.   
Fawnlock smiled softly up at John, he murmured something in his language before he remembered to translate, "My gentle warrior, thank you for all you've done for me. I am truly blessed to have a mate like you.  
John bandaged the sealed gashes on Fawnlock's chest, taking note of what medical supplies he needed to replenish on his next ride into town. Just as he was making a mental checklist, he felt the fawn take up his hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it ever so softly. He smiled gently, bringing his other hand up to cup the fae's cheek.  
"I'm the lucky one. I'm just an ordinary army doctor. You are the brilliant one." He swept his thumb over a high cheekbone. "You are so precious to me. I love you." He leaned down and kissed the fawn softly, then moved back to gather up more gauze to clean the side of his head, pushing back the blood matted curls. Fawnlock smiled a soft, small smile, blushing lightly at John's praise. He bleated softly, leaning up into John's kiss.  
"I love you too." The fawn turned his head slightly to nuzzle his damp nose against John's palm.  
"The good news is I'm going to absolutely spoil you until you're better." He grinned and found a butterfly bandage to hold the cut closed on Fawnlock's head, then collected the bloody bits if gauze and bandages to toss in the fire. Once he was finished, he helped the fae to sit up and handed over a glass of water and some paracetamol tablets to help with the pain and swelling.  
"Take those and I'll heat up some more tea for you. But then you're coming to bed for some rest."  
Fawnlock let John do his work, he gave a soft smile at his mate's promise to spoil him, the corners of his lips curling slightly. The fawn winced a bit at John put the bandage on his head, he gave another soft pain filled bleat as sitting up pulled on the wounds to his chest a bit. But he still took the cup of water and pills, he gave a slight nod, sniffing the small capsules before popping them into his mouth. He took a gulp of water and swallowed, his tail thumping the table in displeasure at the taste the pills left behind.   
The Fae frowned slightly, before he turned to John with a soft smile, "Tea, and then..." his brows furrowed in thought as he tried to find the right word, he muttered softly in his native tongue before his ears flicked up, perking slightly.  
"C-cuddles?" He smiled.  
John couldn't help but laugh at the adorable request, his smile growing even wider.   
"Of course cuddles. As many as you can take." He kissed the center of the fawn's head, Fawnlock smiles at John's promise for cuddles, the all too familiar rumbling starting up in his chest as the man then moved away to make a fresh cup of tea with extra honey in it to chase away the taste of the pills.   
He changed out the usual earl grey for chamomile though, to help relax the fae and make it easier for him to fall asleep. Rooting through his cupboard, he found a box of Tim Tams and took a few biscuits out and set them on a plate with the tea, since taking all the medicine on an empty stomach wouldn't be wise. He brought the tray over and set it on the table beside Fawnlock, lifting the tea up and offering the cup to his mate, then sitting down in front of him and rubbing soothing circles on his knee.   
"Thank you for keeping us all safe, love. You truly are an amazing guardian."  
The fawn bleats softly as the scent of the chocolate biscuits hits his nose, he leans forward to nuzzle John's hairline before he took his tea. He took a sip and gave his mate an appreciative smile at the extra sweet tea. Fawnlock gave a soft bleat, picking up a biscuit and bit into it, ears flicking slightly.  
He blushes softly, "It's my duty, I couldn't not do what I do. But thank you." He leans forward to press his lips to John's forehead. He leaned back and finished another Tim Tam, smiling softly as he gently kicked his feet, careful not to hit John.  
"That doesn't mean you can't be thanked for it though." John said softly, smiling as Fawnlock gave him a chocolate and honey scented kiss. He was glad the fae seemed to be feeling better once the appropriate first aid had been applied. He'd given John such a fright.   
Last night Fawnlock had come back bored from the gate, and tonight he'd come back bloody. John could at least be thankful that his mate seemed to be a fast healer, as evident from his wrist. Of course, nothing made the fawn happier than something sweet.   
John sat back and watched him kick his feet like a happy child with a treat, feeling the tension seep out of him now that the danger was over. Fawnlock brushed the crumbs from his speckled fingers and licked his lips, tail thumbing against the table.   
Once Fawnlock finished his last biscuits and drained his tea cup, John took the dishes away and set them in the sink, then returned to the table to gently gather his love into his arms and carry him back to their nest. The fawn bleated softly as John picked him up, cuddling into his mate. The rumble in the Fae's chest strengthening slightly as he rubbed his damp nose against John's shoulder. John settled the Fae down among the mounds of blankets, John knelt beside him, smoothing and bunching the duvets and pillows where it was needed.  
"Do you need anything else, love?"  
Fawnlock snuggled into the nest after John set him down, burying into the blankets and pillow.   
The fawn shook his head at the human's offer, "I'm fine now," his ears flicked as he looked up at John, he leaned up to nuzzle at John's jaw, carefully wrapping his arms around his mate.   
The fawn gave a soft bleat as he pulled John down into the nest with him. "Cuddles now," he hummed softly, arms loosening around his mate slightly, the fawn pressing his damp nose to John's pulse point like earlier in the night, eyes lids fluttering as he snuffled. He scented the soothing smell of his mate, cuddling closer.  
John chuckled at the demand, more than glad to fulfill it as his mate wanted. He had barely stretched out beside the fawn before he was rolled on top of, arms tangling around him and the cold, wet nose pressing insistently against his throat. His own arms slid carefully around Fawnlock, hands resting on his lower back, rubbing the base of his spine with soothing circles. He was mindful of the bandage, but leaned forwards to nuzzle into the fawn's hair, lips grazing over the curve of a furred ear. Fawnlock arched up slightly into John's hands on his back, his ear flicked as his mate's lips skimmed its edge. He nuzzled into John's neck, damp nose sliding up his throat as he hummed softly,  
He was so happy to have Fawnlock safe and in his arms again, even if he was a bit banged up at the time. At least they only had about a week or so before Fawnlock wouldn't have to return to the gate at all, and they could just hole up in the cottage for winter. John pressed kisses to his mate's hair line, chasing the stray curls with his nose.   
"Tell me all about what happened love. How bravely you fought and protected our home."  
The fawn bleated softly at the kisses eyes fluttering closed as he reveled in their gentleness and the warmth they spread. His ears twitched slightly at John's words, he huffed softly. "It was boring at first, same as always, but I had this sense of... Foreboding..," he mumbled something in his language before continuing, "I was weary, soon something tried to push through the veil, I was able to contain it.. At first, then it lashed out, pushed me back. I hit the ground, and a rock," his hand lifted and he gently tapped the butterfly bandage over his wound, "I got back up, I felt a bit hazy, I maimed it with my antlers, it fought back when I tried to push it back through the veil, I was winning but it surprised me, clawed at me, I got hit, but I was finally able to push it back, it didn't come back, I hurt it pretty bad." He sighed softly, cuddling close, "It was weird, this creature was all dark... I couldn't really see it." He huffed softly. The fawn nosed at John once more, the rumble in his chest starting out softly.  
John stroked up the length of the fawn's back, then back down to curl over his tail, playing with the soft fur. He closed his eyes and listened to Fawnlock's story, brow furrowing in mild agitation as he spoke of the fight between the fae and the beast. John wished more than ever that he could have accompanied his mate and protected him like he'd promised. But he respected Fawnlock's need to perform his task alone.   
John was a human, and he only existed on the fringe of this world. Fawnlock was the one who bonded him to this world in anyway. John shifted down, sliding kisses down his mate's face and jaw along the way, until he was the one buried against the other's throat, nuzzling against his long, beautiful neck. His hands slid lower as well, curving over his pert bottom and brushing the tops of the fawn's thighs with his fingertips.   
The fawn bleated at the soft kisses, arching into John's touch. He brushed his fingers through John's hair, lips skimming over his hairline. Small noises escaped his lips at John's lips on his neck, tail flicking back and forth. The Fae wriggled slightly as John's fingertips tickled under his bottom, he sighed softly.  
"I knew it...you're amazing. So brave. You've earned scars tonight, Love. And everyone makes you more beautiful." He kissed the hollow of the fawn's throat, then worked his way back up to his lips. "But don't you dare leave again without waking me first. I want to know if something has gone wrong, so if you need my help I can be there for you." He moved in and kissed the fawn, hands stroking back up his sides, and finally burying themselves in his dark curls.  
As John spoke, and started moving back up his body, the fawn's ears twitched downwards.   
Fawnlock wanted to argue, but knew better, John wouldn't listen to that. His breath hitched slightly as John's lips barely brushed his, the Fae pulled away from the kiss for a moment and frowned slightly at John's words. John looked at Fawnlock as he pulled back, fingers slowly curling in the fae's hair.   
"I apologize, John though you were in deep ream sleep, I-I noticed before I..." John wanted to rub away the frown on his fawn’s lips, but let the other speak, listening curiously. Fawnlock paused for a moment, ears dropping slightly, "introduced myself, that you have nightmares, not in the past few nights but... It takes a toll on you, I've seen before when you first moved to this wood...." He pursed his lips for a moment before pressing a chaste kiss to his mate's lips. "I'm sorry for worrying you John." He murmured softly, hands moving to circle around John's back, pulling him close.  
Fawnlock had told him that he'd known of John before they met, but John didn't realize he'd known so much about him. Like his nightmares. As the fawn apologized and pulled John close, the blond smoothed his hands back to his mate's shoulders, rubbing them gently.   
"You are more important to me than a bit of good sleep. You are my love and my life. If I lose you, I have nothing." He nuzzled at Fawnlock's cheek and held him close, lips pressed to his love's jawline. They moved in little kisses all the way up his cheek, to the arch of his cheek bone and towards his expressive ear.   
"I forgive you. I'll always forgive you. I love you." He pulled back just enough so he could see the silvery eyes and freckled cheeks, dark nose and perfectly bowed cheeks.   
He'd never seen something so gorgeous in all his life. He suspected it was because he had been waiting to find Fawnlock, and he heart had simply been stagnant until then.  
The fawn gave a slight nod at his mate's words, his curls bouncing lightly, the rumbling continuing loud as ever.   
His lips curled slightly in a soft sleepy smile, "I love you too, John." Mumbled Fawnlock, leaning into John's kisses, eyes fluttering closed. He relished in his love's kisses, bleating softly, before a soft yawn cracked his jaw open.   
The fawn snuggled closer, arms tightening around John, fingers stroking soft patterns into the small of John's back. His ears flicked, his damp nose brushing John's skin.   
"You're equally important to me John, you're part of my herd, my wood, and my heart." He bleated softly after he mumbled this, speckled fingers curling against his love's back.  
John smiled down at Fawnlock and reached for the thick duvets, pulling them up over him and Fawnlock as they settled in together.   
His mate was right; John had been riddled with nightmares, sometimes even every night for a long stretch of time. But since meeting the fawn, he hadn't had a single nightmare. How could he when he had someone who loved him curled in his arms as he sleep?   
Pulling Fawnlock against him and making sure not to disrupt any of the bandages. Pressing a final kiss to his forehead, John snuggled against his mate and closed his eyes. He could feel sleep weigh down Sherlock as the tea and medicine and just exhaustion wore him down.   
The fawn nuzzled close, snuggling under the duvets. He started to drift, he fell asleep soundly, nuzzling against his mate in his sleep.  
John listened to the soft breathing and little snuffles the fawn made in his sleep until he drifted off himself, content even with the night's excitement. He had Fawnlock home and safe and on the mend, and that made him happy.


	9. Nest Construction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to get more things for the couple's nest, and Fawnlock starts something he's determined to finish.
> 
> ((split up because of smut in next chapter and also length issues))

Early the next morning Fawnlock awoke, nestled against John. He snuggled closer and stayed in the nest for a while. After about an hour the fawn started wriggling and decided to slip out of John's embrace in favor to climbing out of the nest.   
The Fae looked over John's bookshelves for a while before he picked one out that looked interesting. The fawn nestled up next to John, back leaning against his mate's sleeping form. His ears started flicking, as he began to read, brows slightly furrowed as he went over words he didn't understand fully. Fawnlock's head bowed, he read in silence for a while.  
John woke, surprisingly, not to a wet nose pressed to his throat, but rather a mop of curls tucked under his chin. Once he was a tad more awake, he also noticed the curve of a pert bottom pressed back against him, and gave an approvingly hum as he rolled closer to it, tucking an arm around it's owner's waist.  
He glanced over the fawn's shoulder looking down at his mate as he thumbed through a book, which for some inexplicable reason made John even more hopeless fond. He pressed a kiss to the back of Fawnlock's head and leaned down to tuck his chin on top the fae's shoulder, reading along with him for a few paragraphs and he blinked the rest of the sleep from his eyes.  
Fawnlock bleated softly as John's arm circled his waist, he leaned back more into John. His ears twitched as his mate's lips were pressed to his curls, and a smile stole across his lips at the chin settled on his shoulder.

"How do you feel this morning, love?" John finally asked, turning his face to nuzzle at the crook of Fawnlock's neck and shoulder.  
The fawn continued to scan the book's pages until his mate spoke up.

His ears twitched, "Just a tad sore." He mumbles softly, he blinked a few times before he tilts his head, minding his antlers, he huffs softly. "Once my antlers drop, cuddles will be much easier, and more... 'fun'... among other things." A smirk curled his lips.   
He snaps the book shut, settling the tome on the edge of the nest, stretching out his back as he did. The fawn turned to face John, tail swishing, but a frown turned down the corners of his lips.  
John blinked slowly, the gears in his mind much more sluggish in the morning, but he was quite sure the fawn had been very suggestive just then. John cleared his throat and really tried not to stare too much at the long lines of Fawnlock's back as he stretched out and put the book away.

“Though now that I'm moving a bit more, my chest hurts a bit, and when I woke up I did feel a bit dizzy, but it passed." His frown lightened slightly, he knew John would take care of him, like he did the night before.  
When he rolled back to John though and spoke of his aches and discomfort, John was all doctor mode again however, lifting the back of his hand to his mate's forehead and feeling his temperature. He wasn't feverish, so he didn't have an infection thankfully. Checking the bandages, no blood had seeped through, which mean the liquid stitch was holding up very well.   
With a smile to his most precious patient, John hummed and lifted his hand up to cup Fawnlock's cheek, rubbing it fondly.  
The fawn gave a smile as John went straight to seeing if he was well just like he knew he would. Fawnlock stayed perfectly still for John throughout his examination of his wounds, save the ears flicks and twitches, not to mention his tail, which didn't seem to want to stay still, seeing as it swished from side to side lazily. And of course the rumbling deep in his chest was there, it even continued as the Fae leant into his mate's palm as it rubbed his furred cheek, nodding in understanding at John's words.

"All that healing if probably taking a lot of energy out of you. And considering all you ate yesterday was some berries and biscuits, I am going to make you a proper breakfast in bed. Some more medicine will help with the ache, and then afterwards you can have a nice hot soak in the bath." He pressed a kiss to the fawn's forehead and then peeled back the covers, climbing out of the nest to retrieve his pants, because as much as nudity didn't seem to bother Fawnlock, John was not going anywhere near the stove without at least some sort of protection.  
Fawnlock’s ears flicked curiously at John's promise of a breakfast-in-bed and a hot bath. 

The fawn bleated, "Never had a real hot bath before," he murmured as the human stood and tugged on his pants. "Just once Mrs. Hudson let me use a hose to rinse off my fur after a heavy rain storm that made everything dreadfully muddy." 

He tilted his head to the side in thought, ears twitching slightly, "Though once Moosecroft brought me to a hot spring when I was younger. It was nice."   
John chuckled as he sorted through the cupboards and found the bread and beans, then went to the icebox to find some eggs and a nice ripe tomato for a proper fry up. Surely much heavier than the fawn was used to, but he needed the calories when he was on the mend.   
Lighting the wood stove and waiting for the cast iron skillet to heat up, John set to making tea as well, listening to Fawnlock's story of his experience, or lack thereof, with baths. A nice hot soak was absolutely blissful as far as John was concerned, and the old claw foot bathtub upstairs was large enough to hold them both.  
After two days, John was sure he was starting to smell ripe with only washing his face in the creek. The fawn seemed to have no complaints of his smell at least, so he didn't let that matter bother him too much.  
Fawnlock took a few more seconds to appreciate John's bare and then clothed bum, before he huffed softly and reached out for his book once more. After a few minutes of trying to get comfortable enough to read without his mate to lean against, the fawn huffed and looked about the nest.   
He honestly did like the way John had done it, but it wasn't very versatile without his human, the fawn carefully gathered some blankets and pillows up to make a sort of backrest. After that he snugged down and started to read, angling himself so he could peer over the edge of his book to see John cook if he so pleased, a small smile curving his Cupid bow lips.  
Tossing a pat of butter into the pan, it sizzled away as John cracked eggs into the skillet, followed by tomato slices and half a can of baked beans. The bread he set in the oven to toast, and while it was all cooking away, he finished off the cup of tea with Fawnlock's favored sweeteners and milk, than brought it over to his mate with some tablets of paracetamol. Fawnlock lowered his book when he peered over its edge and saw John coming over with the pills and a cup of tea  
The man handed them over with a kiss to his mate's cheek, then went back to finish up their breakfast, buttering toast and dishing out the pan full of breakfast bits onto one plate so they could share.   
The fawn gave a soft smile as he accepted both into his dark hands, ears flicking and eyes fluttering shut momentarily at the press of lips to his cheek. His smile fell lopsided as he popped the pills past his lips, watching his mate go. His tail swished in distaste as he swallowed to pulls along with a large gulp of tea. He stuck out his tongue momentarily before taking another sip of the sweetened tea, before he settled the cup by his side, outside the nest.   
The Fae curled up once more as he started to thumb through the tome he had before. His velvet ears twitched along with the domestic sounds of John's cooking, and the Fae took several appreciative glances at his love's back throughout his work in the kitchen.  
Seizing a pair of forks, John returned to the nest and sat down beside the fawn, setting the plate over both their laps. Handing over a fork, he smiled at Fawnlock and pierced the fried eggs so the yolk bled out over the whites. 

"It's really easiest just to sop it all up with the bits of toast," he explained, doing just that by scooping beans and egg onto a corner of the bread, then taking a bite and chewing around a grin.  
Once again the fawn lowered his book when John approached, he took the utensil his mate handed him, twirling it in his speckled fingers. He watched John closely, using his piece of toast to do as his mate did, the fawn gave a curious glance at his human before taking a bite of his toast.   
His eyes lit up with a soft glow as he swallowed, giving a bleat, and scooped up a bit more of the eggs, beans and tomato on his toast to eat. It's not like Fawnlock hadn't had eggs before, just not often, only with Mrs. Hudson, he'd found he didn't like them much, but the way John made them with the beans and tomato chunks, it tasted delightful on the Fae's tongue.

He smiled a small lopsided smile at his mate, "Thank you John, its good." He are a bit more, leaning into his mate's side lightly.  
John beamed with the praise he was given, he was no chef by any means, but the simple things he cook make were good enough for Fawnlock it seemed.   
All that mattered to John was keeping the fawn happy, even though it hadn't proved difficult yet. With a hum, he swallowed his mouthful and nodded, sopping up a bit more yolk with his toast.

”You are more than welcome love. You'll have to tell me all the things you like to eat so I can go out of my way to spoil you with them." Because John was quickly finding that spoiling this lovely creature was most definitely the way he preferred to spend his time.  
Every smile and nuzzle that was his reward filled him with a happiness that had long been absent for his life. Looking over at his mate, John chuckled and leaned in to kiss away a spot of sauce from the corner of Fawnlock's mouth, lingering for a heartbeat more just to savor the kiss.   
The Fae smiled a soft lopsided smile as John placed a lingering kiss on the corner of his lips. Fawnlock smiled looking down at his lap, tail flicking as he ate the rest of the breakfast with a soft bleat.   
Now that the worry of last night was a distance concern of the past with Fawnlock on the mend, he could focus simply on the thrill of new love once again and how it made every bit of him sing with a warmth that grew in his ribcage and spread down to every limb till he was filled to bursting.   
The adoration sparkled in the depths of his dark blue eyes as he made no attempts to hide it, watching every minute gesture the fawn made with such reverence. Eventually he'd finished his share and just watched the fae nibble at each bite at a far more delicate pace, transfixed by such simple gestures.

The fawn smiled at John's words, "Mrs. Hudson told you, I really love sweets. But I like other stuff to, vegetables, fruits, oh, cheese, i don't usually have it but I like it on stuff, like, ah-- one time when I was sick Mrs. Hudson made me a grilled cheese sandwich, and--- ah.." Fawnlock trailed off as he thought, "Soup, yes, soup, noodle soup with, I believe rabbit and vegetables..."   
John made a mental list as the fawn spoke, ticking off assorted things to pick up at the shops next time he went into town. He did have some cheese in the icebox, so a toasted cheese sandwich for dinner was his current plan, since it had comforted the fae before when he was under the weather. He already had a plot of vegetables growing in the garden, and he was sure he'd come across apple trees during one of his treks through the forest. 

He tilted his head to the side, as he finished of his toast, "I do eat meat, though not often and not a lot." He reached out for his tea and began to sip, velvet ears flicking. Once he finished he, moved to scoot closer to John, "So you said a bath after breakfast?" He asked, putting the cup by the plate to wrap his arms around his mate, a soft curious smile playing over his lips.  
John didn't eat much meat himself, so their diets would work well together. As Fawnlock finished and wriggled closer to John, the blond laughed softly and kissed that smile, arms lifting up to stroke through the dark curls.   
"I did say so. Let's not keep you waiting, hmm?" John took the fawn's hands and kissed his knuckles before standing, helping his mate carefully to his feet. Fawnlock nodded eagerly, leaning in to press a kiss to John's cheek as he pulled him up to stand.  
He would have happily carried him, but the bath was upstairs and he wasn't sure he could manage the narrow steps with a wiggly fawn in his arms. He did hold his hand as he led Fawnlock to the second floor, into the loo. It was the only room on the floor besides the bedroom, so it was fairly large for a cabin's bathroom, sporting a large porcelain tub. He let the fawn explore and he turned on the taps and plugged up the drain, letting the basin fill with hot, steamy water.  
The fawn followed John up to the cottage's second floor, ears flicking in curiosity and gaze roving the new space. He tilted his head to scent the air, the heady sent of John wafted in the upper floors of the cottage, no doubt coming from where his mate usually slept. The fawn let go of John's hand, moving to explore, he knew there was a bathroom in Mrs. Hudson's cottage, but he'd never been inside.   
His ears flicked as he explored, after a few minutes he knelt next to John and the tub. He peered over the edge, fingers curling around the porcelain. His nose twitched at the rushing water, and the fawn tentatively dipped a hand into the warm water, giving a soft pleased bleat. He looked to John with a small smile, ears twitching.  
John swished his fingers through the water to check the temperature, then looked over as Fawnlock settled beside him. He smiled back, reaching over and stroking his thumb down over a velvety ear.

"I'm going to get some salts to mix into the water...they'll help soothe your sore muscles, and be good for your cuts."   
He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the center of the fawn's forehead, then stood up and moved over to the cabinet beneath the sink, pulling out a carton of Eucalyptus and lavender scented bath salts. Fawnlock's ears flicked at John's touch, he scooted closer and his eyes fluttered closed at the kiss to his forehead. He nodded with a soft bleat.   
John poured a cup full into the tub, then swirled the water around, releasing the smell into the air. Once they had dissolved, John stood up and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pants, pulling them down and tossing them towards the laundry hamper in the corner of the bathroom. The Fae nodded and his eyes flicked open to watch John rise. The fawn watched appreciatively as the human slipped off his pants, his tail swishing happily behind him.  
Reaching out to help the fawn onto his feet, he first stepped over into the tub himself, then held Fawnlock's hands steady and he guided his mate into the bath afterwards. Sliding down into the water and leaning back against the porcelain edge, John coaxed the fawn to slip down in after him and lean back against John so they could soak together.  
Fawnlock took John's hands, rising along with him and stepping into the tub after his mate. The fawn slipped into the water, settling against John, bleating softly. 

He settled his head so his antlers weren't near John's face, nuzzling against his mate's neck, "This is nice." He murmured softly.  
John hummed and slid his arms down around Fawnlock's waist, hand settling against his soft belly and stroking it gently beneath the water. 

"Very nice," John agreed, though it wasn't just the warm water that was lovely. He liked having the fawn snuggled against him, the soft weight and the constant press of a damp nose to his neck. Though cuddles weren't always easy with the branching antlers, they weren't that difficult to get around, and John managed to tilt his head so he could rest his cheek against the curls without being speared. 

Even sunk in the water, he could feel Fawnlock's tail swish lazily against his stomach, and it made him smile, pressing a kiss against his mate's temple. "Does it make you feel better, love?"  
The rumble started deep in the fawn's chest a John gentle strokes to his sensitive belly, his eyes flickered shut for a moment before they fluttered back open. The Fae settled his palm out over the water, the soft pads just barely being tickled by the water. He sunk a little lower into the water, head tilted to lean into John. He bleated softly, murmuring softly in his own language.

His ears flicked at John's words, Fawnlock hummed, nodding, "Yes, much better, very soothing.. And comfy." He smirked softly, his nose twitching at the new scents in the bath, he could pick out a flowery scent... Lilac and something else something he wasn't familiar with.  
John shifted one hand up to slid against Fawnlock's as it floating on the water's surface, twisting their fingers together in a gentle squeeze. 

"I'm glad...you're healing very nicely." Now that the fawn had nestled down further into the water, his antlers were right beside John's cheek. He turned his head and kissed the velvety bone, mouthing little pecks down the stretch of the sweeping prongs and back down to the base where they dipped below the curls. He had a thought just then, and brought his other hand up to comb through Fawnlock's hair, wetting it as he dragging his fingers through the dark tresses.   
Fawnlock squeezed John's fingers, ears flicking as he nuzzled into John. He nestled as close as he could, pressing a kiss to Johnms neck. The fawn's tail swished in the water as John pressed kisses to his sensitive antlers. The Fae leaned into John, huffing a soft bleat as the kisses trailed to his hair, murmuring in his native tongue

"Can I wash your hair for you? It'd be better for me to do it, since I can be careful of the stitch."  
The fawn leant into the fingers tangled into his curls, the feeling absolutely heavenly, the rumbling deepened at his mate's offer. 

He nodded slightly, "Yes, please, your fingers feel absolutely blissful tangled in my curls."  
John grinned with the permission, reaching for the bottle of shampoo tucked away on the alcove set in the wall above the tub. He poured a generous dallop into his palm and then began to lather up Fawnlock's hair, scrubbing gently over his scalp and cleaning the thick curls.   
The fawn scooted further to help John with access to his curls. Fawnlock gave a soft bleat as his mate began to lather his curls, the fawn wriggling slightly. He leant in his mate's hands, murmuring softly, tail swishing under the water, stirring it slightly. His hair had always been a wonderfully sensitive part of him, paired with his delicate antlers and responsive ears, his whole scalp could be one large sweet spot.  
He was very careful to avoid the gash, and keep the soap from running down into the fawn's eyes. His mate may love it when John pushed his hands through the dense, dark hair, but John loved it as well, the repetitive motion was soothing to him, and the obvious pleasure Fawnlock took in it, made him happy as well. As well as his hair, John slicked the suds up over the branching antlers also, cleaning the tips were he'd gored the beast.   
As John's hand swept up his antlers the fawn gave a soft gasp, arching his back slightly, toes flexing under the warm water. The Fae leant into John even more so, if he'd known John would have treated him like this in the bath, the fawn would've demanded to be cleaned the night before. It felt lovely, his mate's fingers buried in his raven curls and skimming his curved antlers. His expressive ears flicking against John's sudsy palms as he practically massaged Fawnlock's scalp, and a shiver tripped up the Fae's spine as he gave another bleat.  
It was wonderful to not only have his hands buried in his mate's hair, but to have his gasping and arching in pleasure from such a simple gesture. He doubted anyone else had ever been allowed this close before, and perhaps John was a bit smug over being the sole person to ever draw these sort of reactions from the fawn.   
The more he undulated and moved against John, the more the blond realized that he was going to have a hard time keeping this bath innocent. As it was, he was getting aroused the more the fawn wriggled his bum and flicked his tail against John's lap. With a hum, John slid his hands down to scritch at Fawnlock's ears, slicking them with soap as well. The fawn gave a soft bleat as John played with his velvet soft ears, the sensitive tips shivered slightly as John stroked suds up them.  
Leaning down, he placed open mouth kisses along the fawn's neck, fingers continuing their gentle massage through the dark hair. The gentle, repetitive movements were soothing to him as well, making him feel content in a way that had been unreachable before he met his fawn.  
Fawnlock murmured softly as John kissed his neck, a shiver tripped up his spine, and the Fae huffed. His dark palms slid over John's thighs where the fawn wasn't seated, and his toes wriggled under the water.

"John," Fawnlock spoke, ears perked, head tilting slightly. "Can I wash your hair too?" He asked softly, tail stirring the water as the fawn leaned into John more. 

"Your hair's soft, and I like its colour, it's like the grass my Maman used to make my nest when I was young." He explained softly, casting his eyes down to watch the water ripple around the mates. The fawn's ears flicked as he lifted dark palms to the water's surface, watching the warm water slip through his fingers, the Fae wriggling slightly.  
John placed one last kiss to Fawnlock's neck before leaning back, listening as the fae made his request. It really was so innocent the way he worded it, and paired with the wriggling dark toes and fingers he could see in the clear water, it made him seem so very young.   
There was no denying the fawn anything he wanted, and Fawnlock probably already knew that without a doubt. Still, him asking was precious, and John nodded. 

"Yes of course. Let me just rinse the suds out of your hair first."   
Tilting the fawn's chin up so his head tipped back, antlers angled away from John's face, he cupped his hands and scooped the water up to pour it through his mate's hair and rinse away the lather. Fawnlock let John tilts his head, ears flicking as water slicked down his curls and rinsed the shampoo.  
John slicked the now wet curls back, smoothing them back off the fawn's forehead before he handed over the bottle of shampoo and slouched down against the back of the tub so if Fawnlock turned around he'd be able to wash John's hair.   
He looked thoughtful for a moment, watching his mate fumble with the cap to the shampoo before showing him how to click it open.   
The fawn gave a fond smile as he took the shampoo and he fiddled with the cap, smiling sheepishly as his mate helped him with it. The Fae turned in John's lap, folding his legs on either side of John's thighs. He squirted a dollop into his dark palm, rubbing the soup in his palms he moved to lather the shampoo through John's short sand hair.

"What can I get to make the nest more comfortable for you? I can fetch your books from the den...get leaves or grass for you too. I want you to be comfortable in our home."  
The Fae’s speckled digits massaged his mate's scalp, fingertips skimming the shell of John's ear. The fawn considered John's question for a few moments, fingers working through his mate's hair.   
John closed his eyes as the fawn's fingers slid through his hair, soaping it up with gentle touches. It was no wonder why Fawnlock liked his hair pet and stroked, even with John's short hair, it felt divine to have fingers slide over his scalp. John hummed, tilting his head towards Fawnlock's hands.

Fawnlock’s damp ears twitch slightly as he answers, "There's no need for grass or any of that, you have plenty of things here, but I'd like my quilts and books." He bowed his head slightly, "Then my scent would be here too, our combined scents in the place we sleep would help seal our bond." Fawnlock gave a shy sort of smile, leaning forward slightly to rub his damp nose against John's.

"Mmmm...then I'll go get them today." He felt the press of Fawnlock's nose and leaned into him, nuzzling slowly as his hands slid down to lay on his mate's thighs, rubbing them gently. 

“I love your scent. I want to fill our cottage with it completely, every corner, every crack. I want there to be no doubt we belong to each other." He opened his eyes and tilted forwards a bit more, pressing their lips together in a slow, lazy kiss as the suds ran down the back of his neck.   
Fawnlock smiled as John recuperated the nose rub, tail swishing under the warm water. The fawn wriggled slightly in his mate's lap as John's fingers gently rubbed his thighs.

"That I'm yours." He murmured softly against Fawnlock's mouth, leaning back and flashing him a smile.  
The fawn huffed softly, bleating at John's words.

"Thank you, John." He mumbles, fingers working gently through John's hair, it was oddly soothing, the fawn felt as if a nice fuzzy blanket of calm was wrapped around the pair. 

"Your sent is heavenly, John. It smells like home, and makes me know I'll be safe." Fawnlock's eyes fluttered partly closed at the lazy, sweet kiss, he followed John forward slightly eyes opening in time to catch his mate's wonderful smile. The rumble started out strong deep in his chest, the fawn stroked his fingers through John's short sandy strands, a small smile painting his Cupid bow lips.

"You'll always be safe with me." John murmured, moving his hands through the water to move up Fawnlock's thighs, tracing them to his hips and back around towards the base of his tail.   
He ran his fingers through the fluff, feeling the fawn's hands slip through his short hair in an echo of the sensation. Unable to resist the smile on those perfect lips, he leaned down for another kiss, tracing the outline of Fawnlock's mouth with a flick of his tongue.   
Fawnlock's ears flicked as John's fingers trailed over his skin, and played with his tail. The fawn gave a soft bleat at John's promise before he recuperated John's kiss, fingers tightening in John's hair as his tongue flicked over the Fae's lips. 

"You're everything I've always wanted...I'll protect you in any way I can." John breathed against his mate's lips and then turned his head to nuzzle across a cheek, getting a bit of suds across the skin. When he pulled back, he chuckled and thumbed away the soap, looking at the fawn with such adoration. "There is no bond that will be stronger than ours."  
Fawnlock gave a soft chuckle as John nuzzled his furred cheek, the rumbling deepening and sounding more loudly. 

The fawn gave John a soft smile and leaned forward to nuzzle into John, he gave another soft bleat, "No, there isn't, I love you John." Murmured the Fae, "Let me rinse your hair."   
He cupped his hands under the water and started to rinse John's sandy locks. He ran his fingers through his mate's hair, rinsing it out until there wasn't any more suds.   
John smiled with the declaration of love, having no problem hearing it a thousand times a day in a thousand different ways. Tilting his head down, he let his mate wash away the soap, closing his eyes and patiently feeling the splash of water trickle down his scalp and neck. The fawn pulled away after he was done, pressing a kiss to John's nose.   
Once the kiss to John nose signaled that the fawn was done, John reopened his eyes and then reached for the fawn, pulling him down against John's chest as the man slid down into the bath further. He held Fawnlock against him, stroking his back and shoulders and just relaxing, the deep rumble in the fawn's chest continued as John held him close in the tub and Fawnlock snuggled closer. They stayed soaking in the tub until the water was starting to lose its heat and his fingers wrinkled like prunes.   
Only then did he coax Fawnlock up slowly, helping him climb out of the tub and then finding a large, fluffy cotton towel to wrap around him, gently drying his fur and hair to not aggravate his wounds, then wrap the whole thing around him in a bundle. The fawn climbed out with John's help, bleating softly with a smile on his lips as John dried him off. He chuckled softly, tail swishing as his mate bundled him up, the fawn letting an appreciative gaze fall on John as he patted himself dry.  
John toweled his own body off quickly, then scooped the fawn up and carried him into the bedroom, setting him down on the stripped bare mattress and John went to pull some clothing out of the closet to dress for the day.  
Fawnlock bleated in surprise as his mate scooped him up and brought him into what seemed (and smelled) to be John's original nest. He wriggled slightly in the burrito John'd put him in, trying to sit up. He dislodged himself and spread out over the bare mattress, stretching, giving blissful little bleats as his back and spine cracked and popped.   
The Fae wriggled slightly, sitting back up to scoot to the edge of the mattress and wrap his arms around his mate, snuffling into the jumper he'd just put on, the material smelt delightfully of John, the scent comforting Fawnlock.  
Once he pulled on pants and denims, and found a soft, comfy jumper and vest, John turned to face the fawn, who instantly reached out for John and buried his face in the woolen bit of clothing.   
With a chuckle, John set one hand in the fae's hair and ruffled his curls up, the damp locks already starting to kink up. His other arm wrapped around the fawn's shoulders, tracing over his spine and shoulder blades. The fawn gave a soft bleat at the gentle fingertips skimming over his furred back, and the hand ruffling his wild damp curls.

"If you like them so much, you're welcome to wear one yourself. You'll be chilly till you dry all the way. You can wear it while I'm gone to get your things." He moved the hand down out of Fawnlock's hair and cupped his cheek, rubbing the soft skin there. "Only if you want of course...I know they aren't everyone's cup of tea."  
Fawnlock's ears flicked and his head tilted as he considered John's offer. 

After several seconds the Fae nodded, "I'd like that, though, I believe my antlers would provide some trouble.." He murmured into the wool covering his love's torso.   
His damp nose and cheek rubbed against the wool as Fawnlock nuzzled into John's belly, snuffling softly, tail swishing against the bare mattress. The fawn's dark palms and speckled digits explored his mate's wool-clad lower back, the speckled digits tapping out a slow rhythm on a the vertebrae of John's lower spine, like they were ivory keys on a baby grand, a small shy smile curling his Cupid bow lips.  
"We'll work it out. I think I can get one on you if I cut out the collar." He spoke in a somewhat distracted tone, watching Fawnlock root and snuffle around against his belly.   
John hummed happily as the fingers splayed over his back, his own hand returning the favor by stroking across the fawn's scalp, curving around his ear and scratching gently. The fawn hummed softly as John ran his fingers through his curls, leaning into his hands as he scratched behind his ear.

"You're the most adorable, lovely thing I've ever laid eyes on," he said softly, kneeling down just enough to they were face to face. "I do anything you wanted, you know? I'm hopeless for you." He was quite sure the fawn already knew it, but some things were nice to be said out loud. Kissing his mate on the cheek.  
Fawnlock flushed at John's praising and captivating words, his ears flicked as John knelt to his level. John's words warmed the Fae, and a small smile curled his lips, the fawn bleating at the kiss to his cheek. He'd always trust John, and he'd always make sure John could trust him, he'd never take advantage of his mate's promises.   
John pulled away, back to the closet to sort through the jumpers. He found one that'd always been a bit too long on him, a nice dark chocolate cable knit. He pulled it off the hanger and then searched around the room for his Aunt's sewing basket, pulling out the pair of scissors and snipping the collar open a bit.   
He then returned to Fawnlock and had him hold still as he gently worked the collar around each antler, pulling it off points when it snagged once he'd finally got it down to tug down Fawnlock's head, he tapped each shoulder the hand him lift his arms up so John could pull it the rest of the way on, the stepped back and admired his handiwork.   
Fawnlock watched with curious eyes as John collected a jumper that looked too long for the human and a bit too big too, and then used a pair of scissors to snip to collar of the knitted jumper. He stood still as John tugged the jumper on the fawn, carefully slipping the material over his delicate antlers, and settling the jumper on his arms and such.

"There we are...all warm and toasty."  
The fawn smiled softly, the jumper fit nicely, and it didn't feel confining like the other clothes he'd worn before, and as John had said, it was very warm and toasty. The fawn gave a soft bleat leaning forward to rub noses with his mate, the rumbling sounding deep in his chest.   
John admired how the jumper looked on the fawn, matching his darker bits on his feet and hands, and the rich dark curls a top his head. The knit wool was soft to the touch, and came down to the tops of the fawn's thighs, rucked up a bit over the little poof of a tail above his bum. It'd been too long on John's arms, but it was just the right length on Fawnlock's.

"Thank you, John." The fawn mumbled softly, wrapping his arms around John and nuzzled into his neck, snuffling softly.   
When he wrapped his arms around John, the blond slid his hands up the fawn's back, feeling the soft jumper and rubbing the material beneath his fingers. 

"You're welcome, Love. All that's mine is yours. I want you to always be comfortable while you're here, even if I'm not." He turned his head just enough so he could kiss the side of his mate's face, the purring and nuzzling making him smile. Always making him smile.

The fawn bleated soft at John's words, his hands wrapping around his mate's neck, "Thank you, John" he'd murmured, pressing kisses to John's cheeks and the bridge of his adorable nose.

"Now.. You're going to behave and rest while I'm gone...yes? That's the best way to get better." He pulled the fawn up into his arms, sliding his hands down under Fawnlock's bottom to keep him aloft. Coaxing his long legs to wrap around John's waist so he could navigate the stairs, he carried him out of the bedroom and back downstairs.  
Fawnlock nuzzled against the side of John's face as his mate slid his hands over the fawn's back. He pouted slightly at John saying he should behave, the fawn's tail flicked as he considered this. He obediently wrapped his legs around John's waist, tail flicking.   
John was very reluctant to let Fawnlock down when he was wrapped about the man like a limpet, kissing his nose and generally being irresistibly attractive. But he had promised to do something for his mate and there was no way he would ever go back on his word, even just to spend some extra time snuggled up to the warm fawn.

"Okay, I suppose, and I can use my glamour to sweep the forest from here." Fawnlock pressed a kiss to John's nose, and let John gently drop him to the nest, the Fae curling up and snuggling into the soft bed.  
John went to the kitchen and poured a large glass of water and collected some of the chocolate biscuits Fawnlock had taken to, bringing them over to the edge of the nest where he could nibble and drink as he pleased without having to get up. John reached for the scarf laying at the edge of the nest as well, bringing it up to wind about Fawnlock's neck, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.   
The fawn watched with twitching ears as John went to collect some biscuits and a cup of water and come back over. He tilted his head so John could wrap the scarf around his neck more easily, he gave John a bright smile, accepting the kiss happily.

"I won’t be gone too long.. A few hours at most. Stay hydrated, drink the water...you lost quite a bit of blood last night." He cupped the fae's cheeks, rubbing his thumbs over the thin, velvety fur as he stared down at him with complete adoration. "I love you." Fawnlock pecked John on the lips as he pulled away a bit.

The Fae nodded at John's words, smiling, "I will, thank you, John," he murmured, leaning into John's touch, "And I love you," he leant up to press a more eager kiss to his mate's lips, tail swishing side to side. He nuzzled against John, the rumbling sounding in his chest. "Be careful, John."  
John sighed happily into the kiss. Even these few hours away from him were going to be hard, but he was a grown man, and he could bear it without fussing. 

“I’ll be careful. And back before you know it." He murmured against that wonderful mouth, sneaking another kiss and running his hands up through Fawnlock's curls one last time.   
He scooped several books off the shelves and brought them over to his mate, so Fawnlock wouldn't have to move about any more than necessary with his injury. Before he was tempted just to crawl into bed beside him, John sighed and emptied his large pack to make room for the quilts and books, and made sure the berries they'd picked were still fresh since he'd be paying Mrs. Hudson a visit as well.   
The fawn smiled at John's reassuring words, ears flicking as his mate's fingers brushed his velvety ears when he ran them through Fawnlock's curls. The Fae bleated softly in thanks when John brought some books to the nest's edge for him, he watched John move away and start to prepare his pack.  
"Goodbye Love~" He called with a smile, pausing just long enough to savor the sight of the fawn curled up in his jumper before ducking out the door and into the woods, eager to complete his tasks and get pack to his mate.

"Bye John." He murmured softly after his mate as he left. 

The Fae sighed then reached out and took a biscuit, biting into it, eating most of it before he laid back down, snuggling into the soft nest. Fawnlock's eyes fluttered closed as he let his glamour take his being after John, it was almost like being with his mate, almost but it lacked. He couldn't hold John's hand, like they had the other day, and John didn't know he was there. The fawn huffed softly, tail swishing as he broke off from John, not before casting the smallest of shielding spells on him, now he'd know if something was wrong immediately, before his being padded down a familiar deer trail and the fawn started his rounds.

John paused at the edge of the clearing and felt that familiar shiver before he sneezed, nose scrunching and wriggling as something tickled it. Rubbing it with his fingers, he took off for Mrs. Hudson's, following the path he'd taken yesterday morning. It was quicker this time now that he knew the way, and soon he was at her door, knocking at the wood with a smile. 

When she answered, John bowed his head politely and said his hellos, pulling out the woven pouch of berries to offer her. "Fawnlock and I picked these for you. He said you used them a lot in your jams and biscuits. Sorry he's not here....he got hurt last night while guarding the gate...he's alright now, just a bit sore. He mentioned you made him soup once when he was sick though...Maybe you could give me your recipe? I'd like to make it for him, so he feels better." He flushed slightly, scratching at his cheek.  
Mrs. Hudson nodded as John spoke, taking the pouch with a small smile and worried eyes. 

"Isn't this lovely, thank you, and that poor dear, I'm glad you were able to make him relax." she said, ushering him inside. She noticed that Fawnlock's scent was all over John, she allowed herself a soft smile, she lead him into the kitchen. 

John smiled at Mrs. Hudson and followed her inside. "Oh yes...he has some fairly nasty cuts, but they seem to be mending alright. I had my doctor's kit, so thankfully I could take proper care of him." He sighed softly and closed his eyes for a moment, picturing Fawnlock's face. He put so much trust in John, and he wanted to live up to it.

"That was quite some time ago, I may still have that recipe." She flitted about the kitchen, "You're such a sweetheart, John, that's sure to make him feel nice and bushy-tailed." She hummed softly, searching through the cookbooks and recipe cards, "Aha, think I've got it, right here." She flipped a card out if a card box and nodded, "Mhm, this this one, here you go dear." She turns and hands him the card with a soft smile.  
Taking the card from her, he bowed his head. "Thank you very much Mrs. Hudson, from both of us. When he's feeling better, I'll bring him around to thank you properly. If there is anything you need done in the meantime, please don't hesitate to ask. You're important to him, so that means you are important to me." He came around and hugged her gently, kissing her cheek before pulling away. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I don't want to leave him alone for too long. I've still got some things to get from his den."  
The elder Fae tittered softly with a small smile on her lips, "Aren't you two a pair?" She chuckled, returning John's hug. "It's alright dear, our Prince needs you." 

Her eyes brightened slightly as she remembered something, "Oh, I have something for you, dear." She held up a finger and disappeared into the depths of her cottage to return with a folded jumper, the exact color and shade of John's eyes. "This is for you, dear, I know you've probably got loads, but with the winter coming you may be needing something warmer to wear. I'm sure Fawnlock's told you about the quilts, he'd never let me give him any sweaters." She sighed softly, before handing John the jumper and continuing, "Now, you better be off! Don't want that fawn to miss you too much." She chuckled, smoothing her feathers before she lead John back to the door, "Just make sure you two visit, as soon as the dear's better." She smiled warmly.

"We are definitely a pair..." John murmured fondly as she scampered off, feeling his cheeks heat up. When she returned with the jumper, his smile widened and he accepted it, holding it tight to his chest. 

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Hudson....really. It's so sweet of you." John would cherish it, he hadn't thought the older fae had liked him enough to make him clothing.   
He hadn't had a motherly figure in his life for a long time now, and he was even gladder that Fawnlock had such a sweet woman in his life. 

"Thank you...from the bottom of my heart, thank you." He stepped outside her cottage and bowed again to Mrs. Hudson. "We'll be sure to come by to visit as soon as he's on his feet." He straightened up and waved to her, then started back off into the forest, heading for Fawnlock's den this time.   
Within an hour he reached the old tree, and slipped inside, inhaling the familiar scent of his mate. He went to work collecting quilts and folding them neatly into his pack, then the books, cradled in the soft blankets.  
The fawn finished his rounds, and moved his being to his den to see if John had been their yet. He found his mate still there and a smile graced his Cupid bow lips.   
Fawnlock let his energy drift close to John and his being pressed a kiss to John forehead before it disappeared and the Fae was back to himself, snuggled into their nest in John's cottage. The fawn sat up, wincing slightly and picked up his tea, sipping quietly, ears flicking and tail swishing. He grabbed a biscuit and munched before giving a soft bleat at the sweet taste. Fawnlock snuggled back into the nest and curled around his book, going back to reading. His ears perked and twitched, searching for tell-tail sounds of his mate returning.  
John felt a soft, barely there pressure on his forehead and looked up, just before his nose twitched and he sneezed. He squinted and rubbed his round nose, then climbed to his feet and hefted his pack up onto his shoulders. It was heavy, but he'd carried heavier in the desert.   
Closing the den back up, John made his way back home, eager to get back to his mate. It was still early afternoon when he made it back, the sun overhead melting the frost that had settled over night. John pushed open the back door to the cottage and trekked in, pulling off the pack and setting it down on a kitchen chair.   
The fawn's ears twitched at the sound of his mate outside the cottage, he looked up as John entered, he bleated softly at the sight of his mate, a smile on his face.

"Fawnlock....I'm back!" He headed into the living room, over to the fawn's side and dropped down onto his knees to pull him up into a hug, nuzzling at the warm scarf around his neck. "Oh, I missed you, Love."  
Fawnlock hugged John back tightly, nuzzling his nose by John's ear, he snuffled softly, scenting his mate. His ears flicked and his tail swished in contentment, the Fae happy to have his mate back by his side.

"I missed you too, John." He pressed his lips to the soft skin under John's ear in a light kiss. He pulled away from the hug to snuffle at John's neck and jumper, the scents telling him several things. The scent of his den comforted him slightly, though he found John's scent to be even more soothing.   
John was perhaps a little more than addicted to the warmth of having Fawnlock in his arms or vice versa. He felt complete when they were together, like two halves of a whole finally joined. He hadn't released just how anxious he'd been feeling without the fawn. He was so hopelessly smitten. Even as Fawnlock was sniffing and scenting him, John was drawing in deep breaths of is mate as well, needing that earthy, warm smell that was now so wonderfully interlaced with John. Maybe the fawn's persistently scenting was just wearing off of him. He certainly loved when Fawnlock did it.

"How was Mrs. Hudson?" He asked softly, snuggling up against his mate, fingers gently curling against John's jumper.  
Pulling the fawn against him, John leant down and kissed the top of his head, avoiding the antlers. Fawnlock bleated fondly when he realized John was also taking his scent. He pressed a kiss to John's cheek after his mate pressed one to his curls, tail swishing with contentment.

"She was very lovely...I got her recipe for soup that I'll make you for dinner, and she knit me a new jumper. She wishes you well and wants us to visit when you feel better." John rubbed at the fae's back, soothing him with light touches. The fawn's eyes brightened at the mention of Mrs. Hudson's soup, which he found delicious.

"Yum, you should try some of the soup, it's really good." He smiled softly, rolling his eyes at the fond behavior of the elder Fae, "She frets too much," he pursed his lips slightly, "We'll all be fine," he gave a soft huff of laughter, "but we can go see her soon, right?" He snuggled close to his mate, nuzzling at his jaw, damp nose sliding against John's skin.  
John hummed happily, holding onto the fawn and being careful not to press to tightly to his front. The damp nose tickled, and he chuckled, tightening his fingers in the soft brown jumper draped over his mate's lean frame. 

"We'll eat it together. And yes, you're healing very well. Tonight I want to put some ointment on those gashes...the soak surely helped them. There was no infection, so you're doing marvelous as a patient." He pulled back a bit so he could plant a proper kiss on the fawn's lips, so very grateful for perhaps the hundredth time that Fawnlock had adapted to that particular for of affection very well.  
He broke free and gave a lingering pat to his lover's back, climbing back onto his feet to go retrieve his pack and bring it over to the nest, opening it up and carefully pulling out the quilt wrapped books to hand them over to the fawn.  
The fawn nodded along as his mate spoke, gaze flicking over John with a soft smile on his lips. As John pressed his lips to the fawn's, Fawnlock's ears flicked and he bleated softly. He pouted softly as his mate pulled away, tail swishing in slight irritation until he caught the familiar scent of his books.

"I brought your things too. So now we'll have a proper home for both of us."

A soft smile curved the Fae's lips, "Thank you John." He took the books as John handed them to him, the familiar rumbling starting deep in his chest. This fawn settled the books on the best before he stood and wrapped his arms around John.

John hummed happily as the fawn hugged him, arms automatically slinking around the Fawn's narrow waist. His fingers slid up under the hem of the jumper, rubbing at the small of Fawnlock's back as he tilted up and kissed his mate beneath his chin. There was something so immensely satisfying about being able to do little, affectionate things like that. John had never been in a relationship where he was in near constant contact with the other person. He usually liked his space. But not now. Now he couldn't keep his hands off of Fawnlock, craving every touch and nuzzle. They were quickly becoming second nature to him. He just felt a pull, a need to be with the fawn. He supposed that's what it felt like to be bonded with someone. 

 

After a few moments Fawnlock pulled back, "Now I can teach you proper nest construction." He chuckled softly.   
Another little nuzzle against the soft scarf, and John leaned back, fingers lingering as the base of Fawnlock's tail, scratching lazily at the softer tufts of fur.   
Fawnlock pressed back into John's hands on his back, bleating softly. He wriggled slightly as his mate's fingers buried into the fur at the base of his tail, scratching lightly, the fawn bleated softly, knees weakening slightly, and apparently he was very sensitive there.  
John watched the fawn's reaction to having his tail bone scratched with a smile, and made a mental note to explore that further once they’d gotten the nest arranged to each other's liking.

"Please do. I want to make it perfect for you. Can't have you running off to someone with a nicer nest." He teased, reaching with one hand to take a hold of Fawnlock's, lacing their fingers together.

The Fae nuzzled at John, the rumbling deepening, "I'd never leave you for anyone else, best nest or no, the nest you made me is perfect." He murmured softly, squeezing John's fingers.   
John doubted the fawn was shallow enough to leave him for a nicer nest mate, he'd only been teasing. But it was nice to hear it.  
The fawn pulled away to kneel, bringing John down with him. 

He took one of the wrapped up books and started to unwrap each book, "For a nest to have good structure, you need to start with a firm but still comfortable base, like comforters and thick quilts. Then you surround it with something like.. Hmmm, pillows and the. Bunched up.. Soft things.. Then you cover your base and pillows with lose blankets, quilts, sheets and more pillows." The fawn explained softly, stacking the books off to the side.  
John slid down beside his mate and listened carefully to the instruction, nodding as he surveyed the layout of their current nest. It made sense. He brightened and climbed to his feet. 

"Oh yes! I forgot something we can use to make the base. There's some sleeping bags down in the cellar...Harry and I used them when we visited in the spring to sleep out in the garden under the stars." He headed off to the kitchen, opening a slim door beside the pantry that lead down into a storage cellar. He dug out the sleeping bags and shook off the dust, then climbed back to join Fawnlock and held out the bright blue sleeping bag to him, because he knew, just knew the fawn would be delighted to find the scent of a very young John still preserved in its dense material.   
The fawn's eyes followed John as he stood and moved to the cellar, he tilted his head back slightly as his mate reemerged. He scented the air, sniffing softly, there was an odd scent, one that resembled John's, but was different somehow, and a bit stale. Fawnlock crackled a grin as John handed him the bunched up sleeping bag that the scent came from, the fawn bleated softly. His tail swishing and brushing his feet from where he'd tucked them under his bum.  
In the meantime, John began to pull up the quilts and blankets currently making up the bulk of the nest, digging out the cushions and pillows so they could ring the edges.  
The fawn snuffled softly into the fabric and after a second or two he spoke, "Its.. You... But different.. “ he grinned as the deep rumble vibrated through his chest as he huffed a chuckle.   
Fawnlock settled the sleeping bag down and moved to help John collect the blankets and such to rebuild their nest. Fawnlock bleated softly, helping John lay out a base of the sleeping bags and a thick duvets. As they finished he playfully threw a couple cushions and pillows at his mate, giving a playful smile that turned up the corners of his Cupid bow lips.  
John laughed as they worked, taking over the bulk of the prep so Fawnlock didn't have to do as much work. 

"Yes...Harry and I used to spend summers up here when we were young. She hated it...took it out on me more than once. I always loved being out under the stars though. Once the snow is melted I can't wait to lay in the warm grass next to you beneath the sun." He looked over at his mate just in time to get whumped in the face with a pillow, and he burst into laughter once the shock had worn off.   
Tugging up a cushion, he hauled it around and walloped Fawnlock across his back side.


	10. John makes Fawnlock a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple christen the new nest before it's even finished. 
> 
> ((aka smut, if you don't like smut, skip to the last few paragraphs so next chapter doesn't confuse you))

"Oh you little minx...I'll get you for that." He sent another, smaller pillow sailing over at the fawn's head, then dove to tackle him, gently of course, rolling around with him in the partially finished nest. He pinned him down by sitting on his rump, stretching up to run tickling fingers up his mate's sides with a chuckle. "Think you can get one up on John Watson? I'll have you know I'm a master pillow fighter."  
The fawn had yelped softly in surprise as a cushion hit his bum, and then just as quickly he was thumped lightly on the back of his head. Fawnlock huffed a soft chuckle as John tackled him then straddled his bum. 

His tail swished playfully as he peered over his shoulder at his mate. The Fae mock pouted, "Master pillow fighter of no, bring it on, I still know how to romp, thank you." he grinned a bit coyly at John. 

"Bring it on," he wriggled slightly, dark palms moving to paw at his mate's thighs and knees as his ears flicked playfully.   
After a bit more wriggling he'd managed to roll over on his back and properly hold to John's knees, firmly but also gently. He poked his tongue out at John before smirking softly.  
That pout, oh that pout really did John in. He knew the fawn was never truly upset, but the way those plush lips pulled down, so expressive, it was like a siren's call to John.  
As the fae wriggled and squirmed, it only spiked up John's heartbeat, and when he managed to turn around and smirked in victory, John folded down and caught his mouth in a kiss until the wry twist of Fawnlock's mouth had melted away beneath the persistent press. It was completely unfair in the rules of pillow fighting, but John wasn't above such underhanded tactics to win.   
The fawn had bleated softly into John's kiss, kissing back easily, the smirk melting from his lips.  
Once the hands on his knees has slackened, John flipped the both of them so that the fawn was on top now, and John reached behind his head to secure another cushion and tossed it up at the uninjured side of Fawnlock's head with a delicate thump. No matter how they played, John was forever mindful of his mate's injuries, careful not to aggravate them in any way, but not coddling him either.  
The fawn pouted a bit for real as John pulled away from the kiss, he yelped as John flipped them over, his dark palms and speckled fingers curling up slightly as he settled them on John's chest. 

He huffed a chuckle at the soft thump of another pillow hitting his head, "That wasn't a very fair move," the fawn pouted slightly, his tail swished playfully as he liked down at his mate.

A smile soon painted his Cupid bow lips, as he leant down to press soft kisses over John's face, "You should always play fair when romping, John, or else I'm allowed to play dirty as well." The Fae chuckled softly as he pressed a kiss to John's nose, "Would you like me to play dirty, John."  
John grinned under the rain of soft kisses, hands running up and down Fawnlock's sides, smoothing the wool jumper down. His fingers wound around, creeping to his back so his could tangle them through the soft downy fur of his tail. 

"Oh God yes, please." John murmured, pressing his fingertips in against the fawn's tailbone and slowly massaging it a way that made his knees weak and loosened his grip of John's hips. He grinned up at Fawnlock, tilting his head and catching the underside of his mate's chin, pressing quick kisses against the soft skin above the scarf.   
The fawn bleated softly, grinning wickedly. A shiver raced through his furred body as John's hands skimmed over his sides, and then another at his love's words. 

The Fae whimpered softly as John played with his tail, "John," he mumbled softly, leaning forward to nuzzle at John's cheeks and ears and his face in general.   
Fawnlock nipped lightly at his earlobe before he pressed his damp nose to the soft patch of skin under it. His velvet ears flicked as his tail shivered and twitched under the attention of John's fingers. John hummed as the fawn nuzzled at his ear, breathing hotly as he whispered.  
"I'll always win..." John teased, mouthing the words against the fae's throat, nuzzling into the thicker fur beneath the cashmere fabric.  
The fawn bleated hotly as his mate's insistent kisses to his neck, no, not fair one bit. 

Fawnlock pouted slightly, "You play dirty, I'll play dirtier." He promised softly, his grin turned mischievous once more as his lips brushed the shell of John's ear.   
John's eyebrow rose, his fingers stilling in the thick fur at Fawnlock's promise to play dirty. As he felt the mouth on his ear, John shivered, turning his head just slightly to make it easier for the fae to reach his ear.  
His speckled fingers traveled up to tug gently on John's short sandy hair, and he met John's gaze briefly before he rubbed his crotch against John's. He keened softly as he felt his mate's arousal through his jeans, the fawn gave a slightly smug look.  
John really hadn't been expected the rock of his mate's hips rolling down against his own, and the sudden friction against his groin. John's fingers tightened in the fur he was grasping, and he bit back an almost embarrassing moan, his head tilting back against the pillows as he arched up and pulled Fawnlock down against him again.   
Tongue darting out between his lips rapidly, John quickly forgot about any sort of pillow fighting, instead moving his hands up to tug off the thick scarf and give him more room to suck kisses against his mate's throat. His denims were suddenly growing uncomfortably tight, the slow steady simmer or arousal from rolling around in their nest, now blazing into a raging desire.   
The fawn let out a soft moan as John arched up, and his fingers pulled his scarf from his neck. Fawnlock's tail swished as he leant down into John's demanding lips, letting his mate's fingers guide him. He swept his tongue against the seam of John's lips, rocking his hips down against his human's.

"Fawnlock..." he breathed, hands slipping into the thick curls to hold the fae's head as he leaned in for a kiss, bringing their lips together urgently.  
The Fae pulled away from the kiss panting softly, ears flicking, his dark hands slide from John's hair, down his sides and down even more to grip his mate's hips.   
John was panting just as hard when the kiss broke, gasping for a gulp of air as he tilted his head back against the mound of pillows and blankets. He licked his lips again and again, as if savoring the taste of the fawn's lips, the taste of the kiss.

"John," he murmurs hotly, half-lidded gaze looking down at his flushed mate, "Do you like playing dirty with me John?" He asks, leaning down once more to press damp kisses down John's throat, nipping lightly at his mate's heated skin. His fingers tug at John's jumper, ridding it up to the fawn could stroke his love's belly and the skin of his hips, hot breath puffing against John's neck.  
John barely had time to flick his gaze up to meet the smoldering bits of silver before a moan caught low in his throat with his mate's words. He'd never heard anything so wicked in his life and he nodded quickly, tilting his head back as more kisses came to his throat.

"Christ, yes. I concede. You win. You absolutely win." He somehow managed to get the words out, groaning as the wool jumper was pushed up out of the way and deft, dark fingers skimmed over his bare torso.   
John’s hands untangled from the mop of curls to skim down Fawnlock's back, this time only bypassing that enticing puff of a tail to curve over his bum, fingers needing into the sleek muscle as he pushed the fae down against him and rolled his hips in a slow grind, unrelenting in his pursuit of that lovely friction.   
Fawnlock gave a wicked grin, nipping at John's neck lightly. He huffed softly against John's neck, pressing damp kisses along the golden column of his mate's throat. His tail swished with slight nerves as the fawn keened at John's skilled fingers kneaded the swells of his arse.

"Show me more of your technique," John hummed, shuddering as the breath skimmed over his neck, hot and wet.  
The fawn's hips bucked against John's once more before he sat back on John's hips, "If you insist." He answered in a breathless murmur.   
He slid a dark palm up John's bare golden chest and pushed the jumper up the rest of the way, ridding his mate of the woolen sweater.  
John drew his arm up over his head so Fawnlock could rid him of the jumper, grinning up at his mate as the sweater ruffled his short hair.

"You're a cheeky fawn." He breathed, bringing his hands back down to gently rest on top of the fawn's thighs, letting him do as he pleased.  
The Fae startled running his specked digits and dusky palms down John's torso, sweeping across his mate's heated flesh with broad strokes. He stopped briefly at John's nipples, eyeing them curiously, he knew that the nipples were sensitive parts of the body, on any creature, so he wondered how a more intimate touch would affect his mate.  
The Fae tweaked the nubs slightly with a mischievous glint in his eyes, raising a brow at his mate's reaction. After he gave a soft smirk, the fawn continued down John's torso, palms and fingers sweeping over hot skin, his hands stopped again at John's hips, and the fawn leant forward to press kisses across John's collarbones. Fawnlock nipped at his mate's flesh, sliding his mouth down John's chest. The fawn was both unbelievably curious, and a fast learner, and both aspects only seemed to work in John's favor.   
John gave a happy hum as fingers moved over his chest, arching into their warmth. The hum turned into a gasp as the fingers closed about his nipples, his dark blue eyes widening as the sensitive flesh harden under the attention. 

"God, you'll be the death of me..." John whispered, licking his lips frantically.  
The fawn’s mouth latched onto one of John's nipples, tongue circled around the nub for a few seconds before he leant back up to smirk smugly at John, tail swishing still. John’s fingers tightened on Fawnlock's thighs as his mate leaned down, teasing a path downwards with his mouth until those perfectly shaped lips sealed around a nipple and wet it with a flick of a tongue.   
John quickly snatched up a hand to his mouth, biting into his palm to muffle the cry that ripped free of his throat. He shook beneath his mate, eyes clenched shut until he managed to suck down a breath and stare back up at that smug smirk, blond lashes wet. 

"You're absolutely wicked..." He managed, swallowing thickly and moving his hand to curl the fingers down the inside of Fawnlock's thigh, rubbing the soft fur slowly.  
The fawn made a soft sort of growling noise in the back his throat when he heard John muffling the beautiful noises he was making, that the fawn was causing. Though he still smirked up at John's words, eyes glowing softly through his lashes as he gazed up at his mate. 

He nipped at John's nipple lightly, "You shouldn't muffle yourself John, I love the sounds you make."   
John drew in a shaky breath and dragged his hand away with a slow nod, instead moving to rub up the fawn's side. He didn't want Fawnlock to muffle himself ever either, but it had just been so sudden and surprising.  
The fawn’s fingers skimmed over the hem of John's jeans, stroking the soft flesh there, swiping speckled fingertips over John's tummy. Fawnlock moved back up to kiss John once more, tongue sweeping into his mate's mouth, despite the fact that he'd mostly likely already mapped out every inch of his love's delightful mouth; the fawn couldn't get enough, tongue stroking around John's mouth like the first time every deep kiss the couple shared.   
Sighing happily as the fae stroked his belly, John flexed the muscles of his abdomen beneath the dark fingers. The kiss was more than welcome, his mouth opening to accommodate the dip of the fawn's tongue. John had never been kissed like Fawnlock kissed him, like every inch of him was fascinating, every taste and touch was something to worship. John hope it would always be like this between them, unable to keep hands and mouths off each other and spend the rest of their lives entangled around each other. He wanted to give everything he had to his mate, to show him the staggering amount of love that filled John's heart to bursting every waking second.  
The Fae ground down against John once more, panting softly, ears flicking as he tugged on John's jeans. The fawn fumbled with John's button and flies, grumbling softly as his fingers didn't seem to cooperate with his brain. Fawnlock let out a bleat of frustration as he pulled away from their kiss and fumbled with John's button, after a few seconds of not progress the Fae pouted up at his mate.   
John watched blissfully as the fawn pulled away to tug impatiently at his jeans, fingers scrambling over the bits of metal and huffing out his complaint, getting more frustrated every second that passed that he didn't have those flies worked open. 

With a soft laugh, John pet the side of the fawn's hip and then moved his hands down to unfasten the button and zip, and then dragged his hands away again, letting his mate take back over. He'd had his fun exploring Fawnlock's body last night, so he was content to let the overeager fawn do the same to him. He imagined it wouldn't be long before Fawnlock would be banishing clothing all together once it got warmer.

Fawnlock huffed his appreciation as John heard his silent plea with slight amusement, causing the fawn to give a minuscule pout as John undid his jeans for the fawn. He'd sat up for John, his eyes staying on his mate's hands as they pulled away from his jeans, the fawn took up the skillful hands in his larger ones, leaning forward slightly, he brought them to his mouth, so he could kiss each knuckle and finger before flipping the hands palm up to press warm kisses over the expanse of John's calloused hands.   
The Fae smirked softly before he settled his mate's hands back down and dark palms along with speckled digits slid under the denim of his human's jeans to stroke over the fabric of John's pants and pull the denim down John's thighs.   
John watched with adoration as the fawn worshiped his hands with kisses, those perfect lips moving over knuckle and palm alike, paying homage to the worn, rough digits as if they were any more than just flesh and bone. It was almost sad when it stopped, and his hands were placed back at his sides. It was well worth it however when those dark, beautiful hands slid down to push away his jeans.  
Careful of his antlers, Fawnlock slid down John's body, pressing soft kisses to John's tummy, murmuring softly in his native tongue. He then moved down more to nuzzle his mate's crotch for a few seconds, snuffling softly at the musky scent of his love's arousal, before his damp nose trailed down the heated skin John's thighs, still speaking softly into John's skin.   
The lips ghosting over his chest and stomach had John shivering, but it was the nuzzle to his crotch that really did him in, the knowledge that the fawn was scenting him in such an intimate place had his head spinning and a low moan rolling from his throat.   
The Fae pressed soft kisses to John's thighs, dragging the denim down all the way and off of John's legs completely.   
Every kiss was like fingers reaching straight into his heart, feeling John with such warmth he was sure he'd burst. He kicked the jeans the rest of the way off, toeing off his socks as well.   
The fawn traveled down, stopping at John's knees, placing a warm kiss on each before he nuzzled his way back up to John's tummy, the fawn gently rested his chin there, smiling softly across the body of his mate, the body he'd claimed as his. John was reduced to soft murmurs as the fawn nuzzled his way back up to John's stomach, and the weight of the fawn pressed down against him was absolutely marvelous. He looked down at his mate and smiled back, setting his hand over Fawnlock's, petting each speckled finger

"Beautiful," Fawnlock murmured softly, dusky hands traveling up John's torso, letting one dark palm rest over his love's heart, counting his heartbeats with a soft smile curling his Cupid bow lips.  
John had never been called beautiful before Fawnlock, but he would have never believed it from anyone else but the fae. Because no one could ever compare to the beauty of the fawn he was stretched out beneath. 

"And you're gorgeous. Perfect in absolutely every way." John slid his hand down Fawnlock's arm, up his shoulder until it could curl around the nape of his neck, and John could thumb at his dark curls.   
The fawn's ears flicked as John's hand down his arm, he bleated softly at his mate's praises. 

"Come here, lovely," he hummed, reaching down and wriggled them together till Fawnlock was higher and John could seize the hem of his jumper and tug it up to Fawnlock's neck, then carefully work it up over his antlers.   
Once it was pulled away, John dropped his arms to circle around his mate, embracing him tightly and nuzzling at his face and hair. The Fae had nuzzled into the slight softness of John's belly until his mate started to bring him up so they were at level.  
Fawnlock obediently raised his arms and move for John as he helped get the jumper off the Fae. He snuffled into John's neck as he brought the couple closer, their chests flush against one another. His specked fingers tapped up and down his mate's sides idly, sweeping over his ribs with warm fingertips, the fawn's tail swished slightly as he murmured softly in his native tongue. Fawnlock nosed at the soft skin under John's ear, before he nipped his earlobe, his ears twitching at the beautiful sounds his mate made.   
Once the jumper was out of the way and not a scrap of fabric was between them, John relished the soft slide of the warm, velvety fur against his bare skin. He was careful not to put too much pressure on the healing wounds on Fawnlock's chest, but keeping him on top helped tremendously. The fingertips sliding up and down his sides really was lovely, but it was the snuffling wet nose at his neck and the mouth against his ear that was sublime.  
Fawnlock bleated softly before he rolled his hips against John's once more, grinding down slowly, the friction feeling delicious to him. 

The fawn mumbled something breathlessly in his language, his big ears flicked as he translated for his love, "John, you the most brilliant, incredible, amazing creature I've ever laid eyes on. You make my heart swell... And I love you."  
John murmured and hummed beneath the attention, feeling the long, broad ears flick against his collar bone. By now he was well aware of those rolling hips, and he lifted his own up to meet them, slotting their pelvises together perfectly and getting the most out of the sensation.   
Fawnlock's words made him flush deeply, and John sighed happily, turning his head slightly so he could press kisses to the side of the fawn's face, up into his hair and around the base of his antlers. 

"I love you, I love you. Always...forever." He promised, slipping his hands down along his mate's svelte body and curved rough hands down over his soft backside.   
The fawn gave a soft bleat as John arched up into him, Fawnlock huffing softly into the heated skin of John's neck. He nipped at John's shoulder as he felt strong hands knead the swells of his bum, smiling softly at his mate's words.  
The Fae snuffled softly, hips grinding down into John a tad lazily, relishing in the friction between them as well as the tenderness and warmth of the countless kisses pressed to the side of his face and head. The fawn's dusky hands move, one up to stroke over the shoulder his chin isn't settled upon, as the other skimmed over John's ribs and side to firmly grip his hip, speckled digits stroking swirls into the warm flesh there.   
Strong fingers kneaded against the fae's arse, pushing him down closer against John. John’s thumbs swept up under the fluffy tail, rubbing gentle circles. 

 

"I've never known true happiness until I met you." John murmured.  
Fawnlock's tail swished playfully as John rubbed soft circles under the fluffy yet stubby appendage, the fawn pressing closer, the rumble starting deep in his chest and vibrating into John's chest from where the Fae's was pressed flush, but not hard, into John's.  
John felt absolutely drowned out in bliss, between the mouth and hands roaming over his chest, to the narrow hips rubbing against each other and sending beautiful jolts of pleasure rolling slowly up along his body. The lazy intimacy was appealing to him and he wouldn't have traded it for anything. He loved being touching as well as touching, their fingers unable to stop roaming over each other's bodies. That rumbling purr started up and John was in heaven

"You are my happiness John, I didn't have any true contentment until you stepped foot into my ancient life." He murmured softly, ears flicking.  
Those words were perfect, gorgeous, and made John feel more wanted than ever. And he wanted the fae to feel the same. Giving the sweet fawn another kiss to the side of his face, John gently rolled them so Fawnlock was laying on his back, relaxing back against the pillows.   
Fawnlock gazed up at John, a puzzled look in his eyes, his ears flicking as John gently flipped them over, a surprised bleat slipping past his lips.

"My life...my love. I'm going to make you feel good...just lean back and get comfortable." He promised, smiling and he moved down, planting kiss after kiss down Fawnlock's chest and stomach, working around the healing wounds.   
As his mate then pushed him down into their unfinished nest, the Fae took a deep breath, his curiosity causing him to be still at his mate's promise. The rumbling deepened as John trailed kisses over the fawn's torso, the fawn tracking John's progress with curious dark, half lidded eyes.  
John flicked his tongue over the fawn's navel, then shifted down further, nuzzling at the dense dark curls that trailed down his mate's lean abdomen.   
A whimper escaped the fawn's lips as a wetness swept over his navel, and then John nuzzled at the curls at his abdomen and the fawn couldn't help but moan softly. A dusky palm settled on the back of John's neck, speckled fingertips curling slightly into his mate's sandy hair, he tilted his head in slight question before he spread his legs for John to settle more comfortably between.   
John glanced up as he felt the hand curl around the back of his neck, flashing the fawn a smile before he returned to the body before him. His hands moved to Fawnlock's slim thighs, gently pushing them apart to give him better access.  
John settled fully between Fawnlock's thighs, sliding his hands up across the narrow hips and rubbing them slowly, reassuring him, soothing him before he leaned down and nosed at Fawnlock's groin, pushing at the thick fur and sliding his cheek over the velvety skin of the fawn's heated arousal, pressing his lips against it in a delicate line of kisses.  
Fawnlock let out another whimper as his mate began to stroke his velvety hip, he gasped slightly at the feel of John nosing at the thick curls at his groin. The Fae bleated softly as he felt his mate's lips pressing softly to his heated and very interested prick.  
The digits in John's hair tightened slightly, the fawn couldn't help the buck of his hips, very much wanting his mate to continue the ministrations of his wonderful mouth. 

"Jawn..." He let out a sort of low whine, other dark hand costed in the bedding of their nest.  
As his mate whined out his name, turning it into something else entirely, John grinned even wider and exhaled out over the flushed tip of the fawn's prick, his warm breath bathing over the sensitive tissue. 

"Shhh....I've got you." He murmured softly, reached with one hand to curl around the base of the cock, holding it steady as flicked out his tongue and swirled it around the swollen head.   
He drew back just long enough as Fawnlock expectedly bucked up, and he set his other hand down on the hip to maintain a bit of control. With a soothing hum, John slid down again, this tip licking from tip, down to the circle of his fingers at the base.   
The fawn panted softly, he didn't fully understand what John was doing, all he knew was that his mate was doing something absolutely wonderful with his lovely mouth. John's warm breath ghosting over his sensitive skin, it felt as if there were velvet flames licking inside his belly. A hand firmly keeping the Fae's hips from bucking, tongue flicking over the head of his cock, Fawnlock whimpered softly and tried not to writhe under his love's ministrations.   
The musky scent of arousal was thick on John’s tongue, as well as the faint smell of the bath salts they'd soaked in earlier. John gently lifted the prick and licked the underside, down to the soft bollocks beneath. He drew the soft skin here into his mouth, sucking on it slowly before coming off with a wet pop, and retracing his path back to the glistening tip and drawing it into his mouth, suckling at that as well. Every action was deliberately slow, not wanting to overwhelm his mate with the new experience, despite how eager he was to hear all those needy cries and breathless call of his name.  
The fawn's hand tightened in the bedding of their nest, he tried not to buck him hips up into John's mouth, tried not to hurt John with the speckled fingers in his sand hair, the fawn took deep breathes to steady and level himself.   
John was his anchor, tying his to existence with the pleasure he provided so sweetly, with his firm but gentle hands, one steadying his hips, the other around his aching prick. Fawnlock was overly aware of John's deliberate slowness, he didn't perceive it as any form of teasing, no, he knew, John only worried for the fawn, and that thought, of John still caring enough not to push him even in his obviously aroused state, pleased to fawn enough to cause him to groan softly. John's love was an almost a tangible thing the Fae could feel in the air, cradling the two as they coupled in their nest.  
John was very gentle, not wanting to do anything that might scare off his mate. Fawnlock was endlessly precious to him, and his trust even more so. When he was sure that Fawnlock was enjoying himself, he moved to take more of him down into his mouth, coaxing the sensitive flesh deeper inside with guiding swirls of his tongue.   
The fawn was very animated, and John closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath through his nose, beginning a slow rhythm that bobbed his head in time with the strokes his curled hand gave to the shaft. Once he was used to the width and feel of the cock filling his mouth, John let up some of the pressure of his hand on his mate's hip, letting him rock forwards at the pace he preferred. John didn't release him completely, so he wouldn't gag when the fawn over eagerly thrust forwards, but he gave a bit of the control back to Fawnlock.   
Fawnlock's fingers tightened in John's hair as his mate began to bob his head, sufficiently blinding the fawn with white hot pleasure. A broken stream of moans and mumblings of his native tongue escape his patted lips, his ears falling limp as pleasure surges through his velvet furred body. When John loosened his hold on the Fae's hip, he groaned softly, gently and shallowly thrusting his hips up into John's deliciously wonderful mouth, not wanting to gag or hurt his brilliant mate.   
As he moved, John butted his head gently at the hand in his hair, reassuring the fae that his grip wasn't bothering him at all, and in fact, he rather liked the desperate tugs. He hummed around the underside of the fawn's prick, the sound vibrating down through the twitching flesh weighing heavy on his tongue. He was determined to live up to his promise and make sure Fawnlock felt good, amazing even. And if all the noises his mate was making was any indication, he was doing a fairly decent job of it.

"J-Jawn.." Fawnlock keened softly at John's lovely humming, vibrating all around the fawn's prick.   
Those mumbled, broken words and moans really were lovely, even if John couldn't understand half of it. He didn't have to know exactly what those words meant, because the meaning was so very clear in the tension of his body and the evident pleasure he was receiving from all that John was doing. But it was the drag of his name that really grabbed hold of his heart and stomach, squeezing them both tight with so much feelings he couldn't possibly contain it all in his chest.   
The fawn moved his other hand from the sheets to skim over John's shoulders then gently settle on the back of his mate's head, fingers weaving tightly into the short sandy locks. The molten pleasure surging through Fawnlock pooled in the pit of his stomach, coiling tight inside. The Fae tried his best not writhe under the pleasure John was causing him, moaning softly and breathlessly, panting softly.  
It was like all the pleasure Fawnlock was feeling seeped right into John. As he made his mate feel good, he felt the same in return, as if their positions were switched. It simply felt amazing to be able to make Fawnlock feel so wonderfully.   
If he could have spoken, he would have chanted the fawn's name over and over again. As it was, his mouth was otherwise occupied, drawing long, deep suckles off the hot prick sliding in and out of his mouth, riding the thrusts and bucks of his hips and adjusting his pace to accommodate them.   
Trusting his mate, his slid his hand off Fawnlock's hip completely, moving it instead down between his own legs and stroking the turgid, thick length pressing against his inner thigh, releasing some of the pressure that was building into almost unbearable pain with how much this was arousing him. John groaned around the cock in his mouth, lips stretched in a wide circle where they met the heated flesh.   
As John released his hip, Fawnlock's eyes, which had been closed for quite a while, fluttered open. The Fae tilted his head to gaze at John, the sight of his mate, bobbing his head, taking his aching heat into his wonderful mouth, pulled a groan from the fawn's lips.   
Fawnlock watched his mate stroke himself as he pleasures the fawn, he whimpered softly, he decide in his lust hazed mind that as soon as he was done, he'd make his mate feel just as good. The fawn eyed John's hard length through the fabric of his pants, he keened.   
It may have been good for Fawnlock, but it was so, so good for John as well. He absolutely loved every bit of the fawn beneath him. Loved this.  
The fawn threw his head back as he felt the molten coil in his stomach tighten and tighten, surges of delicious pleasure washed over the fawn's delicate body. He tried to thrust shallowly into John's mouth, riding his pleasure in fast jerks, but still wanting to not gag his amazingly brilliant mate.   
It was so hard to concentrate on any one thing. The noises Fawnlock was making, the tensing of his muscles and the roll of his hips. Or just the press of the prick against his tongue. It was almost overwhelming to be so surrounded by his mate, but it was magnificent none the less. John had never been so aroused, nor so happy to be able to give his mate this sort of pleasure. He let Fawnlock control the pace with his thrusts, hollowing his cheeks for suction and swirling his tongue to help him along to climax.  
The fingers in John’s hair stroked through the sandy strands as the fawn felt as if he was dancing on the edge of the abyss of release, "J-John!" He moaned the name low, his accent of his native language thick on his tongue. He was so close to that edge, the fawn panted, ears flicking as he teetered for a moment.   
Then finally, the coil tightened and then snapped, and the fawn almost sobbed into his release. The fingers in John's hair tightened and tugged slightly, as the fawn's thrusts slowed, the Fae panting softly.  
He knew the fawn was close as he felt him tense up, and the desperate call of his name before he came, filling John's mouth with a liquid heat that slid down his throat.  
He waited till Fawnlock had rode out his orgasm, licking him clean and handling the oversensitive flesh gently as he rose up off of the fawn, wiping the edge of his mouth with the back of his hand. John climbed up till he was lying beside the fae, reaching over to gather him up into strong arms and hold him against John's chest. 

"Good?" He asked softly, slinking one hand around to pet Fawnlock's curls and ears, soothing him through the aftershocks that shuddered through his lithe body.  
The Fae whimpered softly as he cuddled close to John, ears flicking against John's fingers. Fawnlock panted softly, nosing at John's shoulder with his damp nose. After a few moments the fawn's breathing calmed, and he snuggled closer to his mate, gazing up at him with still blown eyes.   
He nuzzled against John's jaw, pressing warm kisses to his mate's strong jawline, he mumbles softly in his native tongue.   
As aroused as he was, John was quite happy holding Fawnlock close and just lavishing in the lazy nuzzles and taps of a wet nose to his skin as his mate basked in post coital bliss. To know that he had brought the fawn to this happy, sated state was wonderful, and the aftermath even more so as he snuggled close and murmured soft tones in a language John would endeavor to one day understand.

After a few seconds he speaks English, the accent if his native language still thick in his voice, "John," he murmurs, tail swishing playfully as he gazed at his mate, his dusky hands, which had slipped from John's hair when his mate had pulled him close, traveled down his mate's torso.  
A set of speckled fingers gripped a hip, while the other hand palmed John through his pants. "John, can I make you feel good, too?" He asked softly, gaze set on John's ocean blue eyes, a small smirk painted on his Cupid bow lips.  
There was a gorgeous glow to his skin and fur, and his dark curls were even messier than before from where his head had rolled across the pillows. As those dusky fingers dipped low and stroked across the straining fabric of John's pants, the blond moaned as his desire was ramped up again, and Fawnlock's request alone nearly undid him right there.

"I want you to feel what I feel," The fawn murmured, bleating softly as he leant forward to nip at John's jaw.

John stared into the eyes he adored so much and nodded, rubbing the base of the velvety ears he held in his hands. "Oh God, yes. Please." He nuzzled against the mouth nipping at his jaw, sighing out a low exhale before kissing back, pressing his lips against the speckled cheek and kissing every freckle he could find in the pale brown fur. 

"I'd like nothing more."  
Fawnlock gave a soft bleat, nosing at John's jaw, huffing softly against damp skin. The Fae's specked fingers kneaded at his mate's erection for a few more seconds before he gently pushed John over so he was flat on his back.   
Once his love was settled, the fawn brought both his hands down to John's pants, fingers hooking in the waistband and pulling the fabric down John's thighs and calves, over his feet, there they lay discarded as Fawnlock climbs back up John's body.   
John let himself be pushed about however Fawnlock liked, happy to be at his mercy beneath the bliss of those fingers. He was quite glad to be rid of his pants, the fabric having become uncomfortably tight.  
The fawn nuzzled at every inch of bare skin he could as he made his way up John's body, dropping damp, soft kisses as he went. Soon he was back at level with his mate and he gave a playful smirk, he leant down and sealed their lips together, tongue sweeping into John's lovely wet mouth. The fawn tasted himself on his mate's tongue, and he let out a muffled moan.   
His arms opened up to welcome his mate back up as he wriggled a slow path of kisses upwards, closing down around his slim waist to tangle above the flicking tail. He would have never been able to tell Fawnlock had only began kissing days ago, because the way he claimed John's mouth was glorious, those lips simply made to be worshiped like this.   
As he moaned into John's mouth, the man returned the sound with his own thick groan, already keyed up to the point he felt as if his skin might split.  
Deft fingers and dark palms skimmed over John's body once more until they stilled at John's hips, rubbing soft, delicate patterns into the heated flesh. The Fae then let his fingers defy lower, pulling away minutely from their kiss to breath, panting softly.   
Speckled digits gently wrapped around John's thick arousal, stroking the heated skin with delicate fingertips.  
As Fawnlock's lovely fingers wrapped around him, there was an almost instant relief of pressure, and he murmured sweet nothings up at his mate, chasing his lips for another kiss. It was less of a kiss actually, more of a long exhale that brought their lips together.   
Oh how he would have loved to lay here indefinitely under the timid touch of fingers, but he knew he would last long after all that.   
The fawn panted softly, curling his fingers around the heat of John's arousal, stroking from base to tip at a good pace. He nosed at his mate's cheek, breath puffing in hot bursts into John's mouth.

"You're amazing...oh God, I love you, Fawnlock." He hummed, slinking his hands up the length of his love's back to delve into the nest of curls and hold him there with their mouths just inches apart and breathing into each other.

"You're gorgeous like this John," murmured the Fae, "all flushed and pupils blown, wanting my fingers around you. Breath all heavy and warm, you're so beautiful."  
John shuddered down the entire length of his body as Fawnlock spoke, nearly whimpering beneath the words and the wonderful slid of the fawn's hand. That voice that deep rumble, Fawnlock had completely ruined him for anyone else and John couldn't be happier as a result.   
It was almost unbelievable to think such an ordinary man like himself had anything to offer in comparison to such an amazing creature, but the fae was admitting just that.  
Fawnlock leant forward to seal their lips once more, the rumbling sounding deep and loud in his chest. After a few seconds he pulled back, nipping at John's bottom lips, ears flicking lazily and tail swishing playfully.   
The fawn swiped his thumb over the head of John's cock, gathering beads of pre-ejaculate to smear around his love's prick. Fawnlock sped up his hand, other dark hand snaking down to stroke over the warm skin of John's inner thighs, the purr-like rumble vibrating through his chest to John's body. The fawn bowed his head slightly to pepper the golden columned his mate's throat, nipping lightly.   
As he felt the second set of fingers skim over his thigh, John slid his legs open further to allow more of those light touches, each one sending a tendril of pleasure into his rapture hazed mind. He could already feel the beginnings of an orgasm coil tighter in his belly, every slick slide of his mate's hand bringing him closer.   
The fawn snuffled softly into John's neck, scenting the heady smell of his mate. His speckled fingers brushed over the soft skin where John's thigh met his groin, murmuring softly in his native tongue. The Fae found a spot on his mate's neck that made John writhe in pleasure, pressing from kisses around the patch of skin before he lapped against it. Fawnlock sucked at John's neck, and nipped lightly till he'd made a mark, the fawn smirked slightly.  
John’s fingers tightened gently in the thick curls, head tilting back lazily against the pillows as the fawn explored his neck and pulled moan after moan from John's lips. His brain and mouth seemed to be treacherous, robbing him of the ability to perform any sort of actual speech in favor of sounds of deep pleasure, buffeted by that wonderful rumble that vibrated every gasp and groan.  
John was lost between focusing on the kisses and licks pressed to his neck and the hand on his prick. Fawnlock was making him see stars, the pressure on his neck making him cry out and clutch the fawn tighter to him.  
The fawn’s hand sped up on his love's prick, sensing he was close to the edge of release. The Fae blew cold air on the sensitive area he'd made, his gaze flashed to John's as the rumble sounded louder in his chest. Fawnlock continued to kiss down John's neck, till he nipped at where his neck met his wounded shoulder. The fawn kissed a line across his mate's shoulder, gently over his scar and around it, lapping gently, eyes on John for signs of discomfort.  
There was a dull throb on his neck from where Fawnlock had sucked his mark, and it wavered in that wonderful place between pleasure and pain, making John gasp out his mates name in an almost desperate plea.   
"Fawnlock..." The rumbling of the fawn vibrated through him, making him arch up and thrust slowly into the hand that was working his quickly towards release. Fading in an out of awareness, he suddenly was snapped back into the present when the fae licked across the scar on his shoulder.   
John had never felt something so intimate in his life, and with another drag of his mate's tongue over the raised, damaged flesh, John came with a full body sob shaking through his body. His body stiffened and then went limp just as quickly, sinking into the blankets and pillows in absolute bliss.  
The Fae kept his hand moving, but at a slower pace, milking John's orgasm, drinking in the brilliant sight of his mate's face as he found release. Fawnlock gave a slightly smug smirk, pressing kisses up back up the scar and over John's shoulder.   
John was flushed and sweaty, and chasing a bit of breath he couldn't quite get a hold on. He felt as if he was floating above his body rather than being part of it, but the slow drag of Fawnlock's hand and the presses of his lips slowly brought the blond back into himself. Closing his eyes and swallowing thickly, he basked in the feeling of absolutely bliss, soaking through his skin like he was laying beneath a summer sun and warming head to toe in the grass.  
The fawn's damp lips trailed up his mate's delicious neck to meet his lips with John's. His ears flicked curiously, his unsoiled hand moving to stroke over his lover's shoulder. He broke the kiss to nuzzle at John's heated flesh, murmuring softly in his native tongue, weaving the words as his slightly damp nose trailed up the side of Johns's face to rub at the soft skin under his love's ear.  
As the kisses moved up his neck and jawline, he lazily pet the fawn's tangled curls, dragging his fingers through them with such reverence.  
The Fae's tail swished as the fawn pulled up to meet gazes with John, a soft smile painting his plush Cupid bow lips, his inquisitive eyes drank in the sight of his mate's beautiful post-coital face. 

There was a question in his bright eyes and he leaned slightly forward, lips brushing over John's flushed cheek, "Good?" He asked quietly.  
The deep voice above him finally formed a word he understood, and John opened his eyes to look up at the silvery blues, a smile curving over his lips. 

"Very good. Great. Amazing." The hand in Fawnlock's hair moved to cup his dappled cheek, thumbing over the thin fur there and feeling the warm skin beneath. Fawnlock hummed a pleasant sound softly, cuddling close to John, a soft smile curving his lips at his mate's words.  
With a deep breath, John had recovered enough to lean up and capture the fawn's mouth in another kiss, humming happily against the seam of his lips. His other hand groped for his discarded vest, finding it at the edge of the nest and bringing it around to clean off the mess from both himself and Fawnlock's hand, sufficient enough to continue cuddling before they washed up proper and he started on dinner. Right now though, he had no intention of leaving the nest for a while.  
The fawn huffed slightly into their kiss at John's immediate cleaning if their bellies and his dusky hand, but still he let his eyes flutter closed and allowed himself to kiss his mate lazily. After their kiss broke the fawn nosed at John's jawline and down to his neck then the column of his throat.   
John would have loved to lay there in the mess they'd made together till they became obnoxiously sticky. But he didn't want to get Fawnlock's wounds dirty, especially when they were still fairly fresh. John was probably pushing it by being intimate while he was hurt, but the Fawn seemed to fair well with the anti-inflammatory pain killers John had given him.   
Which he was grateful for; he hadn't even been sure they would work on the fae. But for now John laid back and basked in the lazy press of kisses and roaming hands, letting himself be scented and smelled and thoroughly claimed by his mate  
At the crook if John's neck the Fae snuffled softly scenting his love, bleating softly. After a few blissful moments he pushed up at John's chest to settle himself sitting atop his hips.  
Once John felt the shift of weight as Fawnlock sat on his hips, he steadied his hands on the fae's thighs, rubbing the softly speckled fur there.  
Fawnlock looked over their unfinished nest, tail swishing in slight irritation. It was a mussy, though the smell was delightful, he could admit but still, they hadn't finished yet. The fawn huffed softly as he looked back down at John, settling his dark palms atop John's chest, speckled fingertips brushing his mate's collarbones.

"Figures that when I try to teach you how to make a proper nest this happens. We christened it before it was even finished." He spoke softly, and amused light in his eyes and ears flicking in good humor.   
The fawn lent forward to press a kiss to the tip of John's nose in a usually rare (for the fawn) affectionate manner. 

He hummed softly as he tail swished, gaze roaming over John, "But thank you anyway, John, our nest will be lovely no matter what." He smirked softly.  
John gave his mate a sheepish smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't help it. Can't keep my hands off of you."  
It was true, whenever they were together, they were caught in a tangle of limbs and nuzzling faces more often than not. He chuckled when the fawn kissed his nose, and John pet up the fae's waist and back, rubbing his spine gently.   
The fawn bleated softly at John's touch, tail swishing in pleasant contentment as he leaned over his mate.

"We just broke it in sooner than later." His smile turned smug and he beamed up at the fawn, then dropped his hands to push them behind him into the blankets and lift him up a bit. "Shall we finish it now? Then I start the soup and we can have a place to cuddle up while it simmers."  
The corners of the fawn's lips turned up in smug amusement at his mate's words, leaning forward to rub the tip of his nose against John's affectionately. 

The Fae wriggled slightly atop John as he nodded, "Sounds like a lovely idea." He murmured, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to John's lips, smirk curving his plush lips.


	11. Proper Nest making, Cuddles and Soup.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple finish their nest together, and they talk about Fae courtship.

"I'll teach you more, like how quilts are nice and plush, the best to use for a top layer, or how knitted blankets are best to use next after a base layer." Fawnlock's eyes brightened slightly, ears flicking.  
John didn't miss the flare of excitement that lit up the fawn's eyes. Making a nest meant a lot to him, and was an important part of his life. He was sharing his life with John now, and the man wouldn't take that for granted.  
His mum had taught him proper nest construction. It was true, females were the best natural nest makers, but his mother's passion had rubbed off on the young fawn, and ever since Fawnlock had always had the urge to build the most wonderful and cozy nests (though he kept it well hidden, especially from Moosecroft).  
But now that he had a mate, he could show off all he know, and impress John with a cozy nest to cuddle and couple in. Fawnlock climbed off of John, wriggling slightly as he moved out of the nest, holding out a hand to John to take.  
As Fawnlock climbed off of him, John stretched out his limbs and rolled over to watch the wriggling bum with a grin before his mate was reaching out to help him climb onto his own feet.  
Once he was out of the nest, he came to stand next to the taller fawn, pressing a kiss to his chin where he could reach, then looking back down to the rest of the blankets and quilts. He was still starkers from before, but was wonderfully comfortable like this in their home. Fawnlock didn't wear anything after all...he just had better, convenient fur coverage.

"Let's go then," the fawn grinned softly, eyes still bright.  
John picked up a thick duvet and unrolled it, holding out one end to the fawn, and walking the opposite side across the nest so it was spread out. Kneeling down, he began to tuck the blanket down, smoothing it out. As they worked, John glanced over at the curly haired fae, smiling. 

"This is an important part of mating, yeah? What else is there? I want to make sure I'm doing everything right for you."  
The fawn worried his bottom lips between his teeth, head bowed as he helped spread out a quilt from one of the past layers. He titled his head slightly as he though, courtship was something slightly vague in his mind other that how it started, because of his maman's love stories, but the Fae dug in his mind for what Mycroft had laid down once the young fawn had reached puberty. 

 

He bleated softly before his looked up at John, blushing softly, "Well, yes, other than nest making, and well, coupling. There's gift giving, customary nuzzles and scent sharing. I can teach you the proper ways too... Then there's... And then there's the-" Fawnlock trailed off as he silently peered back down at his dark hands on the quilt, the fabric bunching in his grip.  
The fawn bit his lip once more, ears flicking and tail swishing with uneasiness. 

"The blessing from the courted's family," he said softly, "In your position, that'd be Moosecroft, but- though it's custom, it doesn't have to be him, we-we could ask Mrs. Hudson instead." 

John gently tucked the edges of the thick quilt beneath the border of pillows, listening carefully to Fawnlock's explanation.  
It seemed they had pretty much been doing things correctly more or less, even though John had fairly fumbled through the beginning of their courtship. Smoothing the blanket flat, John looked back up to his mate as he grew restless, fidgeting.  
He hated to see Fawnlock upset in any sense of the word, and after the fae finally spoke, he stood up and walked around their nest, coming over to kneel down beside the love of his life. He reached out and took those dark hands in his own, rubbing the fawn's knuckles. Fawnlock snuggled close as John took his hands, knees brushing John's.

"You think he won't approve. You're a Prince after all, royalty. I'm just some old army doctor." John smiled gently and pulled Fawnlock towards him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "His approval doesn't matter to me. But I want to do everything right by you. You're the one that matters to me. He's going to find out sooner or later, right? He's got those spies in the woods...surely they told him we were together that day."

The Fae pressed his face to John's neck, huffing softly, "I sent away most of his raptors, but they still might've seen something.... His constant supervision is his way of trying to belittle me and lord over me. Remind me that I and the younger brother and that he's King..." 

The fawn nosed at John's throat, a soft growl of irritation escaping his lips, "But it's not his approval so much that bothers me, that doesn't really matter to me, it's more of the fact that I detest his company, and I don't like him encroaching on my territory." Fawnlock's tail flicked in irritation, "I don't want him scrutinizing you either, the fat git has failed for years to secure a mate yet I just know he'll turn his nose up at you, it's in his nature. It upsets me, because you're beautiful and perfect, everything I'll ever want or need." He huffed, pressing a soft kiss to John's neck.  
John drew the fawn into his arms, letting him huff and sniffle away his stress. He gently stroked down his mate's back, soothing him. 

"These are your woods. And this is your life. The only one with any right to control it is you, not him." John pressed a kiss to the thick curls on the fawn's head, then carefully rested his chin between the antlers. "And I don't give a lick what his opinion of me is. Only yours matters. If I'm good enough for you, nothing else is important."  
He hugged Fawnlock tighter, pulling him up into John's lap while the blond roamed his fingers in calming patterns down his mate's spine. 

"I'm pretty sure we already have Mrs. Hudson's blessing. She was all sly smiled when I visited her today. There's no hiding it from you fae, not when I smell like you." He smiled and leaned back so he could see Fawnlock's face.  
The fawn snuffled softly as he arched back into his mate's hands, he huffed after John'd finished speaking of Mrs. Hudson's approval and their combined scents, a blush warning his cheek slightly.  
John was more than happy to adapt completely to his way of life and leave everything else behind. This was the only life he wanted. Save for one thing. But he'd deal with that once their bonding was properly complete.

The Fae buried his face into John's neck, "Even if I live a life of solitude, away from my kind, save the Fae that venture to and live in my wood, I am still under my brother's rule. He is King, though I have some authority as Prince, I can only ignore his orders and rule to an extent." Fawnlock nosed against John’s neck, letting his love's scent calm him slightly. 

The Fae's tail flicked, “If he doesn't approve of us, he could not acknowledge our coupling and send would-be mates to my wood, I don't want that to happen. If he even comes here, I want to make him see how wonderful and worthy you are."  
John listened to the fawn as he held him, tilting his head up a bit to give him plenty of space to snuffle and scent. He stiffened at the mention of Fawnlock's brother sending potential mates in the forest for the fae. His heart dropped for a moment; they would no doubt be gorgeous and powerful, and able to give the fawn far more than John could offer in his little cottage and ordinary company. 

The fawn started to explain softly, pulling back to lock gazes with John, "I want our love to be acknowledged and left be, John, Moosecroft could order me to send you away." Fawnlock took a deep breath, "If he does so, I will renounce my title as Prince and let my brother do however he pleases with that so I can stay with you, I'd do anything to stay with you, John."  
As he looked down at Fawnlock, his face looked absolutely ashen and crestfallen at the idea of being sent away. John would have crumbled. He was a strong man, but losing the love of his life would devastate him beyond repair.  
As he listened though, as Fawnlock said what he would give up for John, a powerful surge of warmth and love rushed back through him.  
Give up his birthright for John? Which might even make him lose these woods that were the only comfort he'd had for so long? Oh John could never ask that of him. That would devastate his mate, he knew it. It seemed they were stuck in a hard place. But John wouldn't want to be there with anyone else.  
He reached up and cupped the fawn's cheeks, touching their foreheads together in a soft little bump. "I really love you. With every fiber of my being. There is no John Watson anymore without you. You are me." He closed his eyes and just let the love radiate between them. 

"I don't want you to lose your home. Our home. I won't let that happen. Your brother would have to be blind to not see what we are to each other. It'll only make me more cross if he thinks we are hiding from him." He took a deep breath and looked at his mate, rubbing his soft cheeks. 

"Surprise him. Reach out to him. Invite him into your woods to meet your mate for his blessing. Do things like they are supposed to be done. He can't find fault in your behavior if it's obeying tradition. He won't know what to do with himself because he'll never expect it."  
Fawnlock's eyes widened slight at John's words, he pulled away and cupped John's face in dusky palms, speckled digits framing his love's face.  
His ears twitched as he considered John's idea, a crease forming between his slight furrowed brows. After several minutes of intense thought and uneasy tail swishing, the fawn locked gazes with John and nodded, a small smile curving his lips.  
John watched the fawn consider his words, the look of deep concentration painted over his face. He was tempted to kiss those wrinkles and creases away, but he stayed still, letting his mate make the decision for himself.  
Fawnlock leant forward to press a soft kiss to John's lips, "I love you too, John, with all my heart. I'll do it, I'll make him know what you mean to me."  
The Fae gave another nod, leaning in to pepper warm kisses over John's face, over the bridge of his adorable nose, around the ridges if his eyebrows, and brushing across his cheeks.  
Fawnlock wrapped his arms around his mate's shoulders, snuffling softly, squeezing John.  
When the fawn finally agreed to meet his brother and leaned forwards to pepper John's face in kisses, the blond couldn't help but laugh, grinning under every touch of lips that covered his face. He squeezed the fawn tight, hoping to convey confidence and assurance into the embrace.

The Fae pulled away once more, eyes a bit brighter, "I'll go to him tonight after the witching hour, invite him to the wood to meet you." He gave a soft smile before his brows furrowed once more, "But I'd like you to stay with Mrs. Hudson while I'm gone, it won't be all too safe with me gone and who knows what could take advantage of that." The Fae huffed softly, rubbing his nose against John's.  
John was slightly surprised that Fawnlock was going to meet with his brother so soon, but the longer they waited, the less chance they'd have to get on his good side.  
John's gaze dropped to his mate's chest for a moment, but it seemed the fae was healing wonderfully. Making him rest for the day had done well, and John's attention and care seemed to be the best sort of medicine. At Fawnlock's request, John nodded, glad to make that very small sacrifice in light of what Fawnlock was going to do. 

"I'll stay with her. We can go there tonight after dinner, I'm sure she'd like to see you for a bit before you have to leave." He nuzzled his round nose against Fawnlock's sleek, dark one, smiling softly. "As long as you wear your scarf when you go. So I'll be there with you."  
The Fae's eyes lit up and he nodded happily, leaning forward to nuzzle John's hairline. 

He wriggled slightly and slid off of John's lap, "Let's finish our nest," he pressed a kiss to his mate's lips before he crawled back over to the considerably smaller than when they started pile of blankets, he gathered a soft one in his arms, "Then you can start our soup," he smiled softly and spread out the blanket, tail swishing, he bowed his head for a moment, smoothing out the fabric. 

Then, in a soft voice, he spoke, "My maman taught me the proper ways and techniques to construct nests when I was young. Usually it's the females who are in charge of the maintenance of the nest, but I've always been very good at it. I've kept it to myself for the most part, but Mrs. Hudson knows. Nest building... Calms me, I guess is the right way to put it." He flashed John a soft smile, then moved over the best to snuggle against his mate briefly and press a soft kiss to his shoulder, the rumble starting low in his chest.  
John took his own blanket and unfolded it to set in the nest as well, mimicking Fawnlock's actions. Running his hand over the thick duvet, he turned and looked at his mate, listening as his voice became soft. He could tell that this wasn't just them making a bed to sleep in. This was something very special to Fawnlock, something that connected him to his mother. A nest was warmth, was love, was family. It was bittersweet that the fae had been building them so long just to lay in them alone. To John, it wasn't a feminine thing. He didn't see the fawn like that, no matter how gorgeous he was. It was sad he didn't get along well with his brother, because it was evident that family was important to him. John wished he could have given his mate the big, loving family he deserved. But he'd have to settle for John. And in return, John would give him that amount of love he deserved and more.

"I'm glad I get to share this with you." Fawnlock almost-purred softly.  
John lifted his hand from the blanket and took Fawnlock's, squeezing it gently and kissing his temple, just below his curls.

"I am too. Making you happy is very important to me. I think it's wonderful that you have this connection with your mum. It's like she's here, helping us build our home together." John raised his other hand to place it over his mate's heart, feeling that sweet rumble beneath his fingers. "She's already in here, as well as me."  
Fawnlock ears flicked as John spoke, the fawn absorbing his words, a small smile playing over his lips. 

The Fae leant forward more and nosed at John's shoulder, "Thank you, John," he placed a dark hand over John's.  
He let out a soft bleat before he pulled away, not before dropping a line of kisses across John's shoulder though. The fawn made his way back to the last blanket, spreading it over the nest and crawling inside. The Fae checked over the soft bed, tail swishing contently, snuffling softly. 

After a few minutes he bleated in approval, "This is wonderfully perfect," he turned to peer up at John over the rim of pillows and cushions, tail swishing.  
John nodded and watched as the fawn smoothed out his last blanket, then crawled into the finished nest. He'd never seen a more comfortable place to sleep, though it probably had a lot to do with the fact that Fawnlock was laying in the center of it.  
The fawn offered a hand to his mate, and pulled him down to him once his hand was taken. The fawn snuggled up close to his mate, arms wrapped around one of John's.  
John gladly took the offered hand, already knowing he'd be tugged down into their nest. He laughed and went willingly, happy to give up and arm as a captive as he mate cuddled against it.

Fawnlock rubbed his furred cheek against John's arm, he murmured softly in his native language, before speaking English, "I love you John, thank you for making a nest with me." He turned his head to press a kiss to John's skin.  
John stared down at the mess of curls nestled against his shoulder and smiled happily, bringing his other hand around to pet the side of an antler. 

"You're more than welcome, love. I'm happy to spend time with you doing things like this." He pet the fawn's curly hair and closed his eyes, just basking in the warmth of the nest and the company of his mate. 

"Tell me more about being your mate. Is there a ceremony to go through? Does this make me your royal consort?" John chuckled and snuggled up to Fawnlock, wasting a bit more time before he went to go make the soup.  
Fawnlock let out a soft chuckle, snuggling closer and rubbing his cheek against John's arm once more. Then he nuzzled affectionately at John's shoulder, damp nose sliding across warm skin.

John laid back with a smile as Fawnlock continued to nuzzle at his shoulder. It was adorable really, and really touched John. Usually, people had shied away from his wounded shoulder, they were disgusted by it, or pitied him for its existence. But Fawnlock accepted it as part of John and had no problem pressing his cheek up against it, his nose, his mouth his fingers. It was little things like this that echoed his love for John, things like this that verified he'd just been waiting for Fawnlock all his life. Laying here with him felt more right than anything in his life. It felt perfect. 

 

A soft rumble started low in the fae’s chest as he spoke, "We don't need a ceremony, it's not traditional or anything," he huffed softly, ears flicking, "There's my brother's blessing, it might've been more of a ceremony if more on my family was still in our realm.”

 

The fawn’s nose scrunched slightly as he thought of the term John had used, "I suppose you'd be like a royal consort, if I lived in or frequently visited my brother's wood and the royal domain. Out here you're just my mate, my bonded partner, my love." 

John had been teasing about the consort thing of course. It didn't matter what title there was for it, John liked mate. It was more than a boyfriend or a lover. Husband sounded odd to him as well. But mate. That sounded forever. John liked that best

 

"And I have no plans of making regular visits to Moosecroft's wood. He may know more about Fae mating customs, though, he explained when I was younger and maturing, but I didn't pay much attention. Never thought I'd find someone I wanted to spend the rest of my time with." He murmured softly, ears twitching, tail flicking and swishing a bit. 

John let Fawnlock keep his arm captive, leaning down to press kisses to every individual curl he could manage. Fawnlock's ears flicked, the rumbling growing louder under the rain of soft affectionate, kisses from his mate.

 

"And then you found me. And now I'm mercy to the attention span of an overly curious fawn who easily gets bored. I've got quite the handful." John teased and laid there happily, never having found a place in his life that was more comfortable than this. 

The fawn chuckled softly at the human’s tease, "You'll always have my interest John, things may just.. Distract me." He explained softly, rubbing his cheek gently against John's scar. 

The fawn’s eager affections made it that much harder to leave, but John wanted Fawnlock to be properly fed and have all the strength he needed to face his brother. So John eventually untangled himself, planting a kiss to a dappled cheek and then climbing out of the nest to head for the kitchen.

The Fae huffed softly as his mate started to get up, but accepted the fact that perhaps he needed to eat something before he saw Moosecroft. 

With John's absence, the nest felt a bit cold, so the fawn burrowed against the side and curled up, ears flicking and chin propped on the rim of cushions and pillows so he could watch his mate cook. His low rumble continued, though it waned without John cuddled up against him. The Fae's tail swished as he watched John, a small smile curving his Cupid bow lips.  
Though he was happily getting used to just being in the nude around the house with Fawnlock, John wasn't prepared to wield knife or flame around more delicate parts without some form of coverage. He tugged an apron off its hook and tied it around his waist- thankfully a plain white bit of cloth rather than something frilly or floral; his Aunt hadn't been the girly type. That done, he began to pull ingredients from the icebox, well aware of the pair of silver eyes watching him curiously. 

The fawn watched patiently as John cooked, admiring his mate's nude form as he worked, especially his bum when John was turned away.

With everything set up on the counter, John went and retrieved the recipe card Mrs. Hudson had given him, and began chopping and measuring out everything according to her instructions. He seared the meat and sautéed the veg, then poured a generous amount of water into the pot with some herbs and spices, nothing too strong, keeping it nice and mild for the healing fae. Once the whole pot was set to boil and simmer, John cleaned the mess he'd made and washed his hands, wiping them on a tea towel and coming back to the nest with a satisfied smile. 

After a second, he remembered the apron and tugged it off, then sank back down beside his mate. The delicious smells of the cooking soup filled the cottage, making it feel warm and homey. John stretched out beside the fawn and slung a hand out over his hips, lazily petting the soft fur there.

The Fae’s tail swished playfully as John came back over, removing his apron. Fawnlock wriggled to give John room and let him settle, the fawn's almost purr sounding softly at his mate's gentle touches to his hips. The fawn wriggled and rolled to snuggle up to John, he enjoyed the scent of all the ingredients of his favorite soup on John.

 

He inhaled deeply, nuzzling at John's throat, "You smell delicious," he murmured. The Fae nosed at John, a soft smile painting his lips, after a few moments he pulled back. 

John smiled as Fawnlock snuggled back up against him, fitting perfectly against him and nuzzling backup to sniff and smell everything that John had just done. In all honesty, it should have been odd since day one, by John found himself liking it as much as the kisses. At the mention of smelling delicious, John did chuckle a bit. It was a good compliment, as much as the fawn snuffled at him. He stared back at Fawnlock, pillowed on his shoulder and that alone was wonderful, but coupled with his mate looking up at him like that, John never wanted to be anywhere else then right here.

 

The fawn laid his cheek against the scar on John's shoulder, gaze lighting over John's, "thank you for making me soup," he mumbled softly, rubbing his furred cheek against John's shoulder, the rumble getting louder as time passed, the Fae's arms winding around John, one around his waist. His free hand settled over John's heart, counting the soothing rhythm.

 

"You're more than welcome, love. It's my duty to keep you happy and healthy. You'd do the same."

He continued to watch the fae, the tiny flickers that crosses his face or curved his lips. His own fingers were still tracing circles on a hip, working back towards the tuft of a flicking tail and then back. The other arm was trapped below Fawnlock, but he could slip his hand through curls and around ears.  
They were in a sort of limbo, where the world around them slowed and only they existed within it. It was paradise, with the soft sound of that rumbling purr a sweet symphony to John. The soup was still cooking away, so John decided to finish the rest of their conversation. 

 

"Tell me about scenting and sharing and what that means to you." Fawnlock nuzzled at John's scar lightly, rumbling softly. 

His gaze flicked to John as he thought, after a few moments he spoke, "Fae have glands on our body that secrete our special scent, it's why we rub against things, to mark them as ours and our territory, warding off other Fae. The gland that secretes the strongest and most potent of our scent is under our jaws, there are some along our necks, and our shoulders too. It's the strongest gland's position that causes my kind to nuzzle at each other’s necks and such. It's how we greet, and share how we're feeling, because our scent can change slightly with mood. When I rub and nuzzle against you, I'm... Well, marking you as mine. It's a custom for mates to share and mingle their scents, to signify our belonging to each other." The fawn explained softly, a light blush burning through the soft fur covering his cheeks.  
John listened with interest as his mate explained the physiology behind scent marking. The doctor part of him found it fascinating- of course fae had different biology than humans. John strained to remember the habits of deer and other animals, how the scent marked for territorial reasons. Staking their claim, like Fawnlock was staking his claim on John. So the fawn didn't just rub and nuzzle on anyone, this was meant for John alone. He hadn't done that with Mrs. Hudson, just gentle touches here and there.  
The fawn slid his damp nose along John's shoulder, and into the crease where his mate's shoulder met his torso, burying his nose there. John watched as they fae nosed along the seam of his shoulder where he was currently tucked under, smiling as the faint blush blooming beneath the fur.

"Though it seems with humans, your scent comes off strongest, here," Fawnlock inhaled, a smile curving his lips, before he continued, "and at your genitals. It's not as strong as at you neck, despite it being a major pulse point, but your wrists and ankles give of subtle waves of your scent as well, though not very strongly." He murmured softly, ears twitching.  
John chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss Fawnlock's forehead, murmuring against the fringe of curls there. "So...you are saying I should rub myself on you too? That...that might be a bit awkward...considering the spots my scent come from." He mused, tongue darting between his lips for a moment. He hardly minded rubbing and nuzzling. 

 

Fawnlock pulled away slightly to meet John's gaze with his own, he bit his lip and thought for a few moments. The fawn nodded slightly, "If you wanted to yes, I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable, John, just you nuzzling my neck and I yours is enough."

 

John considered for a moment, flushing himself before clearing his throat. "You huffed when I cleaned you up afterwards. Does that...does that carry scent with it too?"

The fawn gave his mate a tentative smile, lifting himself slightly to pull the hand that'd been stroking his curls between them. The Fea ghosted his lips over John's wrist lightly, his ears flicking, though when John mentioned the fawn's earlier actions, his ears froze mid-flick. 

His blush darkened and his tail twitched slightly, "Well, uh- yes, it does, I-I don't know much about.. That aspect of courting, but yes, ejaculate is one of the strongest sources of scent, it's one of the most potent substances a being can produce, other than urine."

John watched that blush deepen and couldn't have helped but smile, his fingers curling in towards his palm as Fawnlock held his wrist. He listened with a curious smile as the fawn explained through his embarrassment. With a hum, John slid the fingers of his captive hand along Fawnlock's cheek.

 

The Fae's blush stayed deep as he slid his damp nose over John's shoulder, attempting to hide his slight embarrassment, "I felt a bit disappointed when you cleaned me up, I-I like having your scent all over me. I like it being obvious by scent that I'm yours." The fawn explained softly, nose buried once more in the crease of John's shoulder. 

"Hey now...there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I want to know everything about you. That's how couples work. How mates work. I like the idea of everyone knowing you're mine, and them knowing I'm yours in return. Now that I know, I've leave the cleaning for later. It's something you like and you want." John pulled his mate in closer by the hip and slid his nose up Fawnlock's cheek.

The fawn nuzzled against John and stayed still for a few moments before he wriggled slightly to lay his cheek back atop John's shoulder, turning his head slightly to press a warm kiss to his mate's scar. He leant up into his mate's touches, the rumble sounding softly and vibrating his chest. 

 

"And honestly, it's a bit hot." He paused, searching for a word Fawnlock would better understand. "Arousing. Exciting." He slid his under arm up across the Fawn's side. 

Fawnlock lifted John's wrist back up towards his face to nuzzle at his lover's palm, cheeks still slightly warm as he smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the worn and calloused skin of John's palm, "Thank you, John, I'm glad you find it arousing." He murmured softly, shifting closer to rub his damp nose along John's jaw, releasing his mate's wrist as his hand went to rub settle over John's heart. The Fae's tail swished in his contentment and his ears flicked as he nuzzled at John's jaw and neck, snuffling softly.

John supposed he'd be tossing out his deodorant than. He didn't wear it much anymore out here, unless he was going out hiking all day. But now he could imagine it'd just offend Fawnlock.

John did a poor job of hiding a snort at Fawnlock's thanks but he pulled the fawn close as his mate nuzzled at his jaw, just relishing in the love and affection. Their bond was so new, but it already ran deep. There was a lot that they still had to discuss, but so much just happened automatically between them, falling into place because they loved each other.

 

Fawnlock murmured softly in his native tongue before he sat up slightly, tilting his head to scent the air of their cottage, a small smile curving his Cupid bow lips, "The soup smells good, I think it's simmered and all ready," he looked to John with a playful smile, the rumble sounding louder deep in his chest as he looked over his mate with a warm gaze. 

After a fair amount of cuddling and kisses, and those soft murmurs in a foreign language that sounded like music to John's ears, the fae was perking up and scenting the air. He had a much better sense of smell than John did, so the man was prone to trust his judgment. 

John let go and pulled away from his mate, planting a kiss on a dappled cheek before climbing out of the nest to go turn off the soup and ladle them out two bowls. It did smell lovely, and truly nothing was a better remedy than home cooked soup. He found a tray and set up the bowls of soup on it, and some glasses of water from the tap and a few slices of bread before carrying the whole thing back to the nest. Normally he would have insisted on eating at the kitchen table, but he was prone to spoiling the fawn since he wasn't feeling well.

Fawnlock bleated softly at the parting kiss to his cheek and laid his chin on the pillows once more as he watched his mate venture to the kitchen. The fawn rolled over after a few moments and wriggled slightly into a stretch, bleating softly at the blissful pops and cracked from his spine and other joints. He tilted his head as his ears twitched, catching the soft clinking noises of his mate working in the kitchen. 

As the scent of the soup got stronger, the Fae looked up to spot his mate approaching with a tray of soup and bread, a smile curled his lips slightly as he quickly sat up, feet tucked under his bum, tail swishing in excited anticipation. As John got closer, the fawn scooted over to make room for him, smiling happily. 

Fawnlock took the tray in his steady hands so John could sit down, the fawn leaning forward to scent the soup, eyes fluttering closed as the warm steam wafted into his face.

 

The Fae bleated softly, looking back to John, setting the tray down on a more flat part of the nest before he carefully leant forward to wrap his lanky arms around his mate, nuzzling his shoulder contently, "You are the best, most kindest mate, in the history of mates, John." He bleated again as he pulled away, ears flicking as he carefully took up a bowl of soup in his hands, sniffing softly.

John laughed as Fawnlock embraced him, turning his head to kiss the side of the fae's face before he pulled away. 

 

"Mmm...you may be somewhat biased." He murmured with a smile, watching the fawn lift up his soup and inhale the steam wafting off the bowl. 

It felt good to be able to do things like this for him, to take care of him. He'd been alone for so long, with only Mrs. Hudson and her occasional coddling. 

"That's because I have the most wonderful, deserving mate in the history of mates. I'd do anything for you, you know." 

 

The fawn chuckled softly as John's words, "I'm well aware John," he added a word from his own language after his mate's name, a word that meant my love. "And I'd do anything for you as well." The fawn smiled softly, his cupid bow lips curling as his tail swished.

John reached for his own bowl and copied Fawnlock, breathing in the delicious smell of the soup. He'd have to thank the older fae woman tonight for the recipe-there was plenty still in the pot, he'd save some in the icebox for them to eat tomorrow, and then bring a thermos of it to Mrs. Hudson. For a brief moment he wondering if having Fawnlock bring his brother some would be a nice gesture, but from the way he'd been described, he'd probably turn his nose up at it. With a shrug, John lifted his spoon and tucked into the soup, making a small noise of happiness around his mouthful with the wonderful taste.

The fawn spooned some soup into his mouth, after he'd swallowed he gave a bliss filled bleat. He'd missed tasting Mrs. Hudson's home cooking, the Fae didn't really know how himself, he could boil water, cook meat and veggies over a fire, but that was thanks to the elder Fae, since as 'royalty,' Moosecroft, Maman and he had never had to cook for themselves. 

Fawnlock shook his head, disbursing that line of thought and scooted a bit closer to John, the rumbling deepening his chest as he happily ate the soup, ears flicking in blissful contentment. A feeling of calm washed over the young Fae, the impending meeting with his brothers looming in the fawn's future dissipating from his mind. All anxiety and tenseness melted away in the presence of his loving, kind, and brave mate. 

John glanced over as Fawnlock scooted closer, then shifting to hold the bowl in one hand so he could just sip its contents, he set the other hand down on his mate's thigh, gently rubbing his thumb across the muscle. He was happy that the fawn enjoyed the soup. In fact, he had enjoyed everything John had made him so far. John wasn't that great a cook, but as cliché as it sounded, he put a lot of love into what he prepared, and evidently it shone through in what he'd made.

The fawn slumped slightly as he ate the soup, after a bit he settled his bowl back on the tray to take up a slice of bread and sniff at it carefully. It didn't look like Mrs. Hudson's homemade bread, it didn't quite smell the same either, but after a few seconds scrutinizing the bread slice, Fawnlock shrugged slightly and took a bite, bleating at the different but pleasant taste.

John was grinning broadly as he swallowed a mouthful of the delicious soup, setting his bowl down to watch as Fawnlock picked and sniffed at the bread. It was store bought, as baking was something that still intimidated John. He made a mental note to have Mrs. Hudson help him with that, since going by her cookies, she was quite ace at it.  
It was lovely to watch Fawnlock be so enthralled. John was considering all the things he could introduce the fawn to. Fawnlock loved sweets, so John wondered how he'd take to some hot cocoa now that it was cold outside. It was good to think about things like grocery lists, instead of the looming meeting with his mate's brother. But John wasn't fearful of it. No one would ever convince him to leave the fae at his side. They were happy together. His brother would see that.

Fawnlock finished up the slice of bread, tail swishing and ears flicking, "Its different from Mrs. Hudson's bread, it tastes a bit odd, but I still like it," he offered John a small smile, then leaned against him more, the rumble from the fawn's chest getting louder as John's thumb rubbed the Fae's thigh idly.  
He nodded at the fae as he spoke about the bread, of course everything tasted better homemade. He was just glad he hadn't horribly botched the soup somehow. When his mate starting rumbling, and instant smile spread over the blond's face. There was his rumble, his undeniable sign that Fawnlock was content and happy. It was a clear as crystal message that John was doing right by his mate.  
The fawn took a small sip of water before he pressed a soft kiss to John's cheek, and set down the glass, murmuring softly in his native tongue. He snuffled softly as he rubbed his nose against his mate's jaw, and after a few seconds, the Fae pulled away to take up his bowl of soup once more, eating contently, gaze roving from his mate to his soup as he finished the meal.  
He didn't miss how the fawn often dipped into his native tongue, and once this all settled, he'd have the fawn start teaching it to him. John knew Latin, Scottish and Farsi, he picked up on languages fairly well.

Fawnlock pressed another kiss to John's cheek, then another on his nose, "Thank you John, it was very good." His ears twitched as he cuddled close to his mate. 

"You're more than welcome, love." He hummed with the kiss, smiling and giving one of his own before he lifted the tray and took their dishes back to the kitchen, setting them in the sink. He rinsed them out and put away the pot of the remaining soup, after making a container to bring to Mrs. Hudson.  
Soon his thoughts drifted back to his impending meeting with his elder brother, the fawn's ears dropped slightly, his bottom lip jutting out slightly in a pout. His eyes darkened slightly as he thought about what he was about to do, he wanted Moosecroft to respect and acknowledge his and John's love, it was an almost tangible thing between the mates, and surely even his brother wasn't too ignorant or snobby to ignore the obvious bond. Fawnlock knew deep inside that he couldn't live without his mate, not now, not after he'd finally found his love. His John.  
John rejoined Fawnlock in the nest, seeing his pout and vacant stare, and easily guessing that the fawn was deep in thought about meeting his brother. John moved behind the fawn, wrapping his arms around the narrow waist and pulling him back into a hug, nuzzling the side of his neck as he rested his chin on top of a dappled shoulder. 

 

"It'll be alright, love."

The Fae gave a slight nod, nuzzling against John as he recuperated the embrace, arms wrapping around his love. 

He huffed softly, damp nose sliding against his mate's warm skin, "Moosecroft's opinion doesn't matter, I'm staying with you no matter what he says." He murmured before he pulled away slightly. Fawnlock's gaze swept over John's face as he examined him for a few moments, after a bit his ears dropped slightly and he pressed a chaste kiss to his mate's cheek. 

 

The fawn sighed softly, ears flicking downwards even more so, "We should go, get you to Mrs. Hudson's." He explained softly, releasing John and turning to search for his scarf. 

When he found the dark blue knitted material, he pressed to his nose, snuffling softly before he turned back to John and offered the scarf to him so he could tie it around his neck. 

 

"If Moosecroft decides to offer his blessing, he'll come back with me. It's most likely that he'll do this, just for the sake of meeting you, even if he has no intention of blessing our bond." the fawn explained quietly as he bowed his head to make wrapping the scarf around his neck easier for his mate, "He'll ask questions, and decide of I was correct in deeming you worthy to be my mate. Moosecroft'll know somethings from his birds." The Fae gave an irritated huff at the thought of his brother's spies, "He'll judge you, and then offer his blessing. Don't worry if he doesn't though, it may take him time, he's a pretentious git, and he'll try to intimidate you. And even if he didn't wish to bless our bond, it doesn't matter, I'll do all I can to stay with you and protect our bond. As I've said." The fawn explained, leaning forward after John'd finished with his scarf, to rub their noses. 

John sighed softly as well, thinking on the impending hassle they were both surely going to endure. It was well worth it though; it was all worth it to be with Fawnlock. He'd fight to keep him, and it did his heart good to hear that the fae felt the same. 

He took the scarf from his mate and unraveled it, wrapping it around his neck. His fingers worked around the soft knitted cashmere as he listened to Fawnlock, nodding where appropriate. He already was sure he would care for this Moosecroft- he already sounded like an outright git. 

He arched up to rub against his mate's nose, closing his eyes and breathing in deep, mentally preparing himself for the wait he'd be suffering until Fawnlock returned. 

 

"I'm not worried about him. I know we love each other...that's all that matters." John smoothed out the scarf and then took the fawn's hand, threading their fingers together. "Together. Always together. Nothing and no one will ever come between us." 

He brought the hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the fawn's knuckles, then moved over to the edge of the nest to find his clothes and start pulling them back on. Save for his jumper. He went instead to his rucksack, pulling out the jumper that Mrs. Hudson had made for him. He tugged it on over his head and smoothed his hair back in place, then looked over at his mate with a smile.  
Fawnlock watched John as he dressed, still curled up in the nest as John got up. 

 

"Together we are stronger than your brother, and stronger than this whole world. I'll never stop fighting for you." He reached out to Fawnlock, fingers wriggling in invitation. "Let's go love."

 

The fawn looked back up as his mate spoke once more, pushing himself up and taking John's hand, "And I'll always fight for you, John, always, I'll never stop," their fingers intertwined as the fawn stood. 

He took steps forward with his head bowed carefully to the side as not to hurt John with his antlers, he snuffled softly at the new jumper, his free hand's palm pressed over his mate's heart and fingers curled slightly into the knitted jumper. 

John watched as Fawnlock nuzzled at the new jumper, taking his free hand and threading through dark curls and down long a soft ear.

Fawnlock pressed a line of kisses across John's injured shoulder, murmuring softly in his native language, whispering a soft blessing into John's skin through the jumper. 

He pulled back once more, offering John a firm nod, "Let's go." The fawn agreed softly, tugging John towards the kitchen and taking up the thermos of soup for Mrs.Hudson and handing it over to John.

John nodded along with the fawn, letting himself be tugged towards the door and taking the thermos of soup when it was handed to him.


	12. Moosecroft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we introduce the king of the fae, will he bless the couple's bonding?

Fawnlock padded over to the door and opened it, dropping John's hands so his mate could lock up the cottage if he wished. 

John closed up the cottage when Fawnlock let go of his hand, though he was fairly sure if any mystical creature in this wood wanted to raid his home, they easily could.

The fawn padded through the garden to the ring of toadstools surrounding the cottage and garden. He knelt low to the ground, bracing himself on a hand so he could hover his other dark palm over a section of the toadstools. Speckled digits trembled slightly as the stools began to glow slightly, Fawnlock checking and strengthening the protection spell he'd placed. Soon the dust dispersed into the air as the fawn finished and stood, he dusted of his hands, tail flicking and ears twitching as he turned to his mate with a small smile painting his Cupid bow lips.

John was always in awe of the fawn. He stood taller than John, armed with powerful antlers and a magic deep within those silvery eyes. Yet still there was a fragile aspect to him that John could see, and would spend his life protecting. 

A beautiful innocence, despite his curious nature. It was something so very precious to John. Then John turned and actually watched his mate strengthen his protection spell, and promptly had his usual mini sneezing fit associated with it. 

John laughed to himself, finally figuring out what had his nose twinging recently. Not a bit of allergies at all, but rather a tickle of magic that his body was desperately trying to get him to notice the flux of magic. He reached out to Fawnlock and pulled him close, kissing the center of that perfect bow. 

"You're bloody brilliant. Look at you...keeping our home safe...keeping me safe. That's what you're doing, yeah?" He looped his arm around his mate's slim waist and stepped over the toadstools, walking down the forest path with only the light of the moon hanging overhead lighting their way.

The fawn gave a slight nod, "I like knowing you're properly protected and safe when I'm at the gate. Or I'd only worry, and that do no one good." He murmured softly, making sure to keep close to his mate. 

How John had ever managed to deserve this sweet creature would always been a mystery to him. Somewhere in his life, he must have done something near saintly though.

The Fae turned his head, ears twitching as dropped a kiss to the top of John's head, the rumble sounding quietly in his chest and echoing throughout the wood. 

 

"Wargs have been prowling around the clearing of your cottage, they're nasty, idiotic, nosey little buggers, obviously since they challenge my authority every chance they get." The fawn huffed softly, shaking his head slightly, "I couldn't let you get hurt, even before I chose you to be my mate." He smiled softly, dry leaves and snow crunching beneath his dark feet. 

He wrapped an arm around John, squeezing gently. Fawnlock's gaze flitted to the small patches of night sky visible through the canopy of brittle branches arching above their heads. Suddenly there was a flurry if feathers and a Snow White barn owl appeared, the Fae stopped, arm holding his mate as he held out an arm for it to perch.  
Mentions of the wargs brought him back to the first day they'd met, when neither of them had known each other, yet still Fawnlock had protected him, defended him. Loved him. Because it was only pure, selfless love that made you leap out to protect a stranger. John wiggled closer, pressing his smaller body under the fawn's arm.

The fawn leant forward to nuzzle its downy crest feathers, mumbling softly in his native tongue before he pulled away slightly to gaze into the owl's large eyes. He smiled softly and let it fly off another smaller and darker owl appearing in its place as if to escort them. 

When the owl rustled above, John stopped beside his mate, but did not move away, knowing he was more than safe in the arch of the fae's arm. His blue eyes glittered darkly in the night, and he squeezed at Fawnlock's hip when he recognized the bird as a great snowy owl, watching it drop onto the fawn's outstretched arm. Excitement bubbled up inside of him, making John feel giddy with wonder. This entire world was new and amazing to him, making him feel so much younger than he was. Love and magic would do that to you. John chuckled and turned to kiss the fawn's shoulder.

 

"I sent the owl to Mrs. Hudson, now she'll be expecting us," he quirked a soft smile, "And know we've got an escort." He gestured to the small bird flapping before them, dipping slightly as it waited for the pair to follow.

"Good, good...it won't be a total shock when we turn up on her doorstep in the middle of the night." His fingers rubbed at Fawnlock's hip, and he fell into step after the hovering owl, shooting the creature a pleasant smile for helping them. 

Even though the meeting with Fawnlock's git of a brother was looming close, John no longer felt worry about it. Happiness had pushed all those uncomfortable thoughts out of his head, replacing them with the thoughts of his growing family instead. 

As they walked, John began pointing to trees, naming whichever ones he could and finding out those he didn't by way of Fawnlock's extensive knowledge of his home. He wanted to know their names in his mate's native tongue as well, and flicked his tongue between lips as he tried to say it for himself, no doubt horribly butchering the language, but attempting it none the less.

The fawn leant into his mate's touches as they walked and talked about the trees they pointed out that surrounded them. He pronounced the words slowly, and watched in slight amusement as John's tongue peeked out of his mouth as he tried to pronounce the words the fawn easily spoke with a skilled tongue. 

Fawnlock chuckled softly as he tried to teach John some of basic words in his native tongue, mostly tree names, "/Oak,/ John, it's pronounced like that," the Fae easily transitioned between languages as he spoke, "It isn't too complicated, it's basic, unlike the ready of the Fae language." The Fae explained softly before he said the word once more and promptly snickered softly at John's attempts. 

He wasn't trying to be rude, or anything, the language was indeed complicated and many words required sounds that humans weren't usually required to use in succession or in the way Fae used them in human languages. The couple continued this activity, the fawn teaching his mate other words too ("/Owl,/ John." Said amongst slightly muffled chuckles).  
Though John started off slightly tongue tangled, he gradually got a hold on the dialect of the ancient language. Though apparently watching him scrunch his nose up as he tried to form the words was enough to have Fawnlock snickering at him in amusement. With a pout, he pinched the curve of his mate's flank, though quite honestly, he was more than happy to make the fawn laugh, even at his own expense. He was overjoyed himself to learn bits of Fawnlock's language, because he desperately wanted to know what his mate uttered softly beneath his breath when they kissed and coupled.

After a bit John was getting better, pronouncing the words with more ease than before, "Maybe if you get good enough at pronunciation, I'll teach you how to say my proper Fae name." He murmured softly, nuzzling at John's hair as they entered the clearing to Mrs. Hudson's cottage. 

John’s heart thudded rapidly in his chest with the prospect of speaking the fawn’s true name, but he was firmly in the mindset that he wasn't going to butcher it, and would definitely aim for attempting once he was better at the language. This made him feel even closer to Fawnlock, and warmth swelled anew within John. At times his love for the fae was almost smothering, suffocating. But he wouldn't have it any other way. He leaned up into Fawnlock's nuzzle, like a cat seeking out the touch that was offered.

The elder Fae stood on her own doorstep, the large white owl perched on her arm, her nose nuzzled against its downy crest. The Fae murmured softly to the owl in hushed tones in the Fae language before her gaze snapped to the couple entering the clearing. 

Mrs. Hudson smiled softly and beckoned them forward in the dusky evening air as the owl flapped away. Fawnlock grinned softly at the elder Fae, bowing his head slightly as they approached. 

 

"Hullo you two, did you enjoy the soup?" She asked softly as they drew nearer, the fawn nodded eagerly, looking to John with a soft and affectionate gaze.

When they approached Mrs. Hudson's cottage, John was all smiles, dipping his head to the older Fae in greeting. "Good evening Mrs. Hudson. It was wonderfully delicious. Thank you so much for the recipe."  
He reached into his rucksack and pulled out the still warm thermos of soup, holding it out to her.

 

"We brought you some as a thank you. You'll have to give me some more recipes you think will help feed him up." He bit his lip to smother a giggle, looking back to his lean bodied mate and drawing him in closer.

 

The elder Fae took the thermos with a grin and a twinkle in her eye, "You're Welcome, it was his favorite as a wee little fawn." She chuckled softly and turned to open the door, "And thank you for the extras, now please do come in," she waved a hand and Fawnlock ushered John inside, rolling his eyes and huffing loudly at the pair's chit chat. 

 

Mrs. Hudson patted his chest lightly, careful of his wounds, "Now you hush, you don't eat enough, dear," She turned once more to John, "Of course you can have more, I believe I have a special card box with all his favorites. Though I'll admit most of them are most likely sweets," the Fae gave the fawn a slightly scolding look, he glared at her softly in annoyance, "But at least he'll eat them for sure, he's a bit picky, this one." 

She grinned fondly and pressed an adoring palm to the irritated fawn's cheek, Fawnlock's tail was swishing agitatedly and he'd begrudgingly crossed his arms over his chest after shaking off John's hand gently. 

John watched the exchange between the two Fae with amusement, a grin spreading across his face. Mrs. Hudson seemed completely unworried with all of Fawnlock's huffs, and John almost expected his mate to bristle up like a cat, fur sticking up at all ends. John took his hand back as Fawnlock shook it off, watching with complete innocence inscrolled on his features. He didn't see any harm in the ribbing, and was quite sure she was just trying to rile the fawn up and tease him because John was standing there in her living room.

 

"/I'm not a child, and I'm not that bad,/" he muttered in his native tongue with a huff, pouting slightly. 

 

Mrs. Hudson just chuckled softly and offered John a mischievous smile, "Now, tea and biscuits before you're off to see Moosecroft, Fawnlock," she started towards the kitchen, leaving them to go to the sitting room, but not before she turned slightly to speak, "/Be sure to give him my regards Fawnlock, and remember he's family, and family's all we have in the end, love./" She switched easily between the languages, before she was off to the kitchen to make tea. 

Biscuits sounded lovely to him, he could hardly blame Fawnlock's love for them. Besides, she made hers with jam, so naturally John was in love with them himself. He looked on as they spoke in that wonderful foreign tongue, but when they switched back to English which was surely for his benefit, his smile fell softer.

Tail swishing in slight irritation and ears flicking, the younger Fae lead his mate to the sitting room, taking his hand once more. As they entered, the fawn dragged John to the love seat to cuddle, and to try and calm himself with his mate's scent and presence. 

John turned back to his agitated mate, and found himself quickly absconded and tugged to the sofa, which he gladly sat down upon, opening his arms to accept the stroppy fawn. 

John hummed and brought his mate down against his chest, nuzzling at his temple as a hand moved to gentle the edge of one ear which furiously flicked back and forth.

 

"Easy, love. She's only teasing. But she's right. Obnoxious, smarmy git he may be, but he's still family. Our family." He kissed the side of the fae's face, wrapped up in him entirely and not worried a damn bit who could see. Mrs. Hudson was as good as family too, and she obviously already approved of their bond. 

The fawn huffed softly in irritation as he nuzzled against his mate, ever mindful of his antlers. He snuffled softly as his fingers curled into the fabric of John's jumper, the Fae sighed softly, tail swishing side to side.

"Remember, I'll be with you the whole time. Right here." He slid a hand down to press over the fawn's heart, stroking the curling edge of his neck ruff.

 

"I know, I know," he snuffled softly against John's neck, "But he just knows how to irritate me, ever since we were little. I've always really hated it when anyone points out my young age, questions my authority as Prince and Guardian of my wood. Moosecroft always deems it necessary to mention my age and do just that. Belittle me." Fawnlock snuffled once more, burrowing close to his mate, scenting him quietly to calm himself.

 

"That's really the job of older siblings." John murmured, though he wasn't denying Fawnlock his worry. In no way was his situation with Harry anywhere near the same level, but she'd terrorized him like a big sister only could. He drew his wonderful, lovely mate close and let him snuffle and scent as he saw fit. John wanted his smell all over his mate, wanted there to be no doubt that the fae was John's, and John wanted him.

Mrs. Hudson entered the sitting room with a tray, humming softly, she settled the tray on the coffee table and poured herself a cuppa and took a biscuit. 

 

"I'm baking, so I'll be in the kitchen, make sure to say goodbye before you leave dear," she smiled softly and patted the fawn's back. 

The fawn huffed softly, mostly over his annoyance towards the elder Fae, and sat up to fix his own cup, pouring the tea, adding a bit if sugar and drizzling honey into the cup, the stirring it all up and taking a sip. 

When Mrs. Hudson returned, John released Fawnlock to look up at her, nodding in thanks and watching as the fawn directed his pouted at her, his silver, baleful gaze sweeping up to look at the elder fae as he made his cup of tea.

The tea helped calm the Fae as well, with ears now only twitching minutely, Mrs. Hudson smiled fondly and ruffled a feathered hand through his curls before she scurried off to continue baking. 

 

She turned slightly to look at John, "Maybe once Fawnlock's off, maybe you can come help me bake, dear." She smiled and left, leaving the couple to do as they pleased. 

At the woman's invitation, John smiled brilliantly. He would very much appreciate a distraction while he waited. "I'd like that very much." He called after her, then turned back to accept the weight of his mate burrowing back against him, sitting more on John than the sofa. 

Fawnlock took up a few biscuits and started to nibble a bit, before dunking a biscuit in his tea and eating it that way, leaning back into his mate as he munched.

Fawnlock’s cuddling was more than alright with the blond. John hummed and wrapped his arms around Fawnlock's waist, holding him back against his broad chest and resting his chin on the fae's shoulder. 

He watched the fawn nibble at his biscuit with absolute affection, thinking nothing was lovelier than relaxing here with someone who loved him enveloped in his arms. Their relationship was utterly unique, and John wouldn't have it any other way. 

 

"I love you. Everything will be alright." He said softly. Because that's all that really mattered.

 

"I love you too, John." Fawnlock turned his head to nuzzle John, damp nose sliding across his jaw, snuffling quietly. 

After he finished his biscuits, the fawn pressed a warm kiss to his cheek and Scottie's forward to sip at his tea. 

 

His ears flicked slight as he spoke, nodding slightly, "I suppose things can't get too bad, he's bound to agree to come meet you, because anyone who's been able to keep my interest for this long must be truly special," his gaze flicked to his mate and the corner of his lips lifted up in a slight smirk, hidden partially by his cuppa. 

 

"Special am I? Is that the word for it?" John teased, holding Fawnlock against him in a constant hug. He liked his mate like this, playful and sharp witted. It didn't suit him to worry, to wrinkle that velvety smooth brow. His fingers gently pet across his mate's taut stomach, basking in the attention they lavished upon one another.

 

"Moosecroft won't be able to ignore our love." He finished his tea and leant back once more, snuffling at John's neck, scenting him. "Everything will be alright," he finally agreed after several quiet moments. The fawn huffed softly after a bit, pushing back up to press a series of kisses across John's face, cheek over the bridge of his (adorable) nose to cheek. 

 

"I don't see how he can ignore it. We're pretty good at advertising it." John hummed in content as the fawn nuzzled against him, just enjoying their time together now, lazy and happy, since he was quite sure it would be tense and uncomfortable once Moosecroft appeared. But Fawnlock was right. Everything would be alright. He was more than happy to lean back and suffer through the assault of kisses. Hands slid up to stroke his mate's sides in soothing patterns, reassuring him.

 

"I suppose I should be off then." The fawn sighed softly, feeling the soft call of the witching hour and gate in his veins. Fawnlock pressed a kiss to John's chin and then another to his lips, nipping his bottom lip lightly.  
John leaned into the last kiss, letting his love seep into the gesture as his narrow lip fit between those impressive soft bows. 

"I'll be here waiting, love." He reached up and adjusted the scarf around his mate's neck, then touched their noses together for a brief moment. "Come on then. The sooner you leave, the sooner I'll have you back." He helped Fawnlock to his feet, then walked him to the door of the cottage.

On their way to the door, the fawn padded into the kitchen to nuzzle at the feathers at the top of Mrs. Hudson's head, squeezing her shoulder lightly in farewell. 

 

The elder Fae turned and patted the fawn's cheek, offering him a soft smile, "/Be kind to your brother, Fawnlock, he loves you, and just wants what's best for you, show him John's is right for you./" 

The younger Fae huffed softly, tail flicking with slight agitation, rolling his eyes. "/Of course, Mrs. Hudson./" 

Fawnlock then followed his mate the rest of his way to the door, he opened it and turned to press a soft kiss to John's forehead and brush his dark fingers briefly through his mate's short sandy hair, snuffling softly as he scented his mate one last time before he left. 

 

"I'll see you again soon." He murmured before turning and padding off into the wood. He stopped at the edge of the clearing and set a small protective spell over the cottage, it wasn't that he didn't trust Mrs. Hudson's spells but he wanted to be very sure. 

For the most part, perhaps due to his looks and war worn frame, it was John who felt the elder of the two, with his steady patience and careful teaching his mate the ways of the world. But there were times when John felt so absolutely young, which compared to Fawnlock, he was beyond any doubt. 

This creature was ancient and magnificent and had seen things John could only dream of. Yet here he was, tilting down to kiss and pet John, and making him feel like he was no older than a breathless teen, smitten by first love. John could only nod and watch as the fae padded off, straining to see the last flick of his white tail before the darkness consumed him. 

With a heavy sigh, John turn away and shut the door, then put on a cheery face as he went to go join Mrs. Hudson in the kitchen to learn just how she made her biscuits taste so good.

The fae made his way to the gate's clearing, settling by the gate and watching diligently, as soon as the gate's portal closed once more he'd open it once more to go to Moosecroft's realm and speak with him. 

After several hours of nothing happening, the portal closed, and the fawn stood the stretch, he moved to the gate to open the portal and step through, traveling to his brother's wood with ease.

As soon as Fawnlock had opened the gate to Moosecroft's wood, it was as if the elder fae had known of his arrival before the fawn had even made his decision to come.  
There were two great raptors waiting at the portal's entrance, staring at Fawnlock with dark, predatory eyes before stretching out impressive black wings and raising into the night sky. They listed in a lazy circle to make sure he was following, a forced escort. 

Fawnlock glowered up at the dark raptors circling above him, begrudgingly following at his own pace, arms crossed over his chest.

The woods were alive with nightlife, soft songs humming a buzzing energy through the forest. Unlike Fawnlock's woods, this one was entirely in the Fae world, all flora and fauna bursting with magic in such abundance it leaked from the very ground and cast an unearthly glow upon the path.

The corners of the fawn’s Cupid bow lips twitched up in a slight smile at the almost electric feel of the magic all around him, just as he remembered it from his days as a young fawn, frolicking through the Fae Forest of his childhood "journeying" on fantastical adventures of his own each day. 

The fawn turned his head slightly to look at the glowing footprints he left behind with a fond glimmer in his eyes, though the footprints he left would stop glowing as he left the gate cite of Moosecroft's realm, so many memories from his childhood here. The young Fae slowly made his way through the forest, the raptors silently watching and leading him from above, though he needn't a reminder of how to get to where he was going, he'd never forget how to get to his childhood den, now only occupied by Moosecroft and his most trusted advisors and raptors. 

His ears twitched and flicked as he listened to the raptors above and the sounds of the lovely forest around, gaze darting around to spot glimpses of the Fea and magical beings who inhabited Moosecroft's wood. Not many Fae approached Fawnlock to greet him as he walked, most were afraid of his brother's wrath or of the Fawn biting usual attitude, his kind weren't the biggest fans of the young Fae. 

Soon he entered the clearing of his childhood den, he spotted his brother standing, head held high and proud he stood before the entrance to the den, pale gaze lighting haughtily on the fawn as his younger brother approached. 

"/Moosecroft./" Fawnlock stopped and regarded his brother with weary eyes.

The royal den was vast as it had ever been, but now it was decorated sparsely, all sense of family and warmth gone from stone walls, despite the twin fires crackling at either end of the mouth of the cave which dipped down below the earth to a network of vast tunnels. The den had become Moosecroft's by inheritance, and there was nearly nothing left of their mother and father, instead, everything reflected the ascetic choices of the new King. 

Moosecroft himself stood at the entrance of the den, his head held high and haughty and he regarded his sibling. They were similar in several aspects, the light brown hue of their fur, and the dapples darker spots along their bodies. The similarities ended there, with Moosecroft's ruff and hair a dark ginger, and his large sweeping antlers wider and flat before they broke off into points. He didn't sport the wild curls of his brother, now the piercing silvery eyes. He wore a thick cloak that was lined with a downy fur, its woven threads glittering in the fire light as it dragged down across the dusty floor of the den.  
He regarded his brother with the same weary gaze, slowly blinking as if he'd come across an interesting looking bug, rather than his younger brother. 

 

"/Fawnlock./" He supplied in return, a single sculpted eyebrow lifting skyward. "/To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?/" Though he knew, he always knew. But he so preferred to hear his brother say it for himself.

Fawnlock wanted to scoff but thought better, his gaze flicked over his brother, taking in his appearance, and his slight weight gain, the young Fae's lips twitched up slightly in a badly concealed smirk. It seemed kinghood had treated Moosecroft well, mostly, he took in the slightly fatigued air that lingered over his brother. 

The fawn's gaze flicked behind his brother to the den, examining what he could from where he stood, he was just as tall as he brother now, easier to look past him. Their childhood den wasn't as he remembered at all, it had changed, but so had he and Moosecrof over the years apart. 

The younger Fae huffed softly at his brother before he put his face into a calm expression and straightened his stature. 

 

His head held high, Fawnlock met his brother's gaze, "/Brother, as I'm sure you are already aware, I have found someone,/" he ignored his brother's mock surprise, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, "/He is a wonderful man who accepts me and understands me. I wish for him to be my mate, I've come to ask for your blessing in our favor./" 

The fawn looked down at his feet for a moment, fingers going to tangle in the fringe of his scarf, the one John gave him.

 

He looked back to meet his brother's pale gaze with his own firm silvery one, "/Moosecroft, I.... I love John, he loves me, despite our many differences. We're very happy together, and wish to stay this way,/" The fawn's lips twitched up slightly as he thought of his mate. 

 

"/If you do not believe me, if you want to judge him for who he is, come to my wood and meet him. A formal invitation into my realm for once./"

His brows did lift in surprise, not exactly for the news, but rather that his brother was actually coming forward and admitting his situation to it, with minimal interference on Moosecroft's part. He waited patiently for his brother to speak his fill, even though the awkward shuffles and distracted stroking to the scarf wound around his neck. Which was no doubt a gift from this potential mate. So courtship had begun. 

He stepped closer to his brother, moving around him in a slow circle, subtly inhaling the scent of the human that washed over his brother, though it was weak at best. He came back around before his sibling, sniffing with distaste.

 

"/This...fool hardly dalliance you've taken part in is no doubt due to the taboo nature of choosing a human. You wish for him to be a mate, yet by the very definition of the word, he never can be. Not only is this creature not a Fae, but he is male and human. You will never be able to create a litter with him and continue our line. At best, you should take him as a concubine and nothing more./" He pulled back with a look of pure disinterest on his face. "/You shouldn't get so attached to your play things. Eventually he'll break, and you'll have wasted your only bond on a creature who has already lived through half of his lifespan at best./"

The fawn growled low in his throat, baring his teeth slightly at his brother, his calm facade cracking.

 

"/How dare you speak of John like he's nothing. He is my mate./" Snarled the younger Fea, ears and tail flicking in agitation, "/I don't care about litters, Moosecroft. I have my wood and John, I don't care if he's male, or human. We are mates./" 

 

The fawn took a step closer to the elder Fae, nostrils flaring, "/We both know I never intended to have a mate in the first place, it was up to you to find a mate and sire a littler to continue our family's line. I don't want anyone else, John means too much to me, it disgusts me that you'd even fathom the possibility of making him my concubine!/" Fawnlock spat out the word with a darkened gaze, "/I love John, John means everything to me, I don't care if he'll be gone one day. We both know my days were not long as the lonely Guardian of the Wood of Spirits, it's a dangerous wood with many perils. Along with my tendency to be uncaring for myself, my days were always numbered. Now I have reason, Moosecroft./“ 

 

His gaze bored into his brother, "/John deserves more than being a lowly whore to a Prince, he deserves this, a permanent bond between us, we've already become closer than I've ever been with anyone. I want to be with him./" 

Moosecroft could feel the anger crackle in the air between them before his brother even opened his mouth. While he had been expecting an argument, he hadn't expected Fawnlock to be so passionate about his choices. 

The Fae took a deep breath and straightened himself, taking a step back when he realized how close he'd gotten to his brother. 

 

Fawnlock blinked a few times, calming himself and rebuilding his calm, icy mask. Though his eyes still glowed faintly with his fury, "/If you will not allow me to have John, I will renounce my title as Prince, I'll even give you my wood, I'll no longer be Guardian of the Wood of Spirits. It will hurt me, but not as much as losing John. You can banish me from this realm, all I want is John, my true and only mate./" He promised, vowed, voice grave and somber. 

For a sibling who had never cared about anything after the death of their parents, it was refreshing to simple see him care so much. Cool grey eyes widened in mild awe as the younger fae's rant continued, venom spitting from between his lips as his eyes lit with a wildfyre that Moosecroft could feel heating the whole of the den. 

Once his explosion had subsided and Fawnlock managed to reel himself back in, Moosecroft shifted backwards, sweeping his cloak out behind him. His eyes closed in a slow blink and when he reopened them, all he could see was the tiny, squalling little brother their Maman had shown him the day she had brought him into the world. She'd loved that tiny bundle of fur and obnoxious noises, and he' been her absolute favorite. And then she had left so abruptly, and Fawnlock had closed up. 

Another slow blink brought the vision of his brother back into view as he was now. Fully grown, and covered in healing wounds and faded scars, but for the first time since he was that little fawn, he was happy. Truly happy. Moosecroft let out a long suffering sigh and shook his head. 

 

"/Let's go meet your John then. Let me see what could be worth throwing away your crown./" He moved past his brother, ears flicking as he walked to the mouth of the den, glancing back over his shoulder. 

"/I'd never banish you. You're all I have left, you idiot./" He continued out into the glowing wood, trusting his brother would follow once he got over his initial shock.

Fawnlock blinked in slight shock as he watched his brother’s form exit the den, the young Fae's ears flicked and his tail twitched slightly as he straightened and started to pad after Moosecroft. 

He had the urge to bound up and pounce upon his brother in an embrace like he had as a young fawn when he caught up and spotted his brother, but he didn't, he couldn't, not after so long. He was still pleasantly content with his brother's eventual understanding, though the young Fae had lose his composure a bit for it to happen. 

Fawnlock huffed softly and padded to move beside his brother, gaze flicking over him, the bull was still just a tad taller than the fawn, which made the fawn pout slightly. 

They made it to the gate, and the younger Fae took the liberty of opening the portal and letting Moosecroft through first. As the entered his realm, the fawn shivered slightly, taking a deep breath and letting the familiar air of his wood fill his lunges and nose. 

He turned to his brother, arms sweeping towards the path to Mrs. Hudson's cottage, "/John is at Mrs. Hudson's, this way./"

Moosecroft nodded as he stepped into his brother's wood; he knew where Mrs. Hudson was, for he'd visited the older fae before, both with and without the fawn. She was wise and kind, and he appreciated what she had done for his brother. 

He walked slowly along the path, letting his gait match Fawnlock's so they were side by side. Despite his brother's obvious worry, Moosecroft would have never denied him happiness. He simply had to see how dedicated his sibling was. A bond was nothing to take lightly after all. 

"/John is such an ordinary name for a man who must be extraordinary enough to catch your eye./" He commented softly, eyes flicking skyward to the moon. 

Fawnlock had given his brother an irritated look when he made the comment about John's name, though it used to be true to the fawn, now he considered it one of the most beautiful names from the human's language. 

 

"/His name is wonderful, I like it, besides, it's the man not his name, that matters,/" though most names held power, John's held a sense of comfort, home, love and affection. 

The fawn's gaze flicked over his wood as they walked, always on guard, though nothing'd be dumb enough to attack Moosecroft, he was a very powerful King, even his younger brother had to admit.

Winter was well on its way, and the clouds were heavy with snow. It was chilly, but pleasant enough for the stroll to Mrs. Hudson's home. The woods were lovely, and Fawnlock had been keeping them wonderfully. 

He mentioned as much, no doubt further shocking the scarf clad fae.

When his brother commented on how lovely the wood had gotten, and that Fawnlock was doing a wonderful job keeping it, the young Fae had to take a sharp inhale, and regard his brother to check for honesty, the fawn had to blink several times, his brother has complimented him. That was a very rare occurrence indeed. 

As they approached the clearing where the elder fae lived, the door to the cottage flew open. 

John may not have been magical, but the bond with his mate was strong and he had felt a tug in his heart the moment he'd returned to the woods. Now that he was so close, it had become an overwhelming surge of comfort and relief, and the blond had run out to greet Fawnlock. 

Fawnlock felt a burst of warmth when he'd spotted John, his mask and icy facade fell away as he bleated softly, tail swishing side to side.

John'd been in the middle of baking apparently, because he was wearing an apron with the sleeves of his jumper rolled up, and there were smudges of flour on his nose. He was all smiles as he hurried across the clearing, dusting his hands off on the linen apron. He slowed as he caught sight of Moosecroft though, his eyes flicking up to the majestic antlers and then back to the luxurious cloak. 

 

John suddenly remembered Fawnlock's brother was a King, and he stopped beside his mate, bowing his head in respect. "Your Highness. Thank you for your visit to our home."

The fawn wrapped his arm around John as he stepped near, the fawn nuzzled at his mate's jaw in greeting as he spoke to his brother. The fawn have a slightly exasperated huff, and looked up to press a kiss to his mate's cheek, then turned to gaze at Moosecroft. 

The fawn's eyes glowed slightly with affection and love, he smiled a little when he spoke, "/Moosecroft this is my mate, John,/ John this is my brother, Moosecroft," the fawn much rather prefer John considered Moosecroft as his brother more than King. 

John slid one hand down around Fawnlock's waist, resting it at his hip and keeping his mate close. He could tell by the fae's body language that he was considerably more relaxed, so more than likely things had gone well.

Moosecroft took in the sight of the human, cataloging everything about him. He'd rather expected him to be much taller; as it was he was actually very short for a human male. He was handsome, but it was a rough sort of beauty, and interesting compliment to the ethereal beauty of his younger brother. His clothing was casual and comfortable, the thick layers betraying the trim, muscled body beneath. It was quite intriguing...it was evident this man was a warrior, yet he shrouded himself in clothing that made him appear soft and harmless. It was camouflaged deception that the man was probably ignorant to. And yet beneath all that power, was the heart of a healer as well. John was a living contradiction. 

No wonder Fawnlock was so fascinated. He dipped his head in polite greeting. A King who had no cause to bow to anyone, yet he tilted his head to acknowledge this mate his brother had chosen. 

 

"John. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The man flashed a wider smile up at Moosecroft, though he was hardly on John's favorite people list for what he'd put Fawnlock through. But he was family, and having him approve of their bond was important to his mate, no matter how strongly he had insisted he didn't need it. 

 

"You too Moosecroft." King or not, John preferred to lapse back into the casual. After all, he was essentially John's brother now as well. 

 

"You both should come inside...it's chilly out here." He leaned up and nosed against Fawnlock's cheek, then tugged him towards Mrs. Hudson's cottage. He threw a look over his shoulder at Moosecroft, barely hiding a grin.

The fawn leant slightly into John, wiping flour off of his nose with a speckled finger as they moved across the clearing, he ducked his head to nuzzle at the soft spot under his mate's ear.

After all the stress from earlier, it was a relief to see the fawn in much better spirits. Fawnlock was not shy about being affectionate in front of his brother, and John happily accepted the nuzzle with a smile.

"There's fresh baked biscuits." Moosecroft's eyes widened for a moment, and then he fell into step behind the pair, following them into the home.

As they entered Mrs. Hudson's cottage, the Fae took a deep inhale, scenting the air that was heavy laden with the smell of fresh baked biscuits. The fawn wriggled out of John's hold to practically skip into the kitchen. He made a soft chirping sound, his tail swishing, he moved over to embrace Mrs. Hudson, snuffling softly. 

She chuckled and patted the back of his neck, "/Oh, you, you’re just happy we made your favorite recipe./"  
The fawn reached out to pluck a biscuit from the platter the elder Fea'd set them on, not denying that partial truth. His ears twitched, and he gave and appetitive bleat, Mrs. Hudson spotted Moosecroft standing in the doorway right behind John, she smiled fondly. 

"/Moosecroft, dear, hullo, it's your favorite as well,/" She looked over to John with a mischievous look, "They can almost never agree, but they can agree on their favorite kind of biscuit," she moved forward, taking the plate of biscuits with her (to Fawnlock's dismay), holding them out for the bull.  
John happily let go of the fae so he could rush ahead in pursuit of the coveted biscuits. It was adorable to watch him get so excited over some cookies, even if a few of them weren't nearly as perfect from John having his hand in their creation. It wasn't bad at all for a first attempt though. The blond looked on proudly at the platter, which was now moving over towards Moosecroft.  
Fawnlock tried to contain his eye roll, shuffling closer to John and nibbling at his biscuit idly.  
The elder of the brothers smiled politely at Mrs. Hudson, leaning down and kissing her cheek before accepting a single biscuit to nibble at.  
John grinned at the similarity between the two, and moved further into the cottage to pull off his apron and hang it up beside the pantry. He moved to stand beside his mate, watching him huff and fuss, but knowing underneath it, he was happy to have the approval of his sibling. As Fawnlock nibbled at his biscuit, John leaned in and kissed his cheek as it puffed out, full of sugar and jam.

The younger Fae gave a soft huff, "We agree on other things!" The young Fae met his brother's gaze, and the elder Fae chuckled softly, "Like what?"  
She watched both the brothers' brows furrow as the thought, Fawnlock crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, the elder Fae chuckled.

"I'm not saying you two are always at war with each other, but it is hard to get you two together without some disagreements. It's nice to have something to share together, isn't it?" The fawn huffed.  
Moosecroft watched the pair of them with mild interest, chewing politely on his confection. Finally, the older brother finished his biscuit and cleared his throat, drawing the attention back to him. 

"I would like to see your den Fawnlock. As I believe, you have moved into John's residence."  
He brushed crumbs from his fingertips as flicked his ears, ignoring his brother's mild irritation and John's look of surprise. Obviously a shared den was part of bonding, as well as the nest they would have built together. He knew how proud of his nest building skills his brother was. This was a chance for him to show off what he'd created together with his mate.  
The fawn's gaze narrowed slightly as he regarded his brother, reading him like no one could, still pouting a bit. 

After a moment of silence, the young Fea spoke, "Of course brother, you're always welcome in our den, let us leave." 

The fawn pushed off from the counter he was leaning against, brushing crumbs off his scarf. He moved forward to nuzzle the elder Fae's cheek as a departing gesture before moving to his brother's side. Mrs. Hudson was immediately in action after the fawn's goodbye, moving to spit the platter of biscuits evenly and wrapping each portion in a bit of cloth.

She handed one to each brother, "For your dens, dears." She smiled softly, patting each brothers' chest before lifting her feathered hands to stroke each Fae's furred cheek, "/Moosecroft, you're always welcome to visit,/" Mrs. Hudson looked to John and Fawnlock, "/You too, as well, I expect it,/" she tittered softly before leading the King, Prince, and man to the front door.  
Moosecroft leaned down and kissed Mrs. Hudson's cheek, thanking her for the bundle of biscuits. He smiled and nodded at her offer to visit more often; now that winter was falling, the woods would be less active and he could leave them more. He could tell it was going to be a cold, cold winter, and thus would give life to a robust spring.

She squeezed John's shoulder, "Have a lovely evening, John, thank you for the help."  
John beamed at the eldest fae, thanking her for teaching him to bake Fawnlock's favorite recipe. It surely would come in handy when the fawn was having a sulk. He said his goodbyes as well, then took the bundle from Fawnlock so they wouldn't all be gobbled down before they reached their home.  
Fawnlock huffed softly at Mrs. Hudson's chatter, tail twitching in slight irritation before he stepped out of the cottage to lead the way to his and John's den. The fawn had pouted slightly when John took the biscuits, his ears flicked and he huffed softly but he still kept a firm hold on John's hand.

"This way, brother," he called softly, taking his mate's hand in his dark one, speckled thumb rubbing over John's knuckles as they all walked down the forest path, owls flying overhead as their silent, shadowy escorts back home.  
Threading his fingers with his mate's, John glanced up at the owls flapping overhead, and felt wonderfully warm and safe between the two brothers. He smiled up at Moosecroft, who was watching the pair of them curiously, not as if they were an oddity, but rather, something amazing.  
Fawnlock was still a brat, and still always would be, but there was something that had changed there, something John had changed.  
As they walked, the Fae's gaze flicked over the wood, ears twitching, he was always ready for danger, though he doubted even a warg wouldn't be stupid enough to attack the King of the Fae, Prince and the Prince's mate all together.  
Ears flicking, Moosecroft murmured in a soft rumble as they walked, his cloak dragging around the forest floor behind him, stirring up dead leaves and half melted snowflakes. 

"You are a healer John, yes?" 

The blond blinked and then nodded, squeezing Fawnlock's hand before turning more of his attention to the elder brother.

"I am...though I don't know how helpful it is to your kind. Human medicine is surely quite different." Moosecroft looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded, as if making a decision.  
Fawnlock's ears twitched as they walked, and he tilted his head to the side when his mate squeezed his fingers, listening to his brother's and John's conversation. He was quite surprised Moosecroft would even speak to John like he was now, about what he did and such trivial topics.

"If you are agreeable, I could have one of the court healers come teach you the healing arts. I understand the magical aspects may be beyond your grasp, but having a more intimate knowledge of the herbs and fauna used in the processes will surely supplement your knowledge. It can only be a benefit when living with my brother."

The fawn huffed softly, "/I don't get hurt that often, brother./" He grumbled, though it was true the fawn was often careless, and got into tight places and situations that caused the young Fae to acquire many bruises and scrapes over the years.  
But he still didn't want other Fae spending so much time with his mate, it was a territory thing. But after the look he received in return to his objection from Moosecroft, his ears dropped slightly.

"/Fine, I suppose it could be useful, as long as it isn't Anderfawn, he's an idiot, and I don't want him in my wood./" The younger Fae grumbled softly in his native tongue.  
Though he admonished Fawnlock's rebuke at the offer, when his brother gave in with a reluctant huff, Moosecroft couldn't help but smile. That fuss was probably as good as he was going to get, and he dipped his head in acquiesce. Anderfawn was actually busy with a task the King had sent him upon. Employing glamour to disguise himself as he went to the human realm to broker peace with the local law enforcement in the small town a bit away from the forest. It was the same town John went to collect his supplies from, and though it was no major city, it was worth the chance to reach out to the world beyond. And now that his brother had formed a bond with a human, it was even more important to unite the two worlds.  
Fawnlock's tail swished side to side as he though, his eyes brightened slightly as he remembered a certain Fae he'd have not quarrels over visiting his mate and his wood.

"/How about Mousey Hopper? Though she's not a healer per se, she's more than familiar with the healing arts, Moosecroft./" He offered.  
Mousey had visited his wood often when his brother had first sent him to the wood, though she'd stopped when he'd snapped at her rather rudely when she'd distracted him from an experiment and had thus ruined it. Mrs. Hudson had made him visit her in his brother's realm and apologize, though she hadn't visited since.  
Moosecroft tilted his head and considered Ms. Hooper. She'd been infatuated with Fawnlock, following him even to his wood. Until he had scared her off. She was so very shy and timid, as most of her type of fae was. She'd dabbled in the arts in hopes of taking care of the Prince, even though it was apparent he was not interested in that sort of relationship. He gave his brother a lazy blink and then looked down at John, who was watching the exchange with interest. 

"/It may be difficult to have her agree to working with a human. Especially when she discovers that human is your mate. But she will do as her King asks./" 

John was the one giving frustrated huffs now. "You two can stop dipping into Fae-speak, yeah? I feel like you're a pair of adults spelling things out so their kid won't understand. I'm grown, I can handle it." John scowled at the pair of them, and Moosecroft just chuckled, shaking his head.  
The fawn pouted at his brother, ears flicking back and forth. He was about to speak harshly once more when his mate interrupted, he immediately looked down at his mate as he spoke, givibg him his whole attention, like he deserved.

"My apologies John...it is more of habit than anything else. Regardless of who I send, it won't be for a while yet. Not until your bond had solidified, and when the gate has reopened after the harsh winter. It would do to have the poor girl trapped her when you eventually chase her off again."

Fawnlock gave John a small apologetic smile, "I apologize John," he nuzzled at his mate's cheek and snuffled softly before he looked back to his brother, grimacing slightly.  
John was hardly upset, but he happily accepted the reassuring nuzzle all the same. He just wanted to be part of the conversation that was about his life after all. "I never meant to upset Mousey, I just wanted to nip her affections in the bud before they grew more, before she got hurt, emotionally and complicated things. I don't do well with emotions, you know..." The Fea trailed off before he stopped at the opening of the clearing of John's cottage, staring up at the night sky.  
John blinked as they dropped back into discussing this 'Mousey' who had apparently had harbored a crush on Fawnlock. Until the fae had snapped at her and sent her running scared.  
John tilted his head up to watch the two obnoxiously taller brothers, a bit taken back. Another fae had shown an interest in the fawn, yet he'd not want a relationship with her. Was it because she was a female. John remembered the first day they'd met; the Fawn had been nothing but sweet to him, and they'd practically been married days afterwards.  
John hadn't seen any bit of the fawn that he didn't like, but then he hadn't seen these experiments performed either. Maybe John was keeping him too occupied with his Johness. Burning down the forest sounded a bit horrifying however.

 

Fawnlock began to speak once more, gaze going back to lock with his brother's, "I didn't want her to leave either, but she kept distracting me when I was performing important experiments, Moosecroft, I almost burnt down my wood because of her." He grumbled softly, pulling John closer. 

"I apologized, but she was still upset, it's barely my fault." The fawn's eyes and ears fell downcast as he stepped into the clearing and started towards the cottage.

The younger fae huffed softly, eyes lighting on the cottage, a fond warmness entered his gaze, replacing the slight coldness that'd settled in his gaze as he spoke of Mousey. The corner of the fawn's lips twitched up a bit and he squeezed John's fingers with his own speckled ones, his eyes flicked to Moosecroft.

"And here we are." He stepped forward to the door, and looked to John to undo the human things he did to protect their den.  
As Fawnlock squeezed his fingers, he leaned in and kissed his mate's cheek, then pulled back and dug out his keys to unlock the door and let them inside.  
He set the biscuits of the kitchen counter, then moved in further to throw a few logs on the fire and stoke it with a prod of the embers with the fireplace poker.  
Moosecroft followed his brother into his new home, looking around the dwelling at the curious decorations and furniture. The nest at least, he recognized.  
The home had the undeniable mixed scents of John and Fawnlock. The human was tending to their den and it painted a lovely domestic picture that Moosecroft had never thought his brother was capable of obtaining. But he was glad he had. Fawnlock claimed he didn't do well with emotions, but here he had a mate that he loved fiercely. 

"Mousey merely needed time to get over her one sided infatuation. Perhaps seeing you and John will be what she needs to get over it."  
The fawn nodded slightly, eyes still trailing after his mate. He knew they'd need to talk once his brother had left, and he mentally steeled himself for that. 

 

Fawnlock moved to pull out a chair from the table for his brother and sat down himself, "Moosecroft, sit," he left a chair pulled out next to him for John. 

The young Fae braced his elbows on the tabletop, pressing his palms together in a prayer-like fashion, silvery gaze locked on his brother's own pale one. 

Moosecroft unfastened his cloak and folded it to rest upon his lap as he sat across from his brother, watching with a curious lift of his brow and the fawn seemed to ready himself for a vocal volley between them.

"Perhaps, brother, perhaps." 

His gaze flicked to watch his mate's lovely form once more, the corner of his lips twitched up slightly and his eye fluttered closed for a verifiable few moments, before he looked back to Moosecroft.

John moved into the kitchen and set a kettle of water on to boil, preparing three cups for tea. While waiting for the water to heat, he moved over to slip into the seat beside his mate, reaching out and resting a hand on the fawn's knees, rubbing it with a gently soothing drag of his fingers. Watching the fae steeple his hands together in an endearing way, John couldn't help but smile before looking expectantly up at Moosecroft to begin.

 

"Brother, I know you're curious about John and I's.. Unusual bond," the fawn didn't like to think of their mating that way, but still, Fawnlovk felt it was easier to just try his best to appease his brother and King.  
Of course, Mycroft did have his questions, which was why he'd wanted to leave Mrs. Hudson's cottage. There were things he wanted to discuss with both John and Fawnlock, wanting them both to understand their choices and where they laid with them. John most of all.

 

"So please do ask away." The fawn rolled his eyes slightly, with a soft huff and a tail swish, knowing his brother well. Always wanting to know everything about everyone, so nosey with his spying birds. Fawnlock tapped his speckled fingertips at against one another in a soft drum, ears twitching expectantly as he gazed at his brother, lips quirked up slightly on one side. John’s hand still laying reassuringly on the fawn’s knee.

The elder fae dipped his head down and chose where to begin.

"It is an unusual bond. To be as strong as you claim in such a small amount of time, and with a human. Even you must agree, that's unheard of. It simply has never been done before. Does John truly understand what a bond is to our kind? Is he capable of experiencing that?"  
The familiar rumble started up quietly in Fawnlock's chest as John rubbed his knee under the table, the fawn blinked at his brother's words, head tilting slightly to the side as his ears flicked.  
He hummed softly, tapping his speckled index fingers to hiss bottom lip, his gaze lingered on his brother before his eyes fluttered closed.

"Our bond is different, yes. But is very strong and resilient, Moosecroft." The young Fae huffed softly. 

"I believe, in human culture there is something similar to our kind's mating traditions, it is called marriage, as if sure you know. It isn't the same, and I believe it can become temporary, and isn't always used because of love, but then again, neither is mating. If John can understand his kind's marriage and our love then he can understand a bond like ours." the fawn reached under the table to take John's hand in his, squeezing lightly before his eyes fluttered open once more and he locked gazes with Moosecroft. 

John listened to that Fawnlock answer the query his brother asked of him. Though it was directly bringing his relationship into question, it didn't upset John. He could understand Moosecroft's concerns, he was an older brother and the only blood family the fawn had. These were valid questions, and it wasn't like John understood much beyond what Fawnlock had told him about bonding and mating. He likened it to marriage, but it was definitely more than that. John had already admitted his worried in the beginning that everything had happened so quickly between them. But that's how it was and he wouldn't have it any other way. It wasn't just a bout of lust, it was love, through and through. It had rushed up on John before he'd even realized it. Fawnlock had seemed to recognize it immediately however.

"Despite our culture's and people's differences, I believe we can make our bond solidly and that it'll be stronger than just a simple marriage or normal mating." The fawn's ears twitched as he moved to nuzzle at John's cheek, he gave his mate a bit of a quizzical look over, "As for your other question, brother, I believe he can experience a bond in its truest form," Fawnlock gave a firm nod, lips twitching up in a slight smile.  
John watched his mate speak, accepting his hand and tangling their fingers together. He was bolder and snappish and far more petulant with his brother than he ever was with John. 

It was interesting to watch how different his moods were depending on who he was talking to. When the fawn turned his attention to John more, nuzzling him affectionately, John flushed with the constant praise. He hummed to clear his throat so he didn't speak with a squeak. 

"I know there is something between us. I can feel him...even when he isn't with me. There's like a tug when he leaves, and when he comes back I know he's near before he's stepped into the cottage. I don't know if that's a bond...but I know its love."  
Fawnlock's ears flicked back and forth as he listened to John speak, his silvery eyes glowing slightly with contained joy. 

The young Fae looked to his brother, a small smile quirking his lips, "I feel it when John is near as well, I am almost able to tell how far he is and his state of being. Moosecroft, you know as well as I, that is the beginning of a strong bond. We're already so close, and a bond is starting to form."  
The rumble strengthened as the fawn leant closer and bowed his head slightly to nuzzle at his mate's jaw.  
That rumble. John could listen to it for hours. That noise was for him and no one else. As Fawnlock dipped down to nuzzle against him, John practically purred as well, though it would have been a poor attempt compared to the dark, velvety noise that came from his mate's throat.  
"We are mates, and will always be." He murmured softly, laying his palms out on the tabletop, just as the kettle whistled.

Fawnlock's ears flickered towards the noise, his tail swishing twice in slight irritation, his gaze flitted to John, a question in his gaze he was sure his mate could read without trouble.  
As the kettle began to whistle, John pushed up out of his chair, pressed a kiss to the crown of curls a top the fawn's head and went to take care of the tea.

After a few seconds, he looked back to his brother, "So Moosecroft, you've had us both explain what we feel. Anything else?" He asked quietly, fingers flexing slightly against the wooden table before he drew them back to his chest and steepled them, indexes just barely touching his bottom lip. 

Moosecroft's eyes flicked momentarily to John, considering this seemingly normal human had somehow managed to do something that not even many full-fledged fae could achieve. The bull returned his gaze to his brother and slowly blinked, then couldn't help but smile. Moosecroft actually smiled, and it wasn't in a mocking or smug sort of way. 

"You are happy. It's so good to see you happy again."  
John brought over a tray filed with cups of tea, his and Sherlock prepared as they both liked, and cream sugar and honey in little pots so Moosecroft could make his cuppa how he liked. There was also a plate of the biscuits from Mrs. Hudson.  
The fawn blinked as his brother spoke of his contentment, his bottom lip jutted out in a slight pout as he looked down at his dark hands splayed on the tabletop. The Fae had never considered his happiness, he just was, though he supposed he had been definitely enjoying his time with John. Fawnlock bit his lip, suppressing a surly embarrassingly large smile at his realization.  
His ears twitched and he tilted his head up as John put the mug in front of him, he smiled softly and wrapped his hands around it.

"I'm happy too, if anyone cares to know." John said mildly, a smile on his face as he slid back into his seat and sipped his tea.  
It'd been a long day, and really all he wanted was to crawl into their nest and cuddle until they drifted off into sleep. But he wasn't going to go tossing his...well his brother-in-law out when he was actually being decent and sweet, something he probably wasn't very often.  
So John looked between the two and picked up a biscuit to nibble at, for lack of anything else to do.  
Moosecroft didn't see the point in asking any more questions now that he was satisfied, but he wasn't going to be impolite and fore go the tea. He poured a bit of honey into his, nothing else, and stirred it before taking a slow sip. 

"I'll send Mousey to tutor John when the snow begins to melt. I'm sure your bond while have formed strongly by then. And you'll have the entire three months of winter for your...honey moon."  
His nose scrunched when he touched on the human word, and then he looked wistful for a moment. Perhaps his brother had shown him the reason he'd not yet found a mate for himself. Perhaps he'd been looking in the wrong place all along.

The fawn took a deep sip and gave a soft bleat of contentment before he reached for a biscuit to nibble as he watched his brother prepare his cuppa and then listened to Moosecroft as he spoke. This time the fawn allowed himself a small smile, he looked to his brother with a warm gaze.

"Thank you Moosecroft." Fawnlock bit his lip once more as he looked down into his cuppa. The fawn took a deep breath, and looked back up to Moosecroft, "Brother, I truly hope you find your own happiness, whether it be from a mate or otherwise. Moosecroft, though your kinghood has treated you well, you are lonely, I know we are very alike, and cannot find good company often or easily, but please, do this for yourself, and our kind. Look for the right one, a mate or a friend," Fawnlock's gaze flicked to John and his smile grew, "or both."  
With a slow twitch of his ears, Moosecroft regarded his brother as he spoke. The fawn was not prone to sentiment, yet that seemed to have completely changed with the arrival of John. It was good to see him smile so much, it was good to see him worried over someone. To see him care. He'd thought things had become irreparable between them; when their parents had died, the fawn had pulled into himself and Moosecroft hadn't known what to do.  
They’d fought so much, when they should have helped each other through the pain. He tilted his head in thought, then nodded. He /was/ lonely, the weight of the kingdom hanging heavy on his shoulders, and no one to help shoulder the burden, or to come home to and soothe away his worries. Companionship changed a person. It was something he both wanted and needed. Sometimes his brother could be so wise.  
The fawn's eyes traveled back down to his mug as he felt a heat seat across his cheeks and face, skin under his velvety fur flushing.

 

The bull nodded and finished off his tea, then stood, bowing his head to the pair. "I shall look, and only can hope I find someone to suit me as well as you have, brother."  
John reached over and set his hand over Fawnlock's wrist, rubbing the delicate bones there beneath the skin before standing up and holding his hand out to Moosecroft. 

"Please...come and visit some time. You're always welcome. And it will do him some good. Do you both some good."  
Moosecroft looked down at John's hand, then smiled softly and took it in his own, shaking it gently. He bowed his head to his brother, then took his leave, carrying his bundle of biscuits like a treasure.  
John watched him walk across the thin blanket of snow that had settles in the garden, then shut the door and crossed over to his mate.  
The fawn bowed his head in return to his brother, watched the exchange between his mate and Moosecroft, and then silently watched him leave.

John leaned down and pressed a kiss on his crown of curls, right between his spreading antlers. 

"I'm proud of you, love." He murmured softly, then straightened and held his hand out to the fawn. "Come now...let's go to bed."  
After his brother left, the rumble sounding through the young Fae's chest grew louder once more. He leant up into the touch of John's lips to the crown of his head, a small smile quirked his lips at his mate's words.  
Fawnlock quickly finished his tea and biscuit, settling the mug into the sink like he'd watched John do many times before. The fawn padded over to his mate and wrapped his arms around him, relishing in being able to finically fully embrace John, he snuffled softly into his mate's scent, the familiarity calming him further.  
Though he soon pulled back to take up the hand Moosecroft had taken and sniffed it softly, his brows furrowed as he began to rub the back of John's hand against his cheeks and damp nose, ridding his mate's flesh of the scent of his brother. After a few minutes the fawn stopped, snuffled at John's palm, and huffed softly in contentment before he took John's other hand, circling his speckled fingers around his mate's tanned wrists.  
John blinked at first as Fawnlock began rubbing at his hand, but then quickly caught on to what he was doing, letting his mate rub himself over the hand till it smelled to his satisfaction once more. Thankfully he hadn't had any urge to give Moosecroft a hug. Though, the prospect of being pushed down and rubbed all over wasn't exactly something horrible to endure. Honestly, this desire, no, this need to scent John was something the blond found himself to be quite agreeable to. It was intimate and comforting, and honestly John could never get enough of the push of that wet nose and soft cheek.  
The fawn then tugged John towards their nest, the rumbling still vibrating deep in his chest as he curled up in the best and tugged John down to him, wrapping his lanky arms around his mate. The Fae, careful of his antlers, snuggled close to John and snuffled softly at his neck.  
Finally, when Fawnlock was finished and tugged John to their nest, he couldn't help but chuckle at the demand, letting the fae lead him exactly where his was wanted, until they were tangled around each other once again. John managed to kick off his shoes at the edge of the nest before he was pulled down into the fawn's arms. 

"Cuddles now," Fawnlock demanded softly with a swish of his tail and a flick of his ears. 

"I think I can manged that." John murmured fondly as the fawn curled around him, his own arms slipping around the lanky body and pulling it as close as possible. He kissed the edge of his mate's ear, nosing at the curls that framed his face before whispering softly. 

"See? I told you it would be alright."

The fawn huffed softly, ears flicking as he pouted slightly, "It wasn't unbearable, I suppose, Moosecroft was... More accepting than I thought he'd been, but I'm glad that he does, he's allowing us to be together. That's all that matters."  
Fawnlock cuddled closer, snuffling softly as his fingers curled into the knit John's jumper. The Fae's eyes fluttered closed, his ears flicking back and forth, he pressed a kiss to his mate's throat.

"It's obviously because I'm so charming." John teased, slipping his hand up along his mate's back and stroking the long lines with absolutely adoration. 

Fawnlock snuffled into John's neck, snorting softly at John's teases.

"I love you John, you are my mate. I will always try my best to be right by your side whenever you need me, no matter what it is you need me for." His chest rumbled softly as he spoke, vibrating his and John's pressed together bodies lightly.  
He could feel the stress and worry melt out of both of them now that they were cuddling in the nest together, nosing at each other in silent affirmation that they loved each other. He hummed with the kiss, arching up a bit to bare more of his neck to Fawnlock, complete submission and trust in the gesture. He listened to the fae speak, eyes fluttering closed as those sweet words washed over him accompanied with the rumble, pushed him towards absolute bliss.  
Fawnlock eyes fluttered open once more as a thought swirled back onto focus, the fawn but his lip, worrying it slightly. 

"John, do-do you want to talk about Mousey? I want you to know that I apologize for never telling you about her. I'm sorry."


	13. The Bond Between Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John discovers something wonderful about his bond with Fawnlock, and the pair go in search of Fawnlock's violin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOO sorry this has taken so long, I'll see how many more chapters I can post, but I've got a job now and I'm moving with my family, so no big promises.

When the first hint of a stutter passed over Fawnlock's lips, John's eye blinked open again, and he tilted his head back to look at his mate, considering, "Love, you don't have to be sorry for things that happened before we met. I would like to know about her if I'm going to be working with her in the future. But don't think for a second that I will think any less of you for whatever happened."  
The young Fae nosed at his mate's jaw, rumbling softly, his eyes flickered closed as he considered how to respond. 

They fluttered open once more and he bit his lip, and huffed, "Mousey was someone I considered a close acquaintance, maybe even a friend. She was useful during some of my experiments as an assistant, she had knowledge and skills I appreciated. Though I never told her such." 

His ears flicked, and he slid his nose up and down the column of John's throat, "I've told you before, I was different back then, my temper was much shorter than it is now. I was very aware of her... Let's say crush, on me, I did not recuperate, she's a smart and interesting Fae, but also very timid, she lacked a certain.. Spark, I craved to find, one you possess."  
John settled in to hear Fawnlock's story, which was punctuated with nuzzles and kisses, that almost nearly distracted the blond. But he hung on every word spoken in that rich, deep baritone, flexing his arms to hold his mate tighter as he revealed bits of his past. 

It was no surprise to John that another creature out there in the world had desired Fawnlock, he was gorgeous and brilliant, worthy of anyone's admiration. It wasn't a surprise that the fawn had a temper either; he'd seen the hints of sulks here and there, though nothing too serious while he'd been with John. He ran his hands up and down the fawn's back as he continued to listen.

The fawn pressed a warm kiss to John's jaw, "Even with her rather tedious affections for me, I still didn't want her gone, she was useful and one of the only beings to ever be kind to me." Fawnlock took a deep breath, biting his lip once more, worrying it between his teeth before he continued, "But one day, it'd been an all-around dreadful day, I could feel a good sulk coming on, but still I had a very important experiment to attend to. Mousey was assisting me when she began to ramble on about something I found tedious and had no use for, it was distracting me, I almost dropped a vial, I snapped at her to shut up, and pointed out that she wasn't tending the fire like I had asked, I'd been rather loud and irritated, thus a bit angry, she startled and ran off, as she ran up she knocked over a whole rack of vials that spilled into the fire. The rest... Well, you can assume what happened... I apologized after I'd gotten over my sulk.." Fawnlock sighed softly, tail swishing uneasily.

Both of them had over reacted, yes. But Fawnlock (although with Mrs. Hudson's insistence) had gone to apologize. He had been the bigger person, and faced his mistake. If Mousey couldn't see that, then she was never worth of his affections anyways. 

When he finished speaking, John carefully rolled the fawn over onto his back in the soft layers of their nest, moved to straddle his hips and raise his long, lanky arms to either side of those flicking ears.  
John leaned down till their noses were just barely touching, their breath mingling with every word he spoke. 

"We all make mistakes...let our emotions get the better of us sometimes. But that just is obvious proof that we have hearts. And they can hurt." He pressed the faintest of kisses to Fawnlock's lips, letting it linger between them until John lazily pulled back. 

"But they are capable of such wonderful things to...and it's the hardships that make the happiness even sweeter." John smiled down against that wonderfully plush mouth and was ridiculously glad he possessed that spark Fawnlock had been searching for.

The young Fae's lips quirked slightly, a small smile to match the one pressed lightly to his lips. The fawn's eyes squeezed closed as he huffed softly, he turned his head a bit so they weren't so close. He pouted slightly as he considered his mate's words and the thoughts whirling through his head, the Fae's cheeks puffed out slightly.

Of course he understood what John was saying, but he still felt uneasy with the memories of Mousey swirling through his mind, stirred up from where he'd locked them away. 

Fawnlock turned and then tilted his head so their lips brushed slightly as he spoke, "Once I get back into my routine; experiments, patrols, and going away into my mind to think properly, I may seem... Insensitive, arrogant, impatient, cynical. Even after I realized this wood needed me and things needed to change. I can't change who I am like that, though, it's still there. That's who Mousey was scared of, the cold, icy, soul I'd still act like at times, because in a moment, I didn't care about her, I only cared about myself and the experiment she would ruin." 

Sensing this was something serious, John shifted back off of Fawnlock, sitting back on his knees instead. As he listened, John touched his fingers to his bottom lip, tapping out a mindless pattern against his mouth.

Fawnlock turned his head to the side once more, cheek laid against the soft nest, he huffed a soft sigh, "I don't want you to see that side of me and be... Scared, like Mousey was... Mrs. Hudson was even a bit weary at a point." Though the fawn doubted his brave mate would ever be afraid, he still had some doubts, "I don't want to lose you because I turn out to not be who you think I am." His cheeks burned with a searing flush of embarrassment and shame.

The fawn feared that John would be scared of him. That he would somehow scare John away by revealing parts of his personality that others had reacted badly to. John's gaze dropped down to his knees, past them to the nest of blankets and cushions that they had built together earlier that day. That they had rolled in and loved each other in. 

Finally, John lifted his eyes again, and stared at the fawn curled before him, trying to bury himself into the blankets in shame. John leaned over and gently touched His mate's neck, turning his face back up to John. He ran his fingers across the soft ruff, gentle and sure. 

"Have you not been yourself this whole time? You haven't been lying to me while we lay together. When we hold hands and smile at each other, it's not a lie. I know there is more to you than just me. There's a lot of John Watson you haven't seen either. But I don't ever want anything besides all of you. I can't only love a piece of you. I love all of you, or nothing at all. That's what you deserve." John moved his fingers up to rub against his mate's cheek, then stood up with a smile. 

"I will never...never be afraid of you. I love you." He turned and stepped out of the nest, already moving to pull his jumper up overhead. 

"I’m going to go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'm pretty tuckered after today. I'll be back down in a few...alright?" He moved to the stairs and jogged up them, shedding bits of clothing to toss into the laundry basket and headed for the loo to wash his face and brush his teeth.

Fawnlock bleated softly as John left, and thought over what his mate had said. The fawn decided that John was right, just because he hadn't seen the fawn's full personality, doesn't mean he won't still love him after he discovers it all. 

The Fea would still try to not let his temper fall short with his mate, and try to show John his more bright side for the most part, he didn't want his mate to be angered at anything he did either. The Fae gave a curt nod to himself, determined to try his best for John, try and not let his analytical side and big brain take over too much. 

 

Fawnlock stretched out in the nest, letting out a few soft bleats and hums as joints popped and cracked blissfully all over before he sat up cross-legged. His gaze swept over their nest, and the rumble sounded low and contented in his chest as he crawled out of the nest in search for the jumper John had given him earlier. The fawn's tail swished as he groped and Fawnlock bleated happily when his speckled digits found the soft knitted material. 

The Fae wrapped the jumper in his arms, knowing he'd be unable to put the jumper on without his mate's assistance, and he crawled back into the warm nest to wait patiently for John so he could help him and then snuggle together. 

 

Once John was washed up and changed into some pajama bottoms and a long sleeved henley to fight off the chill of the night, he headed back downstairs to the sitting room. The fire had died back down to low embers, which was lovely for sleeping beside.  
John turned off the lights in the kitchen and made sure the door was locked, then returned to the nest to sit beside his mate. He smiled when he saw the modified jumper in Fawnlock's hands and moved around in front of him, taking it from the fae and smoothing it out.

 

"You wanna wear this to bed?" He coaxed Fawnlock to lean his head down, and John guided it over his antlers, feeling the brittle prongs in his fingers. He dragged the sweater down till it popped past the nest of curls, and pressed a kiss to the center of Fawnlock's forehead as his ears twitched back in place. He pulled it on over the fawn's arms and then smoothed it over his torso.  
He smiled at his mate, knowing that he was still worried about what had happened with Mousey, and by extension, what would happen with that. But John knew that there was a huge difference between him and the fae girl. Fawnlock loved John. And that love between them changed everything. He reached for the dark hands, holding them and rubbing the backs of them with his paler thumbs. 

"I love you Fawnlock. Endlessly."

 

The fawn bleated softly and lent forward to rub his nose against John's, "I love you too, John. Always, no matter what, unconditionally." He murmured, pressing a warm kiss to his mate's nose before pulling away to smile softly. 

The Fae felt all warm and secure in the jumper that smelled of his mate, he cuddled close to John, the rumble raising in volume, the force of the sound practically vibrating the fawn's chest. 

"And that means lots of cuddles, and kisses, anything you want." he mumbled softly, bright eager eyes on his mate, "Because I love you infinitely, John. Just you."  
The vibrating rumble moved through John to, through his chest and down to the tips of his fingers. He smiled softly with his mate's promises, and believed them with everything he was. Love would keep them together, and surely there would be rows and arguments, and they may butt heads at times (Fawnlock had the advantage there), but it would always come down to them loving each other. Nothing else mattered.

Fawnlock pulled his hands from John's grip, only to wrap his arms around his mate's torso, his fingers curling into the thin fabric of John's shirt. The fawn nuzzled against John's shoulder and let his damp nose rub against the junction of John's neck and shoulder, snuffling softly, tail swishing back and forth in contentment. 

He pulled away slight to look up at John, "Sleep now? You look tired." The fawn laid his mate down and curled up around him.

John's eyelids drooped as Fawnlock nuzzled at him, and he could only nod in response to the question about sleep, letting his mate lay him back and curl around him. 

John tugged the fawn closer, draping half of the lanky body across his. This was his home, his family. It wasn't perfect, but it was his, and he'd never want anyone else. He sleepily kissed his mate, fingers lazy as they rubbed at the fae's lower back.  
The fawn complied with John's hands and snuggled close as his mate pulled him over John's torso. The Fae snuffled softly into John's neck and rubbed his damp nose against John's warm skin.  
The movement of John’s fingers grew slower and slower until it stopped completely when John fell asleep, dropping into dreams and deep slumber.  
Fawnlock's fingers curled into the fabric of John's shirt, the rumble quieting slightly as he sensed his mate falling into sleep. He cuddled up and laid his head comfortably on John's good shoulder, eyelids fluttering, he wouldn't usually be tired, but the fawn was exhausted after facing his brother after so long, along with his almost turmoil about his true self and mate.  
Finally the young Fae's eyes fluttered shut and he tail started to twitch lazily as his mind started to slow down. Fawnlock breath evened out, and he was lulled to sleep by the comfort if his mate's scent and slow, deep breathing. Soon the fawn had fallen into a deep slumber atop his mate, making small, soft noises of contentment as he slept.  
John always slept well when he was curled against Fawnlock. 

Cuddles seemed to be the cure all for his night terrors, and he received no short supply from his mate. His dreams were no longer of blood drenched war, but rather of the happy life he'd found with the fawn. It felt good to be accepted by Fawnlock's family, as if that was the final stitch needed to make this all wonderfully official. And he supposed it was. The weight of that was not lost in his dreams. 

When dawn filtered through the curtains, John rolled closer to the warmth of his mate, nuzzling into the collar of his jumper and the thick ruff of fur that poked out above it. The wonderful smell of Fawnlock assaulted his senses, and he slowly woke to the soft snuffling snores of his mate. John yawned and then settled in to watch the fae's sweet, unconscious face beside him.  
He lifted a hand between them up to Fawnlock's face, tracing his cheekbones and smattering of freckles. He could truly say he'd never seen anything so gorgeous in all his life. And for it to be his...that fact was almost overwhelming.  
The rumble in Fawnlock's chest had quieted throughout the night, was a soft hum like sound. But as John stroked his face with gentle fingertips, the rumble grew in volume, the fawn's nose scrunching slightly in pleasure as he slept. Soon the gentle touches woke the Fae, and he snuggled closer, tail swishing as his eyes fluttered open.

A small smile turned up the corners of Fawnlock's mouth as his eyes lighted on his mate, "Morning, John." He mumbled in a sleep roughed voice, the fawn scooted close to rub his nose against John's affectionately.  
As the fawn woke, John's touches became more active, now tracing the curves of his smile, or the wrinkles that formed when he scrunched his dark nose. The fawn looked so thrilled just to see John, and it made the blonde’s heart swell immeasurably as their noses pressed together in an affectionate rub. For some reason, the fae adored his nose, which was snubbish as best, not at the elegant slope of the fawn's own.

Fawnlock blinked the sleep form his eyes a bit before he raised a dark hand to cradle his mate's cheek and stroke a thumb over his skin. 

Perhaps it just had to do that it was a part of John, he considered and therefore by extension, another bit of him to love and smother with affection. John hummed as the large dark hand settled over his cheek, staring into the pale eyes that were so bright and intelligent, even as they sluggishly blinked away the last remnants of sleep. 

The fawn's ears flicked as his smile grew in size slightly, "How did you sleep?" He asked, raising this arms above his head and over the nest to stretch. He bleated softly as his joints popped and cracked blissfully, Fawnlock leant forward to snuffle at John's face, pressing soft kisses over his mate’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"I slept well. I dreamed of you. It was spring. You had a crown of flowers and new antlers stubbing up from your curls. It was lovely." He murmured, watching as his mate stretched and put his lean body on display, the hem of the jumper rucking up his softly furred stomach.  
John reached down and set his hand on the fawn's hip, holding him close as he suffered the barrage of adoring kisses with grace. John tilted his head to catch a kiss on his mouth instead, capturing those plush lips against his own with a contented hum.

The fawn smiled into their connected lips and pressed forward to intensify the kiss a bit before he pulled away with a soft smirk, his head tilting to the side as he considered John's explanation of his dream. 

His fingers traced up his fragile antlers, he hummed softly, "These should drop after the new year." His speckled fingertips tapped along the brittle branches of bone, "They've pretty much hardened fully.." 

John glanced up to the antlers in question, which really didn't limit them much in the way of cuddling. But it'd be nice to have his mate tuck up under his chin while they clung to each other. Among other things.

The Fae's hands lowered to skim over his mate's shoulders and down his arms to take John's hands in his larger ones. Fawnlock brought John's hands to his mouth, brushing kisses over his knuckles, "I haven't made flower crowns or chains in years, but I remember, perhaps I can teach you once spring comes to the wood." His speckled thumbs brushed over the backs of his mate's hands, smoothing the skin with a find smile before he lowered John's hands to press a kiss to his mate's lips once more. Fawnlock nipped at John's bottom lip lightly before pulling away with a soft smirk, long eyelashes fluttering slightly as leant forward to nose at John's cheek.  
John hummed in thought as the fae took his hand and began pressing kisses along them. He wondered if losing his antlers would hurt. Deer rubbed against trees to break them off, would it be the same for Fawnlock?

John bit his lip as he pictured the fawn butting at an oak, or the side of the cottage, tuft of tail flicking in annoyance as he tried to get to that itch that evaded him. It was fairly adorable. Whatever his imagination was considering, he put it aside when his mate leaned in for another kiss. John's eyes widened with the nip, and he chased Fawnlock's mouth, assaulting it in return. 

The fawn was too playful for his own good, sending John round the bend at the drop of a pin, or rather, a nuzzle to his cheek. John took his hands out of Fawnlock's and reached for his waist instead, pulling him close and pushing his knee between those long legs to bring them flush against each other. Fawnlock bleated softly in surprise as John pulled them flush together, but soon a smirk grew on his lips when his mate spoke. 

"Everything is more beautiful in the spring, and I'm sure you're no different. My gorgeous Fawnlock, with your ruff and antlers shed, blooming with new life just like your woods." John hummed happily and laid his head against the mounded pillows of their nest so he could stare at his mate. "I can't wait to spend every season with you."

 

The rumble vibrated through the fawn’s chest, and he leant to nuzzle at John's jaw, "Neither can I," he murmured softly, ears flicking and tail swishing. "I want to show you the wood when you can actually see things, when everything's full of life," he spoke excitedly, eyes alight with contentment and happiness. 

The fawn rubbed his nose against John's with a soft bleat. "And I can show you my lab, where I do my experiments. And we can go to the strawberry patches, and the flower fields." His tail swished furiously and he pushed forward to press and excited kiss to John's lips. He pulled away just as quickly to press even more kisses all over John's face, his cheeks, nose, eyelids, forehead, brow, anywhere his lips could touch. 

Fawnlock smiled widely as he finally stopped, nosing at John's jaw, "We can go on hikes, pick berries and apples and even go fishing, if you'd like." The Fae's body practically vibrated with the rumble in his chest and his excitement. 

John watched as the fawn lit up happily as he described the coming spring and all the wonderful things they could do together. He loved that there was so much more to explore with his mate, and entire world to discover together and live in. 

John was eager to learn more about the man he'd chosen to love. Everything about Fawnlock fascinated him. He hummed happily as his mate got more animated and pushed forwards to steal kiss after kiss, covering John's face in them as a swell of happiness so thick washed over him, he wondered if he was feeling it through their bond. He felt slightly heady from the barrage of kisses, planted on every inch of skin from his over excited mate. He chuckled and held on for the ride, grounding himself beneath the assault by holding onto the fawn's narrow hips. 

"I'd like it all. I want to do everything with you. I want to experience it all." John smiled and ran his hands up along his mate's torso and shoulders, to cup his cheeks and rub over them with his thumbs, feeling his whole body hum with happiness. Why not add to it? "If you'd like...when the snow clears, we can clean out the cellar and set up a lab for you here at home? That way you can perform your experiments here too, so you don't have to go hoofing all over the woods. Would you like that?"

The fawn bleated happily and nosed at John's jaw, "I'd love that, I'd have to keep my more dangerous experiments at my old lab, but if my lab was closer, and I got bored after a while, I'd be able to get back to you quicker." His chest vibrated with his pleasant rumble as he snuggled closer to John, "it'd be lovely John." He murmured, ears flicking and his tail twitching. 

"I can't wait till spring, but while it's winter, there are still things we can do, there's a frozen pond nearby, we could skate, or there’s winter berry picking, I could start to tutor you on Fae language, too." the fawn snuffled at his mate's neck, taking in his scent. "Anything you'd like, John," Fawnlock's ears twitched back and forth, his mind wondered a bit, the Fea enveloped in the comfort of his mate's embrace. 

John was definitely all for keeping more dangerous experiments out of their home. He'd rather not have their den the source for fires or explosions. But he wanted to keep his mate entertained and interested, and building a place for him to work was something he was more than willing to do. As the fawn snuggled closer and spoke of all the things they could do together, John slipped his hands up into the dark curls and rubbed the back of Fawnlock's neck, pressing his thumb into muscles there to gently massage them. He was more than happy to lay here for a bit and just bask in each other's affection until they figured out what they'd do for the day.

Then the fawn tensed a bit, his eyes lighting up as he sat up quickly, an eager bleat passing his lips, "Or I could play for you! I haven't composed in a while." But then the fawn pouted when he realized something, his ears dropped. John hadn't know of his instrument and had most likely left it in his old den, I could be ruined by now, the spiders did love to camp out in the delicate instrument's hollow body. "/My violin is still in my old den.../"

The fae’s chatter, which John had been enjoying didn't last very long, for soon the fae was bolting up, excitingly alerting John to the existence of an instrument. John blinked in surprise; he hadn't known that Fawnlock played anything. Before John could even comment on it, his mate's face fell, distraught over the fact his violin had been left behind. Well John could fix that. He smoothed a hand over a drooping ear, then chucked under Fawnlock's chin. 

"Well then we'll go get it back. And anything else I may have missed. Alright?" He stood up, helping his mate up onto his feet as well. "I'll go get dressed and we can head out? I'll pack us a lunch and we can make a hike out of it. Bring some of those biscuits you love." He teased, kissing Fawnlock's cheek and then stepping out of the nest.

The fawn blinked in shock as his mate left to pad up to his room, the young Fae blink several times before he plopped back into their nest groping for his scarf and laying it in his lap. He knew he'd be unable to take off the jumper on his own, so he settled, steepling his fingers in a prayer like fashion, his eyes shining with this new development. Fawnlock's eyes fluttered closed as he considered, John had understood what he'd said, he'd reverted back to his native tongue in frustration, and /John had understood what the fawn had said/. 

The Fae's ears flicked and his tail swished in excitement of the new development in their bond, he remembered something Mrs. Hudson'd once said about the bonds between mates, that a bond helped a couple understand each even more than before. So if Fawnlock's theory was correct, after Moosecroft had "blessed" (in his own annoying git way) their bond, combined with how the fawn had admitted his fears and insecurities about their bond to his mate, it had strengthened their bond that much more. Causing John to be able to understand him, the fawn wondered how far that understanding went, if Mrs. Hudson was to speak in their native tongue, would John understand her? Or what if the fawn wrote something in Fae, would his mate understand that too? What if it was something Moosecroft'd wrote?

John headed upstairs and quickly washed up in the loo, not bothering to shave in his hurry. He grabbed the first things he found on his wardrobe, pulling on worn jeans and a cardigan over his sleep shirt. Combing his fingers through his hair to tame what cowlicks he could, then headed back downstairs to rejoin his mate. Fawnlock was in his 'intense thinking' pose, which worried John a bit, he surely was very concerned about his violin being left behind.

The fawn's eyes flicked open as his mate came back into the room, all dressed, the Fae's eyes glowed with excitement. He stood quickly and spoke in his native tongue to his mate, "/John, do you realize what you just did?/" He asked softly.

As the fae untangled from his crouch and came over to John, the blond blinked, brow furrowing in confusion. At first he thought the fawn was referring to John leaving the instrument, but he seemed excited and happy. So it couldn't be that he performed some fae faux pas by leaving the nest without the proper amount of cuddle time. He pursed his lips together and stared up at the tall fawn for a moment longer, then answered with a shrug.

"I got dressed? Umm...I didn't shave?" He raised a hand and rubbed at his chin, did he not like stubble? "What did I do?"

"No! It's not that!" Fawnlock's eyes glowed in excitement, he bleated and wrapped his arms around John. He pulled away to peck his mate's cheek, that rumble starting deep in his chest. The Fae's tail flicked happily back and forth, "/You can understand me, yes?/" the Fae grinned and squeezed John once more as his mate gave a slightly confused nod, "/John, I'm not speaking English,/" he bleated happily once more, and nuzzled at John's jaw the feel of his mate's slight stubble making his smile a bit wider.  
John's confusion only racked up a few notches as Fawnlock moved to hug him, though obviously nothing was horribly wrong if the fawn was embracing him rather tightly, vibrating at the seams with excitement. As his mate asked his question, to which John nodded in response, then seemed pleased all over again and informed John that he wasn't speaking English, John blinked, trying to concentrate on the words the fae was saying. It sounded like English to John, granted it was English with a thick accent, a little posh and a little proper and crisp, like a foreigner who wasn't quite used to speaking in the language. It was very distracting with Fawnlock rubbing at his stubble though, the rougher skin adding a bit more friction that hand John humming pleasantly.  
"/You can understand me!/" Fawnlock snuffled at his mate, pressing a kiss to his neck, enjoying the rough of John's stubble. "/Oh, this is brilliant,/" The fawn easily switched between the two languages, "our bond had strengthened this much already!" The Fae exclaimed excitedly, "Oh there's so many thing we can do, test your boundaries with this, oh, amazing, fantastic!" The Fea was practically vibrating with excitement.

Oh! There it was! When his mate switched back to actual English, John could tell now. There was something like a click in the back of his mind when the fae changed to his natural language. John gave a surprised gasp, as apparently he'd just done something wonderful simply by being himself. Whatever forest gods were out there were evidently smiling down upon their bond, making it so strong and powerful already. 

He grabbed a hold of Fawnlock, hands slipping up to his cheeks as his mate wriggled happily, "I didn't even know I was doing it! I just...I just you were so crestfallen and I just heard and knew. I had to do what I could to make you happy." John smiled sheepishly. "Even if that meant learning a new language in a blink, I suppose."

The fawn gave a soft laugh, leaning to peck John's nose and nuzzle at his stubble, "/Truly brilliant!/" The Fae bleated again, and rubbed his nose against John's rough stubble, chest vibrating with the loud rumble deep inside. "/I love you John, my wonderfully lovely and amazing mate, with all my heart, ever withstanding and enduring./" he said softly in his native tongue, happy to be able to say it in the beautiful language he loved to the one he absolutely, without a doubt in all the realms, adored to no end. Fawnlock's ears twitched in his contentment, tail swishing pleasantly, "I don't know if it'll work with Mrs. Hudson, or Moosecroft, or if you'll understand Fae writing, but we can find out. I have scriptures in my old den, and we did promise Mrs. Hudson that we'd come over, so maybe sometime tomorrow we could visit her." He practically purred, cuddling close to his mate, chin tucked against John unscarred shoulder.

John was certainly pleased to make his mate so wonderfully happy, and without much effort on his part apparently. Well, no, that wasn't exactly true. John was pouring all his being into loving Fawnlock, and the effects proved it beyond a doubt. His heart melted to hear such devotion and dedication in his mate's beautiful words. He sighed happily and held the fawn tighter, nuzzling against whatever bit of him he could get to, be it curl or ear or soft cheek. He hoped the fae would always be this happy with him, though surely every relationship would have its bumps along the way. 

But it was moments like this, when they were so absolutely in love with each other and there was absolutely no question that they were building something magnificent. It was these moments John was living for. "Of course. We'll figure out how far this goes together. I'm eager to find out as well." 

After a moment or two the fawn pulled away, "John, could you help me with my jumper? Oh, and I think we need to redress my wounds, the bandages pulled a bit last night." Fawnlock pouted slightly, the gauze was still pulling a bit at the moment, he suspected it was starting falling off.

John kissed his mate's cheek before pulling back, hands drifting down to find the hem of the fawn's jumper and lift it up carefully over his head and the sweeping antlers. "Of course, love. I should have checked sooner. Lay down and make yourself comfortable while I get my kit." He pressed another kiss to the fawn's nose this time, then moved to the kitchen to grab his doctor's kit and a bowl of warm water and soft cloths to clean the wounds out and prepare them to be redressed.

Fawnlock's ears flicked back and forth as he laid down in the nest. He wriggled a bit to get comfy, burrowing his back into the warm nest. The fawn snuffled softly as he wriggled to the side John usually slept on, taking in his comforting scent. He groped for his scarf and soon found it amongst the soft blankets of the nest, he took it and smoothed the knitted material over his tummy, running his fingers over it for a moment or two. 

The rumble continued on contently as he laid, speckled fingertips went to picking at the gauze on his chest gently, just unsticking tiny tuffs of velvet fur from the medical tape so it wouldn't hurt too much or pull at his fur anymore. The Fae huffed softly as he waited, staring at the healing gashes, they weren't too bad anymore, another few days and he'd he full healed. That thought quirked a small on his lips, his eyes flickered towards his approaching mate, "John," he murmured, reaching out his arms and making grabby-hand gestures at his mate.

John returned to the side of the nest and saw Fawnlock reaching out to him with needy hands. He chuckled and knelt down beside the fawn, setting down his supplies and taking Fawnlock's hands in his and kissing his wiggly fingers. His heart swelled with adoration for his mate, John was not only wanted, he was needed.

Positioning himself beside Fawnlock, John checked the wound, inspecting the gashes. They were healing very cleanly, scarring over with no infection. The antibiotics had done their job then. John had been worried they might not work with the fawn's physiology. 

"It's healing very well. You must have a very good doctor." He winked at the fae and then dipped a cloth in the warm water, using it to clean the wound and the residue left from the sticky tape. While the fur dried, he readied new gauze and ointment, then applied the bandages to Fawnlock's chest tenderly. He worked very diligently so the wrappings were placed comfortably, then smoothed his hand over his work with a soothing touch. "There we are love. How does it feel this morning? Do you need some more pain medicine?"

Fawnlock chuckled softly before he shrugged slightly, moving to sit back up, taking his scarf into his dark hands. "I barely feel it, it stung a bit when you cleaned it just then," he explained in a soft voice, leaning forward to rub his nose against John's affectionately.

He pressed a series of kisses over his mate's cheeks and the bridge of his nose, "Thank you for taking such good care of me, John, you're the best doctor I've ever had." He bleated softly. He then climbed out of their nest and stood, holding a dark hand out to his mate, wiggling speckled fingers before grasping John's hand and pulling him up, "John, can you help me with my scarf?" He asked softly, the rumble vibrating low in his chest, contented with the idea of the walk with John to his old den to retrieve his violin and some other of his possessions.

John smiled with the praise, accepting the kisses with a happy hum. He wondered if Fawnlock had ever actually had a doctor before, though surely when he'd lived at the royal court, there had been doctors. And this Mousey, whoever she was, was some sort of person with medical knowledge. The more John thought about it, the more he was excited to find out about the way fae bodies worked. He wanted to know everything, so he could better help his mate. Maybe those scripts Fawnlock had in his den, would have some more information he could read. He certainly hoped he could read them. 

He helped Fawnlock onto his feet and pulled him in for a proper kiss, then wrapped the scarf around the sleek column of his neck above his ruff. As he tied the knot against his mate's throat, he dragged his fingers down through the thicker fur with a happy sigh. "Come on then love. Let's pack some food for the hike. And I know you want to sneak some biscuits." He tugged Fawnlock towards the kitchen, and pulled out some thermoses and containers so that he could pour the rest of the stew into it, along with bread and biscuits, and a flask of fresh water.

Fawnlock pressed one last kiss to his mate's lips before they parted completely, "I have a theory, that if you can't read regular Fae script, maybe you'd be able to read something I've written. I've written somethings, we can find them in my old den." The fawn smiled softly, nodding eagerly and happily followed John into the kitchen, helping him gather foods to bring. 

Soon they had the food ready, and the Fae happily helped John pack his pack, he even offered to have a pack himself to help carry thing when they got to the den.

John listened to Fawnlock's theories, nodding as he put together things for their lunch. That made sense, since it was the fae himself John was connected to. Maybe through understanding Fawnlock, he would learn to speak and read the language as well. His mate seemed absolutely thrilled with this new development, and John was glad to be the source of something that made him so happy. John went down to the cellar and fished out another bag for Fawnlock, helping him strap it on his shoulders in a way that wouldn't aggravate his wounds.

Fawnlock's tail swished side to side in excitement as he waited by the door for John to be completely ready. The fawn bleated softly, speckled fingers tangled in the fringe of his scarf, wriggling them a bit as he watched his mate, "Ready?"

Once John was finished, he met Fawnlock at the door, nodded happily and handed him a couple biscuits to nibble on for breakfast. He wanted to keep him well fed, so he healed better. John lead the fae out into the brisk morning breeze of the forest, putting an arm around Fawnlock's waist as he nibbled at the biscuits, walking side by side across the front garden that was covered in a thin layer of frost.  
The fawn smiled softly and nibbled on the biscuits John gave him. His ears flicked as the sounds of his bare padded feet and John's boots padding through the frost stiff grass echoed through the clearing, though admittedly John was making more noise than the lithe fawn.

The young Fae stayed tucked close to his mate as they padded to the edge of the clearing, he only broke from John's hold to kneel and lift a hand, ears twitching as he checked the protection spell around the cottage, fixing any kinks he flaws in its barrier. Fawnlock stood once more, going back to John's side and tucked up against him, the rumbling begging in his chest as they began to move once more. After the fawn had finished, his speckled fingers tangled in the fridge of his scarf, tail swishing side to side as the mates padded down the path to his old den. 

John paused beside his mate, and prepared for the oncoming sneeze in response to Fawnlock's magic, but for once, he was blissfully blank. He raised his hands up and rubbed at his nose just to be sure, then grinned over at Fawnlock when he returned. "I didn't sneeze this time!" He said excitedly, taking up his mate's hand in his now that the biscuits had been hastily consumed. Having Fawnlock tucked up against his side was wonderful, and John felt complete with him there. 

Though the morning was brisk, John felt nice and toasty with the velvety warmth pressed against his side. It felt good to stretch out his legs, though he kept a watchful eye on Fawnlock to make sure he wasn't straining his wounds. 

"If you need to take a break at all, just tell me, alright? Though.. I wonder if I'll be able to feel it if you don't feel well." He reached out through the bond, trying to gauge if he could somehow gauge how Fawnlock was feeling. He got a surge of warmth and love, but no pain or exhaustion. Of course, that might just be how he felt. It was hard to discern what feelings were his and which were his mate's.

"/I'll be fine, John, don't worry yourself too much for my sake./" Fawnlock murmured softly, turning his head to rub his nose against John's cheek. The rumble in the fawn's chest echoed softly through the bare trees surrounding the pair, the young Fae leant slightly against his mate as he felt John reaching through the bond they had.

John smiled nervously at the fawn’s assurance; he was a worrier, but then his mate was head strong and practically fearless. He'd been hurt twice before, and one of those was from protecting John. He was a soldier and a doctor, but he felt so helpless when Fawnlock was hurt. He had even control over his nerves to not dissolve into a panic, but that didn't mean he wasn't anxious when he saw the person he loved in pain.

A corner of the fawn's lips twitched up in a little pleasant smile, his eyes fluttering closed as he as well reached through the bond, opening up to his mate. The fawn trusted John and his own instincts to keep him balanced and on the path, he took a deep pleasant breath then released it through his dark nose in a soft huff. Fawnlock's eyes fluttered open a few moments later and his smile grew, he moved to wrap an arm around John and pull him closer, the rumbling of the fae's chest vibrating them both as walked. The pair was close to his den, the fawn could feel it deep inside, and because of their bond, he was sure John could feel it too.  
As Fawnlock slid his arm around John, he nuzzled closer to the tall fae. He loved the feeling of being completely wrapped in someone else. There was no push or pull in their relationship, no one was in charge, (despite Fawnlock being adorable bossy) despite their differences, they were equals. John could snuggle up against his mate and didn't feel any less of a man for it. He just felt loved. 

As they approached the den, John felt it like a hum in his veins. He smiled and took his mate's hand, hurrying down the path to the den. It was like a second home for him, a hideaway where they had spent their first night together, huddled in the nest. It was special for them, just as important. He pushed aside the leather flap and ushered his mate in from the cold, beaming up at him.

A small smile quirked a corner of Fawnlock's lips, he leant down to nuzzle at John's cheek. The Fae rubbed his damp, cold nose against John's before he turned, speckled fingers still intertwined with his mate's.


	14. The Fawn's Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo guys, I was editing my kidock fic and figured I would edit this chapter which has been waiting to be finished in a folder on my laptop :P

Fawnlock pulled John across the den to settle him on the comfy nest, "Let's warm up first."  
He hummed softly and let go of John's hand to pad over to the fire pit, he opened the smoke vent, and moved to start a fire. After a nice fire was merrily burning, the fawn moved to settle beside his mate. Fawnlock cuddled close to help warm John up, but after a few minutes, the fawn stood once more to search for his violin.   
Even without most of the quilts, Fawnlock's original nest was wonderfully comfortable to sit in. The leaves where soft and worn, and the whole thing smelled like Fawnlock. John watched the fae flit about to stoke up a fire. When he scooted over to warm up John with himself, John was all too happy to accept. He could tell the fawn was excited however, and he hurried away to retrieve his beloved instrument.  
The fawn raised a hand to brush over the hand-woven baskets hanging on the walls of his old den as he padded throughout the familiar space.   
Finally the fawn spotted the instrument leaning against the wall on the far side of the nest, Fawnlock let out a happy bleat and bustled over to scoop up the delicate string instrument. His dark speckled fingers stroked lovingly over the instrument's smooth hollow and wooden body, the rumble sounding softly and pleasantly in his chest, he looked upon the violin fondly, a soft smile quirking his Cupid bow lips.  
John settled back against his pack like a make shift back rest and watched as his mate reclaimed his instrument and caressed it lovingly.

"Make sure to shake the spiders out love." He called, then turned to find the bits he'd packed for them to eat. He could heat the thermos in the fire, and pour the stew into mugs that they could sip out of.   
The fawn nodded eagerly, a smile tipping up the corners of his lips as he carefully tipped the instrument upside down and whole it gently, tapping the back of the body with speckled fingertips to deter any arachnids from staying put.   
After a minute or two, he turned the violin the right side up and blew gently into the hollow, flushing out any remaining spiders before he moved to find his bow. 

"Will you play something for me? And I'll make us a bit of lunch and we can have something of a picnic." 

The Fae bleated excitedly in agreement, his tail swishing from side to side as he searched for his rosin, dark hands dipping into the various baskets throughout the den before he finally found the lump of resin with a triumphant bleat. Soon the fawn was rosining his bow gently, ears twitching as he mentally prepared to play for his mate.   
John smiled over at Fawnlock and pulled out the thermos, then took it over to the fireplace to set it down at the edge of the hearth to heat it up. Rubbing his hands together, he moved back to the nest and settled down, preparing himself to hear whatever melody Fawnlock chose to play.  
John made himself comfortable, snuggling into the high collar of his jumper and wriggling his way into the leaves till he was half buried. With a lazy blink, he watched as Fawnlock rosined his bow, treating every bit of the instrument with the utmost care.   
The fae was wonderfully delicate, cradling the finely crafted bits of wood and string. It really wasn't that out of place for him to have an instrument, he was ages old after all, and surely humans had been through these woods before. John wondered who had taught Fawnlock to play, where his interest in music had sparked.   
After the fae finished his care, he ran a speckled fingertip over the bow lightly to check, then he plopped gracefully onto the nest. John shifted to give his mate plenty of room to play.  
Fawnlock scooted and wriggled till he was pleasantly comfortable, then he lifted the hollow instrument to his collar, against his scarf (which he'd smoothed out of the way) and tucked it under his chin before he drew his bow over the strings.  
As the first note sang through the den, John felt it reverberate down to his bones, hollowing through him. He was caught between closing his eyes and falling into the music, and keeping them open to watch his mate play. He settled for the latter for now, watching as long fingers cradled the instrument lovingly.  
It was a beautiful thing to watch, Fawnlock so absolutely absorbed in one thing that he became one with it. John wondered if that's what they looked like when they were together. One.  
Fawnlock's eyes fluttered closed as he played, clam painted over his features. John tucked his knees up to his chest and listened to Sherlock play, sighing happily. His eyes eventually slipped shut and he let himself float in the smokey warmth of the den, and the melody of the violin playing. The fawn's nose twitched slightly as he finished, settling the violin down in his lap, speckled fingertips tapping along the hollow body.   
The fawn looked up and his gaze met John's, a small smile quirked at the corner of his Cupid bow lips. 

"/Moosecroft got this for me, when we were younger, he was the first to travel into the human world of our family, other than father./" Fawnlock looked down once more, stroking a digit up the neck of the violin, "/When we were very young, there was a group of travelers, camping in our wood, Moosecroft and I had been picking berries after a day of romping. Then I heard one of the most beautiful and calming sounds I've ever heard. Moosecroft followed me as I wandered after it, and we came upon the campers. It felt like we were squatting there for hours in the brush, I was entranced. I loved it, the graceful notes and beautiful hollow body. The Fae have instruments, but nothing like the violin, nothing that could've calmed me like those delicate notes, the Fae mostly sing, but still.../" Fawnlock trailed off to lock his silvery gaze with his mate's deep blue. 

"/I went into a bit of a sulk after that, but then Moosecroft left to discover the human world, and came back with a violin, a very old one mind you, but with some magic it was good as new. I loved it, adored my brother to no end after that. He'd gotten some beginners compositions, he knew I was clever enough to figure most of playing myself, with some assistance, I was playing like I had done so my whole life./" He grinned softly, but then it turned sad as he spoke once more, "It hurt me tremendously when after all the adoration I'd given him over this violin, he'd send me away a several years later.."

Finally, the music stopped, and the fawn spoke, which John reopened his eyes for, paying attention as the story unfolded.  
It was obvious Fawnlock had a strained relationship with his brother, but there was also obvious love there. John had seen it with his own eyes. It was like each brother had forgotten how to act with the other, and therefore served to deepen the chasm that was waning between them.   
It was unfair really, but last night they had reached out to each other. It was the start of something, even if it was an incredibly small step.  
John shifted up and moved closer to Fawnlock, reaching out and gathering him close so he was resting back against John's chest. He rested his head on his mate's shoulder to avoid the tall antlers, and kissed the curve of his shoulder, holding him gently and radiating love through their bond.   
The fawn leant back into John, careful of his antlers as he rubbed his furred cheek against John's basically bare one. He huffed softly, ears twitching, feeling his mate's love radiate between them as he reached out with his own through their strengthening bond.

"I'm sorry you were made to hurt so much. You are so deserving of love. But I don't think your brother was seeking to hurt you like that. I think he was trying to give you a chance, give you a life and a kingdom of your very own. He was trying to show you love, but he didn't understand how." John nuzzled against the fawn's neck, hugging him tightly. "You are so very loved Fawnlock."

Fawnlock bleated softly, "I do love my brother John, after a while, I accepted what he'd done and made the best of it. I'm resentful as well as thankful for what he did. It changed me into who I am. I just need proper time to be able to forgive." The Fae gave a soft huff, turning his head to nuzzle at John's cheek and jaw. "Thank you John, for everything, for your love. You've helped me so much, more than you know." He quirked a small smile, pressing a kiss to John's cheek.   
As Fawnlock's nuzzled and rubbed, John's hands went around his mate's stomach, resting gently against his taut abdomen and running his fingers through the soft, smooth fur there.  
John didn't expect either brother to suddenly have patched things up after a single meeting. It wasn't the sort of thing you could just put a plaster on. But he knew his mate needed that connection with his brother. Family was important. John yearned for a connection with his sister as well, but they weren't at that point yet. She still preferred the bottle over her brother. 

"I love you, John," the fawn bleated softy, snugging closer to his mate, he didn't want to have to leave him that night to guard the gate, but he'd only gotten away from that duty the night before because of his brother's visit.

As Fawnlock spoke his love, the blond hugged his mate tighter, closing his eyes at the overwhelming rush of emotions flooding through him. 

"I'll always give everything for you. All that I am. /I love you, Fawnlock./" The foreign words came out as an awkward click, his tongue stumbling over the accent. Once again, he wasn't conscious of the shift, just holding onto the fawn wonderfully tight and nuzzling together with a pleased sigh.

Fawnlock wriggled slightly as John spoke in his native tongue, the corners of his Cupid bow lips quirked up in an excited smile. 

"/John! Do-Do you know what you just did?/" The young Fae spoke excitedly, slipping into his native tongue in his shock and pure excitement. The fawn bleated softly and nuzzled at his mate's face and neck, snuffling softly and eagerly. He rubbed his cheek against John's, "/You just spoke Fae! John, you spoke my native tongue, all on your own. Our-our bond is so very strong, John!/" The fawn explained excitedly, rubbing his nose against John's, and then over his mate's cheeks and jaw. 

John blinked in surprise at Fawnlock's sudden excitement, which God, was absolutely adorable how he stuttered when he was so thrilled. John's mouth gaped, but as his mate's words caught up with him, he couldn't be anything but shocked. John tried to remember just what part he'd said in Fawnlock's tongue as the fae rubbed up against him. Through the confusion, he felt his heart swell with happiness to please the fawn so much, as was his want to do.   
A soft rumble started up low in the fae’s chest as he carefully pushed his violin to the side and practically pounced on his mate, wrapping John in long lanky arms and squeezing him gently.  
The blond went down immediately into the pile of leaves as Fawnlock pounced on him, his own arms wrapping around the lithe torso of his mate. Johnlaughed and held him close, nuzzling back against him, and rolling in the leaves. 

"/Very strong. We'll be stronger than anyone./" John leaned up and peppered Fawnlock's face with kisses, his fingers dipping down to card through the soft fluff of the fawn's tail.

The fawn's ears flicked back and forth as he listened to his mate speak in his language, the corners of his Cupid bow lips quirk up in a pleasant smile. Fawnlock bleated softly at the barrage of kisses, and cheeky tail grab. 

The Fae tipped his head slightly to catch John's lips with his, nipping at his mate's bottom lip lightly to calm him, "/John, you're doing it again, you sound adorable,/" he murmured softly, "/Your accent is clumsy and thick, it's lovely./" He bleated once more and nuzzled at John's jaw.

As the fawn jutted forwards and nipped at his lip to slow his rain of kisses, John stilled and sank back into the leaves, tilting his eyes up to the ceiling of the hollowed tree and watching the smoke coil around the vent before escaping out into the cold air. He brought his arms up to rest over his head, curling to weakly clutch at nothing. He sniffed halfheartedly at the adorable comment; obvious he probably spoke it with a childlike lisp as his tongue got used to forming the words.

Fawnlock's ears flicked, and his tail swished from side to side, flicking slightly. His bright eyes filled with intrigue, "/Can you switch back? Or do you not know you're doing it?/" He asked softly.

At his mate's inquiry on whether he could consciously slip in and out of it, John concentrated, scrunching his nose up and wriggling it like a rabbit.

"Yeah...I think I can switch. Maybe. It sort of feels like flipping a lever in my head when I am actually thinking about it." He hummed and reached back down to rub the edge of Fawnlock's ear, where it connected with his neck. "doesn't seem very fair, does it? You had to learn it yourself."

"Interesting," the fawn muttered as he rubbed his cheek against John's shoulder briefly before pressing a kiss to the fabric covering it, "You've got to work on pronunciation and your accent, so it's alright." 

Fawnlock bleated softly, ears twitching and snuggled closer to John, explaining softly; "Fae children are fast learners and the language comes easily to them, plus our accents are very clear because it's all we know at the time.” The fawn nuzzled at his mate's jaw, snuffling softly, "But don't worry I'll help you," a small smile curled at the corners of the young Fae's lips. 

John listened to Fawnlock, slowly nodding with his words as fingers still lazy stroking the side of his mate's neck. It made since of course, John spoke the language like he was a child. That didn't mean he was particularly thrilled to sound like a toddler, lisping and stuttering. "I know you will." 

He was sure Fawnlock would do anything to help John, and not just learning how to speak another language. There was a faint hint of worry there however. He didn't want to take all of Fawnlock's time. The incident with Mousey was fresh in his mind after having it explained to him last night, along with the fawn's admittance of his usual demeanor. John didn't want to be a burden in any way.

Fawnlock cuddled close, arms around John's middle, head tilted away from his mate so he didn't poke at John with his antlers. Fawnlock smiled a bit, humming softly, soon his nose was twitching at the scent of the soup heating in the coals of the fire.

John distractedly pet Fawnlock's curls as he too caught scent of the heated soup, and gently dislodged himself from the tangle of the fawn's limbs to retrieve the thermos out of the coals by rolling it out with a spoon from his pack.   
He let the outside of the thermos cool while he fished out two plastic camping mugs from the bag, then poured the soup into them to be sipped out like a drink. He pulled out some wrapped chunks of bread as well, then brought their picnic lunch over to his mate, holding out the mug with a smile. 

"Here you are. I could feel your nose twitching away, so it must be lunch time."

Fawnlock sat up and tugged his feet under his furry bum, smiling softly at his mate. "Thank you John," His dark nose twitched slightly as he took the mug into his dark palms.

The young Fae leant forward to take a sniff of the soup's aroma, reveling in the light steam and pleasant smell of their lunch. The fawn took a small sip, and bleated softly, the soup still as delicious as ever. He then took one of the chunks of bread as well, taking a small bite and offering a grin to John. Fawnlock's fluffy tail swished side to side as he scooted over to give his mate more room. As John sat back down with his own food, the Fae snuggled up once more to his side and quietly took small sips of soup, ears flicking back and forth.   
John watched Fawnlock as he waited for his soup to cool, watching him fidget cutely as he got comfortable to eat his lunch. John wasn't sure if the fawn was aware of how adorable he was, or if John just saw him through filtered glasses because he was in love. John settled a bit more beside Fawnlock, he smiled and wriggled just as close as the fawn, sharing their body warmth.

"It's still very good John," Fawnlock murmured softly, turning his head to rub his damp nose against John's stubbly cheek before turning back to his lunch, sipping at the soup and munching on the bread happily.

"I'm glad you like it love. I'll have to find more things to make you. We have similar diets, I think it should be easy." The man murmured, trailing off as the fawn nosed against him. 

John was absolutely sick with love for this creature, and flushed up the back of his neck. He sipped his soup from the mug, licking his lips and humming softly at the savory taste. 

"I'm not much of a cook...but I like making things for you. I don't know if there is such a thing as fae recipes, but I'd be happy to try those as well, if you have any favorites."

The fawn huffed softly, a small smile curving his lips, "I suppose there are recipes that are traditionally Fae in nature," mused the Fae as he nibbled at his chunk of bread, "and I could help you cook, I do have some favorites I liked when I was younger." He sipped at his soup, tail swishing from side to side as he wriggled closer to John. 

Fawnlock hummed softly as he finished his mug of soup and bread, the rumbling starting out low in his chest. "Though I'm still mostly fond of sweets." He hummed, ears flicking and nose twitching, "When we were young, Moosecroft and I used to love the cakes, biscuits and sweets our Maman baked, I may have a small book of recipes of hers. My brother used to be tubby back then, and I loved the honey cakes I'd help Maman make." The corners of his Cupid bow lips quirked up as he smiled softly.

John dipped his bread into the soup and sopped up the broth, nibbling at the drenched bread and alternating taking sips from the mug. As Fawnlock moved closer and spoke, John hummed, trying to think of what he could even bake, beyond the cookies he'd learned last night.   
Baking, of course was not something he'd done often, and his recipes were few and far between. Some quick bake sweet breads, cinnamon buns, and maybe a few other biscuits. It was a start though, enough to keep Fawnlock delighted until he learned more. And surely Mrs. Hudson could help with recipes. He probably had a few books in the cottage from his aunt as well they could sort through. 

John swallowed the last bit of soup and set his mug aside, grinning as Fawnlock spoke of his youth. He tried to imagine a tiny fawn hugging his mother's leg as she baked, but it was so tooth achingly sweet, John had to shake his head.   
The fae was devastatingly gorgeous now, and adorable beyond human comprehension. Imagining him as a child would surely be the death of John. He turned his head and kissed his mate's cheek, sighing softly with contentment. 

"Then we should definitely tackle the honey cakes first. I'm going to spoil you rotten." He grinned and nuzzled against the side of Fawnlock face, nosing over his freckles and cheekbone.

Fawnlock's tail swished as he grinned softly, them thumped the nest floor as he scooted closer. He rubbed his cheek against John's shoulder, careful of his antlers. The rumble in the fawn's chest got louder as he considered his mate's words and pushed off the nest to stand. 

He carefully picked up his violin and bow, moving to find its leather case. He soon found it, and carefully put the instrument away, stashing it by their packs. The Fae padded to a wall that seemed to be carved out to form a shallow set of shelves beside his nest, there were scrolls and old leather bound tomes lining them. 

As Fawnlock wandered off to sort through the shelves, John collected the mugs and thermos, setting them back in his pack so he wouldn't forget them. He wasn't sure how long they were going to stay here, though John frankly had no problem spending the night. It was closer to the gate, so made things easier for his mate.   
Maybe he'd suggest staying here for the evening. John moved back and settled into the nest. He leaned back and just listened to Fawnlock's movements, reaching out through the bond and feeling little tendrils of his thoughts like feelings, rather than actual words. It was as if he wasn't thinking clear thoughts, which he supposed he wasn't when he was searching through his books.

The fawn's speckled fingertips stroked over the spines and scroll edges, finally he bleated when he found what he'd been searching for and took several thick books and several scrolls into his tawny arms.   
Dust, unsettled from the young Fae's actions danced in the air, moving in gentle, lazy patterns through the air. Fawnlock's nose twitched with the dust as he padded back to his mate's side with a small grin. He plopped down quite ungracefully beside John and dumped the books carefully into their side by side laps. The rumble grew louder in his chest as he sifted through the reading material, finally his dark hand closed over a spine and he handed the dusty time to John. 

"The Fae don't have ways of taking pictures like humans do, but we have talented artist, this is an album from my childhood and before Moosecroft sent me here." He murmured softly, ears flicking.

Finally, John felt an excited little spark when the fawn had found the right tome. When Fawnlock returned and dumped the pile of books beside him. He looked on curiously, then made a surprised chirp as the album was pushed into his lap. John opened the book and looked at the first page, which was a wonderfully rendered picture of the entire family, presumable soon after Fawnlock had been born. 

Fawnlock's mother and father stood side by side, and a young Moosecroft stood in front of them. In the mother's arms, was a very small fawn, light skinned and dappled all over like a baby deer. There was the unmistakably lock of dark curl atop his head as well, no doubt where his name had come from. John ran his fingers carefully over the little sleepy bundle in the picture. It made his heart simply ache, with love, with sadness. It was overwhelming, and he couldn't find any words for it. It was in no way his fault that Fawnlock's family had suffered. But John had never felt so sorry for something in his life. He felt the burning prickle of tears behind his eyes. He'd never seen something so perfect in all of his life.

The fawn felt John's slight sorrow and pouted slightly, leaning over nosing at John's stubbly cheek to assure his mate.   
He huffed softly, ears twitching and tail swishing, "There's no need to feel sad, John. What's in the past is in the past, I've put it behind me. Though things may come up now and again to remind me, I won't let it trouble me any longer. I may miss my Maman, but I have Mrs. Hudson to help, I may miss my father, but I'm patching this back together with Moosecroft. And I have you to remind me of a wonderful future." He murmured softly, the rumble vibrating through his chest as he reached out to turn the page, speckled digits twitching as they brushed over the rough paper. 

On the page was a more detailed lone portrait of him as a babe, thin fur fluffy and all puffed out. Speckled poof of a tail obviously mid swish in contentment, and small moth lighting on his dark twitching button nose, gaze slightly cross eyed as the young Fawnlock's little Cupid bow lips were parted in a delighted baby giggle. 

The fawn huffed slightly, though a small smile curled a corner of his lips, of course I didn't remember much about his early childhood, but he knew that Moosecroft had stepped up to plate, as a human'd say, and taken the burden of being an older brother upon his shoulders in all senses of the word. This was clearly displayed on the next page, a simple portrait of an slightly older than in the first picture, Moosecroft, slightly pudgy from numerous cakes, struggling to keep a writhing baby Fawnlock in his arms, an fondly annoyed smile gracing his lips. The Fae huffed a soft chuckle, ears flicking in amusement. 

John moved closer to Fawnlock, so the album was shared between their laps, and nodded slowly. He knew what it was like to lose your mother and father. And his own relationship was strained with his sibling. But he didn't wish that same sort of pain of the person he loved so much. John nuzzled back at the fawn, pushing a surge of love through the bond to fizzle away the sadness.

Despite all his hardships, the fawn had turned out wonderfully, brilliant and sweet, and so loving. John leaned his head against his taller mate's shoulder, watching as he turned the pages and admired the portraits. 

It was nearly like John could see the fawn come to life off the page, with the magnificently drawn picture, and the images from Fawnlock's own mind he got through their bond.

Fawnlock was so adorable it was certain John's heart would swell so large it would burst. A cuddly ball of fur, with ever curious eyes. The next page was even more so, with the two brothers struggling against each other as only siblings could. Moosecroft /was/ a little chubby here, but then he was larger than Fawnlock in general. His colouring was gingerier than Fawnlock's dark browns, but there still was obvious similarities that said they were of the same family. John smiled, touching that squirming toddler that had grown into the fawn he loved.

It made him long for a squirming baby Fawnlock of his own to hold and have wriggle impatiently in his arms. Well, he did have that, didn't he? He looked up at Fawnlock with a wide smile, and kissed his cheek again. There were no words. Just so much love.

Fawnlock bleated as he felt John's emotions flow through their bond, a small smile curled his cupid bow lips. He sent as much love and affection he could back, tail swishing and thumping against the nest floor as his ears twitch. The fawn leant forward to return the kiss to his cheek on John's own, they moved through the next several pages, one of his maman, her vibrant auburn hair framed by a delicate flower crown he'd made for her as well as a small daisy chain around her neck, and Fawnlock himself a small toddler, a crown of flower placed amongst his wild dusky curls (he'd insisted) clutching at her leg with little dark hands, a small smile curling his lips, there was an accompanying page with a disgruntled and flowered up Moosecroft added beside their mother's willowy form. 

Another page was of him and his father, this picture much more dignified and formal that the other drawings, a crown of thorns adorning the late King's dark slightly curled hair, nestled against his impressive antlers, much like Moosecroft's were now, a furred cloak draped over his broad shoulders and a speckled palm laid on the young fawn beside him's shoulder, the toddler himself possessing only a few daisies tucked amongst his curls, his gaze upturned to look up adoringly at his noble Da, and as such there was another page that had a young Moosecroft as well, a specked palm on his shoulder like his younger brother's, the young bull possessing a very serious face for a child his age. 

Fawnlock frowned slightly as he looked to this portrait, "Moosecroft took after our father, he was very serious around Da, and the late King could be seen as cold at times, especially to me at most." He sighed, ears twitching, "But he was warm, under all the aloofness." He turned to the next page, which showed just that, his Da smiling slightly as he cradled a sleeping toddler Fawnlock, obviously tuckered out from a day of romping after a lunar festival, a delicate crown of irises laying skewed in his disheveled curls.

John could see bits of both Fawnlock's mother and father in him now, that willowy, delicate figure of his mother, yet the darker features of their father in his hair. Moosecroft as well was a wonderful mixture of both parents, the two siblings resembling each other without outright resembling each other.

It was their eyes that sealed them together as brothers, John thought. They were different coloured true, with Fawnlock's lingering more towards an ethereal silver and Moosecroft's more of a sea foam green. But they were still the same eyes, with that piercing, intelligent and powerful gaze of their father.  
John hummed and touched the wildflowers crowning the fawn's mess of curls; he longed for spring, and then his rough fingers would work those delicate flowers into crowns for his mate, and hopefully catch that same wonderful, happy smile. And the pages turned more, and John witnesses their father cradling that small toddler with such obvious love, John couldn't help but smile.   
There had been so much love when he was a child, and John was endlessly happy for that, his sadness melting away completely. 

John turned and reached up to touch Fawnlock's cheek, gently stroking his face and the fluff at the base of his ear. 

"You were always gorgeous...from the very day you were born. Your whole family is beautiful. I would have loved to meet them." John looked shy for a moment, an expression that wasn't often worn on his face, and it showed. "Do you think they would have liked me?"

The fawn pursed his lips slightly and tilted his head, carefully settling his chin on John's shoulder, "Mummy would have adored you right away," a corner of his lips quirked up as he rubbed his furred against John's stubbly one. "But Da wouldn't be as easy to tell, he would just be happy that I'm happy, after he got over the fact that you weren't Fae...." He murmured softly, "But after a while he would learn to love you as well." 

The rumble sounded in the fae’s chest as he cuddled close and flip past the next few pages, (he'd let John look through the whole thing himself later) speckled fingertips tracing over the forms of his mother and father, the last set of portraits done of them before they both passed.

There were accompanying portraits with the brothers added as well, and separate drawings just like the ones of the family in the earlier pages. Fawnlock's ears dropped slightly, "This was the last set done before Da fell ill," he gently turned to the page with the whole family, tracing the forms of his mummy and Da. 

The Fae sighed softly, turning to one of the last portraits of the brothers, several years after their parents passing, his ears twitched slightly, as his did nose. The fawn flipped to a recent portrait of him and Mrs. Hudson, then the last amount of pages were blank, a place for new memories. Times with John.

John smiled a bit at that, humming as the fawn rubbed at his cheek. The bristled rasp reminded him he needed to shave at some point, before he started to grow a beard and wouldn't get near as many cheek nuzzles. It was good to have that reassurance that he'd (eventually) have approval of Fawnlock's parents. He loved the fae to death, but still was always worried about their vast difference in class. He shouldn't be really, he was both a soldier and a doctor, and both were rather respectable roles in life. But not exactly deserving of a prince. 

Yet John was fully in the mindset that he did deserve Fawnlock, and the fae was his, just his Fawnlock, not a prince or royalty. It was just the two of them in this lovely wood, and the pressures of their titles melted away while they were together. He settled down against Fawnlock's cuddle and watched as he flipped through more pages, describing when they were taken and tracing his mother and father's face with such reverence.   
There was so much love in his face, John could feel it radiating through their bond like a miniature sun.   
John reached out and threaded their fingers together over the blank pages, squeezing his hand gently and then turning his head to properly kiss Fawnlock, catching his lips rather than his cheek. When he broke away, he smiled at his mate, staring into his silvery eyes.

"These are our pages to fill." He leaned back and laughed softly, cheeks going just a bit pink. "I guess this means I have to show you my baby pictures too. Lord knows my aunt has plenty of albums in the cottage of me and Harry."

The corners of Fawnlock's lips quirked up in a small smile as John spoke. His ears flicked as he lifted their intertwined hands to his mouth, brushing his lips over John's knuckles. The Fae's eyes stayed steady on his mate as he pulled back once more with a soft grin on his Cupid bow lips. 

"I'd love to see what you looked like as a child, John." His dark nose twitched as his tail thumped against the floor, "I bet you were very adorable." He bleated softly, and shut the album with carefully hands, stacking it with the other tomes he'd dumped amongst the nest. 

John hummed and tilted his head to the side, watching the fawn's ears flick. John had been more or less the same as a child, ordinary. He'd always taken in strays though, and fixed up kids in his neighborhood who got hurt in scuffles or exploring the quarry. He'd wanted to be a doctor since he was very young. He'd always been friendly, though when his mum died, he'd been awfully quiet for a long time. Adorable really didn't seem to fit John, not until Fawnlike had decided to deem him as much. Though John was quite sure they saw themselves through rose coloured glasses.  
Fawnlock gathered the books and scrolls into his tawny arms, then pushed up off the nest and padded to his empty pack, slipping the reading materials inside. He moved back, flopping onto the nest, a few scrolls still in his hands. Fawnlock sat up and tucked against John's side, dumping the scrolls into John's lap, rumbling softly with contentment as his ears twitched on curiosity. 

"See if you can read these, one's a page of my notes, and the others a letter from Moosecroft." The fawn explained softly, rubbing against his mate carefully.

As Fawnlock dumped the armful of scrolls into John's lap, the blond plucked up one of the rolls and unfurled it, eyes scanning the page. It looked like a lot of tight, neatly drawn glyphs to him, but he couldn't make sense of any of it, not a word or letter among it he recognized.   
He frowned, not wanting to disappoint his mate, and set it aside, going to the next one. Once this one was opened, John brightened for a moment, then blinked, realizing maybe the fawn had mixed them up.

"This one is in English. Notes on the decomposition of certain types of leaves on the forest floor. Did you get them mixed up maybe?"

The fawn settled his chin on John's shoulder, reading over his shoulder, the rumble vibrating through his chest. He grinned softly as his mate spoke, ears twitching in excitement.

"No, I didn't, that's written in my native tongue..." The Fae sat up more to take the scroll written by his brother, reading over it quickly, "So it seems that you can't read what hasn't been written by me, but it's fantastic that you can read anything in Fae at all." He leant forward to press a chaste kiss to the soft spot under his mate's ear. 

Fawnlock's tail thumped on the nest floor as he nuzzled at John's jaw and across the fabric covering his shoulder. The fawn's ears twitched slightly, "I'll teach you, it may take a while, it's a complex language." The fawn pressed another kiss to John's warm cheek, he bleated softly and nosed at John. "But it'll be worth it, we'll be closer, right?" The Fae's tail swished from side to side in contentment.

John smiled at that, not too devastated over being unable to read fae writing unless it was from Fawnlock's hand. It wasn't as if John wouldn't have a lifetime of being with the fawn.  
He probably couldn't outright understand Moosecroft or Mrs Hudson completely if they spoke fae either. Maybe he'd understand what he'd already heard from his mate? They'd have plenty of time to figure it out. John accepted all of Fawnlock's kisses with a happy hum, running his fingers over the tightly scrawling script that was his love's handwriting.

"Of course it's worth it. All of it's worth it." John was careful not to switch into fae to avoid sounding like a stumbling idiot until he'd practiced more. The hand not stroking the parchment reached back to scratch at the back of Fawnlock's ear, keeping his face close. 

"Could you write my name? I want to see what it looks like in your handwriting. And maybe seeing it written will help me write it myself."

Fawnlock nodded happily and leant forward to press a kiss to John's nose. He pulled away with a bright grin as he rolled away from his mate and jumped up, padding to the shallow book shelves.   
The Fae's tail twitched and flicked as his speckled fingertips drew over the spines and sides of the scrolls and books settled before him, humming softly the fawn finally pulled out and mostly empty leather bound journal, he moved to find a graphite stick, rummaging through the baskets hanging on his walls.  
John leaned back on his hands and watched Fawnlock flit about the den, tail twitching as he searched for various writing implements. He rather liked the setup of baskets, and considering having the fawn show him how to weave them so they could decorate their home in them. John wanted to remodel the cottage to make his mate even more comfortable there.   
The only thing he really had any attachment to was his favorite armchair. He was sure Fawnlock would get a kick out of plastering bits of himself all over John's home, he already had been doing just that.   
Fawnlock bleated when he found what he was looking for, tail flicking happily as he padded over and climbed back into the nest with John. 

The fawn flipped open the journal to a blank page and wrote John's name neatly and clearly in his graceful scrawl, he turned the book into his mate's hands and handed him the graphite stock, smiling brightly as his ears twitched. "Here."

When the fae returned, and stretched the parchment out, John concentrated, watching him write out the letters and searching for that switch that seemed to have manifested in his mind. He could see the glyphs properly now, spelling out his name in the fae language. He could still read them smoothly though, and smiled broadly, accepting the bit of graphite and wrote out his name, less elegantly, but that seemed to be the usual fate of doctors to have hardly legible handwriting.  
The fawn grinned as John wrote, rewarding his mate with a kiss on his stubbly cheek. 

The young Fae's tail swished and his ears flicked, "Very good John," he murmured, "a tad bit messy compared to mine, but I've had years of scripture practice." 

Fawnlock bleated softly, taking the journal back and smoothing its pages as he settled the book over his lap. He took back the graphite as well and his tongue stuck out as he scrawled across the page, then showed it to his mate, the rumbling sounding softly in his chest.

"This is what my name looks like," the fawn pointed out, smiling. "Fawnlock, John Watson." His speckled fingertip tapped each series of glyphs separately, his tail and ears twitching in excitement.

John moved in close so he could watch the fawn write, eyes following the tip of the graphite across the page. It felt a little odd, a man as old as he being taught to write and read. But it wasn't as if he were challenged or an idiot, he was learning an entirely new language. He had to keep reminding himself of that.   
John ran his fingers over his mate's name, then took back the graphite and wrote it in his own hand, putting a bit more effort into making it look neat. Not that it ever would be elegant, John was left handed and the words would always come out a little wobbly. 

He stared at the paper, at the pair of their names, and then looked up suddenly, blurting out his thoughts. "You fae...do you take bits of each other's names? When you become mates? Or something of the sort?"

 

The fawn's ears flicked as he watched his mate examine what he'd written and then try to copy it. Fawnlock smiled softly at the attempt John made. 

He pressed a chaste kiss to John's cheek as he spoke. The young Fae's ears and nose twitching as he considered, "No, but something perhaps similar, once a pair's mated their scents mingle and of course they have their bond, but one of them accepts the other's family symbol depending which has a higher status, or perhaps a better word is a crest. Though not exactly..." The fawn trailed off and stood, moving to rummage through the baskets. Fawnlock bleated softly as he found what he was looking for, "I don't where my choker much, because it's mainly because it's a piece of jewelry that a doe would where. And because of my ruff but it was my mother's." Fawnlock hummed as he found the small folded cloth banner of his family's crest he'd always had. He padded back over to John, a small smile quirking his lips, "What's the human tradition?" He asked softly.

John considered this as he watched Fawnlock move away again to examine his baskets. Obviously Fawnlock's family had the higher status, because John didn't have any sort of crest. As his mate returned, John looked at the crest, noting the horns and vines and heart. He stroked the design with a thoughtful hum. Should he wear this crest then? A pin, or maybe a pendant?  
John's tongue slipped past his lips a few times, then he looked up as Fawnlock asked his question. He smiled and glanced up to the roof of the den, mind running through what a wedding actually entailed.

"Well...there's a ceremony....it differs depending on what sort of religion you follow. An exchange of vows and rings...they share names. And then there is usually a big party with lots of food and dancing. It’s a celebration...lots of fun for everyone. Then there's a honeymoon. The newly wedded couple goes on a vacation...and well... Consummates the marriage"

Fawnlock's ears twitched as he listened, a thoughtful light shining in his silvery eyes. A small smile quirked the corner of his Cupid bow lips, "Fae custom says that to celebrate the seal of a bond, there's also a ceremony, were one mate offers the other their family crest, usually engraved on a piece of jewelry, a ring or pendant perhaps. Once the other accepts, the families celebrate with gifts to the new mates, and foods, there is also dancing and music as well." 

John smiled at that, it would be lovely for them to have a ceremony. He really didn't have anyone that would come save for Harry. He didn't have many friends after the war, they were still all deployed. And he didn't think he would have inviting them here anyways. These woods, and the fae were something special and wonderful, and John didn't want to do anything to risk either one.   
Fawnlock may like a celebration though, he loved music and sweets. Did he dance? With those long legs and graceful movements, it would be criminal not to. 

The fawn hums, smiling softly, raising his dark hands to bury his fingertips in John's sandy locks. His nose twitched as a puzzled look crossed his face. "What do you mean by, consummate?" Fawnlock asked, curiosity coloring his features.

John glanced up as the hands lifted into his hair, sighing softly as fingers combed through and touched his scalp. His eyes almost drifted shut, but at the fawn's question, they snapped back open. He wasn't embarrassed, not really. They'd done a bit together after all, and both of them seemed to enjoy it very much.

"Well...it means making a marriage complete by..uhh...having sexual intercourse." A pause. To medical maybe? "Having sex. Making love."

The young Fae's eyes twinkled slightly, though a soft blush could be seen spreading over his cheeks through the downy fur there. 

"Well," he started softly, "That would be lovely...." He hummed softly, tail twitching as he met John's blue gaze. 

The fawn adored the colour of his mate's eyes, they were a deep blue, like the sparkling rivers and babbling brooks from the wood of his childhood, reflecting the beautifully endless sky. 

"I want that. If we have a ceremony, I want to..."

The soft rumble in Fawnlock's chest grew stronger, even if the fawn's eyes flicked away from John in slight embarrassment, staring down at his dusky palms and speckled fingers buried in John's sunshine hair, the blush darkening over his cheeks and visible through the lighter bits off fur over his upper body.

John smiled and reached up, catching Fawnlock's hands and taking them out of his hair, holding them in his palms and slowly rubbing his thumbs back and forth over the knuckles.

"Alright. Then we'll have a ceremony. Everyone in this wood will see how much we love each other. There will be music and dancing...and I'll even try to get Harry to come meet you." He gently tugged on Fawnlock's hands and pulled him closer, their noses touching together in a gentle rub. "And afterwards, we'll do just that." 

He closed the space between them and pressed a kiss to the fawn's mouth, fingers stroking down the soft fur of his cheeks. Lips lingering, it took a while before he leaned back, tongue darting between his lips. "When would you like the ceremony? Spring? When all the flowers will be blooming bright, and the gates will be open and the weather warm? It will give me time to get you a ring...to get word to Harry..."

Fawnlock bleated as the kiss ended, his white tuft of a tail swishing with excitement that overran his earlier embarrassment. He leant forward to rub their noses once more, "Yes. Spring, though my antlers will be gone, it'll make dancing easier, along with other things," there was a coy glint in his eyes for a moment before he went on, his ears twitching with his happiness. "It'll give me time to shed my ruff so I can wear my choker and for Moosecroft to fashion you your crest." 

The young Fae smiled, the rumbling vibrating through his chest, it was traditional that the Patriarch of a family be the one to make all the new crests for their family's new mates. "What would you like? A pendant, I think that'd suit you best or perhaps maybe a ring." The fawn hummed softly, turning his hands in John's to grasp his mate's fingers and intertwine them with the fawn's own. "Is it traditional for human mates to give rings during their ceremony? We can mingle the traditions together." 

As Fawnlock spoke about their ceremony and what he'd like, John reached over and pulled the fae's willowy body over into his lap, wanting to be close as possible. As his mate spoke of his ruff, John lifted a hand up to run his fingers through it, trying to picture the fawn without the thick, downy fur around his neck. And the choker that would hang around his throat. Imagining anything around the long neck, accentuating it and framing the lean muscles and collar… hmm…   
John wore a dreamy smile, and looked up at his mate as he asked what sort of crest he'd prefer. He thought about it for a moment as their fingers intertwined, squeezing the dusky fingers. "A pendant I think, would be best. Then it can hang over my heart." He drew up Fawnlock's hands and kissed the base of his left ring finger. "Yes. We give rings as a symbol of our bond and our love. We wear it on our left hand, because it's closer to our heart then our right. They are usually made of metal, and can have gems set inside them. I would carve one out of polished stone for you though, or wood. Keep it natural and beautiful, like you."

The young Fae bleated once more, leaning forward to nuzzle at John's hairline contently, "I'd like that, a ring you've made." Fawnlock murmured softly, rubbing his speckled thumbs over John's knuckles gently. "I'd wear it every day, never ever taking it off." 

The fawn hummed softly, cuddled up to his mate and enjoying the warmth radiating from John's fingers into his where they intertwined and up his arms and throughout his furred body. "A pendant close to your heart is a wonderful idea, John. I'll send an owl to Moosecroft tomorrow, he can start on your crest soon." The rumbling quieted slightly in his chest, the fawn's ears and tail twitching slightly as he sensed the sky darkening outside and the nearing if the witching hour starting to itch in his veins faintly.  
John smiled happily as Fawnlock said he wanted to wear John's ring. It made his heart swell, and even though they obviously loved each other, something about this solid, physical proof that he was John's made the blond ecstatic. John hugged Fawnlock to him and nuzzled at that thick ruff. He could have used it as a pillow, it was so soft, and smelled so wonderfully like his mate. 

"When I go into town for supplies next, I'll send a telegram to Harry. I'd like to tell her about us in person though...it's not really something you can explain by post. You're too wonderful to fit on paper." He grinned and kissed at the fae's neck "We're sleeping here tonight, Love?" John asked softly, pulling back just enough to look up at the fawn.

Fawnlock's nose twitched as he listened to John, "There's a phone in your Aunt's cabin, John, I never met her but once or twice I saw her use it through a lighted window." The fawn hummed at the light kiss his mate bestowed, tail swishing in contentment. 

The young Fae gave a soft bleat and nodded, "Yes, if that's what you want, John." He nuzzled against his mate, the rumbling sounding soft and low in his chest as he cuddled close to John. 

"Make sure to stay warm while I'm gone, I don't want you to be frozen when I come back." The fawn hummed, a slightly amused smile quirking his lips, "The wood for the fire is over there." He pointed before cuddling back up.

John nodded distractedly at that. He could call Harry, but that meant actually talking to Harry. How would that conversation even go? If he told her he'd met someone and they were essentially getting married, she'd insist on risking the snow and winds to see who John was suddenly so serious about and good lord would she be surprised.  
Not only was Fawnlock a male, but he was...well, a fawn. John didn't see him in any light other than love, but that didn't mean that was how other people would respond to him. He was so unsure of Harry's reactions since she'd followed in their father's footsteps and taken up drinking. 

John shook his worries away and looked back down to the ball of warmth and fur and love curled in his lap. He smiled and kissed the top of Fawnlock's head.

"If I freeze you can just thaw me out." He teased, arms sliding around the fawn's body. Taking all the blankets out of the den maybe wasn't the wisest decision, now. But he'd be fine for an hour with the fire.

Fawnlock had felt John's thoughts and worries through their bond, he pouted slightly. Dark palms moved over his mate's jumper, fingers curled into the knitted weave, pulling John closer into a warm embrace. Fawnlock breathed in his mate's scent, eyes fluttering closed as he tried to comfort his mate. Soon, the young Fae sighed softly and tucked his chin against John's shoulder, careful of his antlers, before his eyes flickered open once more. The fawn nuzzled at John's neck, the rumbling strengthening as he stayed cuddled close to his mate.  
Fawnlock was a comfort to John just by being there. No matter what his sister thought and how she acted, didn't matter, because he loved the fae. He'd call her when they returned to their cottage. Maybe she'd even want to talk to Fawnlock on the phone. That conversation would be....interesting to watch/ listen to. 

"There's a cloak around somewhere, it's like the one Moosecroft was wearing when he came before. Our maman had them made for one of our portraits together." He murmured softly, "It's thick and should keep you warm." 

As Fawnlock spoke, John chuckled and pet the fawn's back with soft strokes. "Sharing each other's clothing now. You wearing jumpers, me with your cloak. I'll look like a proper bit of the forest." He wrapped his arms tighter around Fawnlock, snuggling against him for the last few moments they had before he had to leave. His mate was the best at keeping him warm anyways.   
The fawn nosed at John's ear, humming softly, "I like wearing your jumpers, they smell good. Like you, all warm and comforting. Like home." Murmured the Fae softly.  
John grinned at that, he rather liked seeing the fawn in his clothing as well. There was something very intimate about a lover sharing your clothing. But this was even more. They were two completely different creatures, yet John was somehow good enough, had somehow managed to be the one Fawnlock wanted.

"How much longer till you don't have to leave and the gate is closed?"

Fawnlock's tail swished as he chuckled softly at John's question. The fawn's fingers curled tighter into John's jumper as his ears twitched.   
"I have to go soon. The midnight hour is near, but I'll be back soon, John. As soon as I can." The young Fae snuffled softly against his mate's jaw, his damp nose sliding against John's warm, soft skin. "The closer it gets to winter, the less time the gate is open each night before it eventually freezes closed completely on winter's eve."   
John closed his eyes with the soft, slow nuzzles and just let himself sink into the feeling of being adored. Of being a home for someone. "I suppose I can share you with the forest a bit longer." John murmured, then turned his head and kisses the tip of that damp nose, watching it wriggle in response with a warm smile.   
He shifted and stood up with Fawnlock in his arms, letting the fae's feet slip back down to the floor and stretch out to his full height. John tilted up and kissed him, then broke away to find the fore mentioned cloak, which was buried in one of the baskets. He drew the robe of fur and hide around him, it was too long of course, but that just made it a better blanket.

Fawnlock snuffled softly as he watched John put the cloak on, the soft fur and hide settle over his mate’s shoulders. The cloak was adorably large on John, the fawn grinned and stepped forward to envelope his mate on an embrace, nuzzling and snuffling at John's jaw. 

"It looks good on you, John. You look regal. All you need is a crown." The young Fae smirked as his tail swished and he pressed a warm kiss to John's stubbly cheek before flitting off.   
John tilted his head up as the taller fawn nuzzled down against him. He smiled and chuckled, shaking his head. John didn't look regal, he would always look like a war worn soldier.  
Fawnlock padded over to some of the baskets and started to rummage carefully. Finally he hid something behind his back and made his way back to where John stood, a small smile on his Cupid bow lips. The fawn gently placed the crown of dull thorns, along with slightly dried berries and white flowers that he'd just retrieved on John's brow, a smile quirking his lips.   
While he watched Fawnlock rummage through the baskets, he tugged the cloak tighter around him. It was very warm, and the fur was soft. And the lining smelled like Fawnlock through and through. John breathed it in with a satisfied hum, then looked back up to his mate as he came close with that sneaky grin. As he pulled free the woodsy crown and placed it on John's head, the blond followed the movement with his eyes, smiling even wider.

"There, perfect." Fawnlock murmured.

John reached up and gingerly touched the crown, flushing slightly at the obvious symbols of royalty. This was a life Fawnlock knew, what he'd been born into.   
This was a life John was becoming a part of, whether either of them really acknowledged it, or acted like. They were just John and Fawnlock, even if they were so much more than that. John didn't feel like a Prince, even in these robes. He still felt like John. His flush darkened, and he slid his hands through the opening in the robe and moved forwards, pressing his face to the fawn's ruff to hide the rosy color of his cheeks. 

"I love you." He mumbled, voice muffled from where his face was buried against his mate's chest.

The Fae brought up his arms in a gentle hug around John, his chest practically vibrating with his soft rumbles. "I love you too, John." The fawn murmured softly.

Fawnlock's tail swished side to side as he nuzzled against his mate, just below the crown. His speckled fingers curled into the fur of the cloak as he bleated softly, ears twitching as the song of the gate itched in his veins. The young Fea lifted up a dusky hand to play with John's soft hair, humming softly as his fingertips avoiding the thorns despite their dullness. 

 

"/Always, John. You're my mate,/" he murmured low in his native tongue, he gently pulled John's face away from his ruff to look into his eyes. A small smile quirked the corner of his cupid bow lips. Fawnlock leant down to press a kiss under the crown, fingers still playing with John's hair.

John smiled and let himself be held, feeling the glide of Fawnlock's cheek and nose against his temple. It felt good to be in some one's arms like this, to just be wanted and loved and needed. Because more than anything, they needed each other.   
John closed his eyes with a soft sigh as the nimble fingers dragged through his hair. Here, John could be selfish for a bit, and let someone care for him for once. He'd always been saving others, not only patients and soldiers, but his family too. And that had been the hardest. But whether intentional or not Fawnlock had saved him.  
As he was pulled back, dark blue eyes stared up at Fawnlock, John's fingers lightly brushing against his mate's stomach, smoothing over the soft fur of his underbelly.

"You have to go...don't you? And then you can come back and we can cuddle up beneath this cloak."

The fawn practically purred, leaning into John's touch. But at his mate's words, the young Fae murmured something incoherently, crooking a finger under his mate's chin to tilt his face upwards as he pouted slightly, "Yes, I have to go, the gate's call is strong now," Fawnlock leant to rub his nose against John's, ears twitching and flicking. "But I'll be back very soon," he didn't want to part ways with John just yet, he hated being away from John's calming and warm presence. 

As Fawnlock reached up and tipped his chin up, John felt such a wave of warmth slip through him. He knew he was shorter than most, had dealt with it most of his life. Still, he had more than made up for his height by showing his worth in other ways, rising through the ranks in the army. But now, now he was happy to be this height, able to tuck himself under the fawn's chin, to be tilted up like this, to be able to fit. He fit right here with Fawnlock. John smiled and lifted his hands to curl around the fae's, raising his dusky fingers up so John could kiss his fingertips.  
The fawn gave a soft bleat, still pouting slightly, tail swishing with annoyance. Fawnlock looked through the small smoke hole in the ceiling, looking at the crescent moon in the inky sky, he sighed softly. 

"Yes...soon. And when you come back, you'll have me all to yourself in your den." John bit his lip to tamp down the grin that threatened to spread over his face. He tugged Fawnlock towards the leather flap, then gave him a little push. Then very softly, as if still worried he sounded a bit ridiculous. "I'll be here waiting for you, my love."

A small smile quirked the fawn's lips as he turned slightly to regard his mate, "I love you, John." He responded in kind, tail flicking as he sought out his scarf and put it on before turning and gently opening the leather flap.  
He crawled through the opening, already missing John dearly, a small pout pursing his cupid bow lips. Fawnlock let the flap settle behind him as he padded off down the path. The young Fae made his way quickly to the gate site, finding a spot by the gate to settle and curl up, knees tucked under his chin and lanky arms wrapped around his legs, ears twitching and flicking. Fawnlovck sighed softly, breath huffing out in a frosty cloud, missing his John very much. It'd be a long night until he saw his mate again, the fawn knew.

**Author's Note:**

> this will most likely remain unfinished as this started as a RP and I've lost contact with them for over a year, I've posted to share what wonderful work we've done and in the hope of maybe they'll find this and want to continue rping (I knew them as Russu Monster)
> 
> Please continue to read though, I'm posting in chapters for neatness and to give me time :P


End file.
